Strong Intentions - Part 3
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Dark Swan and new Dark Lord have risen. In a daring move to save Regina from the darkness, Emma Swan and Frodo Baggins use the Dark One's dagger and Sauron's new ring to pull the darkness into themselves. In doing so, they are whisked away to Camelot, where it all began. The origin story behind the Dark Ones and the Dark Lords are about to be revealed. AU.
1. Episode V: The Dark Ones

**Strong Intentions  
Part 5: The Dark Ones**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All material from the television shows "Once Upon a Time" and "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC and Disney. All canon material from other fandoms belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including the plots and Storybrooke alias names for the Fellowship of the Ring and inhabitants of Middle-earth, belongs to the author of this fanfiction story. All original material from my other fanfiction stories, related to _Strong Intentions_ , events, plot points and OCs, belongs to the author of this fanfic.

* * *

Welcome to the part five/episode five/season five block of Strong Intentions!

The events in this teaser chapter coincide with the rest of the episode "Operation Mongoose Part 2", from Season 4 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". Afterwards, this episode block will follow the episodes from Season 5 of OUAT. Also, back in Episode 3/Part 3/Season 3 block for this series, Aragorn received a package, which was a clock with elvish designs. As for the clock's fate, we're about to find out its use for this episode/part/season block. So, I am excited to see the clock return. The clock's first appearance is in the Neverland arc, in case you're wondering where to look for it.

* * *

 **Episode V:**

 **The Dark Ones**

Storybrooke, Maine

On the evening after the alternate reality incident, there was a party at Granny's Diner. The residents of Storybrooke were invited to attend this celebration of their return to their reality. The Fellowship of the Ring arrived at this party early. They celebrated with their newfound friends, enjoying the beers and the food. Aragorn's wife Arwen and Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow's wife Rosie Cotton-Gamgee/Samantha Willow also came, as well as Merry Brandybuck/Donovan Masters' girlfriend Estella Bolger and Pippin Took/Edric Tuck's girlfriend Diamond Took.

In all, it was a good party but Frodo Baggins/Asher Beutel had other things on his mind. Sauron wanted him to go dark, so he could have a happy ending. What for? What was the reason for his treachery? Something told him it was more than just a trinket that the Dark Lord was after. Frodo was glad his thoughts were interrupted by Aragorn, who came over to talk to him.

"Frodo, it's not your fault." Aragorn explained, reassuring the hobbit man, "What Sauron did…"

"I know." Frodo looked at him. "What Sauron did, he took a lot from me. To make me go dark… I thought the Ring was bad. I didn't know I had that in me. It's still affecting me."

"You remember that clock. The one I received in the mail a while ago, when you were searching for Henry in Neverland," Aragorn asked.

"Hm mhm," Frodo answered, nodding.

"Gandalf finally got it to work properly. It doesn't only work for time travel. It can open portals between realms," he explained.

"What does that mean? We can go home?" he asked, confused. He had grown fond of Storybrooke. Why would they leave it again?

"That's up to you," he replied, looking his way. "But Frodo…" Aragorn was cut off by Belle, who entered the diner. Frodo/Asher listened intently as Belle warned them that they were in danger, due to Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin and Sauron losing their hearts to darkness. Realizing what he must do, Frodo darted out of the diner after Emma. He was followed by his hobbit friends Sam, Merry and Pippin, who were followed by Rosie, Estella and Diamond, and Aragorn and Arwen.

x-x-x

At the pawnshop, the heroes gathered around Mr. Gold and Sauron. Frodo grimaced at the sight of Sauron's physical form. It was vanishing, but the darkness emanating around his body was growing thicker, seeping out stronger. He could feel the darkness entering the room. He returned his gaze to the Apprentice, who set the box with the Sorcerer's hat down on the wood paneled floor, between the two still figures.

Taking out Mr. Gold's heart and Sauron's heart from their bodies, the Apprentice picked up the hat. Saying a few words, he watched the darkness pull out from the two hearts – Sauron's heart was smaller than Mr. Gold's heart – like slippery black tendrils. Sauron's heart enlarged and became the biggest, bright white heart in the room. The Apprentice had no choice but let the Maia's heart fly through the air. The heart, filled with purity once more, returned to its owner. Not a trace of darkness was left on Sauron's first form. He was back to the angelic appearance of a five foot, seven inches' man as he was when he was first created by Eru Ilúvatar. The Apprentice put Mr. Gold's heart back inside his chest seconds later.

The dagger and Sauron's gold ring, which sat next to each other, no longer had Rumplestiltskin's name on the dagger's blade and Sauron's true name Mairon wasn't on the gold band anymore. They were back to being everyday objects.

"What is it doing?" Frodo asked, pointing to the box. Unintentionally, he interrupted the Apprentice and Belle's conversation.

Fueled by darkness, the box moved uncontrollably from where it sat. The darkness wanted to get out. Now that it wasn't tethered to a physical form, there was nothing holding it back. Not even a box could stop it from leaving. Frodo moved Sam and Merry back as the darkness swam out of the box and into the air. He watched helplessly as its sticky black fingers found their way inside the Apprentice, whose eyes turned completely black before he fell unconscious.

Emma attempted to use light magic to pull the darkness out of the Apprentice. However, the Apprentice fell backwards on the floor. The darkness flew out of the elderly man a minute later, zooming out the door before Emma and Frodo could stop it. Unsure where the darkness went, Frodo picked up the gold ring and its gold chain from the floor. He returned to the Apprentice in the back office, where Emma, Hook and Sam watched him. The elderly man spoke to the three, but also made an important note directly to Frodo and Sam:

"Middle-earth is not the first realm to spawn dark lords. The dark lords reside in every realm, including the Wizardry World. But when the light battled the dark lords, before your stories began, the light tethered the darkness to magical objects."

"So that explains the rings. Why Sauron created them in the first place," Frodo spoke, distant and staring at the gold band, still in his hand.

"After good figured out how to use vessels to contain the darkness, the dark lords took advantage of it. They began harnessing their own darkness, fueling it inside an object that worked to their needs. The object could be anything they possessed, anything they cherished. To stop the Dark Lords, to end their reign of terror," the Apprentice looked at Frodo and told him, "you must find Mab."

"Mab." The name sounded familiar to Frodo. "Queen Mab."

"Whose Mab?" Sam asked, confused.

"She's the Queen of the Fairies in Camelot." Frodo admitted, "I don't think she'll be happy to see me."

"Do you feel that?" Emma asked, nervous. Frodo's heart did not feel right. It felt like… "It's the darkness. Regina."

"What about her?" he asked, confused.

"She's out for a walk. We have to go and find her," Emma said, darting out the pawnshop's front door. Realizing Regina/Evil Queen would need help battling the darkness, Frodo chased after Emma. Following them were their friends and family. Emma admitted, the second they were outside, "The darkness. It's everywhere."

As soon as Regina Mills/Evil Queen and Robin Hood joined the Charmings, Hook, the hobbits, and Aragorn and Arwen on the middle of the street, in downtown Storybrooke, Regina was struck by massive thick threads of darkness. It swirled around her, trying to snuff out her life. In the few seconds after Emma proclaimed that there needed to be a vessel to contain the darkness, and Regina had worked too hard for her happiness, Frodo stared at the plain gold band in his hand. An idea struck, which he announced to the others:

"Wait. The darkness also belonged to Sauron. That much darkness cannot be contained by one vessel, Emma."

"What do you suggest?" Emma was open to suggestions, which Frodo clearly understood.

"That we both contain the darkness. I have Sauron's other ring. You have the Dark One's dagger." He paused, making sure to confirm his plan. "We don't have a choice."

"You're right! But you don't have magic, Asher." She said, concerned.

"No, but I do have this." He showed her the gold ring, "As the Apprentice said, it's a magical object to…" He was cut off by Regina, who shouted to him and Emma:

"We don't have time for idle chatter!"

"Mr. Frodo, don't do this. I'll take responsibility for…" Sam stopped when Frodo replied:

"Sam, I can do this. Sauron's chased me, ever since I journeyed to Mordor and after the quest." Frodo clamped his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Look, can you promise that you'll take the darkness out of me? You're my friend, Sam. You were with me in Mordor. I need someone I can trust. Bilbo's not in Storybrooke."

"I promise, but Mr. Frodo…" Sam was interrupted a second time by Frodo's embrace. He hugged him back, unsure what would happen. Frodo had an idea of what was to come.

Letting go of Sam and nodding to his other friends, Frodo approached Emma and raised his hand, the one that held the gold band. Emma did the same with the dagger. As if the darkness knew where to go, it jutted away from Regina. Regina rushed back to Robin and held onto him like glue. Frodo faced his friends as the darkness engulfed him and Emma. The ring and the dagger were its harness, giving the darkness ample opportunity to seep into Frodo and Emma's heart, veins and lungs without delay. In moments, the hobbit and blonde-haired woman we're lost in a realm of total darkness…

The gold ring and dagger dropped, landing with a silvery _thud_ on the cement street. Engraved on the dagger was a name: _EMMA SWAN_. On the gold ring, a name was etched around its band: _FRODO BAGGINS_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) Already, this is a powerful teaser chapter. A lot is happening, and more is to come. And with the first half of Season 5 for "Once Upon a Time" being the Camelot arc, I know I have a lot on my plate and big shoes to fill. Hopefully, this story's first half arc will run a lot smoother and not have as many gaps as OUAT had in 5A. Thanks for reading so far. I'm excited to see what happens next with Season 5 and this fanfic's Episode 5/Part 5 block. :)**


	2. 1: Dark Frodo

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

So yes, Frodo has gone to the dark side and is now a new Dark Lord, for the premises of this story. Anyway, I did do my research, but found little to go on. With that said, let's see where this story goes. :)

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Dark Swan", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Dark Frodo**

Frodo's Parents' House, Buckland, Middle-earth – The Past, Three Years Before the Boating Accident

Frodo was nine years old when he met a mysterious man. Even though he is a hobbit, he imagined traveling to other places, going off on adventures like his cousin, Bilbo Baggins. His parents left him alone after lunch, but not without supervision. With his wooden toy sword, Frodo slashed and hacked at the air, pretending to fight orcs. However, he jumped back at the sight of a man with dark oily skin, short black hair, and wearing simple robes.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Calm down, Frodo," the man said, kneeling before him. "I also know that some things are best left untouched."

"How do you know my name?" the hobbit boy asked, confused.

"I know many things." The robed man answered. He explained, "I know that one day, you will have the chance to carry a ring into the fires of Mount Doom. Rings are important in this land, especially by craftsman. But don't interfere with them, at all costs. It could mean life or death for you, should you interfere."

"Who are you talking to?" Drogo Baggins, Frodo's father, asked him. A hint of concern was revealed in his voice, something that his son didn't miss.

Frodo's head snapped his way. He released a gasp for a moment, before whirling back to the man. However, the man disappeared, leaving behind no trail. He looked around in confusion. Wondering who he was or whether he dreamed him up, Frodo returned to his play time. To his surprise, his father did nothing. He wasn't bothered by his father's actions, but… who was that man that just appeared before him?

* * *

On the Borders of Mab's Realm – Sometime in the Past

Two figures rode on horses towards Camelot. They were hooded and cloaked, wearing clothes that made them part of Camelot's court. However, the horses reared up upon reaching the border between Queen Mab's realm and that of Camelot. They had one chance to fleeing from Mab, but the woman underneath the cloak spotted a ripple in front of the road.

"Look! Tristan, she's blocked the entrance," the woman cried.

Removing his hood, he revealed himself as a man still in his youth, with auburn-brown hair and green eyes that were hard to miss. The woman unveiled her face, revealing silver in her blonde hair. The man was Tristan, a knight of King Arthur's court. With him was Isolde, a princess from a land across the sea. In their situation, the last person they wanted to meet a second time was Mab.

"Then we must find another way around." Tristan dismounted. He extended a hand to her, "Isolde." She took it, allowing him to help her off the horse. He stopped upon catching a glittering gold light on the grassy ground. "Wait." Leaning down, he picked up a small plain gold ring. The ring looked very beautiful… turning to Isolde, he placed it on her finger. "It is yours now."

"For our wedding." Isolde smiled at him.

"For our wedding," Tristan repeated, gazing into her eyes. He added, serious, "I promise, if we find the owner of this ring, we'll return it to them."

"Yes, we could do that. If no one claims it, then this ring will be a token of our love." She returned the gaze with a shy grin.

"That's a promise," he said, looking back at the ring. He was curious about its qualities, but… no. He had to find its owner. If only he knew who it belonged to, and how to get out of Mab's realm before Arthur discovered they was missing.

* * *

Downtown Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow just stared at the small gold ring in front of him and his friends. Frodo's name was still etched on the ring. His best friend, his master, had been sucked into the dark, whip-like twister to who knew where. The ring, still laying in the middle of the street, was his only clue as to where Frodo might have fled to. It didn't help either that Emma had also vanished in a whirlwind of darkness, as Regina and the Charmings clearly argued over.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Merry/Donovan asked, but Sam/Curtis paid no heed. He picked up the gold ring and raised it in the air, giving a direct command to, he hoped, more than just air:

"Dark Lord, I command you to come back." Sam received no response. "Dark Lord, wherever you are… Frodo appear! Please?" There was still no answer. He turned to his friends, asking, "Why won't it work?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Regina asked him, after telling Hook nearly the same statement. "Frodo's _not_ in this world. If you understood how Rings of Power works, then you'd be better off, Sam."

"Where could he have gone?" Sam understood it was in Frodo's nature to wander off on his own. But where he went… he needed answers and he already guessed who to ask.

* * *

Vault of the Dark Lord, Westeros – The Present

At first, Frodo/Asher was in the same darkness as Emma. Then, in a flash, she was gone. He was alone, lost to his thoughts. Memories, dark memories, penetrated through his thoughts, ripping through his soul and forcing him to fall into darkness' impenetrable grasp. Memories of being chased by Farmer Maggot and his dogs, watching his parents' accident and their funeral, times when he was alone in Brandy Hall, various bad points of his journey to Mount Doom… the bad memories coursed through his bloodstream, filling him up with a thirst for anger. The memory of Gollum biting off his finger, in order to get Sauron's ring was the final straw.

The darkness overtook him at last.

In a slow moment, he rose from the darkness of the vault. He took shape in a dark tar-like substance. He was a hobbit again… well, a hobbit in Big Folk form. Although he didn't see it, he could certainly feel thick, curly hair on his head and the tops of his feet. His ears were also back to their pointy shape. The tar substance tore off him, allowing him the chance to breathe in what felt like an age. He was reborn, wearing a thick grey dress shirt, brown breeches with a black belt strapped around his waist, and a hooded, black trench coat.

The second he exhaled, memories of the Ring seeped back into his thoughts. He remembered its corruption and its words, which whispered in his ear: about family, home, love, children. It was all coming back. He could have that, if he just… should he? Everything felt fuzzy. Did he have a cursed name in a town called Storybrooke? He remembered something… there was a whisper in the air. He slowly took off his hood, revealing his drenched brown hair.

"Where am I?" Frodo asked, his mind swirling with ideas. He was on a barren desert land with the hot sun on his face. He was in the Westeros realm. How did he get here?

"Welcome to the Vault of the Dark Lords, Frodo," the whispers surrounded Frodo. But the voice was loud and clear. He couldn't see Sauron, but he knew he was there. "No." The voice answered in the air. "I am _in_ your thoughts, as all Dark Lords from all realms are inside your head. If you can hear us, it means you can see us; that is, if you will it. And we can grant you what you desire."

"And what's that?" Frodo asked aloud, taking in the landscape.

"A new family." Sauron's voice spoke clearly to the hobbit man. Frodo was intrigued. Having what he desired… in the back of his mind, the good part of him was crying out to stop, to break temptation. Yet why was the darkness so overwhelming?

"Where do I start?" he asked, confused and hoping the whispers would leave his thoughts.

"I'm so glad you asked." Somewhere in front of his vision, Frodo could see Sauron smiling. The previous Dark Lord continued his explanation, "In order to find her, first you need to dispose of someone before they take over the darkness."

"Who?" He didn't like where this was headed.

"Why don't you picture, clearly in your mind, a fountain of pure crystal water," Sauron's voice whispered in his ear. Frodo could see Sauron's darkened angelic form more clearly now as well.

Taking a breath, Frodo concentrated on a stone fountain… he blinked, feeling a strong pull in the air. Looking up, he discovered he was in front of a glen inside a forest. A fountain of clear, crystal water reflected in the afternoon sun. He made it to the fountain. The Fountain of Youth. And there was Bilbo, his uncle, appearing in his youth with, not white but brown hair. No. He was Bilbo Baggins.

"Uncle. Uncle Bilbo," Frodo spoke slowly. Bilbo looked up as he continued, "It's me. It's Frodo."

* * *

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

By the time Sam/Curtis and his friends returned to Mr. Gold's office, they found the Apprentice no longer breathing. Gandalf/Michael De Witte was already standing next to the elderly man's body, beside Mother Superior/Blue Fairy. However, Sam was stopped by Hook/Killian Jones.

"Out of my way, hobbit." Hook was clearly not in the mood for conversation.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked him, confused.

"Listen, mate, in case you haven't noticed a man has died here. So, I suggest you stay out of my way."

"Easy." David/Prince Charming stood between Hook and Sam. The hobbit man nearly sighed in relief by Charming's next words to Hook, "He's only trying to help."

"Well, in case he's forgotten, his friend ended up caught in that impenetrable darkness," Hook shouted. Sam could tell he was talking about him.

"There was nothing I could do." Sam paused. "But if there's one thing I can do is to find Mr. Frodo and get that darkness out of him."

"Knowing your friend, he may or may not turn up in the same place as Emma," he said, calming down somewhat.

"Here! We have news about the Dark Lord's vault," Gandalf piped up.

"You mean the Dark One? Aren't they the same?" Hook asked, confused.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Great. Riddles. This is just what we need," he said, sarcastically.

"Hook, calm down," Regina told him.

"She's right. We need a plan to save Emma and Frodo." Merry admitted.

"Well, I have a plan to save Frodo, if the Fellowship will join me," Aragorn answered.

"You can tell us here," Merry answered.

"There's this clock…"

"Oh. Well, then I wish you luck," Hook said right away.

"That's a good idea, Aragorn, and I'm afraid this is where we must part ways. But the Fellowship I'd recommend following Aragorn and I to his and Arwen's house," Gandalf told them.

"Wait. So, did you find the information you sought?" Sam asked the wizard. Gandalf winked, bringing a warm smile to the hobbit man's face. "Right, then we'll join you. Merry, Pippin." He looked back at the others as they followed Gandalf, Aragorn and Arwen to Aragorn's house. He turned to Hook once, but the feeling was mutual. He understood that Hook had more important matters, which meant finding Emma before she did something terrible. Sam could only imagine what was happening with Frodo, but he guessed that he was suffering.

* * *

The Fountain of Youth, Mab's Realm – The Present

Bilbo stood up and walked towards Frodo. When he spoke, Frodo could tell his uncle was younger. He almost didn't recognize Bilbo, until he said, "Frodo, my lad. How did you find me?" Frodo, using his newfound powers, moved at a rapid pace towards the fountain. Without gazing up at his uncle, but knowing he was looking right at him, Frodo knew it was his turn to speak:

"What happened to you?" His voice was subtle.

"Where have I – Frodo, don't you remember our conversation before I left?" Bilbo asked, surprised.

* * *

Bilbo's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Past

Before Frodo/Asher became the new Dark Lord, before Elsa's arrival in Storybrooke, he entered his uncle Bilbo Baggins/Bane Beutel's house. Although he had a feeling what Bilbo wanted, he wasn't sure if he was prepared for what was to come. When he entered the parlor, he found Sylvia, Bilbo's maid, packing her bags.

"What's going on?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Your uncle is taking a long vacation. He found one of the magic beans," Sylvia explained.

"Found it? Tiny the Giant gave it to me, before Regina stole them," Bilbo admitted, showing his nephew the white bean.

"Uncle, you don't have to do this." Frodo tried coaxing him out of his plan. "Uncle, stay in Storybrooke. You'll be taken care of. You have family here."

"Alas, Frodo, there are some quests that are more important, not to be ignored." Bilbo shook his head. "No. I must go seek Merlin, and find the Fountain of Youth. You'll understand someday."

"Uncle," he was worried about his uncle. Surely he did not need to take this trip.

"Stand back, Frodo." He added, "This house is yours. It's in the Beutel family when the curse struck, but now it belongs to the Bagginses. Take it. It's yours," he told him.

"Uncle, I would but…" Frodo asked him, "You're not leaving again, are you? I have my own place."

"Please Frodo. Take it," Bilbo repeated.

"I won't know what to do with it," he added.

"Do whatever you wish." With that final word, Bilbo threw the magic bean to the floor. He was propelled into the green tornado, which vanished under his feet. Frodo was left alone, and with Sylvia leaving Bilbo's house for her own, he hadn't a clue as to what he should do with the house.

* * *

The Fountain of Youth, Mab's Realm – The Present

"Uncle, that was weeks ago." Frodo craned his head towards his uncle. "Surely you know, things have changed."

"How have they?" Bilbo was perplexed. "You're still the same hobbit as you once were. What did you do with my house in Storybrooke?"

"None of that matters now."

"It doesn't? Frodo, this does not sound like the nephew I adopted."

"We're still called uncle and nephew." Frodo grunted softly. "Clearly I missed something."

"What has gotten into you? Maybe I can help you."

"First, tell me what happened to you. You said you went after Merlin. What happened next?" He asked, his voice smooth.

"Frodo, let's talk. You don't sound like yourself."

Frodo ran his fingers across the fountain's stone. The darkness was a lot stronger than he thought. He wasn't acting like himself, but… the darkness was too good. The whispers in his head were just as strong, calling out to him to enjoy the taste of darkness.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Sam rushed inside Aragorn and Arwen's house. To his surprise, Radagast was present, working on the final touches to the mysterious clock with the elvish designs. He was glad, at least, that the Fellowship was present. However, he didn't expect Rosie, Estella and Diamond to barge into the house at that hour.

"Rosie, it's late! Go home. Be with our children," Sam told her.

"Oh no," Pippin was annoyed.

"What are you three doing here? This quest is dangerous," Merry told the three hobbit women.

"And leave you two to go off on mischief by yourselves." Diamond was stunned. "Not a chance."

"Sam, our children will be all right. Éowyn is babysitting until we get back," Rosie explained.

"Rosie, it's too dangerous. Exploring a land that is unknown to us," Sam said, alarmed.

"I'm not abandoning you. We've come too far, and besides the Fellowship gets to have all the adventures, whereas we get none until now. I'm coming with you," she answered.

"Any last minute takers, before we start this clock?" Radagast asked. "No. Very well. If you will kindly close the front door, we can begin."

Closing the front door, Arwen returned to Aragorn's side. Nodding, Radagast turned the clock handle to Frodo's name. The second he released it, the clock jolted itself on the table. Floating in the air, the clock spun around and around, shooting green light on the floor. On cue, the whole house creaked, pulling out of its foundation and into the air. Merry watched the sky change from a bright green light to daylight. He and his friends had arrived in another realm, the house finally landing with a thud on the forest floor.

* * *

The Fountain of Youth, Mab's Realm – The Present

"Frodo, think about what you're doing." Bilbo explained. "I've seen the same look on your face that Thorin gave when he was obsessed with treasure."

"I don't need your advice," Frodo said, sharply.

"Maybe you do. There's something dark that happened to you. Let me help you…"

"NO!" Frodo shouted, his hand stretched out. To his surprise, Bilbo toppled over backwards to the ground. Releasing his grasp, he watched his hand shake violently. The dark magic inside him was growing stronger. Had all Dark Lords used dark magic?

"Frodo, stop!" It was Sam's voice, calling out to him. Frodo looked up as Sam and the Fellowship arrived just in time. However, he wondered if his gardener and friend had come at the wrong time…

"Sam, leave me alone. This is between me and Bilbo." The voices were growing stronger in his ears.

"Frodo, heed Sam's words. He speaks the truth," Merry insisted.

"Did Sam put you up to this?" Frodo spoke, his voice venomous.

"Frodo, this isn't you. This is the darkness speaking." Aragorn advanced on him, telling him calmly, "Don't give into the darkness. It'll consume you."

"My uncle needs to give me some answers," he told him, glaring at his uncle.

"This isn't the way," Merry told him, stopping when Aragorn shushed him. Frodo snapped his head at him, but was also stopped by Aragorn.

"This isn't the time…" Frodo was cut off by Gondor's king.

"Listen to your words. Sam came here to protect you, as do I," Aragorn answered. "Don't give into the darkness."

"Mr. Frodo, please. Think about what you are saying before you act," Sam informed his master and friend.

Frodo hesitated. His uncle was responsible for leaving, abandoning him to an empty house. If he had chosen a better house that didn't… oh, why bother! Breaking out the darkness, feeling a trace of goodness and light still in him, he returned his gaze to his uncle. Breathing a sigh of relief, he collapsed in Bilbo's embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments, until Sam got his attention. The gold ring was in his hands, with his name on it…

"Sam, I can't," Frodo pleaded.

"It's yours now," Sam told him.

"Sam, I…" Frodo's gaze fell over Aragorn's shoulders. There was Sauron in his angelic form, but it was filled with darkness. The gaze told the hobbit man that he wanted to give into the darkness. Frodo had to think of a better plan, "I need to be watched and," Frodo took the ring and passed it to Bilbo, "you and Sam should watch me."

Bilbo took the ring. "Are you sure about this?"

"You held onto Sauron's ring longer than me. It's only fair that you and Sam hold onto this ring. I need to learn to control my darkness, but the temptation is strong. And I can't do it alone," Frodo explained, standing up. "I need your help." He turned to the others. "All of you."

"Then we will help you, Frodo," Bilbo answered, placing the ring around his neck. "For safe keeping." Frodo said nothing. Returning his gaze to his friends, he followed them through the woods. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Sauron was still watching him, following him.

x-x-x

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Mab's Realm – The Present

Aragorn's two-story house and porch were present in a little opening. Frodo hadn't expected the house to be still in one piece. Surely, his friends had a story to tell.

"You brought Aragorn's house. What else have you brought? Some food. A bed," Frodo was pleased. And yet the whispers told him that Dark Lords don't sleep. Surely, he could find a way to sleep…

"Well, that is the last time I travel by clock, but it won't be the last," Radagast said, careening down the porch steps.

"And we're not abandoning you, Frodo!" Rosie called, as she, Estella and Diamond fled out of the house, straight into Sam, Merry and Pippin's arms.

"You brought everyone," Frodo turned his gaze to Sam.

"Well, not everyone. Lady Éowyn's babysitting Frodo-lad and Elanor," Sam admitted, caressing Rosie.

"Well, you don't look like a Dark Lord," Merry said, delighted.

"Yeah. You're not deformed," Pippin spoke out of turn.

"Thanks Pippin." Frodo wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not, but… it was best not to dwell on the topic. The sound of hooves broke him out of his conversation with his friends. Taking a step in front of his companions, he was amazed to find a knight in royal armor with a lady wearing a cream-colored dress. "Who are you?"

"I am Tristan, a Knight of the Round Table at King Arthur's court," Tristan introduced himself.

"Where are we?" Sam asked him, confused.

"You're not in Camelot," Tristan answered.

"You're in Mab's realm and you're expected. I'm Isolde, Princess across the Sea," Isolde told them, introducing herself.

"Tristan and Isolde." Pippin was amazed. "Never expected that fairytale to come true."

"It's not a fairytale, Pippin," Frodo answered. He turned to Tristan and Isolde, asking them, "So, we're expected. I thought Mab didn't want to see me, given what I did all those years ago."

"You'll find much has changed since your last visit." Tristan told the group, "Come. The Queen of the Fairies will not delay a meeting with all of you."

x-x-x

Home of the Fairies, Mab's Realm, A Day's Ride from Camelot – The Present

The kingdom of Queen Mab and her king was found in a hidden valley. The fortress was covered by a large hedge, with a single opening leading into the forest homes of the elves. Frodo entered the valley first, knowing his friends and family were following him. In front of them were elven soldiers, just as tall as the elves he remembered living in Middle-earth. But these elves wore noble armor made of green, and they weren't afraid to show it. The hidden dwelling of the fairies was exactly how he pictured it would be. Now was his chance to meet Mab in person, make it clear to her that he meant her no harm, or so he hoped…

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – Six Weeks Later

A bright light surrounded the house. In a blast of light, the house returned to Storybrooke, in the same place where it was last. Sam awoke with a feeling of déjà vu. However, one thing was unclear: his memories. He stood up almost at the same time as his friends, his wife, the Fellowship and Bilbo who looked like he was a middle-aged hobbit man.

"What happened?" Sam asked, confused.

"No. We were walking into Mab's realm. Isn't that right, Pippin?" Merry asked, turning to the younger hobbit. Sam looked at him now.

"Yeah," Pippin said. "How much time has passed?"

"Six weeks," said a familiar voice from the open door. It belonged to Frodo, only his curly brown hair was sleeked back and tied with a black hairband. He wore all black clothes, shiny black boots and a black trench coat that was buttoned up, with its neck flap curved against his throat. His eyes were still blue but showed a bit of silver around the pupils.

"Frodo, what happened to you?" Sam asked. Frodo knew the question was repeated by Bilbo in the time that his best friend and the Fellowship forgot.

"What happened…" Frodo chuckled, sinisterly. He glided into the parlor, stepping in between those he knew. "Surely you knew what is going on. A new curse is cast, beset by Emma Swan. As for me, well…" he turned sharply to Aragorn, "there is a new Dark Lord here and no Ring-bearer." He faced the group with keen eyes, hissing to them. "As for you… it's time the gauntlet is thrown and I will be the one to do it."

"Not without that ring." Sam checked his pockets, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this." Frodo showed him the gold ring, snug around his neck. The gold ring still had his name on it in flames. "No one is getting their hands on this ring. I'll guarantee that." He repeated. "There's a new Dark Lord here, and that's me. And you Sam. Well, you're about to get exactly what's coming to you." He vanished in a puff of dark smoke, letting his message sink into the Fellowship and those they brought with them. Sam looked at his companions, but hardly knew what to say.

"Now what do we do?" Radagast asked. He was just as stunned as they were. Sam had no words. His best friend… was a dark lord. What could they do to help him?

* * *

 **I'll admit I love the Arthurian tale of Tristan and Isolde. After seeing the film with the same name, starring James Franco… well, it's one of my favorite movies. And now I'm putting my own little spin on Tristan and Isolde's story, or more like a continuation. I know "Once Upon a Time" usually twists stories, so I figured give it a go. :) Anyway, Dark!Frodo certainly lives up to his name. It should be interesting to see what happens next. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. :)**


	3. 2: Paired Up

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Price", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Paired Up**

Town Line, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Gimli/Orville drove his sleek, red sedan car at top speed, nearly tailgating on Leroy's van. Although he wondered about the statue on the hood of the van, he put aside these thoughts. It was better that he didn't know, but at least he and Leroy/Grumpy had the same idea: get to the town line and find out what the new curse that Emma put on the town did. He skidded to a stop, being careful not to hit Leroy's van.

At last: they reached the town line. Stepping out of the car, Gimli joined the six remaining dwarves before the orange sprayed line. He looked back at the other cars, including the Sheriff's car. Great. The last thing he needed to see was Legolas' black Ford Taurus car. Finding no other way to avoid his friends, he faced them.

Aragorn/Hadrian started, "Gimli, I thought you would be on the other road, not chasing after Leroy's…"

"I'm surprised to see more of you here. What happened to Frodo?" Leroy asked.

"Frodo turned dark. He's the Dark Lord now, unfortunately," Legolas/Phillip announced.

"Not our problem. He's yours," Leroy snipped at him.

"Stop!" Regina/Evil Queen informed them.

"Who's going to make us? First Emma turns dark and now Frodo? These aren't like the villains we faced. Emma and Frodo knew us. They were us: heroes. They know our strengths and our weaknesses." Leroy admitted. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to give us a reason to stay." He turned to the dwarves. "Come on, boys. Let's see what this new curse does." He looked at Dopey, telling him, "You're up."

Dopey did just that. A moment after he stepped over the town line, he was surprised that he was okay, until a powerful green force transformed him into a tree. Regina was shocked, but then so were Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn.

"Now what do we do?" Aragorn asked.

"We don't have a choice. We face Frodo. Find out what's going on." Legolas admitted, "Frodo's our friend, and if he wasn't the one who added to Emma's curse, then we need to find out."

"Right. There's no point in me staying here much longer." Gimli turned to his friends, "Tell me what you want to do. But I'd like to give Frodo a piece of my mind."

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Mab's Realm – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

The moment the Fellowship, their wives and the new hobbit Dark Lord were inside the fairy realm's borders, time seemed to slow down. Frodo felt as if he returned to Lothlórien. However, he couldn't help but notice eyes on him. And yet, there was one pair of eyes he couldn't help but notice looking his way. Did he have x-ray vision? He must have, for he spotted a fair young woman with brown hair and wearing a white dress looking back at him. Whatever the dark lord powers retained, they couldn't keep him from seeing some goodness in the fairy realm.

Eventually, he and the Fellowship, Bilbo included stopped in front of a grand house. Standing at the top steps was a woman with black hair and wearing a light blue dress. A gold crown was donned upon her head. She also had pointy ears. Next to her was a majestic king with dark hair and wearing regal clothing. Tristan and Isolde moved to the front of the group. Frodo gladly took a step back, even though he felt something tug at him. He looked back at Bilbo, who was holding something in his pocket. _It's the ring_ , Frodo thought. It was his only conclusion.

"Welcome friends. We've been expecting you for some time," the fairy king declared. "I am King Tulien and this is my lovely wife Mab. Who here is the Ring-bearer, from Middle-earth?"

"I am!" Sam/Curtis declared. Frodo was forced to take a step back and think. Sam was the Ring-bearer briefly. But… was it necessary to claim that title? "I am the Ring-bearer."

"Excellent. Then we shall have a party tonight in honor of our guests," the king announced for all to hear.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Mab admitted. Frodo snapped his head to her. She asked him, curious, "What is it you desire?"

Frodo pointed to the maiden in the white dress. "Who is she? I'd like to know."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam was surprised.

"I'm only curious, Sam," Frodo grinned. He returned his gaze to Tulien and Mab, hoping for an answer.

"She's a guest here, like you. If you wish to know her name, you may do so on your own time," Tulien spoke up.

"Yes, your majesty," Frodo bowed his head. His gaze fell on the young lady once again. He felt a little awkward watching her, but then he could sense it from her at that distance. Whispers from the previous dark lords chimed in his head. The dark thoughts wanted to snatch at him when he least expected it. He couldn't let them in, but… he needed to know her name.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Sam/Curtis watched the beach waves. The fainted hum of the waves made him unnerved. Someone was watching him. Recognizing the feeling, he called in a clear voice: "Frodo Baggins. Frodo Baggins. Frodo Baggins." Faint cries were heard next to his left ear. He turned, only to meet his best friend and master, still wearing all black and still keeping his curly hair tied back. This new look didn't settle his nerves.

"Sam. Always nice to see a good friend." Frodo grinned, delighted to see him.

"Don't play games with me, Frodo."

"I'm not. I'm just admiring a friend who's come so far."

"Admit the truth, Frodo. What exactly did I do wrong to make you so unhinged?" Sam was serious.

"If you only knew. You tried to help me get the darkness out, but you failed. You, my best friend, failed. And now, everyone has to pay for what you've done." Frodo craned his head slowly towards the waves.

"Tell me: what did I do wrong?" He pleaded.

"Sam, it's not that easy."

"You can't hide behind a cloak, Frodo. I'm your friend."

"Are you?" Frodo snapped his head back at him. Serious, he hissed, "Because a friend would know better than to betray your friend's trust. You're getting exactly what you deserve. There is no Ring-bearer in this curse, Sam. You're on your own." He vanished in a puff of black smoke. Sam heaved a sigh, determination filling up inside him. He would prove Frodo wrong, even if he had to prove himself to the town of Storybrooke to do so.

x-x-x

Frodo reappeared for a moment. In a puff of black smoke, he brought Bilbo with him to the outside of a two story, rose blue Victorian house. Parked in front of the house, along the sidewalk, was Frodo's car, pristine and clean as if it were a new car. Although Bilbo was impressed with the car's clean look and the sight of the house, something didn't feel right. It wasn't his house.

"Frodo, what happened to my house?" Bilbo asked.

"It's still intact and kept just the way you like it. This is my house." Frodo walked up the stone steps, telling his uncle, "Well, come on. I have something to show you." Approaching the front of the house, he turned the knob and stepped inside. Throughout the house were shades of blue painted along the walls. Much of it was a bright blue color. As for the floor, much of it was carpeted in a bluish white. The whole house looked elegant, but also rustic with the bark-like furniture. He looked back at his uncle seconds after closing the door. "What do you think? Not your style, I know. But the color blue makes it much more calming."

"And your gothic clothing makes you stand out in all this… blue," Bilbo pointed out.

"Oh, you've missed the best part." Frodo gestured into the living room, where a brown head of shoulder-length hair sat watching the television. He smiled at her.

"Who is she? You didn't tell me you had guests," he admitted, shocked.

"I know. I call her my permanent guest. She only listens to me, and only me."

"What did you do to her?"

"What did I do?" Frodo shook his head. "You underestimate me, uncle. I didn't do much, just amplified her emotions. She won't remember a thing if I turn good, return to the light. But that act is nearly impossible. Don't you agree, uncle? You are, after all, the first Ring-bearer to possess the Ring of Power." He grinned wickedly. "Or maybe not."

"I may not understand your games, lad, but I will figure it out. Until then, take that spell off of this young woman," Bilbo approached the young lady, only to receive a fierce whack from her.

"It won't do any good. She's caught in a trance. She's been that way since Emma put the curse on the town. Not my doing. This is her curse." Frodo indicated the woman sitting on the couch. "Not mine."

"I will find a way to break this curse, Frodo." Bilbo charged out of his nephew's house. Frodo had one final thing to say to his uncle:

"Do what you must, but I've tried breaking this curse, all day today. Nothing," Frodo admitted, truthfully. He watched his uncle leave, before returning his gaze to the young woman, who returned to her first position.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Mab's Realm – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

Later that evening, around the same time King Arthur held his ball for the new arrivals at Camelot, the ball in Mab and Tulien's realm was a little different. Yes, many of the elves were decked out in dresses and tunics, but since the Fellowship plus Bilbo were guests they also had the privilege of dressing up for the evening and the weeks that followed. Frodo, having no choice except to not do any magic, ended up wearing a white dress shirt and blue jacket, blue breeches, a blue vest and cream colored suspenders to hold up the breeches. While he wasn't trying to stand out, the looks from all the elven women gave it away. He was a little intrigued, but more so by the woman in white, who he first caught a glimpse of earlier in the day.

"Mr. Frodo, why don't you talk to her?" Sam asked, joining him.

"Sam, I'm the Dark Lord now. Do you think that would stop me from doing something wicked?" Frodo retreated. "Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready for… another heart-break."

"How do you know? Yes, Elsa is a good friend, but if that's all you saw her as…"

"Sam, I respect Elsa. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this." He glanced over at the brown-haired woman again, unsure what to do.

"You never know if you don't talk to her. Go on." Sam gestured forward.

"Wish me luck." Frodo heard Sam doing just that; however, he was more focused on what to say. Taking two glasses over to the woman, Frodo introduced himself, "For you. I'm Frodo. Frodo Baggins. What's your name?"

"Mindy," the brown-haired lass answered. She asked, tensing up, "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am." He asked in return, curious, "You seem intimidated by me."

"It's just…" she whispered, "I have this feeling there's some darkness in you."

"Did Sam put you up to this?" Frodo asked.

"No," she said, nervous. "Why do you ask?"

"Just have this feeling he set me up with you. Is that true?" He whispered in her ear, "Tell me now." He whispered something very faintly in her ear, but it was loud enough for her to hear. He looked back at her, meeting her wide-eyed gaze. He tried again, his voice smooth, "Tell me."

"Sam put me up to this." Mindy asked, curious, "You're not going to say anything, are you?"

"Why would I do that? You'll just keep being locked away inside yourself." Frodo cocked his head to the left side. "Thank you, Mindy. I'll keep you in mind." He glared at Sam for a moment. Returning his gaze to the young woman, Frodo told her, "Walk with me."

"Okay." She did as she was told without question. Frodo was amazed how much of a hold he had over this lass. The darkness really was seeping through him. He had to stop this and be more himself. If only he could resist the darkness…

* * *

King Arthur and Citizens of Camelot's Campsite, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Sam/Curtis arrived in the campsite soon after Regina. To his great surprise and delight, he found himself reuniting with Tristan, the same knight who he first met on the borders of Mab's realm. The two embraced, delighted to be in each other's company once again. Sam wasn't the only one reuniting with a knight from Camelot, for Merry reunited with Isolde.

"Merry, how are you?" Isolde asked.

"I'm good. Being the author of Middle-earth has its burdens, or so they seem. What I will do is record history, and any information. I may start writing a book on pipeweed. That's based on facts," Merry explained.

"Then I wish you luck," Isolde said, catching the eye of her true love. "Tristan. Tristan!" She embraced the knight. "I thought I'd never seen you again."

"We had a ring, Isolde. A gold ring," Tristan said, noticing the ring had disappeared.

"You mean like the ring Mr. Frodo has now. The one that made him the dark lord," Sam answered.

"If only that were true. It turns out there were two rings. The second I had, but now it's missing," the knight admitted.

"We'll find it. Ring-bearer or not, we'll help you find your ring and get it back," Sam felt a small flow of light touch his heart. Somehow it felt as though the curse was starting to weaken.

Sam was unaware that, at Frodo's house, Frodo was watching him through a small glass orb. The hobbit dark lord knew the curse was waning slightly, but would Emma know or the woman he brought from Camelot? Surely, the woman he met would remember him or anyone. This was not his fault. Frodo looked into the orb again to find Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli calling out to him. He wouldn't answer their request, not this afternoon or into the evening. He would wait another day.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Mab's Realm – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

Finding a spot away from the crowd, Frodo at last spoke to the woman he only just met. "Now, tell me what Sam said. Every detail."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember. I'm not good at remembering conversations," Mindy explained.

"That wasn't what I asked," Frodo said, intrigued. "Tell me what he said."

"I remember coaxing her to talk to you," Sam chimed in, startling Mindy but not Frodo. "You hadn't gone near her all day."

"I didn't ask for your permission, Sam," he said.

"Are you mad at me?" Sam/Curtis asked.

"Well, that is the question of the day, Sam. Am I mad at you?" Frodo chuckled. "Let's find out." With a wave of his hand, he raised Sam up into the air. However, Sam was also choking. He could hear Mindy telling him to stop, but she hardly stood between him and his friend.

"Frodo, listen – stop. This isn't you," Mindy cried, fearful.

With a swipe of his hand, Frodo released his friend. Sam/Curtis stood up, before running off with Rosie/Samantha back to the party. Frodo returned his gaze to the woman, raising an index finger in her face. "You shouldn't have interfered." He grabbed her arm fast, placing green-colored shackles to her wrists. They were the same shackles Zelena had used on him.

"What are you doing?" She nearly screamed out for help. Frodo covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her from crying out.

"Do you think anyone will come?" Frodo closed his eyes for a moment. He admitted in her ear, truthful, "I am a new dark lord. I can do things that I wouldn't normally do. If you reveal any of this to the elves or to Mab… well, you won't have a chance." Using dark magic, he made the chains invisible on her wrists. "They're still bound to you, but you'll be able to move more freely. I promise I won't hurt you. It's just you're different from anyone I've met, and I want to keep it that way. As long as you will do the same. I just have this feeling you've been through enough. I'm going to let you go now, okay?" He uncovered her mouth. To his relief, she didn't scream out, but felt her wrists. The shackles still felt present on her wrists, but they didn't restrict her from movement.

"Why would you do this? If I'm your prisoner, then…"

"You're not my prisoner, Mindy. Not exactly. You're free to do what you want. I'll leave you alone." He walked away, noticing he still held the end of the chain. He used dark magic again to make the chain vanish. However, the whispers became silent. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

A party was had at Granny's Diner. The Fellowship, or what remained of them, was there as well. However, Aragorn/Hadrian noticed younger Bilbo/Bane drinking from a mug. The hobbit man was depressed, and it clearly showed on his face. Aragorn approached the hobbit man and sat down on a stool next to him.

"You spoke to Frodo," was the first thing out of Aragorn's mouth.

"Yes. He's changed, Aragorn." Bilbo faced him, somber. "I couldn't do anything. Even if we could save him, I fear there is nothing we can do. We'll lose Frodo."

"We'll find him or he'll find us. We must have faith and hope that things will turn out better," he admitted.

"I'm not sure they will. And I hardly know why. I just know something bad is coming, and we all must face it. We must be ready," he answered. He looked down at his tea, aware that Aragorn moved away from him. If only there was a way to save Frodo from the darkness. All Bilbo knew was that somehow he was involved, but how he returned to Storybrooke… that was another question he would need an answer or risk facing Frodo's wrath. What had his nephew become? And where was Thorin Oakenshield?

x-x-x

Frodo's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo set the orb down on a table in the living room. He looked out a window, discovering it was already dusk. He took a glance at the same woman, sitting still and unmoving on the middle of the couch. Her blank stare proved that the curse was strong on her. Surely there was a way to break it.

Approaching the archway between the living room and the entrance hall, Frodo told the woman, "Mindy, I will find a way to break this curse and set you free. You have my word."

"And you have mine, Frodo Baggins," said Sauron, in his dark lord form.

"You. You're in Mr. Gold's shop," Frodo admitted.

"Yes, he is. I'm not. I'm still in your head. Have you embraced the darkness?" Sauron asked. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"That's none of your business," the hobbit man told the previous dark lord.

"Such a shame," Sauron replied, as Frodo used dark magic to open the door to the basement. The previous dark lord followed the hobbit man to the cavernous smithy below the house, where a forge was all set up and ready to go. "Because the only way you'll bring Wisp back, the sword that first kept all the darkness from the Dark Lords, to its rightful state is for a price. And I'm sorry to say, that girl you brought with you from Camelot has just as much darkness inside her as you."

"I don't need her. Do I?" Frodo asked, placing his gold ring down, next to the ring that Tristan found, on a stone basin.

"Not in this instance, you don't. However, you will need your friend's tinderbox. You know which friend has the right matches from the Shire." Sauron whispered in his ear. "Why don't you go collect them?" Frodo stared at the two rings. It would be an enormous task to convince the friend who betrayed his trust, just so he could set him up with Mindy… but wasn't that a good thing? How could he betray his friend by taking something of his? It wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it. He had to, if he wanted to reunite the two rings.

* * *

 **Well, this was worth the wait, even though it was a bit intimidating in a few places. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. 3: To Lighten a Dark Heart

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Siege Perilous", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **To Lighten a Dark Heart**

The Dwarf Mines, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The dwarves pounded their axes into the earth. Happy, meantime, dug into the soil with a shovel, uncovering various large stones and minerals. Dopey was still a tree on the other side of the town line, much to Grumpy's displeasure. He wasn't the only one. This new curse that Emma/Dark Swan and Frodo/Dark Frodo had concocted, it was forcing the residents of Storybrooke to be trapped inside their town. Grumpy wouldn't have it, but then neither would Gimli who was doubly mad that Frodo had betrayed them for the darkness.

Fortunately, Gimli wasn't the only one who thought this way, even though Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow decided to sit and watch the dwarves at their work. To ensure that Frodo didn't get his most prized possessions, Sam took his tinderbox from home to the mines, where he would keep a close eye on the matches inside. He hadn't opened the tinderbox, but he figured Frodo would come after it at some point. The minutes passed. Growing tired, Sam set the tinderbox next to Happy and Gimli's axes. The tinderbox would be safe, or so he hoped.

"What'll your day be like, lad? Hm?" Gimli/Orville asked, turning to Sam/Curtis. "Now that Frodo's the new Dark Lord…"

"Yes, that's what worries me," Sam admitted. "Mr. Frodo can't possibly think of coming to the dwarf mines. That's why I brought my tinderbox…"

"Don't worry, Sam." Grumpy spoke, encouraging the hobbit man. "Emma and Frodo aren't getting past us."

"Thanks Leroy." Sam felt a little better. Surely Frodo wouldn't…

"Yes, thank him Leroy," Emma/Dark Swan said, making the mood darken in the mines. She looked to her left at Frodo/Dark Frodo, who was leaning against the wall next to her.

"Even though there is little to thank for our efforts for showing up today," Frodo/Dark Frodo spoke in turn, pleased with how everything was turning out.

"Mr. Frodo, you're not…" Sam crashed on the ground in front of the axes. His tinderbox vanished in a purple smoke. He looked up at Mr. Frodo/Dark Frodo, who now had the tinderbox in his hand. Frodo/Dark Frodo looked at the tinderbox for a moment before clasping his hand around it. Sam stood up, watching Frodo in disdain as the Dark One and the Dark Lord approached Gimli and Happy's axes. "Whatever your plan is, Mr. Frodo, you will fail."

"And you're weakening the curse, Sam. You, my friend, seemed to have found a loophole," Frodo/Dark Frodo sneered.

"Yes, but until he's figured out how to break the curse, let's continue our shopping, Frodo," Dark Swan said, picking up Happy's axe.

"Agreed," Dark Frodo did the same, carrying Gimli's axe and feeling its heavy weight against his hand.

"You're not taking my axe, Frodo!" Gimli protested.

"Oh Gimli. Don't you know by now? I never take things without asking," Dark Frodo whispered in his ear, moments into himself and Emma vanishing in dark smoke.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Fairy Realm – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

The sun's rays broke through the night sky, signifying the beginning of a new day. But in the realm of fairies, activity brewed throughout the day and into the early hours of the night, whenever there were parties, celebrations, coronations and any other activity present. Time seemed to stand still in this part of the Enchanted Forest, and yet time moved on without delay. And while the activity in Camelot stirred with David Nolan/Prince Charming and King Arthur to find the Crimson Crown, or as it was commonly called elsewhere a toadstool, Queen Mab was surprised to find Tristan in the throne room so early.

"My queen, Isolde and I found this ring on the border of your realm." Tristan showed her the small gold band.

"What use does this ring have to me? It's one of the travelling rings…" she gave it some thought. "Now come to think on it, there could be a use for it. Do you know of the Ring-bearers? Those Halflings. Since this Samwise Gamgee was a ring-bearer, I could put a tethering spell on him and bind him to this ring. As for the other ring, I know it's location and who it is bound to, but we must be quick."

"Very good, my queen. I will get the crafters…" King Tulien nearly took the ring from Tristan. However, Mab stopped him.

"Wait. I have a better idea." Mab craned her head towards the balcony. That was where the Fellowship was staying, but also the woman who she brought with her from the Land Without Magic. That woman was allied with the Fellowship and its Ring-bearers. She would deal with all of them soon enough, but for now, she had an inkling what to do with Tristan's ring. Snatching it from Tristan's handkerchief, Mab glided out of the throne room and into a hallway, heading straight to her chamber.

x-x-x

That same early morning, Frodo joined his friends in the parlor of the Fellowship's chambers. They had to find a way to get an audience with Mab, so she could get the darkness out of him. But how were they going to do that? Wait… why was he asking this question? He knew how to speak to royalty. Aragorn was a king after all. How hard could it be to speak to Mab?

"Couldn't I just use magic? That would…"

"No! Mr. Frodo," Sam/Curtis intervened, distraught at him. Frodo didn't understand.

"Frodo, your magic is dark. Besides, look at what you did to Sam with that sort of magic." Gandalf suggested, "Frodo, you're a brave lad, but this is your first time using magic and after the reckless decisions you've made."

"You don't think I have it in me to stop," Frodo said, a little shaken. It was not wise to make him upset, but then he wasn't the Hulk. What was he thinking of? Wait… what was the question?

"No one's saying that, Frodo. You're our friend," Aragorn pointed out, as he wrote on a loose piece of parchment paper. Frodo was eager to see what he was up to, but stopped out of respect. It was unwise to do so, especially since Aragorn might use the parchment sheet later down the road.

"Then why are you asking me to stop." He told them, "I can't exactly control this magic. And I don't think I want it to stop."

"Frodo, no one is against you. But after what you did to that poor lass…" Merry explained, "Sam told me what happened. He saw you with the same chains Zelena enslaved you with."

"What about them?" Frodo was worried. This was not what he planned. But Merry was too good at conspiracies. Oh Sam… he would…

"It's just you can't use your magic to enslave people, Frodo. How does that make you different from Zelena? Besides, given what you've done, you're not any better," his younger cousin told him.

He paused. His voice hardened as he spoke, "What Zelena did… she tortured me. I am not doing the same to this woman. If you saw the way she looked at me… I am not Zelena, but then I am not letting this woman wander through this realm on her own. And I'm not sure if I can trust Mab." Frodo approached Merry, "This is not the time to test me, cousin. I don't want to hurt you." He dashed out of the parlor and down the hallway. At first, he thought he was safe, but then… to his delight he saw a familiar friendly figure approach him. It was Mindy and she was troubled. "Hullo again, Mindy. It's so good to see you…"

"Can you remove these shackles? I can feel my wrists puffing up." She was right. Her wrists were a fiery red color and ready to bleed. Frodo watched her, even as she spoke, "Frodo, I need to put something on them, but I need you to take off these shackles."

Frodo pulled the invisible chain towards him. Mindy was jerked forward, enough so that Frodo could grab her arm. He told her, frankly, "And why would I do that? You'll run away." It was her startled look that stopped him. Taking pity on her, he used his magic to free her from the shackles. Mindy sighed in relief; however, her wrists looked badly bruised. Pulling her in, Frodo replied softly, "I'll take you to Aragorn. I'm sure he can heal your wounds."

"Thank you, but why don't you…"

"Because I have dark magic, and if I let you near what I have… it wouldn't be good for either of us. Come on." He led her to Aragorn, who brought her into his chamber. Frodo stopped, wondering if it was okay to be in the same room as them. He checked his hands, feeling a strong tingling sensation in his fingers. Unsure what else to do, he leaned against a wall until he sat down. It was better that he stayed out of the way. He was too dangerous to be around.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Six Weeks Later

Aragorn spent much of the morning working on the clock. What he found inside intrigued him. It was a message in his handwriting, with a symbol of a fairy mushroom. He showed it to his wife, determination in his eyes.

"I must have written this back in the Fairy Realm. It's called a toadstool, but this mushroom is different from commonplace toadstools. Look at the discoloration." Aragorn explained.

"I've seen these toadstools out in the garden. I'll have to check and see if this is the one we were searching for." Arwen nearly left the house for the backyard, when Sam and Gimli entered the house. The hobbit and dwarf did not look happy. Even Legolas was shaking.

"Samwise and I have been robbed by the Ring-bearer!" Gimli complained.

"As he says, there is no Ring-bearer in this town. If I'm not mistaken, just saying the word Ring-bearer weakens the curse placed on us and this town," Aragorn said, casual.

"Well, you've know Frodo as long as the rest of us, Aragorn. Do something about it, instead of fiddling with that clock!" Gimli was fuming. Legolas stretched out a hand in front of him, but it made Gimli angrier.

"Now Master Dwarf, we don't have any evidence to back up…"

"Evidence?! There's evidence enough. Frodo stole Sam's tinderbox and my pick axe. Stop acting like sulking heroes and do something about this, or I will!" Gimli barged outside the house. He needed to only look back once to find Legolas following him.

Sam stared at his new King for a moment or two. He pressed the subject on him, "Strider, we've known you for a long time, but I feel like there isn't anything I can do for Mr. Frodo. That makes me nervous. Mr. Frodo constantly blames me, saying that I failed to help him get rid of the darkness. Now, unless you do something before I do…"

"Sam, we'll figure this out. But fighting fire with fire didn't solve anything, now did it? We need Bilbo's help and we need to get into Frodo's house to find out what he's up to," Aragorn explained further.

"So you'll help us?" Sam asked, feeling his spirits raise up at this new development.

"Yes," he nodded. "I will help you out and get to the bottom of Frodo's plan." He stopped upon seeing a familiar face: the knight Tristan. "Tristan, what brings you here?"

"Tristan set down a discolored toadstool. "I figured you might need this. I have no need for a toadstool."

"That's the one I was just looking for. Thank you, but how did you know?" he asked.

"A little bird told me to find it for you," he answered, casual. "I hope it suits your interests well. What are we working on over here?"

"It's just something I brought with me to the Fairy Realm," he admitted, raising an eyebrow at Sam to keep quiet. Sam respected his wishes, which the Gondorian King expected him to do.

"Then I wish you good luck on your endeavors. If you need me or Isolde, we'll be back at the camp." Tristan strolled out of the house. Aragorn waited until the knight was out of earshot, before addressing Sam:

"In the meantime, keep an eye on our friends from Camelot. If you see anything suspicious, report back to me," Aragorn whispered in the hobbit's ear.

"And what about you, and Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Keep an eye out for him," he replied. Sam nodded, departing from the house as well. Aragorn returned to his work with the clock, but couldn't keep his gaze off the discolored toadstool. What exactly was its use? He would have to ask Arwen or Belle.

x-x-x

Cavernous Basement, Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo reappeared inside his house in a puff of dark grey smoke. In his hands were the tinderbox and Gimli's pick axe. He peered over at Mindy, who stood still and staring at the lighter blue part of the wall. He heaved a sigh. Somehow, the curse would be broken, but not yet. Not until his uncle learned the truth and sought a way to destroy the darkness with him. As he approached the door to the basement, the door swung open automatically. It closed behind him as he strolled down the stone stairs.

Placing the tinderbox on an empty ledge, Frodo brought the pick axe over to the basin where the ring was kept. He would yank the ring out of the basin if he had to. He stopped the second the apparition of Sauron appeared behind the basin.

"Is that your friend's axe? I would find it useless against any dark lord's ring." Sauron informed him, "Do you not remember what happened at the Council of Elrond, when Gimli himself couldn't destroy my – well, Sauron's – ring by use of a dwarvish axe?" Frodo pounded the axe against the stone. A blast of bright light shot off. He was temporarily blinded for a few seconds, only to snap out of it upon seeing the axe was broken. He said nothing as the dark apparition of Sauron continued speaking into his ear, "You have the tinderbox and now the ember. What else is missing? You need the most powerful hero in Storybrooke to pull that ring out of the stone. Someone who knows the art of making rings. So, why don't you stop wasting time and just find this hero we need. After all, we're here for more than just snuffing out the light. Now do it." The apparition purred in his ear. It wasn't a question. Frodo had a feeling who that hero might be. So how would he manage getting Mairon to his house? He was already working on that part.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Fairy Realm – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

Moments passed before Frodo finally had the courage to stand up. The darkness was still trying to snake into his heart. He couldn't let it any longer. He'd already done a few terrible things, even to his best friend Samwise Gamgee. It would be a difficult road ahead for him, especially if he wanted to get the darkness out and destroy it. Trudging into the chamber, he watched Aragorn tending to Mindy's wounds. They looked like they calmed down somewhat. He wanted to use dark magic, just once, to heal her wounds… but no. He shouldn't do that. He should beat temptation before it overwhelmed him, like what happened during the destruction of the One Ring.

"Frodo, you can come in…" Aragorn recovered, "as long as you don't use dark magic."

"I'm sorry I did that. It was wrong of me to do that." His voice sounded so monotonous. Did all Dark Lords… no. He needed to fight it. He practically told himself not to give in to dark temptations. And yet, why was it so tempting? "Maybe I should go and see what Sam wants. Apologize to him for what I did."

"Frodo." It was Mindy. That sure got his attention. She added, showing kindness, "Thank you for freeing me. I know what it feels like to be trapped, even in ourselves. Sometimes it's better to not to think about it, to let go of the idea of being trapped."

Frodo nodded. "Thank you." He asked, politely, "Hey, we never got our first dance. If you wanted to, I'm sure Mab can arrange a ball… if you wanted."

"I'd love that." She was smiling. Just watching her so happy took some of the darkness out of him. Maybe it was fine talking to her. But Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing behind them.

"I'd love to pull off another party." It was Mab who spoke. Determination was in her eyes. "We'll have one tonight, in your honor Ring-bearer. Yes, I know who you are and to inform you that you and your friends are safe in these realms. There's a dark fairy lurking about the place. Who she is, I hardly know. Enjoy." She strolled out of the room before Frodo had the chance to say anything further. What was she up to? He would make sure to find out… no. His friends would stop him. He knew they would. They always did.

x-x-x

Sam/Curtis left the Fellowship's chambers minutes later. Following him were his hobbit friends. He looked back once at Frodo, who stayed with Mindy. Her wrists her bandaged, but that didn't stop Frodo from wrapping an arm around her. Although Frodo apologized, Sam wondered if the hobbit wasn't planning on betraying the Fellowship or hurting him. He would not let Mr. Frodo harm his friends, and the young lass who he cared for deeply, even though they only knew about each other since the previous night.

At last, Sam and the Fellowship arrived, with Tristan at the head of the group, to a treasury. Only this treasury was unique to the fairies, for in the room held their most precious objects. Even Mab carried with her a sense of warm welcoming. Frodo guessed her happiness, but the happiness radiated off of her and into everyone else. This was where she belonged, and he wondered why that was… well, maybe he didn't need to wonder for long. It was good that King Tulien showed up in the room as well. _Maybe he would keep Mab in line_ _ **and**_ _away from the gold_ , Frodo snickered to himself. _Maybe he would. It certainly is possible._ His thoughts returned to the present, thanks to Mindy slugging him gently in the ribs. Though there was a smirk that didn't leave his face.

"This is the royal treasure room." Mab explained.

"Why did you bring us here?" Sam/Curtis asked, confused.

"Not everything is made out of silver and gold, dear." She explained further, surprising Frodo with her words and candor, "No. The fairies keep many of their special berries here, as well as fairy dust. Fairy dust is our most prized possession. Without fairy dust filling up our vaults, how would you expect fairies to fly? This one fairy, Terence, who I haven't seen enter our realm in a long time, has somehow disappeared, along with half the collection of fairy dust. So, after tonight's ball, the fairies and myself plan on personally finding Terence and returning him to his rightful place in the Fairy Realm. Although it's a shame the Blue Fairy hasn't shown up yet either. She's our best keeper of records."

"You know of the Blue Fairy," Frodo asked.

"I know of her. How else was I able to find out about you and your Fellowship, Frodo Baggins?" Mab asked, curtly. "Yes, I am aware of who you all are, but you have nothing to fear, as I told you already." She pointed to Frodo. The hobbit man grinned sheepishly, well aware that he was told by Mab herself of the truth. Mab perked up, informing the group, "Now, who here plans on celebrating tonight at our second ball?"

The Fellowship cheered. Mindy was late on the cheering. A slightly depressed look crossed her face, something that Frodo didn't fail to miss. He whispered in her ear, "It's all right. We'll work on it. Smile. You have nothing to fear, not anymore."

"Thank you, Frodo," Mindy whispered back to him. He smirked again, delighted that she was all right.

* * *

Backyard of Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Six Weeks Later

Arwen/Teresa Shriver busied herself in her work. Her garden was filled with discolored and white toadstools. How they got there… she hardly believed they were there, and yet here they were right before her eyes. She nearly picked one when Aragorn snuck up behind her.

"Arwen, you don't need to fuss. We have a toadstool." He showed her the toadstool. She was astonished.

"How?" She asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter how. The fact is, if Gandalf brews the right potion, we can speak to Mab. But first, my friends and I need to go and find out what Frodo is up to. It will take time and patience, but we will get there. All we need is a distraction," he explained.

"Then I wish you joy, Aragorn," Arwen said, smiling at him. She cocked her head, surprised to see another familiar, and younger, hobbit man. "Bilbo. What brings you here at this hour?"

"Frodo sent me a message." Bilbo was perplexed. He heaved intakes of breath as he spoke. "He wants to meet me at my old house. He says it's important. I don't know. Should I go?"

"What does your heart say?" Aragorn asked.

"It…" Bilbo stared him down. "I really don't think basing this off of an emotion is important right now. This is my cousin we're talking about."

"You two are still family." Arwen clarified, hoping the hobbit would understand better. "Look Bilbo, you may not like it, but Frodo is your cousin."

"I'm not entirely sure. He's changed. He's not the same hobbit I took care of at Bag End. You can see it in his eyes. Tell me there's not a shred of humanity in him that isn't filled with hatred and darkness," Bilbo exclaimed.

"Bilbo, if I were you, I would find out what he wants." Aragorn added, whispering, "The Fellowship will help you in any way we can. You have to trust us."

"I'm not sure this is the best idea, Aragorn. He's changed," the hobbit man repeated.

"So are you. You're not the same elderly hobbit I know," he informed him. Arwen looked at the two. Her husband had a point. Bilbo did look different.

The hobbit man nodded. "Very well. I'll see what he wants. He owes me an apology." He walked away from the two, heading towards the corner. Arwen looked at her husband. She was certain this was best, but then Frodo was the new Dark Lord. Maybe there was a way to redeem him.

x-x-x

Bilbo's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Bilbo stepped onto the porch. There was no sign of Frodo anywhere. And yet, Bilbo could feel a dark presence following him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the front door and entered the house. Still no sign of his cousin/nephew. The front door closed behind him. That was odd. No one was there. He entered the kitchen, only to discover that Frodo was in the kitchen, wearing all black again and with his curly hair tied back. It was disturbing.

"Frodo, you can't just walk in here and expect to look like that?" Bilbo cried in dismay.

"I'm sorry uncle." Frodo disappeared. Bilbo turned around when he heard a whoosh. Frodo had changed his appearance: he wore the green shirt and brown breeches, as he had before he was the Dark Lord. His curly hair was dry and no longer tied back. He was smiling at his uncle. "Is this better? Come on. Sit down. We have much to discuss over lunch." He snapped his fingers. A three course meal sat on the table. It was a mixture of Bilbo and Frodo's favorite foods. Now Bilbo was suspicious, but he didn't argue with the new Dark Lord.

Taking a seat, a moment after Frodo sat down, Bilbo had the first bite of food. It was surprisingly good, close to the food Frodo used to make at Bag End when it was the lad's turn to cook. He was unaware that at that very moment, Emma and Hook were also having lunch. And back in Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Belle informed David and Arthur that she needed something that belonged to Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold and Mairon/Magnus Beecher before they became the Dark One and Dark Lord, but she didn't find anything of theirs. While Bilbo may not have known, Frodo did. It was a trick he picked up, since being the Dark Lord: hearing distant conversations and seeing distant events. He craned his head back to Bilbo, who looked perplexed while they ate their food.

"Do you like it?" Frodo waited until Bilbo nodded, silently, before explaining, "I've been practicing. It's not the home cooking you're used to, but it is magic."

Bilbo stopped eating and looked at him. Frodo waited for his response, "While this is good, it still doesn't explain one thing: what happened to you? Last we saw each other, you tried to hurt me and that was back in the Fountain of Youth. Now you want to parlay with me. I was expecting an apology."

"This is an apology." Frodo was unsure where this was heading. "Uncle, why can't you see that?"

"I see what you've become. You're not the same hobbit as you once were. But tell me how to break the darkness' hold over you."

"You don't get it, uncle. The darkness doesn't own me anymore. I have changed, but not in the way you think. I understand that will be difficult to see, but in time you must understand, this is who I am now. Cloak and dagger, but without the dagger. I'm just a shroud. Does that convince you, or is appearances the only part of me you see?"

"Tell me what happened to you." He repeated, firmer this time.

"Well, that is the next question you ask yourself. Isn't it? Have I changed?" Frodo gave it some thought. "But do tell me, uncle. You held onto the Ring for sixty years. Did you learn anything about the previous dark lord?"

"You see? This is exactly why I didn't want to confront you. You have changed, Frodo Baggins. You're not the same hobbit. The hobbit I know would not ask so curiously about a dark lord."

"I'm still me, uncle."

"How? You are right. You are a shroud of who you are, but that doesn't mean you can't change and be the hobbit you were again."

"Uncle, don't you get it? If I am so dark, then why would I talk to you. I could hurt you, but I won't. The same goes for everyone else. Have I changed? Ask yourself that question again when you're ready to come and find me." Frodo vanished in a puff of grey smoke. Bilbo was alone again, his mind filled with confusion. Where had his nephew gone to now?

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Fairy Realm – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

By dusk, a second celebration was held. Merry/Donovan watched his elder cousin Frodo dance with the young lass he only just met in a day. They were happy, which was good. It meant that Frodo was bringing the light back into his heart, and keeping out the darkness. There was hope for his and Pippin/Edric's cousin yet. While everyone was distracted by all the dancing, he wandered off away from the crowd. The moment he was in a quiet place, he jumped back. Standing before him was a tall elf with short blond hair and blue eyes. This man wore a brown leather vest, brown pants and a dirty white dress shirt.

"Who are you?" he asked the man, who looked very much like an elf with the pointy ears.

"My name is Terence and I'm a fairy. Well, I'm the dust keeper for the fairies," Terence said.

"Well, we better not keep Mab waiting. She said you disappeared," Merry told him, curious about the fairy.

"It seems she lied. She's been lying over a lot of things. This fairy realm is not like it once was. There's a curse over the realm, cast by Mab." Terence pointed out Mab, sitting on her throne next to King Tulien. "I wouldn't trust Mab. But Tulien… if he can break out of this curse, may prove to be a good fairy. The kind of fairy we need."

"What does that mean?" Merry asked, confused and concerned.

"But Merry, it would be unwise for Mab to learn I'm here. My presence alone may stir things up. The fairy realms are in dire need of pixie dust and I cannot let them down. I'll report further when I've learned of new evidence." Terence vanished into a ball of gold light, returning to his fairy form. Merry watched him leave. This was indeed dire, but who could he trust with this secret? Mab certainly seemed trustworthy. How was he supposed to break the news to her or to anyone, let alone his own Fellowship?

* * *

Camelot's Citizens' Campsite, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Six Weeks Later

Tristan re-entered his and Isolde's tent. There was Isolde, as beautiful as ever. Taking a seat next to her on the large sleeping bag, he kissed her lips tenderly. He released a moment later, taking it slow to inform her of his plan.

"Mab's spell may have broken on us, but Camelot still remains vigilant," he explained.

"We'll find a way to stop Arthur, Tristan. Do you think the Fellowship can help us? How do you know Mab's spell is broken? It could still be on us, my love," Isolde asked, cautious.

"I know because if we were under a spell, we would have to obey Mab and her ways. We would be obeying Arthur's wishes. But we're not. The Fellowship can help us, and with Frodo Baggins being the new Dark Lord, we can't risk him turning us against each other. We need to find a way to stop him." He informed her, vigilant in his own right, "I gave Aragorn the toadstool he's been looking for. I must have picked it up from Mab's garden, but it should give him and his men what they need to contact Merlin. The last person, the last fairy, I wish to see right now is Mab, but that's who they plan on contacting." He made one final note, "We cannot reveal who we are, what we know, to the Fellowship. That kind of effort, what we did in the Locks, that can never come to light."

"But… the Fellowship, I'm sure, knows our story. Storybrooke knows our story, don't they? The Fellowship said so themselves, while we were in the Fairy Realm," Isolde admitted.

"It's true. They know our story. But do they know all of it?" Tristan let the question drift in the air. It was a good question, one he wasn't yet ready to explain to the Fellowship or anyone, let alone Arthur. No, Arthur could never find out what he and Isolde did… or maybe he knew already. It felt like ages since he and Isolde told anyone about what they did, what they knew. He wasn't sure if he was willing to take that risk, but sooner or later the truth would come out. He just needed to be mature enough to see it through to the end.

x-x-x

Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Bilbo/Bane entered Granny's Diner, half expecting to see Hook sitting at the same booth as Robin Hood. It was time to face facts and look for a pirate and a thief to do his dirty work. He had to know what Frodo was hiding, even if his own lad wouldn't tell him much. Taking a seat at their booth, Bilbo got straight to the point:

"Frodo says he changed, but I still think he's hiding something."

"Well, it looks like the hobbit has finally cracked," Hook informed him, darkly.

"Do you not trust me?" Bilbo asked, perplexed.

"It just so happens we share the same fate, mate, just under different circumstances. What do you need done?" Hook asked, intrigued.

Bilbo jumped forth and explained that Frodo had a locked door in his house. It was no question now that he was needing to know what was behind the door, just as much as Hook wanted to know what was behind the locked door at Emma's house. At the mention of the still young lady in Frodo's house, he had Hook's attention. They were in agreement that they needed to check Emma and Frodo's houses once more. But how they were to do that… well, that's what they needed to figure out. Only Bilbo hardly paid heed to Belle, when she and Granny realized that the flower petals were starting to bloom again on the stem. It only meant that Mr. Gold and Mairon were waking up.

x-x-x

Cavernous Basement, Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo did not wait for Belle to arrive in Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Instead, he brought Mairon's sleeping form directly into his house. Now with Mairon sleeping on the cot, down in the basement, Frodo pulled out the item that the Maia had back when he was still a good Maia. It was a small heart locket on a gold chain. He could already sense this was the previous dark lord's most prized possession. Whoever he loved before… well, Frodo felt certain he would discover that news at some point in time. For now, time was precious and he couldn't waste one drop, one measure of time itself.

"Brilliant," the apparition of Sauron appeared before the new Dark Lord. "You found him and the thing he prizes most, back when he was still a pure Maia. Now, let's get this over with and wake him up."

Frodo said nothing. Craning his head back to the locket, he crushed it into ash. His fingers twirled and curved, as the ash remains of the locket fell on the Maia. When the ash disappeared completely, he watched as Mairon opened his eyes. The Maia wasn't scared of him, only confused.

"You. What is it that you want? If it's more darkness, I cannot guarantee you that," Mairon spoke, his voice honest and calm.

"That is not why I'm here. You were once a hero, then you turned into a dark lord. Now I need you to be a hero again," Frodo explained, his voice purring. He would get the ring out of the stone basin. Hopefully sooner than late.

* * *

 **I know. It's a really long chapter. It kind of had to be this long to get everything down, but I feel like I mirrored the episode here and there. At least the dialogue is different, which is always a good thing. And yes, I guess there is a small reference to "Pirates of the Caribbean" in here, given by Mab. Somehow, I cannot stop quoting movies and television shows. Thanks for reading. :) More chapters will come…**


	5. 4: A Knight in a Realm of Fairies

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "The Broken Kingdom", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **A Knight in a Realm of Fairies**

Camelot to the Locks – The Past, Many Years Ago

The boy Tristan did not have a lot of friends. Much of his time was spent alone, or being bullied by his cousin. Uncle Mark was a good father figure to have around. But he was not Tristan's father, and Tristan knew that. And yet, he wanted to be the best son for his uncle that any father could wish for. Tristan grew up in Camelot, but the treaty that was about to come for him and his family meant leaving home, leaving Camelot, for this new island land called the Locks.

Saying nothing, although there wasn't much to say, Tristan followed his uncle onto the boats. They were making the journey for the Locks within the hour. Unknown to Tristan was the girl named Isolde. Isolde was growing up and her father was looking for a suitor. King Mark of a region in Camelot was one of her suiters. But whether Isolde would accept King Mark remained to be seen. As for Tristan, he had no idea what fate had in store for him and his soon-to-be mistress.

Hours into the voyage, King Mark, Tristan and their men arrived on the shores of the Locks. There were legends about the island's namesake, after the Loch Ness Monster or "Nessie" as she was called by sailors and those living on the island. King Mark was greeted by the island's king, who was reluctant to give up Isolde. And yet King Mark was on a venture. He would only stay for a few weeks, but Tristan would take his place with Isolde until he returned. It would be years before the three were reunited. It was too much time, Tristan thought. He did not want to leave his father figure, or vice versa.

While the two grownups spoke, Tristan said nothing to Isolde for a few hours. It wasn't until they were at a quiet spot that Isolde finally spoke up:

"I'm Isolde." She introduced herself.

"Tristan," he replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tristan," she said. Tristan smiled at her, but said nothing afterwards. The island's shore was too rough and rocky. It was nothing compared to the joys of living in Camelot, seeing its beauty, playing with the other boys. Instead, he was stuck with a girl. A girl he knew nothing about. How would he cope?

*.*.*.*

The Locks, Outskirts of the Enchanted Forest – The Past, Many Years Later

A Loch Ness Monster jumped into the air. His majestic being was great as a water creature, and yet he hardly cared who watched him, with the exception of his family. This Loch Ness Monster returned to the sea, joining his family.

On the island Locks, a celebration was had in the mess hall. Isolde was happily married to King Mark, but she did not enjoy the celebration. Her heart was set on another man: Tristan. She smiled at him, but saw the King of Cornwall, a region in Camelot, approached his nephew. He was delighted to see him.

"Tristan, it's good to see you. You know I think of you as a son." King Mark wrapped an arm around Isolde. Isolde said nothing as the king continued to speak, "And what say you about my wife Isolde? Is she not as lovely as the summer's sun?"

"She is." An affectionate grin passed over Tristan's face. Isolde interrupted their meeting.

She told her new husband, "Your majesty, can I have a word with Tristan? I won't be long."

"My wife." King Mark insisted, "Very well, but escort my wife to the gardens. The king of the Locks suggests it." He walked away, leaving Isolde alone with Tristan.

"Shall we?" Tristan gestured to the large open doors. He waited until Isolde walked beside him, before they left the castle for the grounds. However, it wasn't until he and his uncle's wife were outside that Isolde spoke:

"You know, I'm fond of you, Tristan," Isolde said, intrigued. "I want you, not your uncle."

"You're married now, Isolde. I must think of my duty to the king first and foremost," he explained. Isolde stopped him, mystified by his words.

"Tristan, you don't mean…" She spoke in realization, "Tristan, I love you. Isn't love more important than duty?"

"It can be, children," said a kindly middle-aged woman with thick black hair and donned in a black dress, with long sleeves. In her hands were two vials with reddish-pink liquid inside. "You want to be together. This potion will solve all your problems. All you have to do is drink it." She passed the vials to Tristan and Isolde. She added, in a final reassurance of the potion's power, "It can grant you all that you desire."

Isolde looked at Tristan. They could be together, without the burden of being separated by Tristan's uncle and her husband. Only Tristan didn't look like he wanted to drink the potion. She looked again at him, only to see a change in his eyes. He drank the potion first. She followed a moment later. She felt so strange… she felt… in love… with… with Tristan. Of course. He was her true love. She felt like she could depend on him now, as if they could do anything together. Although she didn't know what he was thinking, Tristan shared the same feelings as she. She returned her gaze to the cobbled path, about to thank the middle-aged woman. Only the middle-aged woman was gone.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Years Later

In no time at all, the party ended and everyone went off to bed. Everyone except for Frodo. He stayed up to carve wood sculptures. Little wood sculptures. Big wood sculptures. Anything that popped up inside his head. He was surprised that Mindy stayed up with him. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Don't you have a bed to sleep in?" He asked her, curtly.

"I'll fine." She yawned, long and hard. He chuckled softly to himself.

"You know Dark Lords don't sleep." Frodo added, concerned, "You shouldn't be up at this hour, waiting for me to go to sleep, when I can't."

"Then why do you sculpt…" another yawn protruded from her lips. It wasn't hard for him to guess that she was exhausted.

"Here. Why don't you sleep?" Using his magic, Frodo made a bed of moss appear in front of her. It was situated where he could keep an eye on her. Maybe he was… no. He was just concerned for her, and yet he hardly knew her. He shouldn't pry into her thoughts, but it was so tempting.

"Is it safe?" was all she could manage to say. "I'll sleep on the grass." She nestled on the ground beside him, close to the moss but not near enough to sleep on it. He wanted to help her, but why was she objecting to his kind gesture?

"Why would you do that? Mindy, I'm offering you a bed. A place to sleep on." He didn't understand.

"You have dark magic now. I don't know if it's safe," she said, sleepily.

"What's so dangerous about dark magic, or magic of any sort?" He couldn't believe this. Why wouldn't she just follow his wishes… no. He needed to fight this, to fight the whispers. But there was a sweet, purring sound in the air. He turned, spotting the ring with his name etched around the band. Bilbo had it in his possession, and he was sound asleep outside as well as he. It was so tempting. Maybe he should…

"Don't." It was Aragorn/Hadrian. Oh, right. He was keeping watch of the campsite. Great. That was all Frodo needed. "Leave it be."

"Leave it be?" Frodo repeated, distraught. "Aragorn, you were tempted by the Ring. Surely you know how I feel."

"Yes, I was tempted by the Ring of Power, Sauron's ring, but I learned something that day. It takes a brave man to fight the darkness." Aragorn gestured to the brown-haired woman nestled an inch away from Frodo's hairy foot. "Look at her. She refused your offer."

"Only because she's stubborn. Why can't she see –"

"It's because you tempted her." He suggested, calmly, "Frodo, if you fall into temptation, then you're no better than the rest of us. But if you fight this darkness and win, then you'll be who you used to be. The man – hobbit that we know you as. You're stronger than the darkness. You only need to see it to the bitter end. And maybe, if you're lucky, you'll find true love. Someone to grow old with. You just need to have hope that things will turn out better than they were before. You need to have faith, Frodo. We'll help you out as best we can, but do not succumb to the darkness. Please. For both our sakes." He fell silent. Frodo had a feeling there was more Aragorn wanted to say, but whatever it was he remained tight-lipped.

For now, Frodo could feel his mind succumbing to exhaustion. He kept telling himself to work harder at making wood sculptures. But for now, he needed rest, peacefulness. His mind was filled with hatred and sorrow, radiating off of the darkness at its core. It was eating him alive. Exhausted at last, he collapsed on the grassy ground, a foot or so away from Mindy. It was better they were in separate quarters, but for now… sleep overcame him at last. He didn't know it was possible to sleep. And yet it was. It was the best feeling he had in a long time… well, ever since he became the Dark Lord…

*.*.*

Frodo opened his eyes. He hadn't remembered sleeping in for so long. Dark Lords did sleep, but the dreams he had were filled with terrible thoughts, mostly involving something horrible happening to his friends. He couldn't get the image out of his head, the future, and yet when he looked up at the morning sky realization dawned on him. At least he'd gotten a peaceful night. But how was this possible?

"Morning," Mindy said softly. She was very close to his face. His eyes widened. Had she… no. He moved to a sitting position, unsure what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Was he responsible for… no. Surely this couldn't be real.

"For what? You slept like a log. I only wanted to…"

"To what?" He looked at her now, seriousness in his eyes. "We only know each other for two days."

"You were talking in your sleep. And you kept calling my name." She was sheepish. "I don't know why or how, but I am your fan. No, that doesn't excuse me from what happened. But nothing happened, Frodo. I promise. Nothing I – we know of."

"Why did you do it?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"You needed comfort. I was willing to give it to you." She told him, flat out, "You could be more grateful, instead of sulking. I understand the darkness is inside you, but I was only trying to be a friend. I'm sorry if things went the wrong way." She stood up and walked away from him. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't understand what had happened. He held her. It was real. His heart wanted to find love, but… no. He was just starting to know her. Maybe she was moving too fast in their relationship for her own good. He… his heart didn't know what to do. Maybe he should talk to her… maybe… he didn't know.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Fairy Realm – The Past, Seven Years Earlier

Mab felt at peace. Finally, she had the infamous Tristan and Isolde, thinking they were in love when in truth they were at odds with each other. Taking advantage of the situation, she cast a further spell on them using pixie dust. It made herself and the couple fly through the air, leaving the Locks and entering the Enchanted Forest, right into her realm: the realm of fairies. Once in the barrier, separating the fairy realm from the rest of the kingdom, Mab landed a second after Tristan and Isolde. Good. She was relieved the potion worked, better than she thought. They were her soldiers to command.

"Tristan, why don't you help out the royal guard? And also, please take Isolde out to the borders of the fairy realm." She ordered, "I'd like to know all that is happening at Camelot."

"Yes my queen," Tristan bowed. Mab stopped him once again.

"And Tristan, if you see anything of interest, do bring it back to me." These were Mab's final words. She smiled as the Knight of Camelot heeded her advice. She waited until after Tristan vanished, before speaking with King Tulien: her true love. "Now, we shall have a garrison along the borders. I want word if anything passes through the kingdom unchecked."

"Is this necessary, my queen?" Tulien asked, confused.

"It is if you want to keep your life. Now move," Mab ordered, sending a sparkle of pink dust into the air, right in Tulien's face. She watched him walk away, before entering the royal dust keep. There were some dust keepers she wanted to speak to. "Keep up the good work, my little dust keepers."

"Mab." It was Terence. He was certainly a nervous fairy.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're breaking out of my curse?" she asked, sneering.

"About that, will we get to see Tinker Bell and the other fairies. You took me out of my home in Pixie Hollow, remember?" Terence asked, curious.

"What about it? You belong to me. And any insubordination will be dealt with justly." Mab closed a hand in front of him. "No more questions. If you disobey me again, I'll make sure to banish you." She left the dust keeper tree no sooner than when she arrived. She didn't look back as he told Terence, "Things are going to change here. I'll see to that."

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Seven Years Later

Merry/Donovan was enjoying a friendly conversation with a group of elves. As for the elves, they were busy hauling water from the well. He figured he would bide their time with a good joke to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked, until a certain hobbitess stopped him from his round of joke telling:

"Merry, can we talk?" It was Estella Bolger/Elsa White. Well, that gave Merry good reason to see her.

"Of course, Estella." He turned to the elves for a moment, pardoning himself. "Excuse me." Now alone with his hobbit love interest, Merry asked her, "What is it?" Out of the blue, he was pulled by Estella in an alleyway, away from prying eyes. Now he knew this matter was personal. "Estella, what's gotten into you?"

"You." Estella explained, "You left the party early last night. So, did you find out anything? Because Rosie, Diamond and I are left with nothing to do. That is not what we signed up for, Merry."

"I know. Terence was here. I think he can help us against Mab. She's not all she says she is," he murmured softly.

"And you know this how? From a banished wood-elf… no offense to Legolas." She retracted.

"All I'm saying is we have to be warier. This realm is not all it seems. I was hoping you'd understand," he told her.

"Does Frodo know? Is he aware? He is the new Dark Lord now," she asked.

"I don't know. I just hope he's aware of it as I am." He admitted, sheepishly, "At least he's happy now. He's found the right woman this time. At least I think he does. Maybe this time, he'll keep her."

"What about Elsa?" she asked further.

"I don't think we need to worry about Elsa. She's home. Who we should be worried about is Frodo. There's no telling what dark magic is fueled inside of him, but… I only hope we're not too late to save him." Merry's gaze fell on the well. Estella did the same. It was so peaceful in the fairy realm. And yet, Merry knew they needed to be warier, for Frodo's sake.

x-x-x

Frodo searched through the village for Mindy. He had to find her, apologize for his wrongdoing. It was the only way… there she was! She had already changed in another white dress and her hair was damp. She was over by a small waterfall. He watched her, daring to look as she tied her leather brown boots' rope laces. She looked so beautiful. He felt like a peeping tom. What was he doing? He only needed to look away once for one of the elven ladies to come at him with a sharpened knife.

"What are you doing? Spying on a woman. Is that any way to treat a guest?" The elven lady asked, her words sharp. The knife sure looked uncomfortable, and yet Frodo's confidence was hardly shaken by it, unlike what would have happened if he was his frightened, obedient self.

"I need to speak with her, with Mindy. If that's all right." His words were direct. But then, so were the elven woman's words.

"Well, I don't think she's in the mood to speak to strangers who have no business poking in on her unawares," the elven woman threatened.

"And what would you give me in return?" Frodo glided over to the elven woman, taking the knife from her. He gestured towards the small glade. "Why don't you run along if you know what's good for you? We wouldn't want to start a war."

"No we wouldn't." It was Mindy, with her arms crossed. Well, this was a surprise. "What are you doing here, Frodo Baggins?"

"You use my full name." He looked at her then. She certainly was beautiful.

"Only because you're acting like a peeping tom." She admitted, bluntly, "I don't like people gawking at me. Try to remember that in the future." She wandered off out of the glen. Following her were two elven women, including the same elven woman who spoke with him. Frodo sighed, resting his head against the tree behind him. She certainly had spirit, but he knew what he did was wrong. As he watched her return to the village, he thought about apologizing. But that might have made things worse between them.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, Fairy Realm – The Past, Seven Weeks Earlier

Terence left the dust keeping hollow for the evening. It was time for this fairy to get some sleep. He was across the doormat when he heard a familiar voice. Really? At this hour?

"Terence, I notice you haven't been keeping up with your collection of dust. But that is not the only thing I've noticed." Mab gazed at him from entrance to the hollow. "The curse I placed upon this realm, it's leaving you. Isn't it?"

"Why do you care? You sent me here to do your bidding. I'm done collecting dust for you." He demanded, "Why do you need all this dust?" He added as an afterthought, "No. When the fairies do wake up, and the elves, they'll make sure to…"

"To what?" Mab smirked. "You can't do anything as long as I am here. Terence, you're fired. Banished. Go back to Pixie Hollow, before you cause another disturbance."

"You can't fire me. That's up to King Tulien, and King Tulien's a great king! Better than you, my queen." Terence said that last sentence automatically. Mab wasn't his queen. Clarion was the real queen of the fairies.

"You see? You still call me your queen, and yet you reject me." Mab walked away. Her dress glided against the ruffles of the green grass. "You have until morning to pack up your belongings. And I don't expect you to return here. That would be devastating if anyone found out about this curse."

"Where – What happened to you? How did you become like this?" Terence asked, concerned.

"Where I've been before Camelot doesn't really matter. What matters is this fairy realm is my home now and you are overstepping your boundaries. Go back to where you belong… now!" Mab spat red dust into Terence's eyes. She watched the fairy fly off, bursting red with anger. She smiled. Maybe now Terence would leave her and her realm alone. Unknown to her, and with a small passage of time, Tristan and Isolde found the gold ring on the edge of the border, between her realm and the realm of Camelot.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's House – The Past, Seven Weeks Later

Merry approached Aragorn and Arwen's house with Estella on tow. It was time to tell his friends the truth. He knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer. The door opened and, to his surprise and relief, there was Aragorn, drying a plate.

"Merry, what is it?" Aragorn asked, confused.

"Can we talk? It's about Mab." Merry said, heading inside the house. He was glad when Aragorn closed the front door after Estella. Now he could discuss what he'd been meaning to say all morning, about Mab. He spoke to Aragorn right away about this matter, hoping beyond hope that he would listen, heed his warning. It seemed like his friend was listening to his story. Maybe their other friends would heed this warning, too.

x-x-x

Fairy Realm – The Past, At the Same Time

Frodo searched once again for Mindy. He didn't know where she was until a few helpful elves directed him over to a bed of roses. There she was: admiring the flowers and smelling them. What could he say to her? Maybe he should start with the truth.

"Mindy." That got her attention. He tried again, calmer this time, "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. Everything I've done has been dark. I can't control the darkness inside of me. It's like its calling me to do the wrong thing. I almost… I'm sorry."

She stood up. There was no doubt she was mad. He listened intently, as she told him, "You should be. You tried to look at me several times, you're always clinging to me. But I can't say that I haven't done wrong behavior, too. It's just… we don't know each other that well. Not really. Even if I wanted you to be with me, I would have preferred the side of you that's light and good. You wouldn't act this way if you were yourself and not the Dark Lord."

"So am I forgiven?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I accept your apology. But… if only you'd understand when not to follow me all the time, chase me everywhere, act like I'm a big deal. I don't deserve any part of it. You don't understand," she said, her voice fading out.

"Why are you trying to make yourself lesser than you are? You shouldn't do that," he replied.

"Because you tell me not to," she fired back, sharply.

"Because it's your choice. You have a choice, Mindy. You always do. As do I." He advanced towards her, drawing in closer to her and resting a hand against her cheek. "It's always a struggle choosing the light from the darkness. It's tempting. But next to Bilbo, you are my light, my hope that things will turn out for the better."

"We don't know each other that well," she admitted.

"That doesn't mean we can't start learning about one another. What say you?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Then let's head back." He extended a hand to her, half-expecting her to take it. He was grateful when she did take his hand, allowing him to lead her back to the fairy village in Mab's kingdom.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo stared affectionately at a red rose. It reminded him of the roses he saw that day with Mindy in the Enchanted Forest. He hoped that she would awaken from the trance Emma set on her, but then… he wasn't sure how long the trance would last. His thoughts were interrupted by Mairon, who was shackled against the wall, by the same chains Frodo used on Mindy and the very same ones that Zelena forced Frodo to wear, when she imprisoned him at her house in Storybrooke.

"These chains aren't needed. You don't need to be a villain, Frodo. Set me free," Mairon pleaded. Frodo craned his head slowly towards him. The hobbit man's voice was unyielding and cold.

"You're right. I do need to set you free…" Frodo glided over to the Maia. Venom was in the hobbit man's voice as he spoke, "But first, I need to make you a hero and you don't remember what that's like. Do you, Mairon? Which is why I need someone willing to turn you into the hero that you are. The hero you are meant to become. Even if I have to find a way to test you first."

"How?" the Maia asked, not confident in his words.

Frodo/Dark Frodo smiled. His voice was cunning this time. "By doing the one thing I'm sure you don't want to be reminded of. I'm going to look inside your head, see what I can find. And when I'm done with you, your journey, your quest, will be complete."

* * *

 **I understand last chapter was a little too close to the last episode of Season 5A for "Once Upon a Time". Hopefully, this chapter made up for it and had some originality to it, as far as I could go to make the dialogue and scenes original for fanfiction's sake. Next chapter will be more focused entirely on the flashback stories and another origin story. We'll see more of Storybrooke in the chapter after the next one. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. 5: Frozen in Time

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincides at the beginning of the flashback story in the episode "Dreamcatcher", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

This particular chapter is entirely a flashback chapter, due to the fact that Mab's backstory is in this chapter. I guess I didn't want to end up with three stories in one chapter. So that's why it is the way it is.

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Frozen in Time**

Camelot – The Past, Many Years Ago

Morgan Le Fay was too young to pay attention to boys. That's what some of the girls, her mother especially informed her. She would have to wait until she was older to meet boys. And yet, she favored Arthur, but Arthur favored Guinevere over her. He made that decision and rightly told her to back off:

"You may be my sister, Morgana. But until you act like a proper queen, you will never be mine. It would be shameful for me to accept my sister as a queen, one I could marry. And I respect marrying someone who is not family." Those were Arthur's words and he meant them. She knew he meant every word.

"One day, dear brother, I'll rule a kingdom and be known as Mab, Queen of Camelot." Morgana proclaimed, her head held high.

"All right, Queen of Camelot." It was Kane standing behind her. Of all people. "Go off and clean the pig sty." He forcefully tossed her a wooden rack. She would get back at him someday… or rather today. Out of the blue, she waved her hand right at him. At first, nothing happened. Then purple sparks flew into the air, forcing Kane into the pig swill. His friends laughed, but Kane wasn't too happy with her. She was forced into the pig's swill bucket by the older boy. "You're a witch. I'll tell the whole village about you. I swear it. I will…" He was forced back by blue sparks. Morgana looked at the same time as Kane, right as a tall elf boy approached the group.

"Is that any way to treat a lady? Off with you, Kane, before I tell the village how you treat your peers," the elf boy proclaimed in a mature voice.

"You're both beasts. Monsters." Kane ran off with his friends. Morgana was happy to have found a playmate, after he helped her out of the pig's swill bucket.

"I'm very sorry, sir. Those boys…" she was cut off by the elf boy.

"Won't bother you again. I'll make sure you won't be harmed. What is your name, lass?" the elf boy asked her. He had such kind manners.

"I'm Morgana, but I'd like to go by Mab," Morgana said in introduction.

"I'm Prince Tulien," the elf boy replied, also introducing himself. "Come away with me, Morgana, to the land of fairies. It is time you helped run your own kingdom." Morgana smiled. Finally, someone she appreciated and at last, a chance to leave Camelot and away from Arthur or Kane's prying eyes.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Years Later

Frodo wrapped himself in a black cloak. The grey dress shirt and brown breeches suited him now. Maybe it was due to himself inching towards the darkness. At least the brooch was a bright shade of blue, but it was pale. The darkness seemed so friendly. He wasn't himself and he knew that.

As he observed Mab speaking with Tulien, he moved the wood carving of Mab into the air, where it matched up to where Mab stood. Before him was a cut in the air, upon which he could see through the wood statue Mab's past and her plan. She was up to something, something dark and wicked. He had to stop her, but how? To be the hero again… if only the darkness wasn't such a friend now. He hardly heard the voices. Maybe he was adjusting…

"Frodo, I'm glad I found you." It was Mindy. How could he forget her?

"Frodo!" There was Bilbo, rushing towards him. Frodo never thought he'd have such friends and family members present, helping him on his journey. "What's that?"

"Oh," Frodo willed himself to stop showing images through the wood carving. "Just a little magic."

"Frodo, you know you can't…"

"Uncle Bilbo, Mindy, I found out Mab's plan. She's planning on… well, we can't discuss it here. Can we talk somewhere that's quiet?" Frodo asked, curious.

"I'd like to know, too, what you've uncovered about me." Mab. She creeped up behind him. "You three aren't leaving this kingdom. As it happens, I do need your help. I want to re-forge Wisp, using your ring and the ring with no name etched into it. That second ring isn't owned by anyone except for the person who crafted it. But he's far away."

"And why should I assist you?" Frodo asked, snarling.

"Because this fairy realm isn't governed much by time. And right now, time is moving slowly outside this realm, especially outside this kingdom – but that doesn't mean I haven't found ways of making time slower at your friend's house. In a manner of minutes, hours – I can't tell how long it will be before time moves forward again – things will return to normal time outside this realm. Until then, you're welcome to find your friends, but I doubt you want to waste time," Mab explained. She added, heartfelt, "I know you don't trust me. You didn't exactly trust me the first time we met, all those years ago. No matter."

"I've done nothing to help you out, except reject your last offer," he told her.

"Frodo, what is this all about?" Bilbo was confused. Frodo heaved a sigh. Should he tell him what happened? Mab beat him to it.

"You don't know. I trust this isn't the first time your nephew has refused an offer he doesn't approve of," Mab said. Frodo did not like her gaze falling on him. He felt like he was in the spotlight. "Come on. We have no time to waste."

Frodo asked her, "And what then? Once you have Wisp, what would you do?"

"Simple. Tether the Ring-bearers, all three of them, to do my bidding. You'll have no choice except to obey. Isn't that what those rings are all about?" Mab smiled at him as they walked. He knew there was a reason, and he didn't like it. But he had no choice until time moved forward again outside the fairy realm.

* * *

The Fairy Realm – The Past, Eight Years Earlier

Morgana Le Fay, called by her elf friends as Mab, grew up into a fine young woman. Her black hair was combed and sleeked back. She didn't have any bangs. She didn't seek any need for them or else risk not being able to see. The dresses she wore were all in hues of blue. To the elves and fairies of the fairy realm, near the borders of Camelot, she was a wonder to behold, which explained her many elvish suitors who wanted her.

Her best friend Prince Tulien, on the other hand, was about to lose his father, King Falesh. Morgana didn't know what else to do. King Falesh was the main reason she was still in the fairy realm. Without him… well, maybe Prince Tulien would allow her to stay for a while. But then, she didn't know if she was allowed to return to Camelot. Rumors spread among the fairies that Arthur wasn't all that he seemed. And she was a witch among the people of Camelot. There were already rumors spreading about her, as sure as daylight. She couldn't go back.

Then there was her research on the mysterious fairy rings: gold rings that could bear the power to tether dark lords and turn anyone invisible. If she could just get a hold of those rings, and other objects by dark lords, maybe… well, just maybe… she could have enough power to…

"Mab, you've been working all night. It's time for bed." Tulien said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I need to finish this. Look how far we've come. If we could just hold the power of the ring sword Wisp, I could…"

"That power is dangerous, even to us elves." He was very persistent. And yet she couldn't be distracted. He continued, trying to coax her to go to sleep, "Come on. I think the handmaidens will want to see you now."

"Tulien, we need one final ingredient… two ingredients before Wisp can be re-forged. The dust keeper fairies and then a Halfling, or two. Those that have been touched by rings of power," she insisted. "Don't you see? We need those rings."

"And how are we supposed to find dust keeper fairies? They're not willing enough to do the job. They're independent beings," he admitted.

"Then we'll have to make them. Head into Pixie Hollow and snatch them. It's only two days' ride, and Pixie Hollow is connected to Neverland and the other realms," she said, coaxing him back.

Tulien sighed. "Very well, if they are willing to cooperate. I'll send for guards. You can find them and bring them here. Surely you are up to the challenge."

"I'd be delighted to have them as company," she replied, cryptic with her words. Mab would gather the dust keeper fairies all right. Good thing she had more than one vial from Avalon. If it weren't for her journeys with the fairies, she wouldn't have had any dust at all. Now she could sneak into Pixie Hollow and use the dust on the dust keeper fairies, as many as she could find and the most useful.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Eight Years Later

Moving past two elven soldiers, Frodo followed Mab into a grand meeting room. There was a table that resembled a leaf, with chairs that had tall backs and were in a metallic silvery color. Windows lined up against the wall, giving the room an appearance that it was from a different time. It certainly felt that way, for Frodo suspected for a moment he was in an entirely different realm, or even back in Rivendell or other elvish places. He waited until he, Bilbo and Mindy were in the room before asking Mab some questions:

"Why did you bring us here? You said we would re-forge Wisp." He was certain he heard Mab right.

"And we will, to snuff out the darkness as you put it." She pulled out from her pocket a gold ring. There was no name wrapped around its band. "This is the ring, mixed with your ring, that will re-forge Wisp. And let me tell you, it has taken me many years and lots of research to uncover one of the dark fairy's rings."

"A dark fairy?" Frodo was confused.

"I don't understand." Bilbo asked, also confused. "These rings were forged by dark lords."

"The process of crafting rings came about thanks to one dark fairy. You see, fairies are known for their skill in crafting. One such fairy betrayed everyone and crafted many objects. She eventually became consumed by its power and was lost. Some say she found her home in the Underworld. As for her name, no elf or fairy in this realm dare speak it. The name has long since been forgotten. It's too risky to even mention her name, unless these rings hold the first dark lord's name on them," Mab explained in great detail. She changed subjects, asking in a chipper voice, "So, who here's ready to see a light show. But first, Frodo must face his inner darkness and find the first dark lord, using the ring with his name wrapped around its band."

"No," Frodo spoke up, deliberate. "Bilbo needs to watch me. It's far too dangerous."

"You didn't act like you gave up on risk-taking around me, Frodo," Mindy admitted. She was right and he knew it. But this wasn't the same… at least, he didn't think it was.

"I'm not putting my neck on the line to face the first dark lord, fairy or otherwise," he said deliberately, feeling his old self returning.

"Look, I'll give you time to think on it. But I do want your answer before time starts moving again. You have no choice," Mab told him, flat out and certain.

"I have every choice, Mab. I'm not doing it. You've got the wrong hobbit." Frodo walked out of the meeting room. Finding his way to the corridor he came through, before entering the room, he took a seat on a nearby bench. Mab couldn't tell him what to do. Why should he let her? She didn't stop him from leaving… his gaze returned to the closed doors. Should he return to the room? He… it was a lot to ask from a hobbit. He just wasn't sure… if he was the one to do it.

Frodo cupped his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do. Mab was on her own.

* * *

Pixie Hollow, Neverland – The Past, Eight Years Earlier

Dusk fell over the seasonal forests of Pixie Hollow. It was time for the fairies to sleep. The dust keeper fairies had the usual task of restoring pixie dust to the fairies. They were about to turn in for the night when a group of elves and fairies appeared out of purple smoke. One of them was the witch named Morgana Le Fay. The dust keeper fairies readied themselves for a possible outbreak in fighting. Terence stood up to Mab first.

"You're not getting any pixie dust! Not while I'm here," Terence fired at her.

Mab chuckled. "You're a sweet, sweet boy. But I'm not here for pixie dust. I've found my own means of collecting dust for the fairies near Camelot." Pulling out one of the vials with the red dust, she poured some of it into her hand. Turning to Terence and the dust keeper fairies gathered, she blew the dust into the air, right in their direction. The dust worked on the five fairies, but she had to be sure. "The dust is temporary, at least for what I added. How do you feel?"

"We're here to serve you, my queen," the five dust keeper fairies, plus Terence, bowed before her.

"Good. Then you shall return with the elven guards to the fairy realm near Camelot. As for me, I have plans elsewhere." Morgana/Mab hardly knew what awaited her in the next world, but she promised she would get what she wanted. All she needed was the proper diversion, and the hobbit would be hers.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Eight Years Later

"Frodo, are you all right?" Frodo uncovered his face at the sound of Mindy's voice. She asked him a question, but how was he to respond? It was simple. Clasping his hands together, he replied:

"I'm fine." He smiled at her. "Sit down." He scooted over, allowing her space to sit beside him, which she did.

"I'm sorry. This must be a big decision for you. I just don't want you to feel…"

"Mindy, I'm fine. Mab's just…" He couldn't get the words out. He didn't want to. Mab was more than a nuisance. "I don't know if I can face her again, not after what she did."

"Can you? She won't stop asking Bilbo about the ring with your name on it."

"She did what?" He asked, softly but serious. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers," she fired back, sharply.

He stood up. "Well, I'm not going to just sit here and wait for Mab to…"

"What do you plan on telling her? She clearly has a plan."

"But not the brightest plan. Mindy, she's been waiting for years to plot this. I know. She told me what her plan was about. This isn't about ring-bearers. It's about her taking power." Frodo charged towards the double doors. "I won't let her do this. Not if there's a breath left in my body."

"Frodo, wait!" Mindy screamed, darting towards him. He caught her in his arms. For a moment, their eyes locked. She tried backing away, but he left his arm around her shoulders. Breaking the connection, Frodo led Mindy back into the meeting room. It was time to confront Mab.

* * *

Bag End, The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past, Years Before the Quest to Mordor, a.k.a. Mab's Time Jump

Frodo slept peacefully in his bed at Bag End. Gandalf had only just disappeared into the night. Bilbo's party was over, and so was their combined birthdays. He didn't mind. The party was more about Bilbo than himself. And now it was over. Two days ago he just turned thirty-three. Now he owned Bag End. What was he to do with himself? The silence was overwhelming at times, even on nights like this.

He was roused by a slippery sound. He shot up into a sitting position. Something was not right. Who could be in his house?

"Whose there?" Frodo asked, wary.

"Relax darling. We wouldn't want to wake the house." A woman with sleeked black hair and wearing a midnight blue dress sat down on the bed beside him. She entranced him… no, he must remain cautious. She continued without caution, "Someday, you'll have the power to re-forge the sword Wisp. I'd like to see you in my realm. The realm of fairies. That is, if you're so willing to join me."

"You're very kind, but…" He couldn't simply refuse her. Only he refused the Authoress. It was a mistake he hoped not to repeat. She caught his hesitation.

"But? You dare refuse me," she fired at him.

"No. I don't. But it's late at night. What are you doing here?" He asked, calmly.

"You're so full of questions, Frodo Baggins."

"How do you know my name? I haven't asked you for your name." He asked, politely.

"I am Mab and you shall know me only as Mab, little hobbit. Your uncle isn't here, I take it. No matter. You won't soon forget my face."

"Hey. What are you…" His voice was cut off by a strange dust. He felt so sleepy. Darkness consumed his thoughts. He hardly remembered feeling the pillow, except when he woke up from a sleepless dream. The woman Mab was gone. What had he said to make her so angry? He didn't recall refusing her offer. Maybe he did. This was all his fault.

x-x-x

The Fairy Realm – The Past, Eight Years Before Frodo is the Next Dark Lord, a.k.a. Mab's Time Travels Back to the Fairy Realm

Mab reappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Her presence didn't frighten Tulien. That is until he saw her. There was disdain in his eyes. She had to try something to stop him from being so suspicious of her.

"How did it go? Did you find the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins?" Tulien asked, curious.

"No. Just his nephew. Only his nephew was hardly touched by the Ring. We'll have to come up with something else." Mab paced back and forth in the throne room.

"I thought you'd heard the news. My father's dead," he replied, choking back tears.

"I'm sorry. But this is more important," she said, determined to set things right.

"More important… than my father?" He couldn't believe it. Mab knew what was at stake, even if meant lives lost. He accused her, "How dare you say such a thing, Mab."

"Mab is it?" She snapped. "Then Mab I shall be named, now and for always. And you, I will not lose, my king. Not by a long way." She tossed the Avalon dust in his face. She waited until he looked at her. His face showed affection towards her. Good. That was how she wanted it. "How are you feeling, my king?"

"Better. More myself." He smiled at her.

"Let's fix this fairy realm, turn it into something better. Then we must search for those rings and re-forge Wisp." She allowed Tulien to place his hand on her shoulder before she threw the Avalon dust at the village in front of them. The dust flew in great gusts until it vanished, shrouding the air around them. At last. She was where she belonged. Now, nothing and no Ring-bearers could stop her plan from coming true.

* * *

Mab's Kingdom, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Eight Years Later

Frodo released Mindy the moment they were spotted by Mab and Bilbo. The two were staring at him and his… could he call her his girlfriend? Mindy didn't say anything. He wasn't feeling like himself. Plus, they weren't really dating… or were they? He wanted to date Mindy. She was so beautiful…

"Ahem!" Mab's cough brought his attention back. He didn't look at her as she spoke again, "Have you made a decision?"

"Mab, you are not making Wisp," he declared.

"Is that your final answer?" She was intrigued.

"Yes." He didn't understand.

"Are you sure? Because I am not about to let you and your friends leave until I have that sword. And the ring…" she checked her satchel. The ring was gone. Frodo knew where it was. She snarled at him, "What did you do with it?"

"You mean this ring." He showed the plain gold ring to her. It was in his hand. "Mab, you're not touching this ring."

"Give it to me!" She screamed. Frodo stopped her with a word or two. Just before she made the charge, he waved a hand over the gold ring. It now had Mab's name etched around the band. "What did you do? That's my name."

"And now I'm setting things right. Now take the curse off the fairy realm, and all the fairies, elves and anyone else you put the Avalon dust on," Frodo commanded.

In one wave from Mab, all the dust was lifted off the walls. Tulien's thoughts returned to the way they were before. He had been in love with Mab under the curse, really in love. Oh no. What… what did she do to him? Frodo watched Tulien as he put shackles on Mab's wrists. It was about time. However, the hobbit man didn't expect Mindy to act so confused.

"What are you doing? Frodo, release her…"

"I can't, Mindy. Mab's done too much damage." Frodo told her, softly, "You don't understand."

"I never do when people aren't telling me much. I can't be left in the dark," Mindy admitted, still in shock.

"I'm sorry, but Mab…" he started again, "Look, it's best if you don't know what's going on. One day, I'll tell you."

"I'd like to know what's going on now. Frodo, don't do this. Don't shut me out," she pleaded, calmly.

"We'll talk later." He approached Bilbo, putting the second ring in his hand. He stopped Mindy with a hand, giving her a look to tell her to wait by the window. His gaze returned to his uncle, with remorse in his eyes.

"You're sure about this?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"I need someone I can trust. I trust you, Bilbo. The whispers… they don't leave my head. Unless Mab knows of a way for me to free my heart of my darkness." He paused. "I have to try something, anything."

"Frodo, that's all I ask." He added, surprising Frodo, "I know you're interested in this young woman, but you cannot forget your family or your other friends."

"I know, uncle. I'm just looking for someone who helps me see hope. Who reminds me of who I am. Sam doesn't understand," he said, hoping his uncle would understand.

"Don't ignore Sam, Frodo."

"Unless you have a better solution. I need Mab, only to help get the darkness out of me. That's the only reason we're here." He calmed down considerably. "Please let me do this."

"I only hope you're not walking into a trap," Bilbo warned.

He sighed. "I hope you're right." He turned to Tulien. "When do we start asking Mab questions? I'm more than ready to get this darkness out of me."

"Soon Frodo Baggins." Tulien's gaze fell on Mab. Somehow, Frodo could sense the elf king had the same thought as he. They needed to hurry, before Mab got any ideas about making Wisp. The hobbit man wanted to return to Storybrooke soon, or better yet back home to the Shire, to Middle-earth.

* * *

 **Okay, next chapter we'll be heading back to Storybrooke more, but that doesn't mean the flashback story has ended. Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	7. 6: Wood Carvings

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the rest of the episode "Dreamcatcher", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Wood Carvings**

Fairy Village, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Weeks Ago

Tulien met Frodo and his friends outside the fairy castle. There was much to discuss, but after what happened with Mab, it only seemed fair that he brought them up to speed with the situation.

"After Mab placed this village and this realm under the curse, my mother vanished. They say one day she will return to the fairy realm, when all is put right," Tulien said, finishing his explanation.

"Any luck with Mab. I was hoping she'd help free me from the darkness," Frodo admitted.

"If you're looking for help from Mab, you won't find it. Mab has been obsessed with crafting Wisp, like her life depends on it. Yes, she may give warnings from the outside, but I wouldn't trust her. The only way you'll free yourself of the darkness is if you face it, by confronting the first dark lord and getting the ember out from her," he told him.

"Great. And where do I go to find her?" Frodo asked, a little nervous about the venture.

"There's a sacred tree, which was once a forge. I will show you this tree, but you are on your own afterwards," he said.

"That's fine. I'd just like to get the darkness out of me first," he replied.

"Well, maybe you are braver than I thought. I'll let you see Mab, but after that your wizard friends will have to restore her memories, to a time in which she wasn't so evil. The Morgana I know is still inside her," he declared.

"Then I'm sure Gandalf and Radagast can assist you. Thank you," he said, politely.

"Let me know when you want to ask Mab questions," Tulien walked away, back to the castle.

Frodo waited until Bilbo was next to him before facing him. He heeded his uncle's warning, as Bilbo spoke to him, "Frodo, are you sure about this? Trusting Mab. Why don't we use the ring against her? It'll be perfect."

"Uncle, showing Mab mercy is the least we can do," Frodo replied, calmly.

"Frodo, you have Mab's ring and I cannot give you yours, not yet. You're not ready," Bilbo told him. At that, Frodo looked over Bilbo's shoulder. The vision of Sauron appeared before him. The vision wanted him to take his ring.

"I'll only be ready when I know my heart is free," he said to his uncle. "That's the only way I'll truly be safe. Uncle, rings are not meant to be used for power. You should know that. You gave up the power."

"That doesn't mean I've changed," he admitted. Frodo sighed. He hoped his uncle had sought reason, after the One Ring was destroyed. But what Bilbo said… no, he wouldn't dwell on it. Surely his uncle was better than this.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Weeks Later

The four hobbit men entered the Sheriff's station, only to find the Charmings, Robin Hood, Regina, Henry and Hook already present. Apparently something had happened to the man the Charmings imprisoned. Merry/Donovan just realized Arthur was standing in the Sheriff's station, but Tristan and Isolde weren't present.

"Oh, you're here," Merry said aloud.

"You were expecting someone else?" Arthur smiled at him.

"I like to keep tabs on everyone I can find and know. But I would remember you if my friends and I weren't in another location," he announced.

"And where were you in Camelot?" he asked, curious.

"Not telling you," he said, flat out.

"Well, that is a lot of long words for a noble hobbit." Arthur smiled again.

"What happened here?" Bilbo asked, turning to the Charmings. Merry was also curious, but wasn't surprised if his friends were interested, too.

"That is an excellent question," David/Prince Charming said.

"We know as much as you do what happened," Mary Margaret/Snow White admitted.

"Right. That's helpful." Bilbo's gaze fell on Henry, who was texting. Merry smirked. Apparently, the boy was up to something.

At the mention of a dance, and Henry's "girlfriend", all the hobbit men became excited. They hadn't seen a dance in Storybrooke. Thanks to Mary Margaret's suggestion, it was clear they were having a carnival. Good news for Merry, Pippin and Sam to bring their women along for the evening. Now where… the group was outside when Belle stopped them. The rose under the glass was glowing dust like mad.

"It's Rumple and Sauron. They're missing," Belle told them, frantic with worry.

"Frodo," Merry and Bilbo said at the same time.

"It's clear. Frodo has taken Sauron." Bilbo huffed. "I knew my nephew was up to something, but this… this has gone too far." He told the group, "We need to find them before Frodo and Emma come up with a more sinister plan."

x-x-x

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In the basement, Frodo/Dark Frodo readied his potion vials. The vials were spread out on a table in front of the basin. The ring with the plain gold band was still trapped on the centermost part of the stone basin. As for Mairon, he was still shackled against the wall.

"This is pointless. Why don't you just set me free?" Mairon asked, confused.

"Because I need you. If there's one way to turn a person into a hero, something needs to click," Dark Frodo said, minding his work.

"What are you doing? You're going to use dark magic, aren't you?" he asked further.

Dark Frodo looked up at him then and there. A trace of seriousness was in his eyes. "Mairon, you would know if I used dark magic. There is more than one way to look inside a person's head. And I need you to get me that ring."

"You can't make me a hero overnight," he told him, worried.

"No, I can't. Which is why I have found a cave for you to practice in." In one wave, Dark Frodo sent Mairon into a puff of grey smoke, right where he had sent the Maia in Storybrooke.

Alone, he wandered out of the house and into a shed. All his wood carving creations were nestled everywhere, in many wood racks and on ceilings. His attention fell on two bears. Taking the big bear and cub, he examined them for a moment. Tears fell down his face, remembering something the Fellowship and Mindy no longer had memories of. It was torture, but this was how it was supposed to be, until Emma decided it was time for his friends and family to restore their memories.

* * *

Mab's Cell, Fairy Castle, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Weeks Ago

Frodo waited until the cell door was opened before he and Bilbo entered Mab's cell. Mab was sitting in a corner, her wrists chained to the wall. She looked like a complete mess, what with her hair all over the place and her gown in tatters. Just like a prisoner's appearance. Behind Frodo came Tulien. The hobbit man was certain he had a few things to say to Mab as well.

"Mab, this hobbit here wants to speak to you," Tulien said.

"I have no words for Frodo Baggins, who dares come inside my prison to ask me questions." Mab's words were venomous.

"We don't have time for this. Do you know a way to rid me of this darkness, or don't you?" Frodo asked, serious.

"I do, but you'll never see it. No one has come face-to-face with that fairy for ages, according to your timeline," she said, cryptic.

"Who is this fairy?" he asked, curious. "What's her name?"

"No fairy here speaks it. Although it wouldn't do you any good." Mab told him, "You'll find the fairy by the sacred tree. That's all I'm giving you for information."

"Thank you." Frodo rushed outside Mab's cell, before the woman could ask him questions. He waited until his friends were outside and the cell door closed before speaking to Bilbo and Tulien, "The sacred tree. That's where you said we need to go."

"That's where my mother said she was meeting us," Tulien admitted.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go…"

"Frodo, before we go, you need to ask yourself: are you truly ready to free your heart of the darkness? It's a simple question, but one that must be asked," the elf man said.

Frodo heaved a sigh. Was he ready to leave all the darkness behind? And what would Mindy say once she learned he was light again? These were questions he needed to ask himself. But then he wasn't sure what his friends and family would say or do, once they found out he was himself again, good again.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Weeks Later

Tristan whittled a stick with his knife. There was nothing else he could do with his time, except sulk over the mistake he made. Mab's potion was indeed gone, but the memories remained. He betrayed his uncle and took Isolde away. Maybe once he explained himself to King Mark, if he was in Storybrooke, then things would be all right.

Only there was one thing he had to do tonight, at the carnival, return Isolde to him. Tristan only hoped the consequences wouldn't be too dire. Maybe tonight he would find someone who wasn't already married. Yes, that might be a better idea…

"Tristan, I've been thinking a lot over Mab's potion…" Isolde sat down beside him.

"Isolde, you're not suggesting…"

"I think it's time we find King Mark. I return with him. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"That's all right. I agree. Tonight, we'll do just that," he agreed. She smiled at him, but he knew this smile: it was one of understanding. What they did was wrong. He just hoped the king wasn't too ashamed by what they did.

x-x-x

Frodo/Dark Frodo stepped outside his house. He stopped mid-step upon seeing Sam/Curtis. What was he doing here?

"Sam, you know you can't barge in here uncalled for," Frodo told him, deliberately.

"Mr. Frodo, do you remember when I eavesdropped in on yours and Gandalf's conversation?" Sam asked. There was nervousness in his voice.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Frodo smiled at him. It wasn't a look of disdain either, but genuine friendship. "You accompanied me on my quest. Sam, this is not your fault."

"What? You told me that it was! You blamed me for what happened to you!" Sam shouted, not understanding.

"I tricked you. Yes, and I apologize for it. The truth is you're not the one to blame for any of this. I'm sorry I lied to you," he said, making his apology clear.

"I need your help, Mr. Frodo, with an issue Rosie and I have been having. Can you help us?" he asked, serious. Frodo nodded, glad to be helping his friend out with something.

x-x-x

Mairon reappeared before a very tall entrance inside a cave. The hollow was bleak and dark. He looked around him. Should he take the paths out? He took a step, watching the paths change before him. He was trapped and only with a cave as his guide.

"Are you suggesting I step up and be a hero?" Mairon/Magnus Beecher asked the air. "You've got me all wrong, wizard. A hobbit wizard you are." Inhaling and exhaling for a while, he took several steps forward. He could already feel the air around him starting to turn cold. It was like he was trapped in the Void…

x-x-x

It was a clear day at the Baggins House. Leading Sam over his car, Frodo explained, "Whatever your problem is, Sam, with Rosie. I hope there's a way to resolve it. I mean, Rosie can't have gone out of her way to…"

"Mr. Frodo, there wasn't a rift when we left Storybrooke for the Fairy Realm, was there?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." Frodo smiled again as they stepped inside his car. He waited for Sam to follow before buckling himself in. "Sam, as far as I know, none of this is your fault. It may seem like it, but as a Dark Lord, you have to understand their nature."

"Mr. Frodo, I wish you were you again, and that there was a way to get the darkness out of you," Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, well we can't have everything we want." Frodo started the car, allowing it to hum before driving off down the cement road.

* * *

Fairy Village, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Weeks Ago

Frodo reunited with Mindy over by the well. She was picking up a bucket, filled with water, when he showed up. She nearly dropped the bucket. Fortunately, Frodo stopped the bucket from toppling over.

"Thank you," Mindy said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome." Frodo told her, politely, "Mindy, I'm going to be good again. I want to be me. This darkness… it's eating me alive."

"You seemed so confident. But I like to know all sides of your personality," she admitted. "I know that sounds wrong, but it's the truth."

"It's not wrong. But this side of me has been wrong towards you. I know we need to get to know each other. What don't I know about you? And I know there's a lot you haven't said about yourself," he asked.

"I'm a writer. Not like what Merry told me. I'm more of a fanfiction writer, struggling with original writing," she answered. "And yes, I'm your fan, if you were wondering. I don't know if I should bring up the books…"

"The Lord of the Rings. I know of them," he said.

"You've read them? Did you see the movies, too?" she asked, confused.

"I said I know them. Of course the quest was a long time ago. Things have changed, events have happened. There's been too much that has occurred. And now I'm the Dark Lord, all because I came to Storybrooke." He looked at her. He asked, curious, "How many fans have written about me as a Dark Lord?"

"Not many. A few fanfiction authors have written about you being a dark lord of some sort. Those are creepier stories. I've even tried my hand at a dark lord version of yourself, or some evil version of yourself," she admitted. "You do get into it, though." She returned her gaze to him, telling him, "I just hope you get this resolved soon. I'd love to see the good part of you."

"I will. Don't you worry." He kissed her forehead, before departing to the fairy's castle. He felt good inside. Maybe he could defeat this darkness and be himself again.

* * *

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Weeks Later

Gandalf/Michael De Witte approached Frodo's house with caution. With him were Bilbo/Bane, Radagast/Roland Bateman, Aragorn/Hadrian Basile and Arwen/Teresa Shriver. They were determined to get inside Frodo's house and see what he was hiding, especially after Sam/Curtis' text to the wizard.

"It's time. Sam's got Frodo and they're heading to his house to see Rosie. We've got twenty minutes, at least," Gandalf announced, checking his text message from Sam.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we find out Frodo's plan, the better," Bilbo murmured softly.

On the porch, Gandalf tried the door. His hand was blasted back by a ripple of light, which also rippled around the door. He knew the spell, but saying it made things more difficult.

"It's a protection spell. Frodo doesn't want me to go inside," he admitted.

"He wouldn't let me in either," Bilbo added.

"I doubt he would just let anyone inside his house, Bilbo," Aragorn told him.

"Well, what about Sam? He let Sam in. Do you have anything of his?" Arwen asked. Gandalf knew what she was talking about, using magic to make Sam's leather glove appear in his hand.

"Now I do." The wizard tried the door, after putting Sam's glove on slightly. The door worked. He said in relief, "Thank you Samwise." Quietly, he slipped inside Frodo's house, with his friends following after him. "Now, let's find out what's in that cellar."

* * *

Fairy Castle, the Fairy Realm – The Past, Weeks Ago

Frodo glided across the courtyard. Mindy was right about him. He was more confident than when he was his good old self. Maybe that confidence came from being the Dark Lord. Ignoring these thoughts, he continued walking across the courtyard, determined to find Tulien. He found him talking to the elf selling cabbages. Approaching the elven king, Frodo asked him:

"Tulien, can we talk?"

"Frodo, it's good to see you. Are you ready to begin?" Tulien asked.

"I am. What do I need to do to prepare myself for this journey?" he asked in return, curious.

The elf king smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Let's begin."

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Weeks Later

"Is this your idea of fun and games?" Marion shouted to the darkness. He thought he was talking to Frodo. "Because when I return, we're going to have a very long talk! I…" He stopped.

Something was moving in the darkness. What was it? There were strange lights. He couldn't see anything. Was it daylight? Was it night? What was going on? Something whacked him on the head, knocking him unconscious… he awoke in an opening, in the woods. Was he still in the cave? Maybe it was a trap. He was tied to a tree, same as Rumplestiltskin. Great. So he wasn't dreaming.

"Mairon, what are you doing here?" Rumplestiltskin asked, confused.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Mairon admitted, "This is Frodo Baggins' doing. This is the reason I'm here."

"It's mine." A woman with frizzy red hair and wearing a blue dress came out from hiding. She had a sword in her hand. "The Dark Ones want you two to be heroes. So the only way is to make sure you both get there." Before Mairon could stop her, she knocked him unconscious with her sword. He remembered nothing afterwards.

x-x-x

Sam and Rosie's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo parked the car in front of the two-story beige house. He recognized the house as Sam's house, even though it had a new paint job. He waited until Sam was out of the car before joining him on the sidewalk.

"Sam, whatever's going on at Rosie's house does not concern me. Shouldn't you be taking care of Rosie?" Frodo asked.

"That's not it." Sam led him into the garden, right in the backyard. "I've been working on this garden, but it's missing a few seeds. Do you want to help me plant them?"

Frodo smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Now, are we doing this with magic or…"

"No magic. It's just us working on our hands and knees," he replied.

"It's a shame. I would have used magic by now. It would have saved us a lot more time," he said.

"Yes, and while that's true, sometimes it's better to work with our hands. Some things are better left without magic, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him.

"All right. Let's get started." He didn't know what Sam was up to, but whatever it was, he would find out. He grabbed a shovel from the shed. Once that was done, he set out for the garden, following Sam's lead as they worked on the soil. He felt bad for tricking Sam, but his reasons were sound, at least for now.

x-x-x

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Managing to open the locked door with Sam's glove, Gandalf walked down the stairs with the others. Well, they found what Frodo was up to: potion vials on a table, a stone basin with a gold ring in the center and shackles on the floor. Now he knew as well as Bilbo that something was not right. Whatever Frodo's plan was…

"Look at this. This ring looks just like Sauron's," Gandalf pointed out.

"They do look the same," Bilbo said, intrigued. "Right. Maybe we should take this ring." He reached for the ring, but Gandalf raised a hand.

"Bilbo, this ring might have a spell on it," Gandalf told him.

"Gandalf, I understand you care, but until we know what Frodo is up to and why he needs this ring, or these potion vials…" Bilbo was cut off by Arwen, who held the shackles in her hand.

"Mairon was here. I just know that he is. He certainly left his mark in this basement," Arwen told them.

"We need to move. Frodo's coming back," Gandalf said, reading the text message. Just as he and the others made it up the stairs, he turned to Bilbo. However, the hobbit man picked up from the entrance hall a bear cub. He peered over at the woman still sitting on the couch. There was nothing he could do for her. Gandalf warned him, "Bilbo, we need to move."

"What is this?" he asked, confused.

"It's a wood carving. They're used for more than just sculpting wood," Radagast explained.

"You mean…"

"When used with magic, they can do great and terrible things," the wizard in the brown tuxedo explained.

"Let's take it with us. We may know more at my and Arwen's house," Aragorn proclaimed.

o-o-o

Downtown Storybrooke, Maine – The Present, Hours Later

That evening, a party was held for the people of Camelot. There was so much for the people of Storybrooke to do as well during this party, which included carnival games. However, Gandalf pulled Tristan and Isolde over to his table, where Bilbo, Aragorn, Arwen and the Fellowship was gathered. The wizard told the couple what they saw.

"Your ring-bearer has a ring inside his basement?" Tristan asked, confused.

"We know it sounds like a lot, but if you know anything about ring lore. Tell us," Bilbo said.

"Mab was obsessed with rings. If she's not here in Storybrooke, then it's probably better to try and contact her over in the Fairy Realm. I wish I could help you, but right now Isolde and I have to speak to someone." Tristan stood up, leading Isolde over to King Mark. "Your majesty, here is Isolde."

King Mark wasn't so pleased to see them. "Thank you Tristan. What you did was wrong, and when we get back to Camelot, I will properly banish you from the country."

"Yes sir. I can live with those terms," Tristan said, walking away from King Mark and Isolde. As he walked through the carnival, he noticed a young woman walking by herself. Curious about the woman, he approached her. "Hello. I'm Tristan."

"Isolde of the White Hands. It's a land…"

"I know where it is," he said, cutting her off. He apologized, "I'm sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong," Isolde of the White Hands said.

"Good. Maybe we can talk over a bite to eat," he asked, gesturing forward. "Are you single? If you're married, I won't bother…"

"I'm single," she said. "Why? Were you looking for someone?"

"No. I'm single, too." Tristan smiled back at her. As they walked, he caught Bilbo's eye. Even though he wanted to ignore the hobbit man and his friends, he couldn't help feeling like he left something out. Taking Isolde of the White Hands with him, Tristan approached the group, "Look, I can't give you any more information, but…"

"No, that's fine." Bilbo asked, "I just don't understand what we did to make Frodo fall so far. How did he become so wicked, and with a ring, stealing Mairon? Whatever Frodo's up to…"

"We'll find out, Bilbo." Gandalf said, still holding the wood carving in his hands.

"Look, all I can tell you is what Mab told me. There were two first rings, made by one dark lord. A dark fairy. When they're forged together, they create Wisp. At one time, it was one weapon that can eradicate either darkness or light, depending on the user," Tristan explained. "Other than that, I cannot be any further help."

"Why would Frodo want to snuff out the light?" Bilbo understood. "That's his plan. Of course it had to come to that."

x-x-x

The Woods, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Mairon roused to the sound of clanging metal. He jumped back slightly at the battle between Rumplestiltskin and the red-haired woman. She was Merida. He knew that name from somewhere. Oh yes. Now he remembered her. In an instant, she chopped off the rope from the tree, setting him free. Oh good. Now he had something to fight for. Taking the extra sword in his hand, Mairon readied to attack Merida. She swung at him, causing him to clash his sword against hers.

"Oh, I bet that felt good! Good! We've got a long way to go before you're ready to take on Frodo and Emma, Mairon, Rumplestiltskin," Merida told them.

"It doesn't help that I know already know who you are, Merida." Mairon said, venomously.

"I don't remember you, and if I did it wouldn't be for any good reason. So I suggest you shape up and become the hero we know you are. Now try again," she turned to the two men, "both of yah." She swung her sword. Mairon swung back, clashing with her sword again. The swings and clashes continued well into the night, but it was a fight Mairon wouldn't stop doing, even if it made Rumplestiltskin suspicious.

o-o-o

Aragorn and Arwen's House to Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Gandalf observed the wooden carving. Thinking that the carving might hold the reason behind their lost memories, he waved his hand over it. Instead of getting their memories, he received images of Sauron's time in DunBroch. Where had Frodo received those memories? They even showed the red-haired woman named Merida. Maybe they were her memories. He stopped upon hearing a knock on the door. He didn't say anything as Aragorn opened the door.

Aragon found, to his surprise, Frodo Baggins. What was the hobbit man doing at his house? He asked, "Frodo, what brings you here?"

"You have done enough here, Frodo!" Arwen shouted. Aragorn raised a hand for her to stop.

"You heard the lady. You have no business here," Aragorn told his hobbit friend, at least he still thought he was… or maybe not. "You stole Mairon, you have a ring in your basement…"

"What gave you any right to snoop?" Frodo asked, sharply.

"Snoop? Since when do you expect treachery from your friends?" Aragorn asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"What has Tristan told you?" He asked further.

"Only that you plan on re-forging Wisp. Your friends won't allow you to snuff out the light. We'll see to it that you stop, if that is your end game," he said.

"My end game is my business. You wouldn't understand if I told you…"

"Play games all you want, Frodo." Aragorn told him, serious. "The point is the truth will come out eventually."

"You want to know what happened to Mab? She became a prisoner of the fairies. Anything else that happened is not all my fault, and yet I am to blame for some of what happened," he admitted, truthfully.

"And how do I know you're not just trying to lure me into the darkness?" He asked in disbelief.

"Believe me, Aragorn, I haven't killed anyone here and I don't plan on doing so. Take that piece of advice to heart." Frodo vanished in a puff of grey smoke. He reappeared at his house. Opening the front door, he stepped inside, only to be greeted by a familiar feminine voice:

"Frodo." It was Mindy. Wait… what?

"Mindy?" Frodo asked, quite confused. Had he said something to weaken the curse? "Mindy," he repeated, still in utter disbelief.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. 7: The Maia and the Bear

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Bear and the Bow", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **The Maia and the Bear**

DunBroch – The Past, Many Years Ago

DunBroch was filled with all sorts of clans. But it was the chief clan that kept all the clans in line. On one such afternoon, the king and queen were blessed with a baby girl. They named her Merida, and rightly so. Just as they celebrated with the other clans, darkness brewed in their halls. Moving speedily through was a man dressed in white robes, with long, sleek black hair and a face that was very fair.

"Good evening." The man introduced himself. "My name is Annatar, or Mairon. I am here to bless the child."

"Whatever your business here is, you can show yourself out. We want nothing from you, Mairon," King Fergus said, wary of the man.

"Nevertheless, I am here to bless the child Merida. She will grow strong and fierce and cunning, but her heart will seek out loneliness. And that is where I come in. For my gift to you, that I bestow upon the child, is that one day she and I will be reunited, and one day also you won't be able to stop me from having her as my own," Mairon proclaimed. He stepped back a few paces, informing the clans, "Let this be your awakening, for it is certainly mine." He vanished in a cloud of white smoke, confusing the clans as he did so. That was the idea, to make the clans nervous, and now he made his gift. He just hoped that Merida would return to him one day, see the man he truly was.

*.*.*.*

Camelot – The Past, Many Years Later

Night grew old over the Fairy Realm and Camelot. Soon, in a couple of hours, dawn would cast its rays over the Enchanted Forest.

Merida, now a grown woman and able to take care of herself, wondered when she'd be set free from her prison. Arthur had no right to imprison her. She belonged with her brothers, who she was desperate to free from the clans in DunBroch. But that wasn't the only thing she was concerned about: the wisp she had been following was loose. How would she find it now? And why were strange whispers entering her mind?

"Whose there?" Merida asked aloud.

"It's just me," Lancelot told her. "What's going on?"

"I thought I heard whispers," she responded. There were the whispers again. There was a voice. A familiar deep-set voice. The voice belonged to Sauron, but how… her thoughts were interrupted by figures in the night. She recognized them as the group that came to help Emma, the woman who ripped out her heart but did her a favor of putting it back inside her chest. And now they came to free her. Good. Hopefully, they could help her find her brothers, even though… she needed to find that wisp. Only Merlin told her they would find another way. She hoped there was a way. She needed to get home.

* * *

Legolas' Loft, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

In an apartment complex, a short distance from where Frodo used to live and the Charmings still lived at, Legolas had a lavish loft. There was forest green paint along the walls and wood tiles along the floors. It had the feeling of a forest, especially with the wallpaper, which resembled Mirkwood trees, when it was still the Greenwood. It was here that Legolas/Phillip Irving set a meeting the following morning. However, everyone in the Fellowship just came to Legolas' loft anyway. So, he couldn't really say it was a meeting he planned.

"We imprisoned Mab?" Legolas asked, confused. "Why would Frodo let that slip? Mab and Morgan Le Fay are one in the same."

"It's obvious we had a good reason for imprisoning Mab. That doesn't mean we can't try talking to her," Merry explained.

"How?" the elf man prince asked.

"We use this." Aragorn showed the group the discolored toadstool. "This toadstool, when mixed with a communication spell, should get us the information we need. Fairies are attracted to toadstools. I'm sure we can contact Mab that way."

"The communication spell is almost ready, but there's one more ingredient we need. The person whose had contact with Mab, or better yet, with Merlin. And Merlin would have contacted Mab at some point in time," Gandalf explained.

"Well, that would be Tristan," Merry said, sure of himself.

"Tristan could, but I don't know how much use he'll be now. He has his happy ending, but Mab cast a spell over him," Gandalf said.

"He was still chosen by Mab." Merry didn't understand.

"And in the meantime, Mairon is missing," Arwen said.

"Look, I understand your concern, but we need to give Frodo his best chance. There's still good in him. And Mairon's had more chances of returning to the light. Frodo hasn't." Bilbo asked them, "Do you really think that Frodo stealing Mairon and holding a ring inside his basement is good enough reason to hate him? There's a good reason for what he's doing. And he was holding Sauron's memories."

"That's a strange way to justify everything Frodo's done," Pippin said, surprised.

"The hobbit man who's the Dark Lord is not Frodo. That much is clear. We need to get Frodo back. But how we do that…" Merry let his voice fade. Legolas understood what he meant.

"Look, my friends, in spite of everything, let's see if we can contact Mab," Legolas suggested.

"Good idea," Gandalf said, nodding. Legolas just hoped it was enough for them to save Frodo. The elf man looked at Arwen, who was deep in thought. He rested a hand on her arm in understanding. One thing was clear: Belle would find out Mairon and Rumplestiltskin's fate.

x-x-x

Merida's Campsite, the Woods, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Mairon kept his eyes shut. He was concentrating, searching for a way to escape. The second he heard Rumplestiltskin free himself from his bonds, Mairon checked his hands. His fire spell worked, causing his bonds to loosen. He was free. Unsure if he should search for Merida… no, Merida was captured by Emma and Frodo was no use to him.

Deciding on a better path to take, Mairon chased after Rumplestiltskin. With luck, the two would find Belle. So far, the Maia's plan was coming into full effect. He just hoped that Frodo/Dark Frodo had no idea where he was…

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

As a group, the Fellowship trekked across the woods. Frodo had stayed behind in the Fairy Realm with Aragorn, Arwen, Mindy and Bilbo. It was better that way, Sam thought. Even though he didn't really want to abandon Frodo like this. Still, it was decided that the group scout on ahead to see if Emma and the others had made it to the Enchanted Forest. They found the group at last at Granny's Diner… well, some of them anyway. Merlin was present. That was a good sign.

Sam ran up to the oily skinned wizard. "Merlin, can it be you? I'm Samwise Gamgee. Frodo's here as well."

"Frodo's here? He made it too," Emma said, surprised and delighted to hear the news.

"That is good. I need to speak with Frodo," Merlin said.

A carriage rolled in at top speed. Leaving the carriage was the elven king of the Fairy Realm. Following him were Frodo, Mindy and Bilbo. The three thanked the elves for the ride, even though the distance wasn't so far.

"Ah. Excellent. Because Mab would not be any help to you right now, Frodo. You'll need my help the most," Merlin declared.

"I'll do anything to get rid of this darkness," Frodo said.

"Yes, I'm certain of that. You restored the Fairy Realm and took care of a dangerous villain: Mab. For this, I am grateful," Merlin told the group. He turned to Diamond, Estella and Rosie, "Rosie, I understand if you do not want to participate in this task."

"No, I want to, but what is this task?" Rosie asked.

"Before I can free Frodo and Emma's hearts, I need something from the Fairy Realm. Something you've already brought with you. You three have what I need," Merlin looked directly at the three hobbits.

"Surely there is something for me to do, Merlin," Radagast proclaimed.

"There is. I need you to summon every able bodied creature to Camelot and the Fairy Realm. Unite them. Give them hope," Merlin explained.

"Right away." He wandered off.

Merlin told the group. "I think it's time for us to set things right."

* * *

Merida's Campsite, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As Frodo/Dark Frodo followed Emma and Merida through the woods, right to Merida's campsite, he could sense Mairon was heading straight to the library. That didn't suit him at all. He clasped his fist, sending purple smoke jetting out through his hands. There. Now Mairon was trapped in the woods, right where he wanted him to reveal himself to Merida. Hopefully, that would ensue he was the hero the hobbit man was looking for.

He strolled to Merida's campsite, confident with every step. Murmuring aloud, he asked Merida, "Have you met Mairon before?"

"No – well, I have. A long time ago. I was a babe. Is this really necessary?" Merida asked.

"Because it's that love that will ensure Mairon becomes the hero I need. He'll find you in the evening, and when he does he'll try to stop you. But he won't. He will fail, and through that failure he will have earned the title hero because he will not kill you, Merida," he explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Merida asked. "What are you? A warlock?"

"No time for questions." Emma/Dark Swan told Merida, "Your job's not finished. You're going to find Rumple and kill Belle."

"And why would I do that? You have my heart. Crush it," Merida threatened.

"Because I need you to get me what I want." Emma told her, "Now go and do your job."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

Finding a flat rock to set the items they collected from the Fairy Realm, Rosie, Estella and Diamond cleaned out their pockets. There were many baubles and other various fairy objects, including some berries. Merlin looked them over, stopping at the berries.

Frodo asked him, confused, "Well?"

"These'll do." Merlin turned to the three hobbitesses. "Thank you, ladies."

"That was surprisingly simple," Diamond said to Estella and Rosie.

"Yes, it was," Rosie replied, nodding. She told the two ladies, "Come on. We should head back to Sam, Merry and Pippin."

"Agreed. Let's go," Diamond and Estella followed Rosie back over to their men. Frodo was impressed.

"Wait. That's it?" Mindy asked, slightly confused.

"Fairy berries are rare to find." Merlin said, facing her, "Don't worry. These are the baubles I need. And while they're not all I need for the task, they're helpful enough."

Emma started to ask, "So, what do we do now? You have the ingredients…"

"The task was finding these objects, yes, for a potion. But for you two, Frodo, Emma, the place we need to go is the place where it all began. And no, we won't need these ingredients," Merlin said.

Frodo asked, also confused, "Then why did you send…"

"Frodo," Merlin explained, "one day, you will understand."

Frodo turned to Merlin as he approached Emma. If the journey really was to seek these objects, then what did Merlin need them for? He had yet to find out, but not without great consequences. Returning his gaze to Merlin, he understood now the prophecies wrapping around his mind. Maybe he could see the future, too… no, he already could do that.

* * *

Gandalf's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Gandalf's house was a Victorian two-story white painted house. The house itself looked like it could house a Maia, which explained the many angelic sculptures and paintings hung up throughout the house. Merry was glad he found Tristan when he did, bringing him straight to Gandalf, Aragorn and Arwen.

"I found him. He was singing sonnets to Isolde of the White Hands," Merry explained.

"Ah. It seems you have found another lover, Tristan," Gandalf said, delighted.

"Let's get this over with." Tristan looked over the discolored toadstool, the second he was passed it by Aragorn. Realization spread over his face, "I can't. Mab may have chosen me, but according to this particular communication spell you need Merlin. I wasn't chosen by Merlin."

"Merry was," Gandalf announced. He admitted, bluntly, "Of course. Merry is the next Author of Middle-earth."

"What are you saying? I thought we were contacting Mab." Aragorn was confused.

"Mab is a witch, yes, and unless she interferes with our connection, what is our best option? Merlin," Gandalf said, convinced this was the correct path.

"Wait. So we go from asking Mab to asking Merlin? How does that make sense?" Merry paused. Everyone was looking at him now, including Tristan. "I need time to think this over." He left Gandalf's house, bringing a desperate Tristan with him. But not before Tristan returned the toadstool, which he did.

Aragorn waited until they were out of sight before asking Gandalf, "First you want us to speak to Mab. We go into a full discussion about Mab. Then we find out that she's imprisoned – and I know Frodo spoke truthfully about it – but how does contacting Merlin help us?"

"Because I have a feeling, my friend, that Merlin was the last person we encountered in Camelot, as well as in the Fairy Realm," Gandalf said, sure of his decision. "We wait until Merry's made his decision. I can only hope that Mab isn't loose in Storybrooke, if she's alive or dead."

x-x-x

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo entered his house, half-expecting to see Mindy up and alert. Instead, she was sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful since the curse broke. He couldn't risk waking her. He nearly didn't but decided to anyway. It was long overdue to wake up.

"Get up, Mindy." He approached her. She looked at him as he spoke. "I have a treat for you, when you're ready to see it. And no magic. Just food from Granny's Diner."

"You had to wake me now." She rubbed her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs and to your left," He told her, reassuringly. He didn't wait for her as she rushed off. He sighed. Sweet Mindy. It was good that she was back, after being trapped in the curse. If only he could tell his friends about her more. This wasn't his doing, but something he said allowed Mindy to talk again and move. Maybe there was a way to free themselves of the curse. No. Emma made sure, after what she said to him, that they had to keep everyone's memories in their dreamcatchers and wood sculptures. He just hoped there was a way to tell Mindy and his friends everything.

He snapped back to reality the second she was downstairs. She hadn't changed in the dress he provided. That was odd. Didn't they both like blue? He gestured to the kitchen, watching her as she sat down on a chair. He pulled out from the paper sack a huge sandwich. He knew she was hungry, which was the very reason he gave her pulled meat. She gobbled it down like it was nothing, even drinking the soda he offered her.

He waited until she was done eating before admitting to her, sweetly, "I'm glad you're back."

"Did you do this?" Mindy asked, suspicious.

"Do what? The food? No. No, that was all Granny's. Non magical, just long hours of work and hearty meal, something that you desperately needed," Frodo told her, calmly.

"I meant the curse on me. Was that your doing?" She asked, clearer and louder.

"Partially. The rest was Emma Swan's fault. She made me take everyone's memories. I had no choice," he shrugged. There was always a choice, just not with this.

"How are you like this?" She asked, quite confused.

Frodo chuckled. "I wish I could tell you," he admitted, truthfully, "but there's a lot that would need to be covered. I only need to wait until everyone's ready before I restore yours and the Fellowship's memories. That's the only part I had to play in all of this."

"What happened to me?" She asked. "It's like I came out of a dream or something…"

"I'll tell you later. For now, if you're still hungry, I can order more food for you," he said. She nodded, to his delight. In a wave of his hand, he sent another order to Granny's Diner. It was as if he could sense what Mindy wanted. Maybe that was a good thing or it was part of being the Dark Lord… he only wished he could tell everyone the truth.

o-o-o

The Woods, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Hours passed. Mairon did not know how long he had been in the woods. Should he test himself as a hero? Was that worth the risk of seeing Merida again? He had to try something, anything. A deep bear roar sounded in the nearby distance.

"What's this?" It was time to be a hero, even if it meant he would have to pull the ring from the stone basin for Frodo/Dark Frodo. Mairon stopped mid-step upon seeing a confrontation between Rumplestiltskin and the bear. The bear was inching closer. He recognized those markings on the bear's face. It was Merida. "Merida. Hey Merida! If you want to face someone, it'll have to be me!" He readied a fireball, ready to strike it at her. He wasn't about to let Rumplestiltskin down or Belle.

He almost had her when… he was thrown off to the side by Merida's large paw. Regaining strength, Mairon turned to Rumplestiltskin, who had thrown a small sack into the bear's mouth. The bear transformed in a pillar of grey smoke, back to Merida the young woman with the blue dress and frizzy red hair. While Rumplestiltskin and Belle were preoccupied, Mairon scampered over to Merida. Ah, she looked so beautiful. He remembered her when she was an infant. He pressed his hand against her shoulder the second she jumped.

"You," Merida breathed out. "What are you doing? What _were_ you doing? You know you failed to be a hero, just like Frodo said."

"I didn't fail. I became a hero because I defended Rumplestiltskin," Mairon explained. "Now, I think I'm ready to face Frodo and get that ring out of the stone basin, as promised."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past, Six Weeks Ago

Frodo entered Granny's Diner at the same time as Emma. To the hobbit man's surprise, he saw Merlin holding a wooden toy sword. The wood sword looked familiar. It was complete with the rope cords for the hilt.

"I remember this toy sword. It belonged to a young hobbit once, who was very innocent and carefree, but also had sticky hands," Merlin said, observing the toy sword.

Memories formed in Frodo's mind. Of the day when Merlin visited him at his parents' house, when he was a boy, playing with his toy sword in an effort to chop down orcs, by hacking and slashing them:

" _Who are you?" Frodo asked, his voice going up an octave._

" _Calm down, Frodo," the man said, kneeling before him. "I also know that some things are best left untouched." He gave a warning a moment later: "Rings are important in this land, especially by craftsman. But don't interfere with them, at all costs. It could mean life or death for you, should you interfere."_

"You. You were the robed man." Frodo understood now, as he stared at Merlin.

"And now you understand. But the rest of my warning is this: leave the rings alone." Merlin warned, "One day very soon, the rings will come to you again. But you mustn't re-forge Wisp. If not for me or yourself, then for your family and friends that love you, and care about you." He turned to a stack of Apollo chocolate bars, observing them. The second he infused memories into Emma, things she had long forgotten, he left her a warning as well. This time on Excalibur and not to pull it out from the stone, for there were people who loved her and would not want to see her do something she would regret. Frodo and Emma took Merlin's warnings to heart. But how long would that last?

* * *

Swan House and Baggins House Interlocking Basements, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Mairon followed Rumplestiltskin and Belle down to the Dark Swan's basement. Merida followed behind them. Although Mairon would have considered finding his way to Dark Frodo's basement on his own, the way Dark Frodo made his entrance by momentarily turning the metallic fence in the Swan House basement into dust and then back into a metallic fence again was quite impressive. It seemed Frodo had learned a thing or two about being a Dark Lord.

Mairon waited until after Merida had her heart, before rushing over to Frodo. He told Merida, "We may not have got along, Merida, but I do remember you. I will not forget you."

"That's nice. In the meantime, I'm going to find my brothers, once I get my heart back." Merida's gaze was on the heart in Emma's hand.

Mairon watched the scene, in which Emma put the red-haired woman's heart right back inside her chest. Before he had the chance to say further words, he was dragged by shackles, thanks to Frodo, back to the Baggins House Basement, where the ring lay in the basin. The shackles were released from his wrists, setting him free once again. And yet, there was disdain in Mairon's eyes towards the hobbit man.

"Now, do your job and pull out that ring." Frodo added, the second the Maia was in front of the basin. "If you do your job well, you won't turn into dust."

Mairon studied the ring. He hesitated for a moment in pulling out the ring. It was only when Frodo stared him down that the Maia proceeded. He touched the ring. At first, it looked like nothing happened. Then the ring popped out from the basin and into his hand. He had done it. He was a hero, but the ring was all Frodo wanted. He tossed the ring to him, causing the plain gold ring to land on the floor.

"You realize you've just made me a hero. So, I'll make you a deal, Dark Lord: you can have the ring and I'll have my life, but also that we stay out of each other's way." Mairon headed back the way he'd come. To his surprise, Emma was there, waiting for him to climb up the stairs. He ignored her, even as she spoke a few words to him:

"You're a Maia. I didn't think you would complete your job. Frodo will be pleased to hear that," Emma said, her voice monotonous.

"He didn't need me," Mairon told her, returning his gaze to her before leaving the Swan House behind. Now he could start having a life. But was it enough to satisfy him?

x-x-x

Gandalf's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Gandalf studied the cauldron. He had to mix another brew, due to Merry's long hesitation. He was relieved when the hobbit man returned right when he was ready for the toadstool. Following Merry were his friends: Bilbo, Sam, Pippin, Aragorn and Estella Bolger. He wouldn't let them down. He just hoped they were seeking the right person.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked him. "This is your choice."

"Even if Frodo's telling the truth, I think we'd all want him back to the man – hobbit he was before he became the Dark Lord," Merry admitted. Taking the discolored toadstool from Gandalf's hands, he dropped it into the cauldron.

At once, the potion fizzled. Was it going to break. No. Instead an image came. It was Merlin and he didn't say anything, at first.

"Merlin, we need to talk to –" Merry was cut off by Merlin.

"If you're receiving this message, it means I have failed to stop the Dark Lord. Mab was imprisoned, but she was recently killed by the Dark Lord. The only one who can help you out now is the fairy Braeda." Merlin turned around. He returned his gaze to the potion and to the Fellowship. "The Dark Lord is coming. I must send another message." The image vanished into the cauldron.

Gandalf said nothing. The message was clear. He recognized the name of the dark fairy. However, when Aragorn spoke, there was confusion in his eyes. "Who is Braeda?"

"What did Frodo do to him?" Bilbo asked, referring to Merlin.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short wait. I've come down with a cold, and that's why I slowed down on getting this next chapter out. Anyway, now things are getting serious. We'll find out about Braeda soon. Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	9. 8: Braeda

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Nimue", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Braeda**

Cavernous Basement, Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Under normal circumstances, Frodo Baggins/Dark Frodo, donned in the black trench coat and all black clothing, with his thick, brown curly hair tied back to reveal his pointy ears, kept the basement door closed. He made no exception on this night. For this was the night in which he would re-forge Wisp. Carrying both rings in his hand, he approached the stone basin. Mindy, by now, was distracted in her own world. It was better he didn't find out his plan until later on, when he finished the task. He just hated doing this to her, or to anyone.

As he set the rings down on the basin, from where the previous plain gold ring was planted, the vision of Sauron appeared behind him. Frodo did not look back at the vision until he spoke in his ears, in that purring voice: "Good. You have the two halves. And now, Wisp can be re-forged. There's a history to this weapon, which we have yet to achieve, new Dark Lord." He added, right in Frodo's ear, "Now is the time to make the weapon whole again." Frodo stared at the two rings, including the ring that had his name etched around its band.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – The Past, 900 Years Ago, Before the Ages of Arda

One hundred years after Merlin drank from the Holy Grail, strange white and dark lights fell from the sky. Before the people of Fairy Tale Land, they could see bright gold heavenly doors shutting. The dark lights hit the earth, disappearing into the earth. All the while, the white lights changed colors, forming different brightly colored rainbow lights. Each light was unique in their own right.

As the people of Fairy Tale Land admired the brightly colored lights, Merlin came to one conclusion: "It has begun. The fairies have arrived. And so our work must continue, for the good of everyone." One of the lights heard him, a crimson blue light, which zoomed around him before darting off to follow its partnering lights.

The lights took form, becoming human and finding a large open area. It was their realm and they would name it the Fairy Realm, because they fell from the sky but did not turn fully evil. They would continue to keep their promise of spreading joy to the world and helping those in need. That's what it took to be a "demoted" angel, or as they called themselves fairies. And that's what they would become for years to come.

One such fairy among them was the crimson blue fairy, who had trouble with navigating and grouping with the others. Because she liked hillsides and hills of all sorts, where she would find her home, the fairies only knew her as the Lord named her as, and that name was Braeda.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Weeks Before the Third Curse

Bilbo spied on Frodo, whose curly hair wasn't tied back and who wore a black cloak, grey dress shirt, tan suspenders and brown breeches, from the window at Granny's Diner. Frodo was whittling a block of wood into a dolphin, using a knife he received from Tulien, who shortly after their arrival returned to the Fairy Realm. Bilbo couldn't stand this. Like Emma, Frodo was crafting a magical object, or so Bilbo thought. He knew the lad had made a hobby of wood carving and loved to practice from time to time, but the collection Frodo was making was alarming.

Eventually, Bilbo rejoined the heroes' conversation, but not without noticing Mindy was sitting next to Frodo outside the diner. He had to say something to the heroes and to Merlin, who were sitting around talking and not doing anything to help Emma and Frodo, at least for the moment.

"We can sit here and discuss this, or we can help Frodo out. He's been crafting those wood carvings for as long as he's been in this land," Bilbo complained.

"I know what I said about not needing those objects Rosie, Estella and Diamond gave me, but I'm afraid we will need them," said Merlin, admitting the truth. "Those fairy berries are important, but so is every fairy object. Their uses will come in time. For now, and with Frodo, if we can re-forge Wisp, we can use it to save him. I know I was against him forging the ring sword, but we do need that weapon, if it's done right."

"Can you do it? Can you free Frodo of the darkness? I understand we've said that dozens of times, Frodo more than I," Bilbo asked, curtly.

"It is possible. I will talk with Frodo and Emma soon," Merlin informed them.

The group parted ways, the meeting adjourned. Bilbo left Granny's Diner, rather surprised that Frodo kissed Mindy on the lips. It was the first kiss he'd seen them do, since he was reunited with his nephew and met the lass. Deciding to split up the couple, Bilbo approached them. It was right on cue, for Mindy walked away to speak to Hook. She was excited to meet him, much to Frodo's confusion. Bilbo chose then to sit down next to Frodo.

"Frodo, how are you?" he asked, curious.

"I'm doing well. The darkness still has a hold of me. Why?" Frodo faced his uncle.

"You should take these rings," Bilbo held out the two rings, with Frodo's name and Mab's name written on them.

"Uncle, I can't," Frodo said, shocked.

"I'm not asking," he shook his head.

"Uncle, there's a good reason why I can't accept this. It's so easy for me to slip into the darkness, and I've hurt you, Sam and Mindy more than anyone here. I don't want to fall to the darkness again or hurt anymore people. It's better to show mercy than to ignore it," he exclaimed softly.

"I know, but Frodo, if you can't take them then who can?" he asked, pleading with his nephew.

"I'm sorry, but this is one task I cannot do." He stood up and walked away, but not before his uncle stopped him.

"Wait. Frodo, just what is the darkness like? If you won't let me join you, then maybe I can… I'd be more useful…"

"Uncle, I've seen what the darkness does to you." Frodo advised, "Trust me. It's no good having it around."

"It's a shame we can't share that power," Bilbo said. His nephew said nothing, just walked away. All right. But he wasn't about to let Merlin not hand Frodo the rings. He searched for Merlin, only to find him on cue. As if the Sorcerer knew what he was thinking, Bilbo handed to him the rings, informing him, "Take these to Frodo. He'll understand."

"I will. I promise," Merlin answered, nodding at him.

"Right. Thank you." Bilbo wandered off to find Sam.

* * *

Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, 200 Years Earlier, Before Morgoth became the Dark Lord

Braeda pounded a hammer against a small gold circle band. She hadn't any idea how she was able to craft such splendid objects, and several at least. Many of the objects were used for necessities, or for cooking. That was her skill: to craft, and she adored every minute of it. What she didn't expect was to see a sorcerer in peasant robes approach her one morning.

"They're beautiful," the sorcerer said.

"Thank you," Braeda said nothing. She moved a lock of curly brown hair off her crimson blue silk dress. "I'm Braeda."

"Merlin," the sorcerer introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin," Braeda bowed before. She revealed her sparkling blue wings to him. It was the first time she showed them to anyone, but Merlin was different for a human. And that was all right. It was enough for now.

"Why do you craft? Your skills are incredible," Merlin asked.

"I'm a fairy, but back in the heavens I used to craft splendid objects." Braeda admitted, "Many of the objects went unnoticed. Perhaps it was due to me crafting a lot. But the Lord preferred other crafters, those he could trust." She asked, "If there was a chance for me to redeem myself, I would take it. I would show Him what it truly means to be a fairy of legend."

"Careful. There is a cost with every decision made, even ones that lead to glory," he told her.

"Yes, but wouldn't you seek out glory, if you could find it? I heard the Flame of Prometheus produced two embers, instead of one. If I could find the first ember, I'd make a hundred gold rings, infuse my powers into each ring." She asked him, "Come with me. Tonight, before the other fairies see us leaving."

"If it'll make you happy." He nodded. She appreciated his help, while knowing full well this was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Weeks Before the Third Curse

Frodo looked up from his whittling as Merlin approached him and Emma. Although he didn't get involved in the first part of the conversation between Merlin and Emma, Frodo was glad when Merlin finally did notice him.

"Frodo, what we're about to do is get the second ember, in the same spot where the Flame of Prometheus was before. So, you will be needed if we're going to re-forge Wisp," Merlin explained.

"What? You said to leave Wisp alone." Frodo was confused.

"I know, but the time will come again when Wisp will be re-forged, but you must leave it alone then. No, this time we're bringing the fairy berries with us, for this to work. And we're also going to call the first dark lord. Not the Dark One as Emma will call, but the first dark lord. A dark fairy who killed the first fairy I ever known, who was the reason why I've been careful with my powers," he explained further.

"What happens when I do call the first dark lord?" he asked.

"There are two paths, and you will take one. On the one hand, you could win and be free of the darkness. On the other hand, you'll lose your battle with the darkness and Mab will be defeated." He added last, "I know you'll choose the right path."

Frodo didn't know what to say. Lose his battle against the darkness? As far as he knew, the darkness was winning. It wasn't a battle he could easily win. He'd already done terrible things, which explained how he hardly heard the whispers as often as he used to. Nonetheless, he would travel with Emma and Merlin to the place where the Flame of Prometheus first inflamed because it was the right thing to do.

Minutes passed. Frodo placed his unfinished wood carving inside a satchel, where it was kept safe. The others were preparing to leave Granny's Diner. Sam already told him that he, Merry and Pippin were going to check up on Aragorn, see how he was doing. That was fine. That was just what he needed right now. His other ray of light, his best friend, leaving him so soon. He did not need this now.

"Hey." Mindy approached him. He hardly said two words to her. The darkness was too strong.

"Hey," he answered, groggily.

"Are you all right? Normally, you speak sweetly in my ear or pull me in close to you," she said.

"I'm sorry." He admitted, truthfully, "Most of that was due to the darkness. If I were myself, I might have learned more about you, than in the short time we have."

"And I would learn about you. You have virtually told me nothing about you, since we've been here, other than that one time in which you spied on me," she said.

"How could I forget?" he mused.

"That's not the point. You're just as much a mystery to me as I am to you," she admitted.

"I know." He told her, calmly, clasping her hands in his, "When this is over, we can spend more time together, learn about each other. For now, I need to get the darkness out of me."

"I could help…"

"No. Not this time," he said. He looked away from her. She was shocked, and yet there was nothing he could do. His gaze fell on Merlin, who was with Emma.

"It's time, Frodo," Merlin spoke softly. Frodo nodded, understanding. The hobbit man pressed his hand one last time on Mindy's arm, before joining the wizard and the new Dark One into the woods.

* * *

Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Years Earlier

The village of Oxleigh remained prosperous, in the time before it was burned down by Vortigan. Merlin wandered through the village, happy to see all the smiling faces. Braeda smiled too, glad they were enjoying their venture. On their way out of the village, Merlin stopped her.

The Sorcerer asked Braeda, "Before we find the Flame of Prometheus, I must ask you if you are willing to take on this task. Finding glory may not be all you hope it to be."

"That's why I have you with me. Come on," Braeda said, leading the way.

Their trek continued until they reached the burning Flame of Prometheus. Braeda was already excited, especially for the next part. Before she took out the two rings she had spent time crafting, Merlin stopped her once more:

"Wait. Now before you do this, are you sure you want to…"

"I know how to turn a ring into a sword. Two rings can make the sword a more powerful weapon. And I know I'll name this weapon Wisp, the ring sword it shall be known." Braeda readied herself as she placed the two rings on a small stone ledge.

Using her hand magic, she caused a burning flaming ball to float down to the two rings. The flames engulfed the rings for a few seconds, before she caused them to fly into the air in a liquid mold. The rings took shape, widening and stretching until they transformed into a leaf-like blade with a gold hilt. The sword was beautiful, but when she touched the blade, she turned around fast. Braeda and Merlin was blocked by foot soldiers.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Weeks Before the Third Curse

Frodo listened to Emma and Merlin's conversation. As he did, he noticed a sign that said Oxleigh. Oxleigh? It must have been a town, or a village, somewhere in Camelot.

"Merlin, are you sure this village is safe enough for us to travel through?" Frodo asked, wary.

"Relax. No one's lived here for two hundred years," Merlin replied.

"All right. So, where is this flame?" he asked further.

"It's up there, and that's where we need to go," the Sorcerer gestured with his head to a steep hillside.

"That's a whole lot of up," Emma commented.

"But we can make it. Whether or not I come down, well that is the question," Merlin said, charging up the hill. Frodo followed, unsure about the climb.

Although he didn't use magic, climbing up the hillside made Frodo think of Moria and the stairs. It had been thirty years since he traversed through Moria. A lot had changed, he was sure in Middle-earth, and yet he still looked in his fifties, but by hobbit standards he was middle aged. Not that age mattered on the climb, and yet he, Emma and Merlin made it to the top of hill. Onwards they traveled until they reached a ruined stone platform and a basin where a flame had sparked.

"The Flame of Prometheus. They said that there were two embers, and I was there to witness both embers taken by the very people who took my love and my friend away," Merlin exclaimed softly. "When you're ready Emma. Here." He handed to Emma the Dark One's dagger, letting her know that he didn't ask permission from her parents, but she needed the blade to seek out the first dark one. Frodo watched for a moment, but not before Merlin handed to him some fairy berries. "Here. Those are the ones your friends gave us. They will help us contact the first dark lord, the first dark fairy. Take them to the stone basin. Wait until we are ready, and I will give you further instructions."

Frodo nodded. As he took the berries over to the platform, he looked up in shock to see a robed figure, standing a foot or two away from the dagger. Revealed behind the gold mask was Nimue, Merlin's lover. Nimue ignored him, but focused her attention all on Merlin. With great effort from Emma, she didn't kill Merlin but instead reversed the names on the dagger back to her own, as well as taking the ember out from Nimue's chest. Nimue disappeared and Frodo could feel his heart a little lighter. He turned to Merlin, who after a pause was ready to give him further instructions. The hobbit man was handed the two rings by Merlin. Confusion spread over his face.

"Why would you give me these two rings?" Frodo asked, shocked.

"Your uncle asked me to. He said they would help you, and you need both rings to contact the first dark lord. Simply wave the berries over the rings and it should work, but you also need to concentrate," Merlin instructed him.

Opening his hand that had the two rings, Frodo waved the fairy berries over them. The berries disintegrated instantly, causing his name to switch to Mairon, Tom Riddle, Morgoth, and other names in rapid procession. He tried to move, but his eyes flickered with the names. Eventually, he looked up, causing him to see a hooded robed figure behind a silvery mask. He looked down at the name on the two rings, but it was the same name: Braeda.

"It's not a him. It's a her," Merlin announced. Frodo nearly thought this was an obvious guess, but he was too startled to see the creature standing before him as she uncovered the mask to reveal a fairy face with crimson blue skin.

* * *

Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Years Earlier

"Soldiers, put your weapons down. I do not wish to harm you," Merlin warned.

"Then why is your wench carrying a sword?" one of the soldiers asked.

In one giant swing, Braeda flung the sword through the air. The effort caused the soldiers' heads to be chopped off by the sword, which returned to Braeda, bloodstained. The result of this ended up with her skin turning into a sickly pale crimson blue color. Her eyes also changed into crimson blue, much like her skin. Only her hair stayed the same chestnut brown color.

"Braeda, what have you done?" Merlin asked, shocked by all the bloodshed. "Stand down and give me the sword."

"You'll not strip me of my magic or my immortality!" Braeda swung her sword at the stone pillar. The flame vanished for a moment into the first ember, which she took before the flame engulfed the second. Not wanting anyone to have the ember, she put it inside her chest, where she hoped it would be kept safe. As for the sword, it reverted back into two rings, which she cast the ring in her hand on the ground, next to the second ring.

As for Merlin, he could hardly stand. His fast friend, who he was just getting to know, had fallen into the darkness. Moments after Braeda had sliced in half one of the soldier's helmets, and brandishing a black robe from the folds of her dark magic, Merlin grabbed the two rings before she could snatch them.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Weeks Before the Third Curse

"Braeda," was the first word the popped out of Frodo's mouth. There was tension in the air, and he knew it. The darkness was very strong with Braeda, but how to stop her…

"Yes. And you're the famous Frodo Baggins. How quaint." Braeda purred. She moved her hood back, revealing very pointed ears and her brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "To see the first Dark Lord with the newest Dark Lord, the Ring-bearer who helped defeat Sauron. News spreads fast in the Underworld."

"You knew about this?" Emma asked Merlin.

"Yes. I know who she is," Merlin replied.

Emma realized, "Of course, it makes sense. She destroyed the friend you love because she destroyed the person she used to be. You fell for two women."

"I fell and so did she, but I did not turn to the darkness, Emma," he said, gravely. "It was Braeda who slaughtered innocent lives when she became the Dark Lord."

Frodo looked at them at the same time as Braeda, only it was Braeda who continued speaking, "Hello Merlin. It's been a long time. Longer than Nimue, if I remember. And since she didn't kill you, then I will." As she jutted out a spell with her hand, Frodo did the same motion. Merlin was thrown to the ground. The hobbit man didn't know what to do.

"Don't do this. He's innocent," Frodo pleaded.

"I'm not doing this." Braeda told him, soothingly, "You are and it's wonderful, Frodo." The second Frodo had moved quickly over to Merlin, casting him into the air and choking him there, Braeda prodded the hobbit man further, "It's only a matter of giving into the darkness. And I know you have darkness in you, Frodo. Don't be afraid of letting go. Embrace the darkness for what it is."

"Frodo… I… believe… in… you…" Merlin sputtered. "Don't… listen. Defeat the… darkness."

"The darkness is inside you, Frodo," Braeda spat at Frodo, her words more worrisome. "Embrace it! Find a way to see that darkness is good."

Frodo snapped. He released Merlin then and there, telling Braeda, "The darkness doesn't own me. It never did. And you…" He moved the two rings close to his face, causing the names to switch fast from Braeda to Frodo and Mab. He told Braeda, moving her back towards the stone pillar, "…I will take that ember now." With a pull in the air from his hand, the ember spat out of Braeda's chest, right into his hand. He looked up at the dark fairy, feeling in control of himself now.

"This is not over, boy. You have the ember, but there's always more than one use for that ring sword. And you can find me in here." Braeda lightly touched her index finger to Frodo's forehead, before she vanished into the air. Frodo was alone now with Emma and Merlin, who recovered from the second attack on his life.

"You did it," Merlin told the hobbit man. "How does it feel? We have the embers now."

"Honestly," Frodo said, staring at the ember in his other hand, "I feel relieved." He placed the ember and the two rings inside his pouch, which was belted to his breeches. For once, he felt much lighter in spirit and in soul, as if the wounds were almost healed inside. And it felt good. He needed this, needed this moment to at last face the darkness inside of him. And he won. That was what mattered.

x-x-x

As they walked back to Granny's Diner, Frodo asked Merlin, seconds after Emma finished her part in the conversation: "What happened after Braeda became the Dark Lord? What did you do then?"

"Braeda took the first ember and placed it inside her chest. As for me, first I made sure one of the two rings didn't end up in her hands again. I tethered both rings to Braeda, using a tethering spell. I protected them until she found me. After Nimue turned me into a tree, Braeda hidden the first ring on the borders of the Fairy Realm. The second ring got away from her, entering Arda and into Morgoth's hands, until he passed it onto Sauron who learned Braeda's craft of forging rings," Merlin explained.

"Then it is crucial that we re-forge Wisp," Frodo guessed.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"About Braeda," he added, "I felt something when she was near. She still loves you."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that," Merlin said, a small smile touching his face. Frodo said nothing further, knowing then that in spite of Braeda's twisted words, she did have feelings for Merlin. At least they could now see it.

* * *

Camelot – The Past, Years Earlier

As Merlin put the tethering spell on the rings, ensuring that Braeda wouldn't try anything, his apprentice asked him: "Merlin, what would have happened had you not met the fairies? Would they…"

"No, my boy. The fairies are good. It's just one bad fairy that we need to ensure doesn't harm anyone else." Merlin added last, "We'll be safe, for now."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Weeks Before the Third Curse

Frodo continued walking with Emma and Merlin until he and Emma got a little ahead. Behind them, there was a whoosh. Frodo looked around at the same time as Emma. Where had Merlin fled? He wouldn't have left them alone like this, not when they were so close to re-forging Excalibur and Wisp.

* * *

Cavernous Basement, Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo, with his curly hair still tied back and donned in all black clothing, looked at the two rings on the basin. The ring that previously had Mab's name on it was blank. How that had happened… he wouldn't reveal yet. Not until his plan was fulfilled. However, he couldn't keep the vision of Sauron from talking in his ear.

"What are you waiting for? Craft the weapon," Sauron hissed to him.

"Get out of my head," Frodo pleaded. He jumped back upon hearing another voice. He turned and looked as Braeda mysteriously appeared in the room.

"Sauron is such a dream, but I wanted to see this in action," she said, encouraged.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked, suspicious of her. "You tried to stop me last time."

"I did, but now I'm here." She added, as several Dark Lords appeared wearing black robes. "We all wanted to see this." Frodo felt the weight of darkness on his shoulders. The Dark Lords' presences were almost too much to handle, and yet his spirit was strong.

Moving the tinderbox from the ledge to the basin, Frodo took out the ember. Setting the ember down, he waved his hand at it. The reaction from the ember caused a spark to fly out of it, landing on a small stone ledge that burst into flame. Once the flame ball was in the air, Frodo placed the two rings into it. He released them seconds into the rings transforming into a leaf-like sword with a golden hilt. The flame absorbed into the sword.

Wisp was whole again. The weapon looked so beautiful. Frodo nearly touched the ring sword when realization struck him: "Merlin." A memory took him back to his childhood and in the weeks that were forgotten, where Merlin warned him about re-forging Wisp. "He didn't want me to do this."

"But you did, and now it's time to finish what we started." Braeda coaxed him, "Take the power. Embrace the darkness."

The whispers were very strong. Frodo had to hold his ground and keep his balance. And yet his hand grasped the sword's hilt from the air. Wisp was now his, and all that remained was finishing what he intended to do. His gaze fell on the Dark Lords, determination in his eyes.

* * *

 **What will happen next? As far as how the fairies came in our world, I'll leave that to interpretation, but mostly that's in the Lord's hands, not mine. I was just writing down what thoughts popped into my head. Now with the fairies' history, I found that on Wikipedia. Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. 9: Reborn

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Birth", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Reborn**

Ravenhill, the Lonely Mountain, Rhovanion, Middle-earth to the Fountain of Youth, Fairy Realm and Back – The Past, 107 Years Ago

Ravenhill was named for its rocky features and a massive waterfall. No, instead Ravenhill was named because the ravens liked to perch on top of the rocks, keeping an eye out for anything that moved. The ravens were the dwarves' friends at Erebor, and still were now that Thorin Oakenshield had reclaimed the Lonely Mountain. But at this wintry season, the waterfall was frozen over and very thick, enough to stand and walk across its icy surface.

Bilbo Baggins collapsed to a sitting position, next to his friend. Thorin was badly wounded. It was a wound that wouldn't be healed so easily. If only there was something he could do to ease his dwarf friend's suffering…

"There is," a deep masculine voice said just above him.

"What?" Bilbo asked, stifling tears. He looked up, only to see an oily skinned man wearing thick robes. The hobbit asked in confusion, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"No. I'm afraid not. My name is Merlin and we do not have a lot of time." He extended his hand down to Bilbo. "Come. We must hurry."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bilbo asked, concerned.

"You don't, but that's why I'm asking you as a friend to accompany me," Merlin's hand stayed.

"For Thorin's sake, I hope we can save him," the hobbit said.

"Let me die… in peace and… we part as… friends, Bilbo Baggins," Thorin coughed.

"Come on." Merlin hurried the hobbit. "We don't have a lot of time. Take my hand and I'll show you what you need to see."

Hesitant, Bilbo took Merlin's hand. Upon doing so, the landscape shifted to a grassy landscape with trees and a large fountain, filled with flowing water. The hobbit released the Sorcerer's hand. He walked around the landscape for a second, but it was in that second that the image shifted back to Ravenhill.

"Did you see… What was that?" Bilbo asked, searching for Merlin. However, the Sorcerer was gone. What was that fountain? And why did Merlin show it to him if he wasn't going to stay there? Perhaps it was only a mirage, but the hobbit was certain he was onto something.

He rushed back to Thorin's side, but it was too late. The dwarf king had passed on, beyond the circles of the world. He sobbed uncontrollably. Thorin couldn't die. No.

A revelation struck him. "Then the plan is simple: I won't age. I won't die. I'll find a way to do it, with this ring…" He studied his 'magic' ring for a second or two, before pocketing it. It was better no one saw what he found in Gollum's cave.

He asked himself, further confused, "Now, what was that fountain? How can I get there?" He sat, pondering, but all that went away upon seeing Thorin's body. Tears struck his eyes again. Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, was dead.

* * *

Refugee Camp, the Woods, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Merry/Donovan was glad he still had his red chevy truck. Pristine and new; however, he wasn't sure if anyone noticed because of all the comings and goings of Emma Swan and Frodo Baggins. Once the truck was parked, Merry stepped out of the vehicle. He was glad to see his friends Pippin, Sam and Bilbo, but they weren't alone for Legolas and Gimli decided to step in and join them. He understood if their women wanted to stay home and sleep, or take care of their children. That was fine. Rosie, Estella and Diamond had been through enough.

"Right. Let's ask Tristan some questions," Merry said, joining his friends.

"And if Tristan doesn't come along quietly?" Legolas/Phillip asked, concerned.

"Then we show him what dwarf metal really looks likes," Gimli/Orville Lusk answered.

"I'm not sure that's the right course of action," Bilbo replied. "Besides, if this all works out, then we…"

"Shush!" Sam/Curtis quieted the group down. He turned to Merry, gesturing towards Tristan's tent, "All right. You go in quietly and speak to him. If he doesn't respond, we will."

"I know. I'm trying to make amends after what I did to Frodo," Merry said.

"I thought you already did that when you became the Author. Frodo already forgave you," Pippin responded, confused.

"I did, but this is different. If it's something I've done… oh, I'm going in. Watch my back." Merry quietly entered Tristan's tent, where he found the knight reading another poem to his new girlfriend, Isolde of the White Hands. Tristan stopped reading and looked at him, much to Merry's chagrin:

"Merry," Tristan said happily, "What brings you here?"

"Look, I know you didn't do anything to the discolored toadstool, but Merlin left a message in there about a fairy named Braeda. If Frodo is responsible in any way for what happened in the Fairy Realm, tell me and be honest because my friends are here to take you into custody for lying… if you are lying," Merry explained.

"I've been telling the truth. Half-truths." Tristan admitted, truthfully, "Listen, I know you think I'm a villain in all of this, but all I did was fall in love with a married woman. It was Mab's enchantment that put me in that state. Thankfully, that stopped and I've found a new love in my life." His hand rested on Isolde of the White Hands' hand.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Mab's," Isolde of the White Hands said.

"Either way, what do you know of Braeda?" Merry asked Tristan.

"She's a dark fairy, one of the evilest that's ever lived. From what Mab told me, not so willingly, is that Braeda's the first dark lord," Tristan exclaimed.

"Dark Lord? Aren't the Dark One and Dark Lord one in the same?" Merry asked further.

"It depends on your definition, but they are two different people. The first dark lord began with a fairy falling into darkness." Tristan changed the subject slightly. "Listen, Merry, I'm not the one you need to worry about. Arthur is the real villain in Camelot, same as Mab. But then I haven't lived in Camelot for much of my life. You need to find Arthur and stop him."

"He's getting away!" David/Prince Charming's voice resounded somewhere near Tristan's tent. Merry returned his gaze to Tristan, telling him:

"Thank you." Merry ran outside, just as Bilbo went in pursuit of Hook and Arthur. He shouted to his uncle/cousin, but to no avail for Bilbo was running further away from him: "Bilbo! Bilbo, wait up?! Bilbo!" He was stopped by his friends.

"Let him go. Hook and Bilbo will find him," Sam reassured him.

"With any luck, they won't get killed first by Arthur. And we weren't in Camelot, were we?" Merry asked them. However, he was as unsure about the missing six weeks as his friends.

x-x-x

Bilbo/Bane nearly had Arthur, but Hook nabbed him first. The hobbit man attempted to get involved in the battle, but he was thrown to the ground by Arthur, who stopped Hook from picking up his sword. Just when he thought this was the end of him, Bilbo opened his eyes upon seeing Frodo/Dark Frodo and Emma/Dark Swan repel Arthur's blow with their swords, Excalibur and Wisp. He couldn't believe it. His own nephew saved him. There was still good in Frodo. Leaving Hook and Emma alone, Bilbo followed Frodo in the other direction.

"Wait. Can we talk?" Bilbo continued his pursuit, even if his nephew didn't want to talk. "The hobbit who saved me, that wasn't Dark Frodo. It was you, Frodo. I know you're still in there. Why won't you talk to me? You always have a reason for everything you do. And what of Braeda?"

Frodo turned sharply around. "Braeda is taken care of. We needn't worry about her now. As for this sword, Wisp," he looked down at the weapon in his hand, "it no longer controls anyone. As for my reasons and why I did them, why I saved your life, it's because this is about you. This is your story as much as it is mine. And whether or not you want information… come and find me when you're ready to hear the news. I'll be waiting at my house." He poofed out of the woods in a grey smoke. Bilbo stood where he was, realizing that Frodo wanted to admit the truth. After all this time. Why then was there so much secrecy? What did he have to hide that he couldn't tell anyone else except for him?

For once, Bilbo was at ease slightly. He would ask Arthur questions about Braeda, but there was hardly a point now. Frodo would tell him everything, or so he hoped.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Three Weeks Before the Third Curse

"I'll see you later, Emma," Frodo said, finding his way down the road, back to Aragorn and Arwen's house.

"Wait." Emma asked, confused, "Shouldn't we wait until Merlin comes back."

"If anything, he'll probably already be at Granny's Diner. But I need to check up on my friends." He repeated. "I'll see you later, Emma." He looked back at Emma once to see her waving at him. It was true they parted as friends, and Frodo was glad of it. At least his heart was fine now, but traces of the darkness still remained. At least he had better control now.

o-o-o

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past

When Frodo arrived at the two story house, he saw the lights weren't turned on. No one was home, when they should have been. Did he miss something or was something wrong? Rushing up to the porch, he knocked on the front door. At first, there wasn't a sound, but then the door opened to reveal a distraught Arwen.

"Has Merlin come?" was the first question out of his mouth.

"He has, but I fear he's changed. Come in, Frodo," Arwen gestured inside.

"Listen, we…" The second he turned around, Arwen was frozen by a purple light. Something weird was happening, especially since he discovered Merlin had entered the house. "How did you get here? I thought you were with Emma."

"I was, but I'm here now." Merlin warned, "I'm here to give you a warning, one set by Mab. She wants to meet with you in her dungeon, in her cell. She has your family and will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. You have to trust me…" Merlin vanished in a puff of grey smoke. In his place was a mirror, upon which Mab appeared, cackling.

"I just had to do that to you." Mab asked Frodo, "Did you really think by entrapping me in a prison cell was going to stop me from playing the same old tricks on people?"

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, not amused.

"I only want to talk. You see, Zelena's with Arthur and she has Emma's family. And then there's your family and friends, who I must say were captured by my guards not two hours after you left." Mab explained, her voice cunning, "So unless you want to see your friends and family again, I suggest you meet with me. The price will be your life, dark one."

"You should know the difference between dark lords and dark ones…" he realized, "That's not me anymore."

"Oh I'm afraid it still is, deary. Meet with me now or watch your friends die. You have until the end of the day, and I don't think it'll be pretty to see your friends killed by your hand. Unless you've turned away from the darkness. Either way, ta!" Mab vanished in a puff a grey smoke, leaving the mirror by itself and Arwen out of her frozen state. As for Frodo, he was perplexed. Should he follow Mab's order and save his friends? His friends were in danger. What could he do now?

* * *

Outside Mairon's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Bilbo/Bane parked his car in front of Mairon's two-story grey painted house. It was tempting to go up to his house, knock on the door and ask about Emma and Frodo, but more particular how he could help Frodo get the darkness out of him. Somehow, he sensed that wasn't the case with Frodo, and yet the hobbit did have darkness in him of some kind. Maybe it was better to help him out. Maybe… he jumped back upon seeing Frodo/Dark Frodo sitting in the passenger's seat, right next to him.

"You called for me, uncle?" Frodo added, "Dark Lords aren't like Dark Ones. I knew you'd sent for me."

"Frodo, don't do that! If I wanted to talk to you, I would…"

"And then what? You would speak with Mairon. Haven't you heard? Mairon's changed. He's not the same man as he once was. He's a hero now, different," he said, truthfully.

"What do you know of different? You're a Dark Lord," Bilbo said.

"Have I said I'm a dark lord? Maybe I've changed. Sure, I've acted dark, did my best to hide my plan…"

"What is your plan?" Bilbo asked, curious.

"I'll tell you. It's not the same as Emma's plan. I've been meaning to tell you. I haven't found a vessel to stop the darkness. I'm thinking about sacrificing myself. I don't want to hurt anybody," he admitted, calming down. "But you do need to learn the truth. Why don't you drive over to my house? We can discuss things better there."

"Why don't you tell me now?" he asked, concerned. "Is the truth that bad?"

"It's not my fault you're this way, that you don't know…"

"Don't know what?" he asked further.

"Can we please talk at my house?" he asked in turn.

"Fair enough. But I'd like to know the truth as soon as we get inside," Bilbo said, starting up his car again.

"I assure you, you will," Frodo spoke no further. Bilbo was sure he was up to something… no, he admitted his plan. To sacrifice himself? Was Frodo really going to do that? If he wasn't snuffing out the light, then how did he end up being a dark lord? Was he truly fighting off the darkness? Or was he just pretending, to admit his real plan? And Merlin did say a dark lord, not Frodo. What exactly did Merlin mean in his message?

* * *

Fairy Village, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Three Weeks Before the Third Curse

The moment Frodo arrived in the familiar fairy village, he discovered the place deserted. Where was everyone? Something didn't feel right. Unsure what was happening, he trekked towards the castle. He was almost to the courtyard when a barrier of light smacked him. He was thrown backwards, right into a hay cart. Just as he started moving out of hay cart, he looked up: there was Mab moving Mindy into the center of the village. In Mab's hands was a knife and it was pointed right at Mindy's throat. Frodo turned to see his family and friends in shackles, as they joined Mab, not by their will.

"I see you've found your way into this village," Mab said, chuckling. "Although, I didn't expect to find you here so soon as I did." Frodo scrambled out of the hay cart, stumbling as he left it. He watched her, even as she spoke again, "Not the most well-balanced hobbit dark lord I've ever seen. I know you have it."

"Have what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"My rings. They were on your person when you left here. I want them back, and to take off that tethering spell on me, that's now bound to one of the rings," Mab said.

"How did you escape? Tulien…"

"Tulien's dead. You see his body there," Mab asked, her knife pointed right at his feet. Frodo jumped back at the sight of his elf friend's body. No! Wait… was Tulien breathing?

"What did you do to him?" Frodo asked, bewildered.

"What did I do to him? Tulien had it coming," she snickered. "He came back and did the only thing that made him regret his last decision. He freed me from my cell. What was the price? Obviously, his life. I had no choice."

"There is always a choice, Mab. Tulien did not deserve this fate. No one should," Frodo protested.

"And there you are: the hobbit everyone knows you to be! You're no dark lord, Frodo Baggins, even though you did pull quite the show. A hobbit dark lord whose only purpose is to stay good. Tragic. How will anyone repay that promise?" Mab asked, mockingly.

"That wasn't a show, Mab. It took me a long time to overcome that darkness, and the journey wasn't easy. It's still not." Frodo threatened, "I could hurt you, if I wanted to. You know why I'm not?"

"Frodo!" Mindy asked, shocked.

"No. The darkness may have nearly consumed me, but I've come to realize something. You're right. It's a struggle to overcome the darkness, but it has to be done. Isn't that what it means to stay in the light? But I've seen darkness around every angle, but I'm finally free of it and I'm relieved," Frodo explained.

"Touching words. Too bad your girlfriend and your family won't be around to see me take you down," Mab shoved Mindy off to the side. Frodo waited until Bilbo, Sam and Gandalf moved her out of the way, before standing out in the middle of the village, where they were clear of everyone. He looked at Mab as she told him, "What are you gonna do, hobbit?"

"We don't need to fight," he said.

"You know, I would believe you, but you've tricked people for too long. You're still a dark lord, Frodo Baggins, and that's how it's going to stay," Mab fired a flaming spell at Frodo. The hobbit man repelled her magic with light magic. Both spells smacked into each other, leaving it a battle of whose magic outdid the other…

* * *

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo waited until Bilbo/Bane was inside before closing the door behind him. "I'll be right back. I just need to get something." He picked up his adult bear wood carving. Good. It was still in the same place where he had it. Returning to his uncle, Frodo asked, "Are you sure you want to find out the whole truth? Some of it will shock you. Again, this is not my fault. It's just the way it happened."

"And how will you tell me the whole truth, Frodo? Do you expect me to just sit here and…"

"Oh, I just wish you'd find out the truth now, uncle," Frodo said, moving the wood carving up to his and Bilbo's eye level. He waved his hand on the wood carving, revealing to himself and to Bilbo all of his uncle/cousin's missing memories. Among those memories was the one memory Frodo feared his uncle seeing, and yet they did…

* * *

Fairy Village, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Three Weeks Before the Third Curse

The battle between Frodo and Mab's magic commenced. Waves of rippled light tore through the air, as Mab's magic challenged the hobbit man's magic, sending his magic hurtling towards him. He broke the connection, darting out of the way in enough time to pull out the ring with Mab's name. He nearly had control of her until she sent another wave of fiery magic his way. He blasted another spell of light magic at her, but it wasn't powerful enough.

He hardly expected Bilbo to rush in-between him and Mab, at the exact moment he cast the spell. "No! Uncle, what are you doing?!"

"Frodo, you can't do this alone!" Bilbo ultimately stopped the two, but a second too late. Just as the two spells collided, right into Frodo's uncle, Frodo watched the ring's darkness seep out of Mab, through the ring he held in his fist, right at Bilbo.

" _No!_ " Frodo screamed, not letting his uncle sacrifice himself for him. "Uncle please?! Don't do this!"

"Frodo, you're not the only one with darkness in their heart! Don't forget me when you pass –" Bilbo was cut off as he disappeared into the darkness. Frodo broke his connection with Mab just in time, but then so did Mab who was startled by what just happened.

"What did you do?" Mab asked. Frodo already knew that something was wrong. Moments after what they did, he looked himself over. He was now donned in a black trench coat with the collar held up slightly against his neck, a black dress shirt and black leather pants. His curly hair was tied back. No! He had embraced the darkness at last, his journey complete. He was now Dark Frodo.

x-x-x

Vault of the Dark Lord, Westeros – The Past, At the Same Time

The vault quaked. The darkness poured through on all sides, creating an inky puddle. The puddle took shape, quaking upward like slimy mud. The mud dissipated at its peak. Revealed was a hobbit wearing reddish-black hooded robes. It was Bilbo Baggins, still in his youth.

* * *

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Bilbo stared in shock at the memory. So he was Dark Bilbo now. "What else haven't you told me?" Upon that note, Frodo handed his uncle the sword Wisp. With a wave of his hand, next to Frodo's name was another etched name: _BILBO BAGGINS_. "Wait, wait, wait. What is happening?"

Frodo explained, "I'm sorry uncle, for hiding the truth from you. I was sworn to secrecy by Emma, but now that her plan is coming out, I…"

"You kept the truth from me? Covered up my name on a ring sword?" Bilbo/Dark Bilbo proclaimed.

"I did it to protect you."

"Protect me? Now you're justifying your reasons." Bilbo/Dark Bilbo did his best to calm himself, but the darkness was so tempting. He looked up at Frodo/Dark Frodo. All traces of seriousness were in Bilbo's eyes, as he said, "I understand you wanted to protect me. You've come a long way from the hobbit you once were. But now I think it's time I step in and take care of the rest. Now where's Mab run off to?"

Bilbo/Dark Bilbo was now aware, as well as Frodo/Dark Frodo, that Hook knew the truth about who he was and what happened in Camelot. There were two Dark Ones and two Dark Lords in Storybrooke.

* * *

 **I know. I kept the truth about Bilbo, for the purposes of this fanfic, from you readers, but it should have made an interesting, unexpected twist. Even though I like Dark Frodo, and I still enjoyed working on the Dark Frodo arc, while it was still just his arc – maybe it still is since he's the lead protagonist for this series, but now it's more complex, I'd also like to see where Dark Bilbo goes, but I think Dark Bilbo has already got a foundation in a few fanfiction stories. So how Dark Bilbo will work for this story… well, we'll see where it goes.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) We're heading towards the end of the first half of this episode/part, but it is not the end of the story. There's more to come.**


	11. 10: Chalice of Wonders

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Bear King", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

I realize this will be sort of a random adventure between Tristan and Isolde, but I just couldn't abandon the episode either. Also, instead of looking ahead in time, it looks back to hours before Frodo returns to the Fairy Realm. Enjoy, and don't worry. We'll get back to Frodo and Bilbo soon. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Chalice of Wonders**

Fairy Village, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Hours Before Frodo's Return to the Fairy Realm

Tulien observed the map of the fairy realm. The realm was rather large, and yet he hoped there was a way for Tristan and Isolde to find their way back to Camelot. However, they needed an object to do so, for even though Frodo and his friends could travel freely between realms, Tristan and Isolde weren't so lucky. The elf king looked up at the couple as they approached him.

"We're ready to go home. I've missed Camelot for too long," Tristan said.

"As have I. Ever since the curse broke, I've been making amends, but I fear King Mark won't be too happy to see either of us," Isolde inquired.

"I understand. Unfortunately, you both have lived in this realm for far too long. The barrier may not be open to you, unless you have a magic chalice to guide you. The chalice can be found in a tree, not far from this village. You and Tristan may benefit from its blessing," Tulien said.

"What is this chalice called?" Tristan asked.

"It's called the Chalice of Wonders. My grandmother set it in the tree eons ago. We were hoping someone might take it out of there. You'll be thanking me soon enough," Tulien said.

* * *

Sacred Tree, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Many Years Before Tulien's Birth

An elf woman with flaky brown hair and green eyes ran alongside her fairy husband. They couldn't risk the hell hounds capturing them. In the elf woman's hands was a chalice, which glowed brightly. The fairies crafted the chalice for safe keeping.

Huffing and puffing, the couple found their way to a thick tree. By the elvish designs, this tree meant good fortune. Perfect hiding spot for the Chalice of Wonders, which was exactly what she was carrying in her hand. The elven woman looked back at the hell hounds, determined to rip her satin white dress apart.

"Stop! Here. You can have it," Her fairy husband said, handing to them a brightly colored ruby. She said nothing as the hell hounds too the ruby, disappearing through the woods.

"You shouldn't have kept the ruby, darling. It was sacred to their kind," the elf woman said.

"Relax Tirsa. I wasn't about let them have the chalice," her fairy husband inquired.

"But still. All of this just so we can hide the thing that will make us invisible and pass through barriers. It's better that it stays in the family, where its safe," Tirsa said, placing the chalice on a tree branch. The tree moved, taking the chalice through its knothole. Pleased with the tree's progress, she looked at her fairy husband and told him, "Come. It's time we returned home to Falesh."

"To our son," her fairy husband replied.

t-t-t

Fairy Village, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Years Before Mab's Arrival

The village was brand new, built from pure light magic. It was this village and its castle that the elves would find safe refuge, as would the fairies. They wouldn't let the first dark fairy ruin their happiness, even with her stuck in the Underworld. To everyone's delight, a little bundle of joy was born to their village. The elf king Falesh and his queen were blessed with a baby boy.

"What will you name him?" One of the elves asked.

"We will name him Tulien. He will be a strong king. I guarantee it," Falesh answered, watching over his baby boy, who was cradled in his mother's arms.

The Woodlands, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Hours Before Frodo's Return to the Fairy Realm

As they walked, Tulien reminisced over his childhood. It was nice to talk to someone about his lineage. He hoped Tristan and Isolde understood where he came from. It seemed like they were good listeners.

"After my father died, it was only a matter of time before Mab ascended the throne. We all know what happened afterwards," Tulien admitted, finishing his story.

"You must have had a good father," Isolde replied.

"Yes. I did." Tulien asked them, "So what's your story?"

"Isolde and I grew up together in the Locks. There isn't much on the island to do, but we have seen the Loch Ness Monster. Didn't we?" Tristan asked, turning to Isolde.

"They only come when the sun has reached its peak," Isolde told them. "At least, that's what I've heard." She changed the subject, "So, where is this tree?"

"It's this way," Tulien said, leading the way down the path. Tristan and Isolde followed, unsure if their destination would take them out of the Fairy Realm or into another land. Tulien did not want to seem like the unwanted host, but this was a matter of urgency. And he did not want to keep the couple from returning to their royal duties.

Eventually, they came to a tree with a thick truck. The trunk was covered in elvish designs. It almost made Tulien wish his grandmother Trisa hadn't put the chalice into the tree. He could not waste time, not when they were so close.

* * *

Fairy Castle, Fairy Village, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Years Earlier

Tulien, now a grown elvish man, waited to hear what the healers had to say. He sat on a bench outside his father Falesh's room. He didn't know what to do, but then what could he do? This was all happening so quickly. He stood up upon seeing a healer. She had bad news for him:

"I'm sorry. Your father didn't make it," the elf healer told him.

"Let me see him," Tulien said, distraught.

"Your highness, I don't think that's…"

Tulien ignored her, heading into the chamber anyway. Pushing past a few elvish soldiers, he found to his dismay his father's lifeless body. He couldn't believe it. His father, who proved to be a great elf king, who fought to protect the land from intruders, was gone. And he did nothing. However, something was missing. Not bothering to say anything to anybody, he rushed outside the room. The elvish healer followed, unsure what to do for him.

"I'm sorry, my king. You are king now, aren't you?" the elf healer asked. "There'll be a ceremony for you tonight, in your honor and your father's."

"Where's Mab?" he asked, facing her. "I need to see her."

"She's probably still traveling, sire," the elf healer replied.

"Traveling to gather the crew we need." Tulien shook his head. "The whole venture was pointless. She never should have taken up that quest in the first place." As he walked away from the healer, he called to her, "Tell the soldiers to prepare my father's body. I'm going to find Mab. Hopefully, make her see reason."

"What should I do, my lord?" the elf healer asked.

"I just told you," he called back, running off down the hallway. As it happened, fate had a way of forcing Tulien to bury his own father shortly after Mab cursed him. He wouldn't come to realize this until he discovered what happened. Only when he found his father's grave, shortly after Frodo woke him up from the curse, and all the elves and fairies of the realm, it was too late to turn back. His father was in the Underworld now, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Sacred Tree, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Hours Before Frodo's Return to the Fairy Realm

The tree the elves kept sacred was in a glen. The land certainly had a peaceful hum to it, something which Isolde caught the moment she stepped foot there. Only something didn't feel right. She wasn't the only one feeling this wrongness, for Tristan felt it too. Had they done something wrong? Of course they did. It was Mab's fault everything was messed up in their lives. The two watched Tulien as he approached the tree. The elf king pressed his hand against the trunk, feeling it for any signs of the chalice.

"It's here. I know it's in here," Tulien murmured softly.

"Let's go. This place is probably a trap…" Tristan grabbed Isolde's arm. However, Tulien stopped him with his words:

"Wait! You two said you wanted to leave this realm. That's exactly what I hope to give you, should we pass the test," the elven king explained.

"Test? What test?" Isolde asked, clearly confused.

"Listen. Do you feel that?" Tulien asked, sniffing the air. He turned around at the sight of two hell hounds. The hellish dogs cornered Tristan and Isolde, ready to strike at them. He attempted to run towards them, but an invisible barrier threw him up against the tree. Just as he pulled out his sword, the tree fought back. His sword was thrown a foot or so away from him. He struggled to break free of the tree's branches. The vines snaked around his hands and feet. Was this to be the end of him? Was he…

"Stop!" It was Tirsa, his grandmother. That one word alone sent the hell hounds away. The tree recoiled, allowing Tulien time to move a foot or so away from the tree. He stumbled while his grandmother chuckled. "You've grown up. You're a very brave lad, but I'm afraid your place is back at the Fairy Village. It's where you belong."

"I came for the Chalice of Wonders," Tulien replied. "I won't rest until I have it back."

"Why do you need it? Your friends are not worthy. They have done terrible things and you know it. So why do you need such a weapon?" Tirsa asked further.

"To prove that I'm not just my father's son. My father protected this fairy realm, kept it secluded. I don't want to be like him. I'm not him," he said.

"You are him in many ways. The fairy realm is protected enough. But your father led a long, normal life, even when things didn't look so normal. Your father was a good man. Don't you think it's time to put aside the past, and let go of Mab?" Tirsa asked.

"I've put my thoughts aside of Mab. I'm ready to move on," Tulien admitted.

"Then you are ready to have the Chalice of Wonders," she said, waving her hand at the tree. Tulien looked back at the Sacred Tree as a glass chalice floated out of the knothole. As he caught it, he looked around for his grandmother. However, his grandmother disappeared into dust. It was obvious: she had returned to the Underworld and he was alone, with a kingdom to run.

* * *

The Locks, Outskirts of the Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Years Earlier

Isolde watched the waves along the beach. She was twelve years old and already she knew so much about Tristan. Was it wrong for her to be already betrothed to a man so much older than she? In a lot of ways, she was ready to give up the shackles that bound her. She was ready to be as free as… ooh, there was a loch ness monster. Their deep set calls mimicked each other, in a humorous kind of way. But it was this calling that allowed mother and child to be reunited. She wished she could be like them, free to wander through the ocean whenever she pleased…

"Isolde, I'm glad I found you." It was Tristan, also in his pre-teens. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to watch the sea monsters," Isolde admitted, her gaze focused on the sea creatures before her. She looked up at Tristan, her eyes wandering, "Tristan, when will we be old enough to ride horses? Or swim? Or row our own boats? We could sail away together, far away from this place."

"Isolde, even if we wanted to, my uncle wouldn't allow it. I respect him and I think you should, too," he said.

"But it's not right and it's not fair," she looked on at the sea and the land that was yards away from the Locks.

"Life isn't fair," he asked, surprised. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was hoping that if I were a loch ness monster, I'd escape this prison. I'd travel, go and see places I've never seen before. Don't you want that, too?" She looked up at him again, her eyes searching into his.

"Yes, and then I would go home and see my parents again." He brought her back to reality. "Come on, Isolde. It's time to go inside."

"Okay," she said, a bit depressed. Standing up, she followed Tristan back to her father's castle. If she knew of a way to escape this fate, she would take it. If only fate didn't have all its cards stacked against her, as it usually did.

On the Borders of the Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, A Few Hours Before Frodo's Return to the Fairy Realm

"Well, it was splendid being in your realm," Isolde said. The border was right in front of them. She looked back at Tulien, hoping for his response.

"Don't you two get into trouble. Here," Tulien replied. Isolde watched as the elf king passed the chalice to Tristan. "You and Isolde need to drink its liquid, before you can pass over the border."

"That's how we couldn't cross the border last time," Tristan admitted. Isolde knew he was referring to her.

"Then we should get going," Isolde spoke, hoping to see King Mark again.

Once the chalice was given to her by Tristan, Isolde drank its liquid in one slow gulp. As she drank the crystal water, she felt a light, airy, tingling sensation pass through her throat. She turned to Tristan, handing him the chalice, to which he also drank from. The moment the chalice was back in Tulien's hands, she waved to the elf king. It was a brief wave, but one that meant a fond farewell. She waited until Tristan had passed through the border before riding forward. The barrier didn't hurt, but there were tiny prickles in the air that hit her ankles and knees. She looked back to find Tulien, but he had mysteriously vanished. She and Tristan were alone again, on the other side of the border.

They were back in Camelot.

o-o-o

Fairy Village, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past, Minutes Before Frodo's Return to the Fairy Realm

Tulien unbuckled the last belt on his horse's saddle. He was glad to have set the horse by the shady area of the village. Now he could relax and hope that Frodo had indeed gotten the darkness out of him through Merlin's help. He… he turned around a moment too late. Mab stood before him, clutching his heart, literally, inside his chest. She pulled it out from his chest, right in front of him. There was threads of darkness mixed with light on his heart. It was stained. Wait… what was she doing?

"No questions. Just do as I say. Now lie dead, but keep breathing." Mab moved his heart down. Tulien shut his eyes. It was the only thing he could do to keep her from crushing his heart right in front of him. His breathing slowed, but it did not pass on. Mab must have still had his heart, for he listened to her as she spoke in his ear, "I only have one use for you. When I no longer need you… well. We'll see how things turn out. We wouldn't want Frodo to find out my plan, would we?" Tulien's eyes flitted open for a second. He blacked out, remembering nothing afterwards, other than his heart beating outside his chest. He wanted his heart back inside his chest. But how would he do that… how… he nodded off, unable to do anything else.

o-o-o

The hours flew by like clockwork. Afternoon was spreading across the land. Late afternoon followed. Tulien awoke, gasping for air. As he sat up slowly, he checked his chest. His heart still beat inside his chest. What? Wasn't Mab holding his heart? He looked up to discover Mab sitting next to him.

"Morning. And I must say, it is a pleasant morning," she said, smiling at him. "If you want to know about your heart, it is back in your chest. I have no further need for you, but you can assist our friends."

"What happened? You told me to lie dead," Tulien responded. It was clear that he was furious with her.

"And so I did, but why kill you when torturing you with dark thoughts is so much more fun. Thanks to what Frodo did, I am free to come and go as I please. And I intend to. I'm leaving the Fairy Realm for good. The kingdom is yours again. I will find my own feet." Tulien stood up at the same time as she did, only to find she was leaving the Fairy Village. "But should my name be known more in legend as a Fairy Queen, then I must say I've done more harm than good. I'll see you later, Tulien." She vanished in a puff of grey smoke. Tulien was left alone, with only his duty of helping Frodo and the others. If only Mab hadn't killed off his men in the manner she chose to do.

* * *

 **I know. A surprising turn of events, but it explains some things that also happened, while Frodo was with Merlin and Emma. Next chapter we'll be back with Frodo and Bilbo. Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. 11: Dark Bilbo

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Broken Heart", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

Also, this chapter has to be the longest I've written in this series. But if this happens again, I'll make sure to divide up the next chapter into two chapters. I hope this is all right with everyone, because this is jam packed with events. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **Dark Bilbo**

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Bilbo/Dark Bilbo smiled eerily at his cousin/nephew. Frodo/Dark Frodo just looked so helpless, and yet there was still a dark fire resting inside him that couldn't be ignored. But then it was Frodo who took away his memories, with Emma's help. They both had to pay for what they'd done.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Mab is here, isn't she? Freed from her cell, the same cell you ensnared her in downstairs," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo said, turning around to face Mab. He wasn't surprised she had found a way to free herself from her prison, but also that her tattered clothing she poofed out in a gray-green smoke to reveal her elegantly new black dress and tied up black hair. "Ah. Here she is."

"Well, if you must know, I didn't kill Tulien," Mab announced. "But then he did escape the Fairy Realm." She glided towards Frodo and Bilbo, asking them, "Where did he go?"

"Well, if you hadn't let Tulien go, he wouldn't have escaped," Frodo/Dark Frodo said, mocking.

"Don't judge me, hobbit. I let him escape because I no longer needed him. Of course, you did encase me in that cell. Now it's time to return the favor." Mab placed a magic cuff on Frodo's left arm. "There. Now you have no more magic." She turned to Bilbo, chirping in, "What should we do with him?"

"Oh, I think we've done enough, but there's one more thing I really want to do." Bilbo/Dark Bilbo snatched the wood carving from Frodo/Dark Frodo's grasp. Now that it was in his hands, he lifted up the detailed bear wood carving up to Frodo's face. Swarms of gold dust moved from Frodo's forehead into the wood carving. His nephew closed his eyes for a moment, as the gold dust went into the carving, but looked up in shock and realization after the gold dust vanished. Bilbo told him, giddy and soft, "There. As payment for stealing my memories."

"Bilbo, why would you do this?" Frodo/Dark Frodo asked, feeling the light returning inside him. He had to stop Bilbo. Why would he stay a Dark Lord, after this misdoing?

"So you don't get involved in my plans. You weren't a very good dark lord, Frodo. Why continue acting like one?" Bilbo asked in exchange. He had a point, but Frodo had to admit he played his part well. If only his plan hadn't been thwarted so soon. Now how could he stop Bilbo, his own uncle? Bilbo had other thoughts, but that eerie smile refused to leave his face.

* * *

Vault of the Dark Lord, Westeros – The Past

Bilbo awoke in a groggy, dazed state. It was as if he had been struck by too much ale mixed with perspiration, and not the best ale Gaffer Gamgee gave… at least, that was how it felt. Realizing where he was, he scrambled to stand up. Looking down at his feet, he saw strange symbols wrapped around in small circles, with a large circle, carved with designs, wrapped around to make a frame. Looking about him, all he saw was an endless see of darkness, a black void that drowned out all sounds. It was that nothingness that he didn't want to be a part of, making him wish he was home again with his nephew and their friends.

He wasn't alone. Moments passed before tendrils of darkness snaked their way around his legs, eventually finding their way up to his chest and head, until he was encased in the inky blackness. He screamed, unable to find hope that he would escape. He wanted to leave… he wanted to… there was just… so much darkness…

Images formed in his mind: of his finding the One Ring and the creature Gollum searching for him, Thorin arguing with him and the dwarves love of gold, himself nearly attacking Frodo for the One Ring, nearly attacking Gandalf because of the One Ring's hold over him, to Frodo using some sort of a Force Push to throw him to the ground. Perhaps it was dark magic that was responsible for Frodo attacking him, but he couldn't shake it, he couldn't shake the feeling that his nephew would pay for nearly trying to kill him…

The darkness had him at last, but also a lust for revenge as the inky black poured out from the vault entrance, weaving its way until he was back in full hobbit man form, looking in his youth with wet curly brown hair, which the same as always, and wearing reddish-black robes. His mind was filled with darkness, but there was light too. He hadn't fully turned, and yet Frodo's attack on his life was fresh in his mind, that first day Frodo had found the Fountain of Youth and himself. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed, for a dark angelic figure wearing black robes and donned in straight black hair waved at him. He knew who the dark figure was, even as he pulled the hood off his head. It was Sauron. But also recognized the barren desert land from the images and maps he saw in Storybrooke's library, and his own. He was in Westeros, near the Targaryens' kingdom.

The vision of Sauron wouldn't stop smiling at him, so creepily. "Hullo. Now, you may be wondering if I am Sauron or just a vision. Well, I am only a vision of Sauron. I am the voice in your head and a guide…"

"Yes, I know. All the Dark Lords in my head, including Voldemort. But why do I care? I voluntarily gave up the One Ring. I can come and go as I please," Bilbo admitted, moving off the Dark Lord's vault. He felt so dizzy. He stopped mid-step as the vision of Sauron approached him, whispering in his ear:

"That may be true, but I know a certain hobbit who you want revenge for, for nearly killing you in the Fairy Realm." Sauron added with emphasis, "Frodo Baggins, your nephew." This intrigued Bilbo. However, there was this looming feeling that he should pity his nephew for what he'd done. The whispering didn't help either. He thought of the One Ring, thought of… he opened his eyes. He was in the Enchanted Forest. How had he got there? The whisperings were stronger here. So, where was the ring with his name etched onto its gold band?

* * *

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo examined his hands. Hours passed since Bilbo/Dark Bilbo set him down on his blue couch, with deep plain blue colors, and tied cords around his wrists. Ever since Bilbo's leave from his home, his only chance remained of freeing his tired wrists of the bonds. He was exhausted, but he couldn't give up. Oh, if only Mindy was awake. She would help free him, wouldn't she? Or had she been told by Bilbo what he'd done and what his plan was? It was obvious Bilbo had a plan, but whatever it was would have to wait. He had to…

"Mr. Frodo," said a familiar formal voice. Frodo cocked his head in time to see Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow approaching him. With him was Mindy, but also Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and Gimli. Where was Gandalf? Had he disappeared or was he in the shed, with his wood carvings? Good ol' Sam. At least his best friend did him a favor by untying his bonds, and yet the cuff remained where it lain on his left wrist. "What happened?"

"W – " Frodo was cut off by Aragorn's voice. In spite of not having the chance to say something before Gondor's king, it was better to hear what the Man had to say:

"We can discuss this more at my house. We have a problem." Aragorn said, looking at Frodo, "Those wood carvings you have, they're gone."

"How do you know?" Frodo/Dark Frodo asked, confused.

"Because I just told him," Gandalf said, entering the room. "And Aragorn followed me out to the shed hours ago. You were distracted."

"So you just went in and out of my shed without my permission?" Frodo/Dark Frodo asked, alarmed. "How could you do this?"

"How could you let Bilbo escape? He's the second Dark Lord, isn't he? He told us himself this just before we found you," Aragorn/Hadrian added.

"So Bilbo's letting everyone in on his plan," Frodo/Dark Frodo murmured softly. He announced, serious, "It doesn't matter now. With my memories erased, how am I supposed to know what he's doing or where he's taken those wood carvings? We need a plan."

"Exactly," Merry/Donovan chimed in, also serious, "which is the very reason you are staying at Aragorn's house." He stopped Frodo before he could protest, "I know you don't like it, but you are one of the Dark Lords and we cannot risk you escaping."

"Especially after what you did to all of us." Pippin suggested, looking at Frodo/Dark Frodo, "Why don't you give us back our memories? It would redeem yourself and make you a hero again."

"After all he's done, you just automatically trust him," Mindy announced, bewildered.

"No!" Merry/Donovan pointed out. "Ever since we got back to Storybrooke, your boyfriend hasn't been behaving like a hero. And heroes don't take other heroes' memories."

"I had no choice. Emma made me do it," Frodo/Dark Frodo said, looking at his hands.

"Did she or did you tell yourself that? You're coming to Aragorn's house whether you want to or not," Merry/Donovan told him.

"I don't think forcing him is the right idea, Merry," Aragorn instructed, calmly.

"After all he's done, you expect me to trust him?" Frodo's younger cousin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And meanwhile, Bilbo's doing who knows what."

x-x-x

Mairon's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The interior of Mairon's beige one story house was filled with all sorts of metallic objects, including large to small maces. It wasn't a normal house where people could just sit and lounge. This was how Mairon intended to build his house when the curse jetted him to Storybrooke, and that was how it would stay. Although, he didn't expect Bilbo to show up with big news.

"So, you're now a Dark Lord and you intend to kill me," Mairon guessed.

"Well, I had considered that, given all the horrible things _you_ did to Isildur, that desperate creature who called himself Gollum, my awful nephew Frodo Baggins and of course the daring rescuer and my dear friend Samwise Gamgee. Given the fact that your ring tried to seduce me with its power, which I so refused. Hm. Should I kill you or should I torture you?" Bilbo/Dark Bilbo got straight to the point. "Now you see, that would be a shocking turn of events. However, I have the one sword that could kill us both, or should we say myself: Wisp." He pulled out the elvish sword with the gold hilt, revealing it in broad daylight.

"Wisp is whole again." Marion watched his adversary as he sheathed the sword, before pulling out one of his swords off the wall. Convinced that Bilbo wasn't going to use the regular sword, the Maia asked, "What do you plan to do with an ordinary blade?"

"It's simple really." Bilbo tossed the sword to him. Mairon caught it with a sudden revelation, even as the hobbit man told him, "What say you to a duel? It'll be a fight we won't soon forget."

"And why should I trust you now?" The Maia asked, curious.

"You shouldn't, but it will be interesting to see the former dark lord slain, with me, the new dark lord, as the victor." He inquired, "Why don't we meet at the shipyard? We can have a proper duel like men."

"Done," Mairon said softly. Bilbo smirked in a wicked manner, knowing his plan was running smoothly.

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Fairy Realm, Fairy Tale Land – The Past

Aragorn/Hadrian burst through the front door. As he did this, he told his friends, who entered the house after him and Arwen, "Whatever's going on with Bilbo, we need to know as much as we can."

"Mr. Frodo's gone off to look for him," Sam/Curtis pointed out.

"Where is the vault of the Dark Lords? Maybe we can find it before…" Merry was cut off by Tulien, who spoke to them:

"It's too late. Elves have good sight, and Westeros is in a northern corner of this land." Tulien explained, "I fear it might be too late for your friend, Bilbo. There is darkness, heavy darkness, now surrounding all the lands. This darkness is at its strongest peak. If your friend Bilbo has returned, I fear he will come for Frodo."

"Hmm. What a way to spoil the plot," Pippin mentioned.

"Why would he go after Frodo?" Merry asked, confused.

"Don't any of you remember what happened? Frodo attacked Bilbo. So, it's obvious Mr. Frodo will be in danger." Sam added, "The last thing we need is a blood feud between Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo."

"So, we stop them before they kill each other," Rosie fired back.

"He won't kill him. Mr. Bilbo wouldn't do that to Mr. Frodo. I doubt Mr. Frodo would do the same thing," Sam admitted to his wife.

"Frodo doesn't have it in him." Legolas said, "We know who Frodo is. He will show mercy. Just give him time."

"Wait. Where's Mindy gone?" Merry asked, looking about the room. Indeed, they were missing one person, but a mortal woman facing two immortal hobbit dark lords… it was too dangerous. Anything could happen to her. But then, it would be Frodo who he hoped had the sense not to do anything to either her or Bilbo.

x-x-x

The Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past

Mindy checked her gold compass. It wasn't very useful, but thanks to Tulien's elf magic, it became a talisman to track dark lords, something which she would need to find Frodo and now Bilbo. She had been at this for the past couple of hours and still nothing. She was feeling hungry again, but quickly ignored her stomach. This hunt was more important.

True, she hadn't expected arriving in the Fairy Realm at the time Frodo was the new Dark Lord. But meeting him in the flesh, and acting like a villain… that wasn't one of her top ten things to do in another realm. What she had expected was to see Frodo as a hero. Seeing him as a villain was new to her. So then why was she attracted to him, in the same manner she was attracted to Anakin Skywalker and even Kovu, even though he was a lion?

She stopped, hiding behind a nearby bush to observe Frodo speaking with Bilbo, except Bilbo was wearing his typical hobbit clothes. No dark lord robes. From the way they were talking, it was almost as if they were speaking to someone not there. At least, that's how it looked. Literally, they were talking to thin air! Were they mental? That was something she understood. Oh no, they were looking at her. She peered down at the compass in her hand. It was spinning like mad. She looked up again… only to come face to face with Frodo's annoyed gaze, and a fiercer glare from Bilbo. Great, because the last thing she wanted to do was to be caught by two dark lords.

"I'm sorry I was spying on the both of you. Who were you talking to?" She asked. There was no sense in hiding it, although her expression clearly showed she wouldn't believe a word they said.

"You didn't see it? The vision of Sauron?" Bilbo asked, feeling his head.

"No. What?" Mindy asked, quite confused. "What vision?"

"Oh come on. Don't give me that. You've seen things, too," Frodo/Dark Frodo said, deliberately.

"Well yes I have. It's a bit more complicated than that, what I've seen. And why is that important?" She asked, hostile. "I didn't ask to come at a time when you two were dark lords."

"Frodo, do you have the rings?" Bilbo asked. Mindy knew when she was ignored. However, it was Frodo who hesitated. Should he just simply give the rings to Bilbo? Maybe it was safer that he just gave Bilbo the ring with his name etched on it. Silently, he did so, informing his uncle:

"There you go. You're not going to run off on me, are you?" Frodo asked, feeling a little more like himself again, the way he was before he was the Dark Lord.

"No. Now why would I do that?" Bilbo/Dark Bilbo smiled eerily. Frodo returned his gaze to Mindy, before looking at his uncle, hoping this was all right:

"Come on. We should head back," He said, about to head off in one direction. He turned to his uncle, who told him instead:

"No. Let's go this way. It'll be the fastest way to Granny's Diner. Well, it doesn't hurt not to take a quick peek at Emma and Hook," he replied.

"Frodo –" Mindy was cut off by Frodo's hand waved in front of her face. The hobbit man nodded to his uncle, letting him know in a calm voice:

"Lead the way, uncle."

"All right. Let's go this way," Bilbo said, trailing off. Frodo, cocking his head at the young brown-haired woman for a moment, took her hand, leading her after his uncle through the woods. Yes, they would reach Granny's Diner in time to see Emma and Hook. Why then did this moment seem so wrong?

* * *

The Refugees' Campsite, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Mab/Morgan Le Fay poofed herself into the campsite by a billowing cloud of purple smoke. She felt so pleased that Storybrooke had magic. So, finding her way to Tristan and Isolde of the White Hands' tent meant nothing to her. After smashing a few small mushrooms on the green grass, she pulled back the curtain like tinfoil. However, she didn't expect a familiar guest to be in the same tent as Tristan and the new Isolde.

"There's nothing to fear. Mab won't spoil our time here," the voice belonged to Tulien. Mab's gaze met his own with fire, but it was an exhausted, lingering flame. "Not until she realizes that I, too, arrived by this… what is it? The third curse over Storybrooke?"

"Tulien. You grew a beard," Mab said, surprised to see him.

"And you are not welcome in this campsite." Tulien crossed his arms. "What brings you here?"

"You know what I want. Revenge on Arthur and his knights for betraying me," Mab told him, annoyed.

"I thought I had saved you from that dilemma. Mab, you may have magic, but I have soldiers. And in spite of your better judgement, when we get back home, you will pay for your crimes against the Fairy Realm," the elf king informed her. Mab let out a chuckle. She wouldn't have it, but Tulien's next words were made very clear to her, "Mab, you may have magic that is uncontrollable, but these people can help you more than I. If you want their advice, go and speak to them in a civilized manner. If you cannot do that, then don't expect a warm welcome when you return home because it is not happening. But if you wish to change your ways, join us."

"We'll see, but that doesn't mean I haven't found my own way of crossing between realms. This just happens to be a detour. I'll see you around, dearie," were Mab's last words before she poofed herself out in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving only the questions as to where she went, what became of her and what she was doing after her meeting with Tulien, Tristan and Isolde of the White Hands.

x-x-x

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo stared at the window for a moment, before returning his gaze to Mindy. She looked so beautiful… maybe it was the darkness talking, but she did look so… and yet she was staring at him with such seriousness. What did he do to her?

"Mindy, why are you looking at me like that, after all I've done for you?" Frodo asked, curious.

"You're asking me this. You're a dark lord. Why wouldn't I be petrified or worried that you might try to attack me at any given moment?" Mindy asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." He did not understand. Calming down, he admitted, "I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen or that Bilbo would betray us like this. Mab escaped and everything I've done, I've done because I wanted to protect…"

"Ah yes, there it is again. The truth of it all," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo announced himself, darkly. Frodo/Dark Frodo stood up, right as Dark Bilbo put his girlfriend to sleep. That wasn't right. His uncle sneered at him as he continued, "Ah yes, my nephew. Plain as day considering how you believe I betrayed you. I saved your life."

"If I had my memories back, I would admit the truth." Frodo/Dark Frodo guessed, as he approached his uncle, "But you're not here for a sob story. Are you, uncle?"

"No." Bilbo/Dark Bilbo admitted, playfully, "I just wanted to see how you were fairing with the heroes. I expected they would confine you behind closed doors. Not leave you out in the open. And don't worry about your girlfriend. She'll be up in five minutes. It gives us enough time to talk."

"What are you doing here, uncle? Did you come, expecting to hurt me? I've done enough hurting to last a lifetime," Frodo/Dark Frodo said softly, speaking the truth.

"Yes you did. By throwing me across the ground, nearly taking my heart out of my chest, levitating Sam and Merlin into the air, and being a stalker to this young lady. Have I missed something?" Bilbo cocked his head. "Because if I did, I can assure you, you will be five steps behind what I am up to. I can promise you, lad, it will not be pleasant." He walked backwards as he spoke his next words, "I'll be going now, Frodo. Ta ta." Frodo waited until his uncle left the house before approaching Mindy. She was awake again. Good. Maybe now they could track down the wood carvings.

"Mindy, look I'm sorry for everything I've done. If there's a way for me to make up for everything, I would appreciate doing just that," Frodo told her, calmly.

"How do I know this is dark lord you talking?" Mindy asked, suspicious.

"Because I want to stop Bilbo's plan as the next person, but we need to find those wood carvings. I just happen to know where they are."

"And you'll bring back everyone's memories? That's why you're doing this, right?"

"If it'll take me back on the path to the light, then sure. Why not? Are you with me?"

"They did tell me to watch you. What have we to lose. Let's go," Mindy said without question. Frodo/Dark Frodo followed her out the door. He did not want to miss this opportunity to run into Emma/Dark Swan or Henry. One could say it was perfect timing, but the first thing's first was getting to the clock tower. Gee, the dark lords sure had a knack for finding convenient situations.

* * *

Granny's Diner, the Enchanted Forest, Fairy Tale Land – The Past

Bilbo/Dark Bilbo managed to get a few yards away from Frodo/Dark Frodo and Mindy. It was enough time for him to find Snow, Charming and Regina and place a frozen spell on them. Just as he approached the front door to Granny's, he told the group: "Consider it my welcome gift. You should be back to normal by the time Frodo, Mindy, Emma and Hook arrive, but I will be intervening more once Hook arrives." With that, he opened the door and entered the building. To his surprise, Merlin was still sending a message to a cauldron.

"The Dark Lord is coming. I must send another message…" Merlin was cut off by a tug in the air. In Bilbo's hands was a gold string. Should he use it? Nah. It was better he allowed Merlin to send his other message to the heroes about the Dark Ones. With a wave of his hand, Bilbo watched Merlin repeat the potion and send his next message.

"Never fear, Merlin. I may have your life string, which I intend to break, but it will be Hook's doing that will in turn also be your undoing." Bilbo smiled with cunning in a corner of the diner. Perfect. Everything was falling in place. Now he needed to time it right… oh yes. There was Hook now, and with Merlin's heart. He moved away from the shadows, just as the vision of Braeda appeared at the same time as Nimue took form.

"Hello Merlin. I bet you're surprised to see me and Nimue," Braeda announced herself.

"Braeda, if Hook crushes my heart, you won't be allowed to…"

"To add to the cauldron? I'm afraid you're mistaken," Nimue said, serious.

Bilbo showed him the life force string. "You see this? When I cut this, at the same time Hook crushes your heart, I will be allowed to add to the curse. So you see, it's not a waste at all. It's a two-fold agreement, one I think Hook won't be able to ignore."

"Agreed. Shall we get started?" Hook said, his voice also eerie and sinister.

* * *

The Shipyard, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Bilbo/Dark Bilbo waited in the shadows. Wasn't that what all dark lords did when they preyed upon their victims? Well, Sauron was his next victim, and yet he couldn't disappoint, especially when the previous dark lord arrived inside the Shipyard, searching for him. As if the Maia didn't already know he was there.

"I know you're here, Bilbo. Show yourself," Mairon called, confused.

Bilbo walked slowly across the wooden deck, Wisp in hand. "You know, if you succeed, you'll be able to take this blade and kill me. But I don't think you have it in you." He threw a cutlass sword towards the former dark lord. "Pick it up."

"Well, this shall be the day I best you, hobbit. You should know better than to confront a Maia," he said, picking up the sword. Bilbo waved Wisp in the air, playfully. He wanted to make sure the Maia got the message, but that wasn't the only weapon he prepared… Mairon's sword clashed with his own, grinding metal against metal. Bilbo was impressed.

"Shall we duel then?" Bilbo asked, curious. Releasing his sword, he smacked Wisp against the cutlass several times. Each blow was fiercer and stronger than the last. But with every blow, Mairon parried. It was impressive footwork. "I must say, you're a natural."

"And you, hobbit, should not underestimate me," he answered, clanging his sword against Wisp. Seeing an opening, he slashed Bilbo's hand with a hook, creating a long, jagged cut. "Now how does it feel to be the dark lord? That wound should heal slowly, but the scar will remain where it lies."

Anger boiled inside him. Enraged, Bilbo beat Wisp against the cutlass several times until he found an opening of his own. The cutlass flew out of Mairon's hand. With that distraction, Mairon collapsed on the deck, but not without throwing in a surprise knife jab to the hobbit man's liver. Just when all seemed lost for the new dark lord, Bilbo chuckled. With a small retaliation from the knife, Bilbo was able to pull it out from his stomach. For a second, blood poured out from the wound, but then like the knife cut to his hand, it healed by a purple light. Bilbo was impressed, but it wasn't good enough.

"Did you really think that would kill me?" Bilbo asked, serious. "You forget, dark lord, I am immortal and dark lords don't die. You brought a hook to a sword fight, but it won't last long," he taunted the former dark lord, "not after I'm done with you." Pulling out a dagger, he slashed against the flesh of Mairon's arm, creating a small cut. He observed the dagger for a moment, presuming to tell the Maia, "It's all for a good cause, and payment for the scar you tried to leave on my right hand. No matter, it's done." He poofed the small dagger in a cloud of purple smoke. "Now, let's finish what we started."

Bilbo was interrupted, in that moment, by Mairon throwing onto the deck. He didn't remember if he had Wisp or not, but somehow it was taken from his hand or thrown across the deck. He did not know which; the second he turned around, there was Mairon holding Wisp and free to kill him. The Maia held the blade up to his throat. This was just what the hobbit dark lord was expecting would happen.

"What are you waiting for? Finish the job," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo spat at him.

"I would do it, but that's murder and I am no longer a murderer. I'm a hero, and now I'll do this fairly, with you picking up that cutlass like the hobbit you are," Mairon told him, bravely.

"Today you won," the hobbit man fired back. He poofed himself in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Mairon standing about and filled with confusion. At least he had the ring sword now.

x-x-x

The Clocktower, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo followed Emma/Dark Swan, Henry and Mindy up the metallic stairs. The wheels turned inside the clock tower, but as it happened, the dreamcatchers hung from the iron ceiling, while the wood carvings stood on an iron table, ready for the taking. The moment he and Emma reached for the dreamcatchers and the wood carvings, they were stopped by a red spark of light, jutting their hands back. He was lucky he had an extra set of squid ink. He didn't know when he would see that again.

As Henry and Emma talked about Emma's hopeful redemption, Frodo turned to Mindy. He was ready to be free of the cuff that negated his magic:

"Mindy," the hobbit man extended his hand, "can you take off this cuff? I'll fix everything. I promise. This is my fault that Bilbo became the dark lord. I have to stop him."

Mindy retracted her hand with the vial of squid ink, telling him, "Are you sure this is Frodo talking, and not the dark lord? I don't want to do this if you're going to go back and use dark magic again." She added, "But if you are going back to being good, taking that first step, please help us return our memories."

"He will. We both will," Emma/Dark Swan said, smiling with reassurance.

"I intend to set things right," Frodo/Dark Frodo vowed, truthfully.

"Then let's hope this is your first step back into the light," Mindy said, pouring a drop of squid ink onto the cuff. Frodo watched the cuff as a beam of bright gold light appeared and disappeared. He smiled as Mindy took off the cuff, happy to be free again, but knowing what he had to do.

Henry couldn't have been more right. "Now, let's get those memories back."

Frodo smiled back, before returning to the task at hand. That task was the wood carvings, as Emma gathered the dreamcatchers. With a wave of his hand, Frodo released the protection spell on the wood carvings. Grabbing the duffle bag, he placed each wood carving inside. He felt like now, finally, he was doing the right thing, even though he was still a dark lord. That would change. This was his redemption. He knew that. Finally, right? But his time as a dark lord was… well, he didn't want to ponder over that. It was time to set things right, starting with the memories.

* * *

Fairy Tale Land – The Past

Frodo/Dark Frodo entered the diner moments after Emma. Only, to his surprise, Bilbo was there with Merlin's life force string as well as Braeda, Hook and Nimue. What were they doing here, Braeda and Nimue? They shouldn't be here.

"Get out of here," Frodo told Braeda.

"Oh, playing the hero. I'm afraid that's not for you, Frodo. Surely you know that," Braeda purred back.

"I'm sorry, Frodo, but this must happen," Nimue added. "You know what we want. It's very similar to what all the Dark Lords want, too."

"No. How could you?" Frodo asked, looking at the two visions.

"Because this is what we want," Braeda said, "and it will happen."

"Bilbo, don't," Frodo pleaded, staring at his uncle. "There's still hope for us. The darkness isn't winning. Surely you know that. You asked for this, but now we can choose to bring back the light, if you want that. Otherwise…"

"I'm sorry, Frodo. Not everything's in a storybook," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo told him. Frodo turned to Merlin, hardly watching his uncle crush the string, turning it into dust. He looked up once at his uncle, as Bilbo followed Hook to the cauldron, where they poured the heart and string dust inside. The Third Dark Curse was enacted, but not if he and Emma had anything to say for Bilbo and Hook's behavior.

"Uncle, I…" Frodo was cut off by Emma, who closed her fist in front of Hook and Bilbo. The two new dark lords were immediately asleep. Frodo/Dark Frodo checked his uncle, but couldn't understand why. He retaliated against Emma, "Why? Why did you do that? I could have reasoned with him."

"You know this is the better way." Emma/Dark Swan waved her hands, causing a dreamcatcher and one of Frodo's full grown bear wood carvings to appear. Frodo/Dark Frodo took the bear wood carving in confusion, unsure of her instructions until she spoke to him, "Wave it over your uncle. I plan on wiping on wiping Hook's memories of these past six weeks. You should do the same for Bilbo. It's for the best."

"And what of the consequences? You expect me to keep up this lie?" Frodo asked, furious.

"I expect you to be the conscious hobbit that you are. The Dark Curse is already cast. We can't waste any time. Now do it," She fired at him, softly.

Agreeing, but deciding to take things one step further, Frodo closed his fist as he waved the bear wood carving over Bilbo's forehead. Gold dust appeared there, but it also came from all directions, at least until it stopped. What had he done? Oh wait. He knew what he'd done. And now his friends over at Aragorn and Arwen's house wouldn't remember the past six weeks, not even Mindy. Well, at least he would make sure she was in the same house with him, but it would be Emma's call as to her fate.

Frodo asked, curious, "And what of Mindy? Are we leaving her with Aragorn and my friends or…"

"Your girlfriend will be in a temporary frozen spell. Don't worry. Should she awake, and she will awake, you can explain the situation. Now, come over here and add your wood carving to the potion before I add this dreamcatcher," Emma explained.

The vision of Sauron spoke into Frodo's ear, "You won't like where this is headed, or maybe you will. But know this will all be Emma's fault, and there is nothing you can do about it. Or maybe you will know what to do. I'll help you along." Frodo/Dark Frodo ignored the whispers, plunging the wood carving moments into Emma doing the same with her dreamcatcher.

The Dark Curse erupted from the cauldron. The purple smoke was ablaze, growing stronger by the moment. There was one more thing Frodo checked, and it was Bilbo's pocket. No. The ring was gone, but where had it gone? He had a feeling where Bilbo may have poofed the ring.

Granny's Diner was swallowed by the purple smoke. The dark curse worked its way across Camelot, snaking all the realm and consuming Merida, Arthur and the inhabitants of the kingdom. Thanks to Frodo/Dark Frodo's part in the curse, Tristan and Isolde were swallowed up by the curse, as well as Mab, but that wasn't all, for the curse spread to the Fairy Realm, the part of the realm that bordered Camelot.

Inside the Fairy Castle, Tulien spent time in the meeting hall. He was just finished with an elf when, to his surprise, inside a basin lay a gold ring, but it was plain. He recognized this ring, but where had it come from?

"What do we have here?" Tulien asked, astonished.

"My lord, look," one of the elven servants asked, pointing to the window. "What is that?"

"It's dark magic, mixed with dark fairy magic," Tulien explained. "It's powerful stuff." Just as he finished saying those words, the curse's purple smoke consumed his kingdom.

The Mayor's Office, Town Hall, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Regina's office was very white with birch tree wallpaper along the walls. The floor was covered in black and white tiles, while the desks and couches were in white and black. Although Frodo/Dark Frodo was reminded now of Cruella De Ville, he looked at Emma, hoping she knew what she was doing. The remaining Fellowship members was present in the room, as well as Mairon, Rosie, Estella, Diamond, Radagast, Mindy, the Charmings, Regina, Henry, and Merida.

"So, we're getting our memories back? You're both going to do the right thing," Merry/Donovan insisted. Frodo was lucky to have his friends with him. He looked at Mindy once, before returning his gaze to his friends.

"I'm doing the right thing. Besides, this was Emma's doing." Frodo/Dark Frodo turned his gaze to the Dark Swan.

"I intend to set things right, too, Frodo." Emma insisted. "When you're ready."

"Is everyone ready?" Frodo asked, looking at them all. They nodded, holding up the wood carvings and dreamcatchers. A brief moment after Emma cast her spell, he did the same. Gold light poured into his mind, his memories returning. He wasn't the only one, for everyone present felt the gold dust enter their minds.

The missing six weeks were revealed before their eyes. The second the gold light finished its course, Frodo felt eyes on him, but it wasn't looks of disdain, except from Mairon who was perplexed, but relief and trustworthiness. Only one thing was certain now.

"I know what they're doing, the Dark Lords. And I know what Bilbo's plan is," Frodo/Dark Frodo announced, a moment after Emma/Dark Swan admitted she knew of Hook's and the Dark Ones' plan.

x-x-x

Storybrooke, Heritage Park, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The park was very much deserted at nightfall. It was the perfect opportunity to be standing in front of a large lake, on the green grass, with that one stone bench behind him and Hook. But then, Bilbo didn't expect… well, maybe he did expect the visions of Sauron and Rumplestiltskin to appear, standing right behind him and Hook.

"Well done, Bilbo. You successfully brought the right ingredients we need: the blood of a dark lord whose been to hell and back. Hook did his job, and now we need to do ours," the vision of Sauron whispered in his ear.

"And not a moment too soon," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo said, poofing the dagger with Mairon's blood into his hand.

Not wasting time, Bilbo swished the dagger's blade into the water. Hook did the same with his hook. Large ripples jutted out from the dagger and hook, propelling towards the island. Mist billowed, forming a gateway. The hobbit man watched as two boats moved slowly across the glass water. He smiled eerily as the two boats stopped, allowing two masked robed figures to leave the two separate boats. As Hook helped the figure in the gold mask, Bilbo did the same for the other masked figure, who revealed herself as the crimson-blue faced fairy Braeda.

"Braeda, a pleasure to see you," Bilbo greeted her.

"Hullo Bilbo. Let's not waste time. We've all come." Braeda turned her gaze to the two boats. "All of us in the flesh." She returned her gaze to the hobbit man. "And now we have a job to do."

"Yes, let's do just that." Bilbo said softly. He added a second later, announcing in a murmur in near perfect unison with Hook's greeting to Nimue, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

 **Okay, next chapter we're going to be caught up to where Once is now, but it also means I'll be on haitus until the second half of Season 5 for Once is finished. Thanks for reading. :) One more chapter to go, but not the end of the story…**


	13. 12: Eucatastrophe

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Swan Song", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". As for the chapter title, J.R.R. Tolkien himself came up with the term. I just figured it would fit the situation better. We'll see how it goes.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Eucatastrophe**

Bag End, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past, Many Years Ago

Bilbo Baggins was twelve years old, and yet his mind was filled with ideas for the outside world. It was Gandalf the Grey who inspired him to make up his own adventures. However, that didn't stop his parents from trying to make him a respectable hobbit. But why then was the outside world so dangerous?

"Mama, Papa, can't I go on adventures? See elves, dwarves…"

Bungo laughed. "One day, son, you may find yourself at the mercy of wizards."

"Tooks have adventures in the Shire," Belladonna told him. "When you are grown up, maybe one day you'll endure adventures, meet many fantastic wonders." She looked at him, saying, "Of course, we've never gone as far as Bree." She sighed. Bilbo looked at her as she suggested, "Don't worry, Bilbo. You'll find your place in the world. Until that time, leave it to those who know how to take care of it."

"Like our gardener." Bungo called out to the gardener of Bag End, "Hey, how's the turnips? Are they in bloom yet?"

"Turnips?" Bilbo asked, quite confused. How did turnips compare to adventures? Maybe it was the life he wanted, the life he needed. Or maybe his mother was just teasing him.

* * *

The Woods, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Mairon didn't stay too long at Regina's office. No, instead he poofed himself into the woods, a yard or two away from Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Good. He was near the former dark one. Maybe he would give him advice on how to… no, there was Bilbo/Dark Bilbo, garbed in an all-raven colored hobbit outfit. However, Mairon still carried the ring sword Wisp.

"You're too late, Bilbo. I, and my fellow heroes, now have our memories back. And I have Wisp," Mairon told him.

"Yes, you won the battle. But I'm about to get what I want. As far as the sword goes for not controlling me, you should know full well, I sent the ring with my name on it back into the stone, before we were all sent here to Storybrooke. So now, it's quite clear what could happen next," Bilbo explained darkly. He moved in a puff of purple smoke before Mairon could get him, right behind the former dark lord. "Nice try. Enjoy your last evening in this land. It'll be all you get."

Mairon wasn't sure if he liked those words. But then Bilbo was being cryptic. What did he want to do that was so secretive?

x-x-x

Downtown Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Main Street was fairly silent. No tumbling hay barrels, no signs except that a rainstorm had just passed through, leaving the cement roads wet. Thinking of nothing else except for Bilbo and his plan, Frodo/Dark Frodo followed Emma and the gang, along with the Fellowship and Mindy, down the street. They had to reach Bilbo in time, before he did something horrible.

"Right. We need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way and find Hook and Bilbo a lot faster." Emma told them. She turned to Frodo, who was still shocked. "Frodo, this is our fault that they're the Dark Ones. We need to stop them."

"I agree, but finding them as a group would be much easier then…"

"Wait. You just called them the Dark Ones. Aren't they Dark Lords and Dark Ones?" Mindy asked at random. There was a heavy silence with that question, something Frodo didn't fail to miss.

"If anyone else wants to state the obvious, then I suggest we continue on," Regina said aloud. Although Frodo agreed with everyone, the fact that Mindy was present did not settle with him.

Frodo waited until they had split up before confronting his – if he was allowed to admit it now – girlfriend. "You don't have to be here. It's not safe."

"I won't be a burden…" Mindy's voice faded. Frodo chose then to intervene.

"I know that. But still," Frodo's voice also faded.

"It just seems like everyone's going on quests and…"

"Mindy, not everyone expects things to come. That's the beauty of why we're here. Even if you don't approve, it's how things are the way they are." Frodo asked, curious. "Why did you come to the Fairy Realm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Mindy answered, cryptic.

"You didn't bribe anyone to be here, did you? Because you sound desperate," Frodo/Dark Frodo asked.

"No, I didn't. But the more I expect things to come, the more it seems like they don't. And I…" She was cut off by Braeda, who showed up in front of her and Frodo.

"How sweet. You two having a conversation, but I'm afraid this will be cut short. How convenient." Braeda walked through Mindy. Frodo hardly knew what to do. He was just having a deep conversation. But that was nothing compared to Mindy's shaky behavior. By the time Frodo looked her over, Braeda had vanished.

Returning his gaze to his girlfriend, Frodo told her, "Come on. Let's see what's happening." He ran down the street, straight to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He made it just in time to hear Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin and Mairon inform the group that they were heading to the Underworld, the Fellowship included.

"Can't we stop this?" Frodo/Dark Frodo asked, quite confused.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Baggins, this cannot be stopped. Now unless you want to trade away your lives for another, I suggest you prepare for the worst," Mr. Gold told him.

"And let me tell you, the Underworld is not a pretty experience," Mairon said, almost pleased with himself. Frodo was shocked. He looked back in time to see Mindy was panting and wondering what was going on. He didn't know where to begin.

x-x-x

Town Harbor, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The minutes ticked by. Even as the Dark Lords and Dark Ones walked on Main Street, Sam/Curtis and Gandalf/Michael still managed to find Bilbo/Dark Bilbo and Hook with Regina. It may have been an obvious spot, since they knew Bilbo loved to fish. But to find the new Dark Lord here as well as almost too easy. Or maybe this was part of his plan.

"We knew we'd find you here, Mr. Bilbo," Sam exclaimed softly.

"Where else would I be?" Bilbo/Dark Bilbo turned slowly to face him and Gandalf. "Let me guess: you're going to try to find my master plan. Or is there another reason you're both here, instead of Frodo?"

"This was not how you were meant to be. You're a better hobbit than this, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf inquired, peacefully.

"More riddles. Maybe if you knew me the first time, you'd understand that immortality was on my agenda. Becoming the Dark Lord has changed me in more ways than one. Frodo may be a good Dark Lord, but he is nothing compared to what I am and what I'm about to do," Bilbo said.

"Bilbo stop!" Sam exclaimed, raising a hand.

Bilbo chuckled. "You see, Samwise, this is what makes me different than you. The ring was always mine."

"Turn back to the light. Frodo did, Frodo has. He's finding redemption as we speak," Sam replied.

"And making a greater mess of things. Take it from me, Sam: Frodo was never meant to be evil. It's not in him. Whereas me, I'll gladly take it. This is your first warning. Do not interfere in my plans again," Bilbo threatened.

Sam was confused. First Frodo told him to help get the darkness out of him, something which he planned on doing. But to see Bilbo threatening him like this to leave his plans alone only fueled him. Frodo was right: Bilbo wanted to snuff out the light, but maybe there was more to his plan. Either way, the older hobbit didn't want to tell him anything. He needed to get through to him, but how?

* * *

Bag End, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past, After Bilbo's Adventure to the Lonely Mountain

Three months had passed since Bilbo's adventures to the Lonely Mountain. Although he was in his middle age, he couldn't help but notice everyone calling him odd. Not that he minded. He was an independent thinker, free of any decision his relatives put upon him. But that didn't stop Lobelia Sackville-Baggins from knocking on his door. Oh wait… it wasn't Lobelia this time? That was odd.

Opening the door, he hardly expected a woman wearing a sleek black dress, with her black hair styled in a wicked way, to enter Bag End. She wasn't a hobbit. Why then was she his size, and wearing shoes? Did he miss something in the timeline?

"You'll have to forgive me. I'm not used to being around your kind." She introduced herself, surprised at him, "Oh, you don't know me. I'm the Evil Queen."

"And I'm not interested in whatever deal you're making. Goodbye." He didn't want to get involved any more than he should.

"But you haven't heard what I have to say. You recently lost a friend. Well, I can make things right for you," the Evil Queen said. "Interested?"

"You can't undo a death. It's not possible," Bilbo told her.

"Isn't it? There is a way for you to get to the Underworld, to see Thorin Oakenshield. Now are you interested?" she asked.

"Just that I get to see him. I don't plan on getting to the Underworld. What is the Underworld?" He didn't like that name.

"It doesn't matter. In fact, why don't you use this magic bean and think of how to get the ale of the Underworld," the Evil Queen said, passing him a white bean. Bilbo looked at the bean for a moment. It did look different. He returned his gaze to the Evil Queen, but all she did was smile at him. Who was she anyway?

* * *

Mairon's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Mairon was happy for the silence. There was nothing but his weapons. The feel of the iron blades, the metallic iron that reminded him of Barad-dûr. How he wish he could just go back to Mordor and own the dark land again, instead of being stuck in Storybrooke with… he listened to the front door as it opened. He didn't look around at Frodo/Dark Frodo, as he entered his house.

"Mairon, I need your help. I'm going to sacrifice myself, but I need Wisp. I want to defeat the darkness," Frodo explained.

"I see. If that's the best method to stop Bilbo," Mairon whispered aloud.

"It's the only way. I can't risk losing my uncle," the hobbit man admitted.

"Nor I. Wait here. I'll be right back." Mairon vanished into another room. Finding Wisp was a sync, but he hesitated. Wisp was his only chance to… yes, it was. Biding his time, he returned to the entrance hall with the ring sword. Nothing changed, but it only seemed necessary to do the right thing. After all, that was what was important. "This sword was meant for a hero. It's time to see if you are that hero."

Frodo/Dark Frodo gently took the sword. Its power receded into his hands. It certainly acted like a weapon meant for a hero. And Mairon knew that. Still, Frodo replied, "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Bilbo/Dark Bilbo said, advancing towards the hobbit. Frodo lunged at his uncle with his sword, but in vain for Bilbo took it from his hands without question. It wasn't a fair fight.

"Why did you do that?" Frodo/Dark Frodo asked, frustrated.

"Because you may have fighting skills, but I can easily take things from you." Bilbo/Dark Bilbo chuckled. "It's funny. You're a Dark Lord, but you can't do anything."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Frodo told him, annoyed.

"We'll see to that. Won't we?" His uncle apologized. "I'm sorry, lad. I'm afraid my plan is too big for you." He poofed out of the house in a cloud of purple smoke. He wasn't the only one, for Frodo turned to Mairon just as the former dark lord vanished in a bright light.

Oh no. Where had they gone? No, he knew: Storybrooke's Heritage Park. Yes, that was where they would be meeting. He had to hurry. Not bothering with anything, as he wasn't in his own home, Frodo/Dark Frodo thought of the park and the lake. The image changed before his eyes. He was standing on a green grassy field, a black lake before him. And there was Emma. He did it: he was at Storybrooke Heritage Park, but then so were his family and friends, as well as Emma's family, and all the Dark Ones and Dark Lords.

* * *

Middle-earth to the Cave of Wonders and Back – The Past

The Cave of Wonders was pretty much intact at this time. At its entrance was a giant lion's face shaped out of the desert. Bilbo arrived right when the cat's head recognized him, allowing him to pass. Okay. Unsure why he was out of here, and still glad to have his magic ring, he took his first step over the lion's mouth. Finding it was safe, he traversed further and deeper into the cave. If he took one wrong step… no! How was he to get back home?

And there was piles upon piles of gold. Mountains of gold in one chamber with a high ceiling. If only he could find… no, wait. What was that wineskin doing on the ground? It looked ordinary enough. Should he touch it? Was it a trap? He was hesitant for a moment. In one swipe, he grabbed the wineskin. Nothing happened. Yes, he was free to touch this wineskin. But wait… what if it really was a trap?

"Bravo," said a distinctly familiar feminine voice. Bilbo spun around, only to see the Evil Queen wearing a traveling black dress. Was she following him? "You managed to pick up that wineskin without a scratch."

"How did you get in here? Take me home. The wineskin is yours," he said.

"That's not the rules. The person who picks up that wineskin has possession over it, until they freely give it to someone else. So yes, it will show you Thorin Oakenshield, when you're ready to see him. Shall we go to the Lonely Mountain now?" the Evil Queen asked, curiously.

"If it'll just…" Bilbo blinked, right as the landscape changed to reveal Thorin's tomb. He was back in Middle-earth, right in the heart of the Lonely Mountain. He called, "I thought we weren't using magic! Hey!" Nothing happened, other than the wineskin still being in his possession. He shrugged his shoulders. There was no sense in wasting the ale, other than to pour it over the tomb. He did just that, but stopped upon hearing another voice:

"That's good ale, Bilbo! Don't waste it. You might need it later." It was Thorin, garbed in his traveling clothes. He still had the look of a noble warrior and king under the mountain.

"Thorin, the Evil Queen sent me on a quest. And then Merlin told me about the Fountain of Youth. Should I go? Should I take it?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, if you think immortality will make you happy…"

"My life changed, Thorin. Much has changed. I'm just glad that you're all right," the hobbit said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, as fine as I'll ever be." Thorin told him. "It's good to see you, Bilbo. I don't know how you'll get back home."

"Oh, he'll return home," the Evil Queen said. Bilbo jumped upon seeing her, but only looked back in time to see Thorin disappear in blueish-grey dust.

"What are you doing here? This is private," Bilbo told her.

"Is it? Maybe you should take your dwarf friend's advice from now on and…"

"Take me home. Here," as he passed the wineskin to the Evil Queen, he closed his eyes. Opening them again, he jolted to a sitting position. No. He was back in Bag End, lying on his bed. How did he get back here?

* * *

Storybrooke Heritage Park, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Dark Frodo smelled the air, which was filled with fishy water and dew. The water splashed softly. No. He had to stop this. His leather boots crunched against the dirt, pebbles and grass as he approached his family and friends. At last reaching them, he embraced Sam and Merry first, then Pippin and Mindy last. Not knowing what else to say, he went straight for the apology:

"Mindy, I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk. If you want an adventure, we'll have it, after we get out of this mess."

"Are you sure?" She was skeptical. "I thought we were in one now."

"If you call this an adventure," Merry added, wary.

Frodo turned towards Sam and Gandalf, but the two were preoccupied with Bilbo/Dark Bilbo. Had they spoken before? Their conversation certainly proved they had:

"Bilbo, this madness has to stop," Gandalf insisted.

"You heard the lady. You're about to have an adventure." Bilbo cracked a wicked smile.

"Bilbo, this is wrong and you know it," Sam told him.

"Bilbo, do you remember that conversation we had years ago, about your adventures?" Gandalf asked. That got Bilbo/Dark Bilbo's attention.

"I thought we already discussed it," Bilbo asked darkly.

"Well, this time you are going to listen. Ask yourself this question, and really ask it: what kind of a man, what kind of a hobbit, do you want to be?" he asked in exchange. It was a simple question, but its roots had deep meaning, particularly for Bilbo, who was silent in that moment.

* * *

Bag End, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Life returned to normal in the Shire. Bilbo also returned to his daily activities. It was as if the events that took place before, during and after the quest hadn't shaken him, but changed him. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. He just knew that he would find a way to be immortal, even if it meant making things really bad for everyone else.

His fascination with elves didn't go away. He wrote about them whenever he could. This inspiration finally drove him to buying a red journal, with an elegant script that had the first letter of this last name on the front. Life was bliss… life couldn't be anymore tedious. His relatives still bothered him and his neighbors found him odd. And why should that bother him? He was Bilbo Baggins. There was more to life than the daily, ordinary, everyday deeds.

No, what was missing in his life was someone who understood him. Someone who shared in his dreams and adventures. That's what he needed the most in life. Someone who didn't make his life seem boring.

Grateful that Gandalf came to visit for the day, he spoke to him about his newfound devotion, his need to search for this relative. His cousins were becoming more intrigued by his stories. That was good.

"Yes." Gandalf's words brought him back to reality. "I'm sure you will find this nephew who understands you. The world is much bigger than the Shire. You have changed, Bilbo Baggins. You are not the same hobbit as you were when you first stepped foot outside this peaceful landscape."

"Yes, there's that." Bilbo said softly. "I can't help thinking that one day, I will leave the Shire again. Only this time, I'll need someone to stay and guard Bag End from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins."

"And what hobbit have you become? An adventurer? A burglar?" Gandalf questioned.

"I don't know yet. I'll find out," Bilbo admitted, staring blankly at the landscape.

"I've no doubt you will," the wizard answered. There was nothing else to be said, and Bilbo knew it. What did await him in the future? It was all hazy. At least he had his magic ring…

* * *

Storybrooke Heritage Park, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Braeda glided behind Bilbo/Dark Bilbo. She murmured softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's time, Bilbo." This information was shocking to those destined for the Underworld. Frodo/Dark Frodo wouldn't have it. He darted forward towards her, but in vain, for she held up a hand, stopping him from protesting and doing anything. She was choking him. "You may be the dark lord, you may have immortality, but that doesn't mean that I won't forestall you from stopping my plan."

"Bilbo… help…" Frodo/Dark Frodo never thought he'd ask that, but this was his uncle he was talking to. Surely Bilbo had some sense… the darkened older hobbit did, for he returned his gaze to Braeda, nearly in unison with Hook. Braeda was shocked:

"What are you doing?" The first dark lord/dark fairy asked, confused.

"Being the hobbit I want to be," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo told her, moving the ring sword up. Various tugs and pulls charged into Wisp, all fueled by him. Without saying a word aloud, he pulled Braeda and the dark lords that followed her from the Underworld into the sword, until all that was left was the darkness with silver outlines wrapped around the sword. The sword's glow was purple, like his magic, but the sword itself vibrated in his hand. He turned to Frodo, in time to see his nephew/new Dark Lord snap out of being choked. He moved the sword to him, "You have to do it. You have to kill me. Take it and use it." There was a pause. Frodo/Dark Frodo was hesitating. "Frodo, it's the only way."

"Uncle, I can't lose you again," Frodo/Dark Frodo told him.

"But you have to do this. We don't have a lot of time. The Dark Lords will leave the sword. Please end this," Bilbo/Dark Bilbo insisted. Silently, Frodo/Dark Frodo obeyed, taking the sword from his grasp. The various vibrations were strong, and yet he had to act fast. In one swift jab, Frodo/Dark Frodo held his uncle, who felt as if he was fading from the world. The darkness absorbed into Bilbo/Dark Bilbo ever so quickly.

A bright light surrounded Dark Frodo, engulfing him until it vanished. Frodo was back in his hobbit form, still in the height of a man, donned in a velvet jacket, vest, breeches, suspenders and a white dress shirt. However, Bilbo was still wearing his all raven-colored attire, and still looking like his dark lord version. Frodo removed Wisp, only to see the ring sword collapse into inky pools of darkness, vanishing from sight a moment later.

Wait… no. Frodo held onto Bilbo as he collapsed on the ground. His uncle wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, but his stomach bled. Realizing what he'd done, as a result of his actions, he silently wept on Bilbo's shoulder. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing his tears. It was too much pain. The one uncle who raised him in his tweens was gone. How could this happen? He remembered, to snuff out of the darkness, but why his uncle? And why him?

The next thing he knew, Sam pulled him off of Bilbo as the paramedics showed up. He was at a loss for words. His uncle was gone. What was he to do… he pulled Mindy in and embraced her. He would make it up to her. Maybe she was right about the timing, even though it was one way to meet her. He pressed his head against her shoulder, looking in the direction of the paramedics. They were taking away his uncle. No. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't…

o-o-o

Baggins House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

A tear trickled down Frodo's face. He took in his surroundings. His all blue house certainly gave him a calm feeling, and yet the sheet he was sleeping on was white. Who put it there… oh wait. He knew. Mindy. Why would she do that? And she was sleeping peacefully on the opposite couch. He didn't blame her. It was a rough night for all of them.

There were whispers. He could hear them, calling frantically and from all sides. He sat up, unable to keep his thoughts from stopping the whispers. Reaching for his cell phone, he quickly typed in a message to Mairon, telling him to meet him at his house. It was an urgent message in all capital letters, but it was important. He closed the phone as soon as the message was sent, but not before pressing a hand on Mindy's cheek to wake her. He quietly put a hand over her mouth once to keep her from screaming, but it was temporary and only lasted a few seconds, just long enough to make sure he had her attention.

Frodo asked, polite and calm, "Do you mind coming with me to Mairon's house? I need to speak with me about something. It might be your chance to…"

"I'll come. Sure," she nodded. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem." He gave a small smile. Another tear streamed down his face. He returned his gaze to Mindy, who brushed away his tear. This surprised him, but he understood. "I thought I was supposed to do that."

"I guess I wanted to. Besides, you need a companion, but why me? After all of this, you still chose me," she asked.

"You've been my closest companion since the Fairy Realm. Besides, you didn't have anywhere else to go, did you?" He asked.

"Not really, except home. But I can stay awhile longer," she said. Frodo turned his head. The whispers again, they were getting louder and uncontrollable. "We should go," she said, bringing him back to the present.

"When you're ready to leave, we'll go," Frodo answered softly. It was all he could do to quiet the whispers. At least for a while.

o-o-o

Mairon's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo knocked on the front door once. For a moment, there was no answer, but then he heard Mairon's voice, letting him inside. Quietly, he opened the door, gesturing forward to let Mindy step inside the house first. He followed, closing the door as softly as he could. He looked back at the entrance hall, taking Mindy by the hand until they found Mairon in the living room, staring at his hand, which had something cupped in the palm.

"I'm sorry. We must have come at a bad time, but what are you looking at?" Frodo asked, curious. He didn't receive a response. He tried again, "I've been hearing whispers, but they've stopped. I wondered if you…"

"You mean this." Mairon showed him a gold ring in his hand, which had etched around its band his name. What? Mairon was Sauron again. How was that possible? Frodo didn't need to ask as Mairon/Sauron explained the situation, "I bet you're wondering how I became the dark lord again. It's very simple. When you asked me about Wisp, and wanted to use it to harness the darkness into a vessel, it became clear to me: use the ring sword to contain the darkness. You see, your Uncle Bilbo didn't just use himself as a vessel. Instead of destroying the darkness altogether, he moved it. I am now the dark lord again, and everything is back to normal. I have nothing to lose now."

"So you decided to betray us all again. You…" Frodo jabbed his hand towards Sauron, about to strike him down. However, he was stopped by Sauron's hand, which stopped in the air, forcing his magic to negate. The hobbit man lowered his hand.

"Did you honestly think that your magic would work on me? I now have every dark lords' powers that ever lived, ex dark lords included. And Rumplestiltskin now has the power of every dark one, including Emma's. So, what are you going to do now, hobbit?" Sauron asked softly.

"So Bilbo's sacrifice was in vain. How dare you do that to my uncle," Frodo warned.

"Don't you test me, hobbit," Sauron whispered aloud.

" _Don't_ test me," Frodo fired back. "I heard about you from Gandalf. Unless you don't reveal your powers again, I'll inform the wizard myself. I'm guessing you don't want to face him. But I will need your help for what I'm planning."

"What?" Mindy asked, confused. Had she been listening this whole time? Frodo realized then that he was still holding her hand.

Sauron sighed. Frodo watched the dark lord as he asked, "What do you want, Mr. Baggins?"

o-o-o

Blanchard Loft, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"You're going to Hell?" Mary Margaret/Snow White asked, staring at Frodo and Emma as if they'd gone mad. While Frodo hoped Gandalf had shown up, Sam explained that he was helping Aragorn with the elvish clock. Why the wizard was doing this, instead of assisting them in this task was unknown, but if Gandalf knew what he was doing, what was stopping him from doing it?

"It's just to the Underworld," Frodo explained, facing his five hobbit friends – yes, Fatty Bolger/Fred Dewey was present, due to the fact that he wanted updates on the adventures. With Fatty was the Squijum, who apparently had become his companion and friend amidst the chaos. Frodo faced his friend as the hobbit man informed them:

"I should go to the Underworld anyway." Fatty pointed out, "My friend Kovu is down there and needs to return to the world of the living."

"That's all good and proper, but Frodo, why would you do this?" Merry/Donovan asked, alarmed. "You've already been a dark lord."

"Don't think about going back to the darkness, Mr. Frodo," Sam warned him.

"I won't. I'll do it for family. I've learned my lesson, too. I won't be going back to the darkness. I'm staying on the path of the light, as it should be," Frodo declared, his heart filled with light and hope.

"And what's your girlfriend doing here, exactly?" Pippin/Edric asked, pointing out Mindy, whose arms were wrapped around Frodo's stomach.

"Because I came here to help," Mindy informed them. She moved away from Frodo as she pointed out. "Nearly half of us here are women."

"Yes, but you weren't exactly helpful to us in the Fairy Realm," Sam/Curtis admitted.

"But I want to be." Mindy told them, "Look, there's five hobbits here that are men, and since I'm associated with Frodo, it means that I'm involved too. I don't know what Rosie, Estella and Diamond did in the Fairy Realm, but I want to help." Frodo welcomed her enthusiasm by taking her hand and moving it back and forth.

"Then you can help us," Frodo smiled at her.

"Yes, but you understand it's a one-for-one trade. Someone has to die, Frodo," David/Prince Charming told him.

Frodo started explaining, "Exactly. But like Emma's plan, it could work. I want my uncle back. It's either that or bending the rules a little, so we all come back alive."

"It sounds risky, Frodo," Mindy told him, already feeling death's grasp on her heart. Frodo could feel it too, but he knew something would have to happen when they reached the Underworld.

However, it was Robin Hood who stated the obvious question for everyone, "How does one get to the Underworld?"

o-o-o

Storybrooke Heritage Park, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo stared out at the crystal black lake before him. Behind him were his fellow hobbit friends and the Squijum, who stayed perched to Fatty's shoulder. Standing next to him was Sauron, but wrapped in his arm was Mindy, who held him close. She was fearful, but there was bravery in her eyes. No wonder she wanted to go with him. He knew she could do it, but it was what waited in the Underworld that would make all the difference, or not.

He looked on at Emma as she and her family, with Rumplestiltskin in the back, headed towards the ferry, where Charon awaited them. Sauron waited until the ferry disappeared into the mist and fog before asking him a simple question: "Are you sure about this?"

"Summon the ferry," Frodo said, determination in his eyes.

Silently, Frodo watched Sauron as the dark lord sliced his hand with the ring, which he by magic turned into a black dagger with silver outlines. With this task done, the dark lord closed his fist, causing drips of his blood to fall into the lake. The mist returned, bringing the ferry around. Gesturing to Mindy, he led her down to the lake. He stepped forward at the same time as his girlfriend. They didn't sink in the water, but instead moved across it with ease. He listened behind him as more splashes of water followed. His friends and Sauron were following him, with the Squijum making various chirping sounds. Sauron by now, Frodo assumed, had wrapped a cloth around his hand to stop the bleeding. Frodo didn't look back, only forward. His hand stayed on Mindy's side, not wanting to risk letting her fall into the water. But one thing was clear on his mind, and that was Bilbo. He would bring his uncle back, and then Sauron would pay for what he did. But not out of revenge; instead, it would be for justice's sake.

"Bilbo, we're coming for you," Frodo said, as he neared the ferry. The fog surrounded him and his friends, making it hard to see, but not impossible. For his journey to the Underworld was about to begin.

* * *

 **Okay, so we're caught up to "Once Upon a Time", before the Season 5B arc starts. Tristan, Isoldes, Tulien and those in the Fairy Realm will return for a little while longer once my hiatus for this story ends. It makes sense, since the writers plan on doing a little more with the Camelot arc. It makes sense, I guess. So, in the meantime, I'm going to play catch up on the bonus versions. All right, I'll see you all after Once's 5B arc is finished. :)**


	14. 13: Descent into the Underworld

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

Welcome back to the second half of this story! :)

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Souls of the Departed", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Descent into the Underworld**

Boat to the Underworld – The Present

The boat skimmed the water in an ever slow procession. It was good that the boat was sturdy, for its passengers might have very well lost their footing and fallen into the lake. But the ferryman did not mind, nor did he care. He knew the destination his passengers wanted to take: to the Underworld. How they would return to the surface… well, he smirked. Even he did not know the answer to that dire question.

As for the passengers in the boat, they looked on as the boat inched closer to the dock. For Frodo Baggins, finding his uncle was most important. And yet he slept peacefully, dreaming of far off places. That is, until the dream became very vivid and alive.

" _Frodo," it was his mother's voice. "Don't go to the Underworld."_

" _Passage out of the Underworld will be difficult," his father warned him._

" _I will make it home, and return Bilbo to the land of the living." He told his parents. "I won't fail him."_

" _Frodo, learn from your mistakes, before you…" that was all he could remember his mother saying, telling him about the right path. He awoke to a few tugs on his jacket…_

"Frodo. Frodo?" It was Mindy's voice. She had called to him out of the shadows.

"Hm. What?" Frodo asked, quite confused.

"Frodo, we're here. We stopped," Merry said, also getting his attention.

Grateful that his friends helped him back on his feet, Frodo followed them off the docks and into the fog. At first, there was nothing but a bluish-grey haze and fog. The colors shifted into a sickly orange color, but also revealing the landscape as rolling hills and green grass, tainted by the orange mist. Frodo looked around. It was obvious they weren't in Maine any longer, and Storybrooke seemed a near distance away.

"Welcome to the Underworld." Sauron instructed the group, "Take a look around. What do you see?" He answered for them, "We see nothing but people with unfinished business."

"I don't get it. How's the Shire here? We saved it," Frodo added, confused.

"I didn't save it, but you did. And please do not ask me how all the realms are here, under this Underworld realm. That's just how it was built," Sauron told them.

"Okay." He told his friends, "Come on. The sooner we get to finding Bilbo, the better."

"Right," Mindy said, solemnly.

Frodo, hoping Mindy would be okay by herself, followed Sam into Bywater. He looked back at Mindy and smiled. Good. She didn't want to be alone. That was good… he felt weird again. Not minding it, he journeyed onwards.

* * *

Brandy Hall, Buckland, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Brandy Hall had so many rooms, hallways, cellars and pantries. It was a large hobbit hole, and yet there was also a crowd of people. When everyone wasn't looking, Merry, twelve years old, snuck outside to catch some fresh air. However, his path was blocked by three hobbit women, with black hair and wearing grey dresses. It was very ominous.

"I'm sorry. Uh… were you passing through?" Merry asked them.

"We need water. Please give us some, or else we'll take the ale," the three hobbit women said in unison.

"Uh… right, water." He didn't know whether to trust the women. He reached for the river-water, but was stopped by the three women.

"It's too late. Your fate is sealed." The three women warned him, "Should you repeat the incident in the future, then we will seal the fates of your family." They added, "You have exactly ten years to give us water or ale, or your fate will be sealed. You wish to be free, then give us water or ale when the time is ripe."

Merry looked around, but saw the three hobbit women had vanished. He was confused and annoyed. He didn't know what they wanted, and yet they persisted. And now he had to wait until that time… oh, why bother? He returned inside Brandy Hall, but kept feeling that same, lingering presence. It was the hobbit women again. He went inside, hoping the day couldn't become more stressful.

* * *

The Green Dragon inn, The Shire, The Underworld – The Present

At Frodo's bequest, Mindy entered the inn alone. Timid and nervous, she stared at the customers, who were a variety of races. She didn't know how she was to do this alone… of course, she would have to. Approaching the bar table, Mindy was met by a man with auburn hair and a face covered in rune designs. The man looked very much like Rumplestiltskin, only he wasn't. No. She was reminded of someone else…

"What can I get you?" the man said, before introducing himself. "Forgive my intrusion. I am Durza." He smiled at her.

"Durza, you mean the shade Eragon fought and won," Mindy said, intrigued.

"Please. Do not remind me of that boy. I'm down here because of him, yes." He murmured, softly, "There's nothing more that can be said of that meeting. But then, I am not the only lookalike whose down here."

Mindy gazed at the inn's front door, as it opened to reveal a hobbit with bright green and blue clothes. He looked so much like Frodo, and yet… "Frodo, you changed. Weren't you looking for Bilbo?"

"Bilbo's fine, for now." The hobbit leaned in and kissed Mindy flat on the lips. When he released her, a moment later, he revealed himself, "It's no wonder Frodo chose you." Mindy jerked back, her voice tense as she spoke to him:

"Who are you? Are you…"

The hobbit man shook his head. "No. There's just me, trapped in the Underworld temporarily. I'll be heading to the Land of Untold Stories, catching a boat out of this realm." He added, profusely, "I'm Bingo Bolger-Baggins." He grabbed his coffee from Durza's hands. He apologized to Mindy, kindly, "I'm sorry for kissing you like that. It was the only way to get your attention. But when you see Frodo, tell him I'm looking for him. Cheers." He slipped away, leaving Mindy in a confused state.

The door opened again to reveal Frodo. Just as he caught up to Mindy, he looked up and saw his counterpart. He asked her, "Is that Bingo?"

"Yeah, it is." Mindy wasn't in the mood to talk. Frodo nodded in understanding.

"I won't let him get to you. You all right?" He asked her.

"I don't know," was all she managed to say.

"It'll be fine." Frodo showed her a vial, at which he told her, "Sauron gave this to me."

"What is it?" Mindy looked up at him, confused.

"It's the Ale of Sinead, from DunBroch. It's supposed to allow us to communicate with our loved ones who have passed on. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Fatty have all got vials as well. How Sauron accomplished that, I don't know. He's probably going to try to flee the Underworld." He sighed. "His work isn't finished yet."

"How convenient. Sauron giving us the vials, but nothing further," Mindy said, mellow.

"I know. We…" Frodo stopped, turning towards the inn door, but didn't hear much conversation outside. Returning his gaze to Mindy, he spoke to her, politely, "We should go and find my friends."

"Good idea," Mindy said, agreeing with him. She looked at Durza one last time, before following Frodo out the door and back into the cloudy landscape.

* * *

The Great Smials, Tuckborough, Tookland, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

The Great Smials were just as grand as Brandy Hall. But these smials also held a library on Took history, much like the library at Brandy Hall had a library on the Brandybuck lineage. But it was in the large dining room, filled with scores of china in cabinets where Pippin Took made a wish and blew out the candles on his blue-and-white frosted cake. He was turning twelve years old. However, upon blowing them out, he and Merry were swept into a lonely dark room.

The three hobbit women were back. "Please give us water or ale."

"You three." Merry told them, I thought we were told… who are you?"

"We are the Fates, and we will determine both your fates, if you don't give us water or ale," the three women asked.

"What does it look like?" Pippin asked, curious.

"What Pippin means is… we don't know what to get you. Water here, or ale there. We don't know," Merry told them. He was surprised at how relaxed the women – the Fates – were towards them now.

"When you seek out the Ale of Sinead, then you shall have our drinks. In exchange, we'll help you with safe passage out of the Underworld. When that time comes, you'll have what we are looking for," the Fates said, each in turns.

"So we'll have it then," Merry asked.

"Yes. Until that time, your fates will be your making. But your debt to us is fair. When you both find the ale, give it to us. That is all we will say on the matter." The Fates vanished, leaving Merry and Pippin back at the party they somehow returned to.

Merry looked at Pippin, understanding that they weren't out of the woods yet on this matter. And yet… oh, as far as he, Merry, knew it was better to leave it alone, until he, Pippin or someone fixed this matter. Neither hobbit knew when that day would come, and yet they hoped their debt to the Fates was settled.

* * *

Cemetery, The Underworld – The Present

The cemetery still had the orange glow wrapped around it, and yet the grass stayed green and short. There were so man tombstones that it nearly seemed like a difficult task to find the right ones. The moment Frodo and his friends arrived – Sauron was still missing – they were met by Emma and her family. This was new. It seemed as if the cemetery connected all the realms that were in the Underworld realm.

Frodo stared at the vial in his hand for a minute, before proceeding onwards. At last, as Merry and Pippin parted in search of what they needed to find, with Fatty heading off in another direction, Frodo, Sam and Mindy arrived at the grave they were looking for. Frodo poured some of the ale onto the grass. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then Bilbo appeared. The hobbit with the brown hair and black clothes had a beat up face and a limp arm. It was Bilbo alright, except he appeared to be moving all over the place.

"Bilbo," Frodo started. He explained quickly, "My friends are here. So is Mindy. We came to help you, to get you back home."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, worried.

"Bilbo," Frodo tried again. He was losing Bilbo. Then in a flash, Bilbo was back in the ground. Frodo was alarmed and confused, "I hope this quest wasn't in vain. Where is Bilbo?"

"Maybe he heard us," Mindy suggested, optimistically.

"He looked wounded." Frodo turned to her, asking, "How do you know that?"

"Because Bilbo didn't just stay for a moment or two. Maybe he heard us. He's got to be here somewhere," she added.

"I'm glad you can think optimistically." Frodo asked, curious, "How do you do it?"

"I just know he's here somewhere. We'll find him," she reassured him.

Sam sighed. "Now I'm thinking about Rosie. I shouldn't have left her there."

"We'll go home, back to Storybrooke. You'll be reunited with Rosie, Sam. I hope it," Frodo said. He turned to Bilbo's tombstone again. "We'll find out where Bilbo is and go home."

-.-.-

Merry and Pippin wandered off, away from the others. Together, they met up with three hobbit woman with dark hair and grey dresses. They knew what they had to do. Pulling out three vials, they passed the potion to them.

"It's not the Ale of Sinead, but it's what you asked us to bring." Merry asked the three lasses, "Are we free?"

The three hobbit women smiled. "You are free, for now."

"You're not expecting us to stay down here…" Pippin was cut off by one of the woman's hands.

"You've done more than enough," one of the hobbit women said.

"But we will be watching you two," the second hobbit woman answered.

"Very closely," the third hobbit woman said last.

Merry nodded in understanding. He wasn't about to mess with fate, or rather the Fates, again. At least, he hoped he wouldn't, but he didn't know that part either. Fate and the Fates knew, and that was enough for him to get by.

-.-.-

Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger stared at the tomb that had Kovu's name written in bold lettering. He felt sure that Kovu was down here, in the Underworld. He had to have been alive when he came down there. So how was he able to…

"Hotcha Kovu much need out," the Squijum said, scampering up and down his arm and back.

"Here goes nothing," Fatty opened the vial and pour some of its contents over the grass, right in front of the tomb. He waited a moment, unsure what was happening to the air. He was surprised when a holographic image appeared before him, revealing a young dark-furred lion in the foreground. "Wait. Is that Kovu's voicemail?"

"Simba, Fredegar, if you can hear me, Hades has me trapped down here. Scar's here, too. Send help. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kovu screamed, before the holographic image vanished under the ground.

"Oh no," was the first thing that came out of Fatty's mouth. Kovu was in danger, but… how was he to get to him? He looked around, asking to himself, "Kovu, I know you're here somewhere. But where are you?" He realized then he wasn't getting his answer just yet. All he could do, right then and there, was hope that everything would turn out okay. But that was thinking optimistically.

He still needed to find Kovu and leave the Underworld with his friends, while there was still time.

* * *

Bag End, Hobbiton, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Frodo looked out the parlor window. He couldn't believe he was saying goodbye to his home, heading on a quest that Gandalf set him on. He didn't know who else was coming, besides Sam. And yet he knew…

"Frodo, can you help me with this?" Merry asked, moving a chest across the floor. Frodo understood.

"Sure." Frodo grabbed the handle on the chest's other end. As he moved the chest outside, placing it on a cart, he felt a very strange, heavy wind approaching. Turning around, his gaze met that of three hobbit women, with black hair and wearing grey dresses. Who were these women? Somehow, he already knew who they were… the Fates. Whoa. How did he know that?

Leaving the Fates alone, Frodo traveled back inside Bag End, with Merry, Pippin and Sam in pursuit. Fatty and Folco came in after them. Frodo sighed. It was good that he had friends with him. And what of the fate of the three hobbit women? He hardly knew or guessed their purpose. He only hoped his fate was filled with happiness and joy, but the Ring… well, he would wait and see then. Wouldn't he?

* * *

Healer's House, Bywater, the Shire, the Underworld – The Present

The healer's house was filled with vials of herbs and spices, as well as a black cauldron sitting under the fire. Sauron recognized this house, but he failed to understand who lived there. It wasn't until he heard a rustling voice in the air that he turned around, right to where the voice called out to him from the shadows.

"Well done, my apprentice," Morgoth said, coming up from behind Sauron. "Giving them those vials was the best thing you could have done. It might let them leave this place."

"Morgoth, what are you doing here?" Sauron asked, confused.

"Oh, I was thrown into the Void. And yet, here I am, still in the Underworld." Morgoth came out of the shadows. He was a man with pale ghostly white skin and wearing a greyish-black tuxedo. Sauron wasn't impressed.

"You're not really here, are you?" Sauron mouthed.

"If I were here, would I give you a message." Morgoth continued. "The next time you see your friends, you had better swap with them. I want to be free of this place, free of the Void. If you'll let me come, I will be here fully."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry," he answered.

"So, that's it then. Oh, don't worry, on the day of reckoning, I will return. You'll see." He vanished into the shadows. Sauron was left alone, with the shop and anything useful he could find, and a memory of his last time he spent with Merida.

" _So you're the Dark Lord now," Merida said. She fumed, "So what then? You're going to turn on me, too."_

" _I will come back. You'll see," Sauron warned her._

" _If you try anything. You'll…" she stopped when the Dark Lord raised his hand. She stopped, berating him further, "You're a monster, you know that. I don't understand how you could love me, and then retreat into the Underworld with your master."_

" _I'm going there because I have to." Sauron advanced towards her. "But know this, I will be back. And now, the Underworld awaits me." He walked out of his house with at least ten vials of the Ale of Sinead. He hoped Merida understood, especially with all the Ale of Sinead he gave to her._

Sauron's thoughts returned to the present. He was in the Underworld and Merida was in the Land of the Living. He would return, but not empty handed. Not again. After all, Frodo and his friends did need the Ale of Sinead. He hoped his bargain with Mr. Baggins was complete. He hoped anyway.

-.-.-

Main Street, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

The moment everyone was gathered, Frodo and his friends reunited with Emma and her family It was already dusk and the damaged clock tower remained in the middle of the street. As for Frodo, he was just glad he met up with Emma and her family.

"So everyone here…"

"Can be saved," David/Prince Charming finished his wife's sentence.

"That means that every land here in the Underworld can be saved, too," Frodo suggested. It was a good idea.

"So, you're suggesting we explore every inch of the Underworld for everyone," Sauron declared, sneaking up on them from behind.

"It's not a bad idea," Sam admitted.

"I'm up for it," Pippin announced.

"No. I've done enough," Sauron said, ready to take off. Frodo stopped him.

"Wait. You are not abandoning us here," the gentlehobbit tensed.

"I understand this is your mission, but I'm going to find a way out of here and back to the Land of the Living," Sauron protested.

"If this is about Merida, I…"

"You'll not go anywhere near her," Sauron warned. "Sure, she may help you, but as for me… it would be unwise to mess with me." He said last, "Goodnight Mr. Baggins." He walked away from them. Frodo spun around to his friends and family, just as Henry chimed in.

"Whose ready for Operation: Firebird," Henry asked, curious.

"Is that what we're naming it?" Emma asked, smiling.

As Frodo and the others walked down the street, Merry stayed behind with Regina for a moment. Right on cue, the clock ticked. Regina smiled, while Merry chuckled in delight. Things were changing in the Undeworld.

-.-.-

Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

An older, dark-furred lion entered the chamber with the five colored rivers. Following him was his mate, who was grey-furred and menacing to behold. The two walked past Cora, an auburn haired woman donned in miller's clothes, as they spoke to a man with short blonde hair, donned in a blood red tuxedo and a complexion that was bold in many ways. In his hand, he held a wine glass filled with red liquid.

"And here come two auspicious lions." The man asked, "Can I help you today?"

"Hades, Fredegar Bolger is here and…"

"Yes I know, Zira. What I'd like to know is how you could let him enter my domain. That's what you lions' call it now, am I correct?" Hades took a sip of his wine.

"We were hoping to get something from this. Seek revenge upon Kovu who, may I ask, is still alive?" The dark-furred lion asked.

"Why yes, Scar, your son is alive," Hades said, cautiously.

"May we see him?" Scar asked, confused.

"Oh, but you see, he isn't dead. You are, Scar, Zira." Hades inquired, "And if I were you, I wouldn't toy with me, Scar. You both failed to stop Fredegar and his Squijum from coming to my land. If they free Kovu, then I will have no choice but to stand in your way and deal with this personally." He waved to them. "Farewell. Do not fail me again." His hair lit up into blue flames. It was clear he was as furious as the lion and lioness before him. He was relieved when Scar and Zira said nothing, only walked away in dismal confusion.

"Welcome to the Underworld," Hades said, ominous and foreboding.

* * *

 **What do you think? And what do you think will come next? Thank you for reading. :) There's more to come…**


	15. 14: A Family Affair

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Labor of Love", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **A Family Affair**

Stone Prison, Storybrooke Free Public Library, the Underworld – The Present

Bilbo awoke in a haze. Screams cried in the distant, but that distance felt so close to becoming real. Where was he? No. The memories were coming back now. He had been stabbed by the ring sword named Wisp, in an effort to sacrifice himself for his nephew and everyone in Storybrooke. He heaved a grunt, discovering that he still had his fifty-year-old tone in his voice, which sounded young for a gentle-hobbit.

Except that he died a Dark Lord. That was… wait. This wasn't a dream. He needed to escape. Picking himself up and finding one of his arms was limp, he clambered close to the first step, when a voice called out to him… there was more than one voice telling him to stop. Stop for what, he wondered?

"Stop, little one." That voice… it sounded distinctly like Boromir's voice. But Bilbo didn't know the man until meeting him in Rivendell, during the Council of Elrond. How in Middle-earth did the man end up in the Underworld? "There's a beast that roams these cells. A creature with red flaming eyes."

"My nephew called to me. I know he's here." Bilbo spoke with courage, "I won't rest until I've seen him and we're safe again."

"Frodo? How is he?" Boromir perked up.

"You have business with my nephew," the gentlehobbit asked.

"I thought saving Merry and Pippin would be enough for me to move on. But… if Frodo's here, then I must go and face him." The Gondorian man's head sagged.

"Then that is what we must do." Bilbo moved out of the open cell, approaching the man. Boromir was impressed, but confused.

"How are you a Man's height?" Boromir asked, shock but unmoving.

"It's hard to explain." Bilbo gestured forward with a hand. "Come on. We have to get out of here." He turned to the second man, a Ranger with dark hair, and said, "You might as well come with us." Bilbo stopped the dark-haired man, "Might I ask who are you?"

"I'm Halbarad. If Aragorn here then, then I must see him, know he is safe," Halbarad explained.

"Wait. I'm confused. How are you and Boromir in the Underworld? You two should have moved on," Bilbo asked, staring at them both.

A loud bellow sounded. Boromir pulled out his sword. "We must find that beast and finish this."

"But how…"

"We'll ask questions later," Boromir said, just as their group met up with Hook and a woman with dark hair.

"You four go," Hook told them. "Tell Emma that you found me. I'll deal with the beast. GO!"

"Come on, Bilbo," Halbarad said. Bilbo was pulled forward by the Ranger.

Onwards, the four ran, hoping to evade Hades and his hell beast. For all Bilbo knew, he could have passed through a barrier, but no. He was freeing himself of the prison, chasing after his new friends with an aching need to see his cousins and his nephew, Frodo Baggins. They didn't stop until they were free of the prison. Bilbo looked back last to see Hades staring at him in disdain. Was this truly the correct path? Well, anything was better than nothing.

And yet, Bilbo stared at him for a moment or two. There was nothing now except to flee, which was what he did. He could hear Hades in the background, whispering: "Flee, flee for your lives. But I will be watching you and your friend, Fredegar "Freddy" Bolger. Ta." That was the last he heard from Hades, but it was enough to give him warning. Hades wanted Fatty Bolger, but why or how? He didn't know which. He just kept on running, right into the woods.

But where was Hades' pet? Cerberus was his name. But where… where was he?

* * *

Minas Tirith, Gondor, Middle-earth – The Past, Years Ago

Boromir looked out the window, beyond the House of Healing. There stood the Pelennor Fields. He was still a boy in many ways. And yet, he couldn't help but feel responsible for Faramir's sake. What had he done to eradicate his mother's illness? How could he have known?

"Boromir, Mama's awake," it was Faramir. He looked so small.

"Let's go," Boromir said, tearing his gaze away from the window and back to the present moment. It was only when he reached his mother's house in the Houses of Healing did he discover his mother was ill.

"Come here," Finduilas said, gesturing him forward.

"Yes Mama, we're here," Boromir said, taking his mother's hand in his.

"You'll be a good boy, son. Take care of Faramir." Her gaze slowly met his. "Take care of him."

Boromir nodded. "I will, Mum."

"My boy. My sweet boys. Boromir and… Faramir," She said, closing her eyes.

Boromir understood. His mother needed rest. That was good for her, or so he hoped. And yet, he wandered out of his mother's house feeling as though he failed her. What could be done to heal his mother? Anything?

* * *

Cemetery, the Underworld – The Present

Frodo stared at each grave. All the names, the faces. It was as if he remembered an old friend or two. And yet, they were here: the people he knew from his past.

"Mr. Frodo, are you alrigh'?" Sam asked. Frodo could feel the present state returning.

"Sam, look at all of these people. And Lotho. He's here. And…" Frodo could hardly find the words to say upon seeing Boromir's grave. "Sam, if it possible for us to help these people move on." His gaze met the tombstone of Denethor II. Frodo knew Pippin would recognize Boromir's father, a lot better than him. "Sam, if we could help Boromir, then…"

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said, tapping his shoulder.

Frodo returned his gaze to that of Boromir and Bilbo. They were alive, maybe. But how did they find him.

"Frodo, little one, we're being tracked," Boromir said. "By Cerberus, yes, and there's someone else, too, trying to track me down." He asked, "Is there a place where we might go and meet?"

"Uh… yeah, but I don't understand how…"

"There's no time to explain, Frodo. We just barely escaped." Bilbo turned to the Gondorian man, "Boromir, whose following us?"

"He's here, in Storybrooke. My father Denethor," Boromir said. "He's tracking me down. I don't know why."

"We'll head to my house as soon as possible," Frodo said, unsure what was happening.

"Thank you, little one," Boromir said, a bit shaken.

* * *

Minas Tirith, Gondor, Middle-earth – The Past, Years Ago

Three days passed.

A funeral was held for Denethor II's wife, Finduilas. Boromir sighed. If only he were older, then maybe… no, he couldn't put old dark thoughts inside his head. And yet, he watched his mother buried inside a stone tomb. He sighed again, braving the tears that had come into his eyes. However, he noticed an imp, lost in the darkness, was following him. Like a shadow or an invisible friend that was fearful of revealing itself.

After the funeral, during the reception that took place, where everyone was dressed in black, Boromir tore off down a corridor. He had to get away from these people… until he came to an empty chamber. Well, almost empty for a gold-speckled man was present in the corridor.

"You look lost." The gold-speckled man asked in a high-pitched voice. "Forgive me. Rumplestiltskin, at your service." He said, pulling out a vial, "I could show you your mother, using this vial. The Ale of Sinead, from DunBroch. One splash of this and you'll be able to talk to your mother."

"Can it really do what you say it will?" Boromir asked, ready to take the vial. He jumped back when Rumplestiltskin took a stand of his hair, right from his head. "What did you do?"

"I just offered you a deal. Since you agreed, I took a stand of your hair. Research," Rumplestiltskin explained. He handed over the vial to him. "Now remember, that vial is only meant for communication. Do not drink it."

"What happens if I drink it?" Boromir asked, curious.

"Well, you never know. Heheheh!" Rumplestiltskin vanished in puff of dark grey smoke.

Boromir was alone again. He stared at the vial with new hope. "Ale of Sinead. Hmm…" If what Rumplestiltskin said was true, then maybe it was possible to see his mother again. But how was he to do that and succeed?

* * *

Baggins' House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Sam/Curtis barged inside Frodo's house first. Frodo/Asher followed him, looking back to see Boromir and Bilbo stepping inside. Frodo/Asher jumped in surprise. Mindy was there, too?

"When did you get back?" Frodo asked her.

"The door was wide open. Someone let me in. His name is…" Mindy was cut off by a distinct deep masculine voice. The man revealed himself with dark hair and clad in blue armor, with silver chain mail. Mindy gulped upon answering, "Denethor let me in."

"What?" Frodo was stunned.

"I see I'm not welcome, but I knew Boromir would come inside eventually," Denethor said. He raised an index finger in Merry's direction, "We'll talk about that pen of yours later. Right now, I need to speak with Boromir."

"I told you I was being tracked," Boromir said.

Suspicious, Frodo asked Mindy, "You let him. How could you do that?"

"That was my decision. The door was wide open when I got here. Your girlfriend is my hostage, until my son and me reconcile," Denethor exclaimed.

"I didn't know. He made me do it," Mindy told him.

Frodo paused to think. Maybe she was telling the truth. He spoke a little calmer, "Asher wouldn't have wanted this. He would have kept the door closed."

"You didn't leave the door open in the land of the living, did you Frodo?" Denethor asked him.

"No I –" Frodo paused to think. Did he leave his front door open? He knew he entrusted his house to his friends, while he went on the hunt for Bilbo. And now that Bilbo was present… he approached his uncle, casting a healing spell over his face and clothes. "There. All better."

"Thank you, my lad. And with light magic, too," Bilbo told him. "It's going to be different this time. Frodo, I died a Dark Lord. How can I come back?"

"Uncle, I have faith in you." Frodo announced a few seconds later, "Maybe I did leave the door open. I was trusting Sam's wife to the house. Who knows what's happening in the waking world?"

"Frodo, you will find a way," Bilbo told him.

"Yeah, but which side do I choose to become? Asher couldn't help us or anyone. He was too shy, and his heart was in the right place." Frodo smirked, "Maybe I was better being Asher, Dark Lord Frodo Baggins… there's so many aliases I have."

"Well, maybe it's time you be Frodo again," Bilbo told him.

"Yeah," Frodo grinned. "Maybe it is time to be Frodo. Maybe." Bilbo's hand clamped onto his shoulder, more for reassurance. Good. Frodo needed reassurance during this time and place.

* * *

Minas Tirith, Gondor, Middle-earth – The Past, A Few Days before Boromir's Ride from Gondor to Rivendell

Boromir, now a grown man, looked long and hard at his mother's tomb. He peered down at his hand, holding the vial of the Ale of Sinead. He wondered if now, after all these years, if he should use it to contact his mother. Then the thought struck him: why yes, he should use it.

He sighed. Uncorking the vial, Boromir splashed a few drops over the stone tomb. Did it work? Should he try again?

"Wait son! Please." Finduilas came out from the shadows. She was a dark haired beauty, but Boromir remembered that she was his mother. Finduilas told him, "You might want to save it for the right moment."

"Mother," Boromir said, embracing Finduilas. "I thought you were dead."

"I am, son," she answered. Releasing him, she told him, "My time was short indeed. You look handsome, Boromir. I'm sure the woman you love knows that."

"I wish that were true. Sadly, orcs have taken Osgiliath. And news of a Ring-bearer spreads across these lands." Boromir lowered his head. "I cannot do this." Now he was in front his mother, it felt as though he should tell her everything. He looked into her eyes once more. "Mother, what will I do?"

"You must go and help your friends. Friends you will have in the near future." Finduilas told him, "News travels fast, but I am in a good place. Meet me there when you can one day."

"I do hope we meet again, but still… I'm still alive," Boromir admitted to her.

"Yes, that's true. But fate has a way of coming back to us. Good luck, Boromir." With that, Finduilas vanished in a white light.

Now alone, Boromir hardly knew what to do. Should he follow this path to Rivendell? And what of his brother?"

"Boromir." It was Faramir, approaching him fast. His little brother answered, "Did you find out anything?"

"It seems fate would have another roadblock for me to face." Boromir looked at him then, and said, "Come Faramir. It is time."

"And so it is," Faramir said.

Boromir looked back at his mother's tomb. He hoped for a good omen, but heading for Rivendell… well, he would find out what fate had in store for him. While he still had time…

* * *

Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

"Father, you weren't planning on keeping Mindy hostage, were you?" Boromir asked, sitting at a table across from his father.

"What do you suggest?" Denethor admitted, "My unfinished business is you, son. Faramir I know is fine." He paused. "I wish I had more time with him. Seeing him alive brought me joy."

"Yes, but when I left to help Frodo destroy the One Ring, it was to help our people. Aragorn forgave me, Frodo may yet forgive me." Boromir asked him, "I still don't know what you have to make up for lost time."

"Son, my unfinished business is you. Now that I see you, I do ask for forgiveness," he said. "If only there was still time to undo my ways. I shouldn't have abandoned Minas Tirith to the orcs, shouldn't have made such reckless decisions."

"Your business is not my own. If you want to be free of this…"

"Son, we're a family. We're meant to be together," Denethor said. "Families don't give up on each other."

"I have friends, father. People who care about me. Where is your honor?" he said.

"My honor, my reward is seeing my children, knowing they are alive and well. If we have unfinished business, let's resolve it now," he said, extending his hand. "Let's move on from this world, together."

"What is your unfinished business, father?" Boromir asked, curious.

"I just told you," Denethor said. "Families stick together. They always have."

"I know you love me, father. Now release her," he told him. To Boromir's great surprise, there were tears in his father's eyes. Did this mean he cared?

In one wave of his hand, Denethor lifted the curse of the shackles. Frodo stood back as the green glowing shackles stuck to the counter. He wanted to touch them, but Sam and Mindy stopped him from doing so.

"It seems those shackles are trapped in the Underworld, too," Sam said, curious.

"They were trapped here for the same reason I was." Denethor bit down on a piece of chicken. "I was driven to insanity after losing my wife. I couldn't afford to lose my children. The madness took me, and all I had left was my pride and my pain."

"I'm sorry, Father," Boromir said, sympathetic.

"As am I, but here we are. What more do you want from me?" Denethor said.

"In all the times I took care of Faramir, did you love him in the manner that you loved me?" Boromir asked him.

"Yes, I do love your brother and you," he answered. He asked, curious, "Now, are you ready to move on from here, Boromir? It's up to you."

"I would rather stay and help my friends," Boromir said.

"This I will allow. You have good friends looking out for you," Denethor told him.

"Yeah," Frodo said, turning to his hobbit friends and Mindy. "I want to be Frodo again. I'm tired of being Asher."

"Finally," Merry said, delighted. Frodo laughed merrily. Good. At least something came out from all of this.

-.-.-

Fiery Cave, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Denethor watched as the stone bridge formed a gateway to the heavenly realm. He turned to Boromir, who had his hobbit friends to back him up. Denethor placed a hand over his son's shoulders.

"Are you sure you won't come?" Denethor asked him.

"My unfinished business is nearly done," Boromir turned to Frodo, telling him, "Frodo, I am sorry for trying to take the Ring from you."

"I know. I'm sorry I took off like that. I was scared." Frodo added, "The One Ring was dangerous to anyone that touched it. You weren't yourself, but now you are."

"Take care of him," Boromir asked Frodo's hobbit friends and Mindy.

"We will," the others said almost in unison.

Boromir turned his attention to Bilbo and Halbarad. "Are you sure you're not coming?"

"I still have unfinished business," Halbarad said.

"And I must help my nephew – cousin. Anyway…" Bilbo let his voice fade away.

"It's time to go," Denethor said to his son.

"It is indeed," Boromir answered. In quick strides, he and his father moved past the stone bridge and up the stone steps. Afterwards, the two vanished in the bright white light.

Fatty Bolger looked over at Halbarad. In the Ranger's hands was a parchment, which he passed onto him. From the map and information, he would find Kovu in… Hades' lair. But… how was he to reach Kovu in time to save him?

-.-.-

Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Kovu lay sprawled on the platform. He felt so bruised and beaten. He didn't understand. He was still alive, but already feeling like he was in a dead place. Quite literally, that's what it was. And where was Scar and Fredegar Bolger? Fredegar was going to help get him out of the Underworld… but so were their other friends. Cara, the Squijum and Lightfoot. Lightfoot was a unicorn. Wouldn't he be down in the Underworld, too, or was he still stuck in Luster? If so, then how was he to get out of here, alive…

"Aww," Hades purred. "Does the cat miss his friends?" He knelt before the shackled lion. "I know it's hard, and I know too that you don't belong here. But this is my domain, not yours. Treat it as such."

"I'll treat matters a lot better once I – and that man leaves the Underworld," Kovu said, gesturing to the battered man wearing black leather.

"Oh, you see, Hook is already dead and you will, too, when I'm finished with you," Hades said. He passed to Hook a chisel, declaring that each tombstone appears, Hook had no choice except to put a name on each tomb of his friends who he might choose to stay in the Underworld.

Kovu watched Hook, wondering if the man would betray him. Surely he wouldn't be stuck in the Underworld much longer than this. Would he?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) There's more on the way…**


	16. 15: To Save a Lion

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Devil's Due", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **To Save a Lion**

Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Kovu struggled on his chain. The shackle became tighter, making it hard for him to breathe. Until he stopped, coughing and sputtering, only to see Hades laughing.

"Those chains won't break," Hades said, once he set Hook down on the floor.

"So what? Will you punish me in the same fate as Hook?" Kovu asked, a little softer but nervous. "Send me to the Lake of Lost Souls?"

"No. Your punishment is different." Hades strolled across his lair. "Your punishment is simple. You see, while your friends try to save you, I'm going to make sure it is Frodo that saves you, not Fredegar Bolger. Because when Fatty Bolger attempts to save your life, I'm just going to make things more difficult for him. If he so chooses to enter my lair… well, he's going to pay because Fatty Bolger is a second choice hero." Hades gasped momentarily. "Which would make you second in line to the throne at Pride Rock, should Scar choose to be freed of my realm. Wouldn't that be a shocking turn of events."

Kovu glared at Hades. How could Hades even rule the Underworld, when there were so many more people who had unfinished business. Kovu knew one thing. He needed to leave this realm, return to Pride Rock at once. Simba needed him, and Kiara… oh, Kovu needed to return home for her sake, too. Who knew what else was going on in the land of the living. But he needed to be there. But… just what was Hades to do to him?

-.-.-

Baggins' House, Storybrooke, The Underworld – The Present

Frodo wandered inside his home. There were so many trinkets that belonged to him. It was as if Hades knew that one day, he may end up in this house with unfinished business. Taking his leave of the bedroom, Frodo darted back downstairs. There was Bilbo, alive and kicking.

"Uncle," Frodo said, regrouping with him.

"Why did you come and find me? You didn't have to do that," Bilbo said.

"I know, but I couldn't let you be stuck in the Underworld," Frodo told him.

"Well, that was a risky move," Bilbo said. "But I'm glad you came."

"Yes, and now we can all leave when…"

"No. We can't," Fatty spoke up, "Not until we find Kovu."

"We'll find him," Frodo said.

"How do you know? Kovu could be anywhere," Fatty complained. "We need to get inside Hades' lair and…"

"Even if we could, how would we do that?" Sauron asked, entering the room.

"Fatty goes with you down to the Underworld and rescues Kovu." Frodo returned his gaze to his friend. "This was part of his journey. I'm sure Fatty can take care of the rest without us. You are a hero after all."

"Am I?" Fatty asked.

"You helped save the Shire, remember?" Frodo smirked at him. "It's only fitting that you travel to Hades' lair and find your friend."

"We had better hurry," Sauron said. "I'm sure we wouldn't want to keep Hades' waiting."

* * *

Bolger House, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past, Years Ago

Fatty fell into a deep sleep, entering a dream so strong it wasn't hard to remember: _He was walking on a barren dessert. He was tired and so thirsty. The sun burned at his skin. He couldn't go on any longer. Surely someone would… give him water…_

 _He awoke to discover something or someone dragging him before a watering hole. He saw his reflection: chubby cheeks and a curly head of hair. He drank the water in two large gulps. It was all he could spare. There was a lion with dark fur and mane staring back at him. Kovu…_

"Kovu!" Fatty sat upright in his bed. Had he screamed the lion's name? He must have, for his sister arrived on the scene.

"Fatty!" It was Estella. "Fatty you… you had another nightmare."

"It's the same dream, about this lion named Kovu," Fatty told his sister.

"I don't understand. What's a lion?" Estella asked him, curious.

"A helpful cat who might lend our aide," he replied.

"If this is going on, then maybe someone can help us," Estella said.

"Ah, you see. I don't know where Kovu is, but when I see him, we'll know," Fatty said. "Now, go back to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be better. You'll see."

"Goodnight Fatty," Estella said, running down the hallway. Fatty sighed. Sometimes his sister could be a handful, but she was worth the trouble.

* * *

Baggins' House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Frodo found Mindy in the kitchen, sitting by the table. He asked her, politely, "Can I join you?"

"Yes." Mindy nodded, silently. "Yes, you may." She blurted, apologetic, "Frodo, what happened between me and Denethor… look, I'll be more careful."

"Maybe, but you don't let people in like that," Frodo admitted to him.

"Snow White did in the animated movie. Not so much here," she said.

"That's hardly the point. If you know something's not right…"

"I've been careful before," she admitted.

"You want to tell me what happened." Frodo looked up at her.

"I was coming to check up on the house, and Denethor was inside. There was nothing I could do. And then he made me his servant, as if he owned me." Mindy said, truthful. "I don't know what happened afterwards."

"He did that to your wrists," Frodo said, pointing out Mindy's reddened wrists.

"The shackles certainly did a lot of damage," she told him.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said. "It's not your fault. Denethor's in a better place, and your free to do what you will."

"So, can we put this behind us and move on," Mindy asked.

Frodo grinned. "Yes, we can."

"That's good," Mindy said, smiling back.

* * *

Mindy's Bedroom, Our World to Mab's Realm – The Past, Two Months Before Dark Frodo's Arrival

Mindy had enough books to do her research. This would be a momentous story she would tell. Even with the title _Strong Intentions_ , she knew it was high time to cross _The Lord of the Rings_ with "Once Upon a Time". But how was she to achieve this task? That remained to be seen.

A rustling sound stopped her from her research. She had to find the source. Had to – there was a woman with pale ghost-like skin, jet-black hair and wearing a dark dress. Mindy knew right away who this woman was. She had dreamed of her.

"You're Mab, aren't you?" Her voice was shaky.

The woman laughed. "Yes, I'm Mab or Morgan le Fay, to be precise."

"What brings you here? Why would –"

"Oh shush, darling. I'm not here to hurt you, but I think it's time you experienced this story for yourself. You have the book. You are the book. Now use this information wisely," Mab told her.

"But where are we heading?" Mindy asked, curious and confused.

"To my realm. To the Fairies" Realm," was all Mab would say. Just before Mindy could anything, she and Mab were puffed in a purple-lilac smoke to the realm of the fairies. Mindy was in shock.

"My family needs me, my friends, everyone –"

"Will thank me when you're done." Mab advanced towards her. "Now listen carefully. You are the author everyone here has been searching for. But it comes with a price. The price you already know you have. Don't squander it."

"But I don't know the whole story or even how it ends. How am I –"

"When the time is right, Mindy. You will know. Then the fate will be decided by you. But know that if you fall in love, it may yet bridge the gap between author and character," Mab explained.

Mindy was bewildered. She couldn't leave nor could she stay. She brushed off a lock of brown hair. So, she was this story's author. How was she to cope with that? And what of Frodo and his friends? What then?

* * *

Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

The elevator stopped. Fatty Bolger/Fred Dewey followed Sauron down the cavernous corridor. They continued the same direction, only to come face to face with Hades in his lair, containing five rivers. Hades didn't look surprised to see them. No, instead he looked disappointed, but hardly showed it. Kovu was still in shackles and whimpering.

"Well, look who's come to save you, and it isn't Frodo," Hades told him.

"Let him go," Fatty told him, "I came here to get Kovu and I am not resting until he comes back with me."

"Yes, about that." Hades noticed, "You don't have that chirping squirrel or monkey – no matter – with you. So, how can I make this a full trade? Your squirrel-monkey for Kovu."

"I'm still alive!" Kovu protested.

"Ah, yes, but you've been down here a really long time." Hades whispered to him, "And that is not how it works down here."

"I'll make the trade. My life for Kovu's," Sauron said. He stopped Fatty from protesting, "It's a one for one trade, as you said. And besides, this little lion has been through enough."

"Yes, that's even better, isn't it?" Hades said, waving his hand over the shackles. Kovu couldn't believe it, he was free and his was panting.

"Come on, Kovu," Fatty said, helping Kovu along to the elevator. "Thank you Sauron." He told the Maiar last.

"Just go," Sauron told him.

"That elevator will carry them back to Storybrooke." Hades said.

"That's good," Fredegar said, glad that Kovu was following in spite of the wheezing sounds. At least his quest was near finished.

* * *

Pride Rock, the Pridelands – The Past, Two Weeks before Frodo and His Friends Enter the Underworld

Kiara searched high and low across the Pridelands. There was still no sign of Kovu. Maybe something happened to him on his way to help Cara. Still, he was gone too long. And yet, she made it to the top of the Promontory once again. Her father, Simba, he looked like he aged and yet his expression was still youthful.

"Maybe Kovu failed in his task to stop Scar," Simba lowered his head.

"He's not lost, Father. We'll see him again," Kiara told him.

"How? We don't know if Kovu's alive. How do you know him?" Simba asked her.

"Because he's still alive, wherever he is." Kiara said. "I'll go look for him again."

"Kiara, how much do you love him? Kovu," Simba asked. "Are you willing to seek him out to the ends of the earth for him and beyond? Are you that strong?"

"I'll take my chances. But I won't give up on him. I won't," Kiara said.

"Then let Rafiki help you with this task," Simba said. "I can only do so much. I care about you, Kiara. You are my daughter."

"And you my father," Kiara said, moving to give him a hug. "I will find him. The circle will be complete."

"I know," Simba said. He wondered if Kovu had betrayed him again. But he didn't know where the lion was, whether he was captured or… well, he didn't know. If one thing was certain about Simba's pride: there was still hope for them. They just needed to know where to look for it.

* * *

Swan House to the Cemetery, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

The moment Frodo stepped foot on the porch, Emma and her family stepped outside. As he followed them across the street, straight for the cemetery, Frodo dared ask them: "So, what can you tell me about splitting your heart with Hook? Does it work down here?"

"Of course it does. Just not to Emma," Regina told him.

"Oh. So I can still split my heart with…"

"Do you not understand? Even if we knew how to do it, it didn't work on Emma," Regina said.

"Let's just go to the cemetery. We can figure this out then," Emma said, taking the lead.

-.-.-

When everyone was gathered around the five new tombstones, Frodo and Sam were surprised to see their names added to the tombs. Same with Merry and Pippin, who admitted there were seven tombs and four hobbits' names on the tombstones. Frodo looked over at Kovu and Fatty, who apparently knew something like this would happen. Kovu especially.

"I can't believe our names…"

"Yes Pippin, I know. And yet our names are on the tombstones," Merry told his younger cousin.

"But if we can't leave, what happens to everyone else?" Sam asked, confused.

"Now we are stuck," Mindy said. "I'm not leaving without you all, or you Frodo. You mean so much to me."

"Even when you let Denethor into my house. You're still following me," Frodo looked at her, stunned.

"I didn't know what I was doing," Mindy told him.

"Yeah, right." Frodo paused, sighing between his teeth. "I forgive you for that. Just please don't let anyone else in my house without my consent."

"Well, we're in the Underworld. You want to talk about housing property or what," Regina said.

"And what do you know about it?" Frodo asked her.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Regina told him, calmly, "My mother owned my office down here, which made her the mayor." She looked at him, then, "I'm guessing Denethor owned your house while he was down here."

"It seems that way," Frodo said. He turned to Mindy, admitting to her, "I'm sure you did the right thing by telling me."

"It wasn't my idea. Even if it was, I still screwed up. I didn't know you would freak out like that," Mindy admitted, "Maybe it was better that I didn't let Denethor inside."

"There's more he would have told me," Frodo said.

"That still doesn't explain how we failed. And where's Sauron?" Sam looked around. Frodo knew he had a point. Sauron was gone, but where?

* * *

Mount Doom, Mordor, Middle-earth – The Past, Second Age of Middle-earth

The flames from the lava made the Cracks of Doom that much hotter. And yet, Annatar or as he would be called Sauron did not mind. The heat brought about his Ring of Power. The first One Ring he would make. Yes, he would pour some of his strength into the Ring. But this was a testing Ring of Power. To his surprise, the ring held some cracks in between its gold.

He shook his head. That would not do at all.

No. He needed some inspiration. Something to keep his mind at rest and at ease… he knew, making the second One Ring with as much of his strength and love as he could manage. Yes, this would give him all that he desired. A second One Ring to rule them all. A second One Ring that he knew, this time, would share no faults in its design.

At least he could keep his first One Ring to himself, more as a token than anything else. Yes, that seemed to be the ring path he would lead. No one would stop his plan from taking control of all the Rings of Power… yes. That would do, for now.

* * *

Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

"Sauron or is it Annatar. Or Mairon." Hades said. "Oh that's right, you have a lot of names to run through. Can I just call you Sauron?" He reinstated, "Oh yes, you traded yourself for that lion Kovu. Why would you do that?"

"Because our deal is not finished. My master Melkor is down here. I need to know where to find him," Sauron said, serious.

"Oh, you see, Mairon, Melkor's not here. I haven't seen him in the Underworld, which means your master is in the Worse Place you can think of." Hades asked, casually, "You can join him in the Void, if you wish. Although, I have to admit you trading your life, while still alive, was a bold mood. And if I recall, there is a young woman you fell in love with who is in the land of the living. Shall I bring her down to you?"

"What are you saying?" he asked. "I wasn't planning on staying here."

"Yes, well, if you want to see your master again, you'll have to do anything I say because even I don't have that power. A deity does. So, unless you want to bring your leader back, who will be angry with you, you'll have to do exactly as I say." Hades told him, smiling, "You really chose a bad time to make a one-for-one trade, Sauron. Enjoy the Underworld, while you have your freedom. And if you come running to me again, I will make you do anything I say or do." He smiled further, nearly chuckling, "That's funny you should ask those questions in this way, in this form. I cannot take you seriously, Sauron."

"And it seems I cannot stop you from monologuing," Sauron told him.

"Oh, you see, my plan is already beginning. You're just right in the middle of matters you don't understand. Goodbye," Hades waved to him.

Sauron scoffed as he found his way back to the elevator. So Hades wasn't going to help him free his master from the Worse Place? How was he to get him out? Oh, he would wait for something to happen. Already, he was formulating his own plan. A plan that would change everything, including the game they were already playing. It was time to get his revenge on the Ring-bearers and see to it that his master Melkor returned from the Void. If only he knew how to accomplish all of this. Hmm… this would take some thought and time was already ticking against him. He would find a way. He knew he would do so.

Just wait and see.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) There's still more to come…**


	17. 16: The Author's Pen

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincides with the episode "The Brothers Jones", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **The Author's Pen**

Merry's Apartment, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Merry shifted through his papers. His search to find the Author's pen had only just begun. And he was the next author, or so he recalled Henry having faith in him:

" _The Apprentice told me, in order to find the pen, there needs to be a place where there is light magic. That's the Sorcerer's house," Henry told him._

" _Yes, well, the Sorcerer may keep that pen at his house, but I know the pen is here somewhere. And I am going to find it," Merry said. "Now, go tell your family what you told me." He patted Henry on the shoulder, before the teenage boy left him alone._

That was before Henry stepped inside Cruella's car. Merry didn't blame him, but Cruella was not someone he wanted to mess with. All the while, he was now on the search to find the storybook and the pen. How was he to do that?" Of course, he needed to go to the Sorcerer's Mansion. But how?

-.-.-

Baggins' House, the Underworld – The Present

Frodo sat Kovu down on the floor. Surely there had to be a way to save him… then he remembered. He would heal the dark-furred lion. Waving his hand in front of the lion's face, Frodo moved it down. His light magic did the trick. Kovu looked like himself again.

"Welcome back, Kovu," Frodo said. He looked up at the kitchen, only to see Mindy sipping her chocolate milkshake alone. Realizing he may have been too hard on her, Frodo asked her, "Come here. You can leave the milkshake for a moment." He introduced Mindy to the dark-furred lion, "Kovu, this is Mindy. She's one of your fangirls."

"Ah. I see my reputation proceeds me." Kovu moved his head close to Mindy's face. When she nearly backed away, he laughed merrily. "Are fangirls always this way?"

"She's mine, too." Frodo said, "I met her, back in the Fairy Realm. She hasn't parted from me since."

"Frodo, about what happened between us and Denether… he really was invading your house," Mindy spoke truthfully. "And then there's this mess with Bilbo."

"It's all right." Frodo took her hand in his. He turned to Kovu, asking him, "Are you… I know Fredegar Bolger saved you in Hades' lair. But you're not…"

"I'm still alive," Kovu told them.

"Then do you know why you came down here?" Bilbo asked, approaching the lion.

"I was fighting my father – or he claims to be my father." Kovu said one word, "Scar. Scar's down here and he's not alive exactly. Neither is Zira. They both died, but Dorian Gray somehow brought Scar back to the land of the living. In my attempt to stop Scar, I ended up catching the same boat as he. I'm still looking for a way out."

"Well, I died in the land of the living. I told Frodo to let me go. And he hasn't," Bilbo looked up at Frodo then, "I told you not to come for me."

"Isn't Thorin, Fili and Kili down here, too?" Mindy asked, curious.

"That does make sense," Frodo said. "But still…" He turned to see the door burst open, sending Thorin, Fili and Kili inside. They were all wearing blue armor. Frodo asked, unsurprised but annoyed, "How many more people barge in this house?"

"You should have seen them in their heyday." Bilbo admitted, "They barged into my house unannounced."

"Where's Bilbo? We were told to come in here and greet our guest of honor," said the leader of the dwarves with dark hair and beard. Frodo shook his head, realizing this dwarf leader must be Thorin, and his nephews Fili and Kili. Aria did her best to stifle her laughter.

"Bilbo, whichever path you choose, I'll understand," Frodo said.

"I'm going to help you defeat Hades. If there is a future for me, back in the land of the living, I will take it," Bilbo told him.

"Thank you, uncle," Frodo said, smiling.

"The only question I'd like to know is whether Bilbo come with us," Fili said.

"And where is the Author of Middle-earth?" Thorin asked, quite plain.

"If we're lucky, he won't attempt what I think he's about to do," Frodo said.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Merry hadn't been so glad to try ale as delicious as the Green Dragon inn had to offer. As he drank down his first swig, his thought caught a strange presence. As if time managed to slow down. That's when he saw an elderly man wearing red robes. Surely, this must be a traveler from another land…

"That is correct, Merry. I am from another realm," said the elderly man.

"How are you able to read my thoughts? Let alone know my name, who I am," Merry was astonished and confused.

"I have come for a different purpose." The elderly man started, "There will come a time when you must choose your fate: create a story or record. I am telling you this now because it is your destiny. You will become the author this realm needs. You have so much to look forward to, Merry Brandybuck."

"All right, sir. Who are you?" Merry asked.

"Just call me the Apprentice," the Apprentice said, introducing himself. "I'll leave you to your ale." He stood up and walked away.

The second Merry tested his ale, he nearly gagged. Apple cider. That wasn't what he ordered. He looked again, only to see the Apprentice had vanished. Where was he and how did he know who he was? There was so much to atone for.

* * *

Merry's Apartment, Storybrooek, the Underworld – The Present

Just as he got through sorting out his papers, Merry's gaze stumbled across the lamp. The lampshade was glowing. As he approached it, Merry pulled out the same black pen he snapped in the land of the living. He could feel its power. Then there was the choice: should he choose to create a story or record history.

But… maybe recording history was in the pen's nature. Either way, what was he to do?

* * *

The Golden Perch inn, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Merry watched Estella in growing wonder. As she danced and sang to the song their hobbit friends played, and fellow minstrels, Estella eventually approached Merry, allowing him the chance with her. They waltz so many times that he hardly knew what was right or wrong. It was just him and Estella. Soon, they left the Perch inn to sit down at the picnic tables present outside.

Using a clean white handkerchief, Merry wiped the sweat off his face and neck. Restoring the handkerchief back inside his back pocket, Merry returned his gaze to Estella. She looked so beautiful.

"So, where are you heading after this?" Estella asked him.

"Either home or to Bag End. Frodo needs me to help him pack," Merry said.

"What for?" she asked, surprised.

"One day you'll understand," Merry stood up. "Well, I had fun, but now I'll be heading back inside."

"Merry, you can stay with my family. Fatty is your friend," Estella said, smiling at him.

"I could, but this journey seems more important right now," he said.

"If it's not too much trouble." Estella asked him, "Surely, you don't want to be traveling alone. Will you?"

Merry heaved a sigh. "All right. Let's go to your father's house."

"This way," Estella said, leading her friend over to the pony with Merry's cart attached. Once they were ready, Merry extended his hand to her. Estella took it and climbed up on the driver's seat. Once they were settled, Merry drove the horse and the cart all the way to Budgeford. It was going to be a long walk to Bag End.

* * *

Merry's Apartment, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Merry turned around to look about the room. He knew he heard a rustling sound. Taking his black leather jacket off of the white couch, Merry made his way into the master bedroom. Only an elderly man dressed in red robes was present. Merry knew who he was, but…

"How did you get in here, Apprentice?" Merry asked.

"Yes, you know my name, Merry Brandybuck," the Apprentice looked his way. "I know you found the pen. So, here are your options: create a story or record one? This the assignment for you and Henry, our two Authors that we need."

"Anyone else?" Merry asked him.

"No. It's just you and Henry who hold the quills," the Apprentice went further into explanation. "You see, you and Henry are my unfinished business. As for Frodo's girlfriend… well, her destiny lies elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? To where?" Merry asked him.

"That she will find out in time. As for you, what is your decision? You could just as easily meddle through time and space to get what you need, but that is a far riskier assumption. Or you could record the events as they happen. The choice is up to you," he said.

Merry gulped. He really did have a decision to make. Just as he looked down at the quill, a light breeze touched his ear and neck. He looked up again, only to discover the Apprentice was gone. Now what was he to do?

-.-.-

Baggins' House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

"I don't understand," Bilbo said to Thorin, as they sat at Frodo's table. "What are you doing here? You should have moved on."

"I can't move on. Not until I find out where the Arkenstone is being kept," Thorin said.

"Thorin, even I know that isn't a good idea," Bilbo told him.

"Why? So you can rue this day in glory and honor?" Thorin said.

"That actually makes a whole lot of sense," Frodo said with sass.

"Frodo," Mindy said, getting his attention.

"Look, this isn't our argument," Frodo said, looking at her.

"So, you're still blaming me for what happened with Denethor. The truth is I don't know how he entered your house," Mindy told him.

Frodo whispered, "Mindy, I do forgive you. It's just that day, you didn't seem like yourself."

"Sometimes I think before I act, other times it's in reverse," she said.

Everyone fell silent when, coming out of blue flames was Hades. Frodo stood up, ready to attack him. Hades cackled wickedly.

"Oh, yes, my favorite band of hobbits and dwarves." Hades turned to Bilbo, Thorin, Fili and Kili. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?" In a puff of blue flames, Hades was gone from Frodo's house, but so were Bilbo, Thorin, Fili and Kili.

"No." Frodo was stunned. "Where did he send them?"

-.-.-

Fiery Cave, Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Bilbo and his dwarven friends looked around them. They were inside the cavernous room, but then so were Hook, his brother Liam, Silver and his crew. But how?

"Why bring me here?" Bilbo called to Hades.

"This is very intriguing." Hades turned to Thorin. "You didn't tell him?" The God of the Underworld told Bilbo, "It's rather interesting story. You see, after Thorin died, he came here and agreed to a simple contract. Which I am now about to repay. You see, I have the Arkenstone because someone placed it inside Thorin's tomb, where his remains hold the Jewel of the Mountain." He showed Thorin and Bilbo the stone, which he threw into the fire.

"NOOOO!" Thorin cried, charging after the stone.

" _Thorin!_ " Bilbo called.

"That stone is not ending up in a Worse Place," Thorin told him.

"But what about Bilbo and Frodo?" Kili asked. "Do we abandon them?"

"That stone is not – that stone is worth every ounce. Why toss it away when it can be used for all that is good. I'm going to search for it and bring it back to Bilbo. It's the right thing to do." Thorin turned his head, watching as the stone moved up the stone steps, right into the light. Thorin smiled, but not without turning to his nephews. "I am sorry. I just wanted the stone in a better place than here. The King's Jewel belongs up there. And I belong with my family." He embraced Fili and Kili.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but that stone is gone. You value your riches, dwarf," Hades told him. "And so that'll be your punishment." He snapped his fingers. At first, he thought had given Thorin and wardrobe change, but he failed. Thorin was still dressed in his armor and chain mail. "What? Why is this not working?" Hades told them, enraged. "I'll deal with you lot later."

"Let's go," Thorin told his dwarven nephews.

"Bilbo, come with us," Kili said, extending a hand.

"You might get another chance," Fili told him.

"My unfinished business is not done. I still need to help Frodo and his friends," Bilbo said to them.

"Let's go. Thank you Bilbo. You are a true friend to the dwarves of Erebor," Thorin said, embracing the Hobbit, before heading up the stone steps. His nephews followed, happy to be in the light and in a happy place at long last.

Bilbo nodded to the dwarf king. He still had work to do, even as Hades pushed Liam over the edge of the cliff, who sacrificed himself so Hook and the pirates could move on peacefully. With Hades gone, Bilbo and Hook knew what they needed to do next.

* * *

Budgeford, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Merry came out to watch the stars. It was certainly a nice night at Estella Bolger's father's house. He was surprised to see Estella joining him.

"You know, this whole time, I could have ended up doing the wrong thing. What do you think, Estella?" Merry asked her.

"I think you need to follow your heart," Estella said. "Let it guide you in the right place."

"But how will I know where to find it, the right place?" he asked her.

"You'll know, dear Merry. You'll know." Estella pecked him on the cheek, before returning inside her father's house. Merry was welcomed a moment later by Fatty Bolger.

"Hey, is my sister giving you a hard time," Fatty asked, sitting on the bench next to Merry.

"No, your sister treats me well." Merry said, jokingly, "I see you still have a love of food."

"Well, you never know on this journey what will happen next," Fatty told him. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, and Fatty, you weren't confronted by anyone strange, were you?" Merry dared to ask.

"Eh… that is a tale for another time," Fatty said.

"I wish to hear it," he was keen on hearing Fatty's story, which Fatty recalled to him.

* * *

Blanchard Loft, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Bilbo entered the Blanchard Loft, to find it mostly in the color white, including the furniture and kitchen counter. Even his hobbit friends and nephew was there, and so was Halbarad. In Merry's hand was a black pen. Bilbo asked him, confused.

"Merry, is there something you're hiding?" Bilbo asked him.

"This pen has been through a lot. As for me, it's time I record history. I'll help Henry out as best I can," Merry told him.

"Thank you, Merry," Henry said.

"Well, us Authors need to stick together, don't we?" Merry said, smiling.

"So, you'll help me uncover Hades' story?" Henry asked him.

"Yes, I will. Wherever he is, we'll find him," Merry said.

"Do you know where to start searching for him?" Emma said.

"My guess is Hades will be in his lair. Whatever his tale is, whatever story, we'll find it," Merry said, returning his gaze to his friends. "We just need to know where to look."

"And I need to speak to Aragorn. If there is a way to find him," Halbarad said.

"We'll find a way. We always do," Snow said.

"I appreciate this," Halbarad said.

"So, you're Halbarad?" Mindy asked, smiling.

Frodo chuckled. "I see you've got a fan, Halbarad."

"She won't hurt me. Besides, what Henry and Merry write is truth. As for Mindy, well, who knows why she's here," Halbarad said.

"If only you knew," Mindy said.

"Wait. You know something?" Frodo asked her.

"One day, you'll know what that is," Mindy told him.

"I only hope it leads us to the truth," Frodo said.

"Me too," she answered.

"If Thorin taught me one thing today," Bilbo said, looking at Frodo, "It's that there's a chance for me to have a happy ending. To move on." He added, "I'll help you find a way to defeat Hades."

"Thank you, Bilbo." Frodo asked him, "So, Thorin's moved on."

"Yes, him and the Arkenstone," Bilbo said. "Maybe we'll see the stone again or not. Thorin accepted who he was and who he cares about. And that's enough for me, it's enough that I saw him again. And I'm glad of it. So there we are."

"Now the question is what does Hades want from us," David said.

-.-.-

Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

In his lair, Hades walked over to one of the rivers. Only this river had a cloud of foggy grey smoke above it. As he dipped his hand into the river, he pulled out storybook pages, which said about who he was, his weaknesses and what he was capable of. Flipping to the next page revealed a familiar green-skinned witch, wearing a black dress.

"Zelena…" he uttered softly, "Our secret remains safe."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	18. 17: A Ranger's Tale

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Our Decay", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

Also, last chapter was more like a filler chapter. We'll see what happens in this chapter, as this is more of an Aragorn and Gandalf friendship centric chapter. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 **A Ranger's Tale**

Eregion, Middle-earth – The Past

For Aragorn, more commonly called Strider, he was still amazed at how the other Rangers would track him down and find him. And yet, he bumped into two Rangers who were willing to follow him in dire need.

"Halbarad, Balion, it's good to see you," Aragorn said, clamping a hand on their arms in a sign of greeting.

"The scouting party is doing all they can," Balion said.

"Where are you heading, Strider?" Halbarad asked.

"With luck, to meet the wizard Gandalf the Grey. I am to meet him at the Prancing Pony inn, for more details on a creature," Aragorn addressed them.

"Can't I come along?" Balion suggested, "I'm good in a fight."

"Speak to the Captain. He's in Rhovanion," Aragorn said.

"As you wish, my lord," Balion walked away, mounting on his horse and riding off.

"Does he know? Balion?" Halbarad said. Aragorn said nothing. "You haven't told him."

"Some secrets are best left alone," Aragorn said.

"What did you do?" Halbarad asked.

"It is not my place to tell. This was Balion's choice, not my own. I owe him nothing but loyalty," Aragorn said. "What comes next will be left up to him to decide."

* * *

Hades' Lair, the Underworld – The Present

When Hades re-entered his lair, he half-expected Rumplestiltskin to be there, spinning straw. Which he was, but Hades was more keen on setting up the portal. And then there was Sauron, who wouldn't leave him alone.

"If you've come here to make a deal with me, then you…"

"That's not why I've come, Overlord," Sauron addressed him.

"Yes, but I am not the Overlord of the Underworld. I am the God of the Underworld. Why is that so hard for you to figure out?" Hades told him.

"There's two people I want down here, alive and well." Sauron shrugged. "Well, maybe not so well for them, but just as alive."

"Who?" Hades asked him further.

"Aragorn and Gandalf. I want them here, so when they do set their Ranger friends and their faithful wizard free, I'll be happy," Sauron told him. "Can you make this happen?"

"You see: you don't work for me. We may have a deal, but this Underworld, this realm, is not yours, Sauron. So I trust you do not mess with me," said Hades.

"Then don't toy with a Maiar, Hades," he answered.

"Okay, we're in an agreement. And then you do your best not to mess with my system that I have operating down here," he said.

Sauron shrugged. "Sure." He turned to Rumplestiltskin, "So, what do you say? We open this portal now?"

"You both should know that opening a portal such as this won't be easy," Rumplestlitskin/Mr. Gold said.

"Then do it quickly," Hades told him. "We only have so long to open the portal here to Storybrooke." He returned his gaze to Sauron. "What? That is the destination I want."

"That's good, because it's the exact same town I want that portal opened. Let's go ahead and do just that," Sauron addressed them. "I cannot wait any longer. Aragorn and Gandalf must come to the Underworld."

-.-.-

Storybrooke, Maine, the Overworld to the Underworld – The Present

Aragorn walked with his wife Arwen. They had a pleasant experience here in Storybrooke; however, Aragorn was beginning to miss his hobbit friends.

"They've been gone for a while now. Told me they would return," Aragorn said.

"We must not give up hope, Aragorn," Arwen said. "I should return home. Check up on our son, Eldarion."

"Go," Aragorn said, squeezing his wife's hand and then watching her head past the gate. He turned around, only to come face-to-face with Gandalf. "Gandalf, what brings you here?"

"A bad omen. One I fear will…" Gandalf's voice was cut off. In a split second, he and Aragorn were in Storybrooke, in the land of the living. And now… now they had landed in a Storybrooke with a red, misty atmosphere. "Sauron, of all Maias, he led us here."

"Where are we?" Aragorn asked.

"We're in the Underworld." Gandalf told him. "This is not where…"

"Yes it is," a whispery windy voice told him.

"This is Eru's idea, but he brought us here for a reason," Gandalf said, following Eru Iluvatar's decision.

"A reason for what?" Aragorn asked, confused. "Arwen…"

"Will receive our message," the wizard replied, before pointing out two Rangers and a young wizard boy. "Them. It's Halbarad, Rider and Balion."

"Aragorn, finally we meet!" Halbarad said, embracing his leader.

"Same to you, and Balion," Aragorn said, glad to see his two Ranger friends.

"How are things up above?" Balion asked, curious.

"I'll tell you when we find shelter," the Gondorian king replied.

"Rider, I…" Gandalf started, only to be interrupted by the brown robed wizard.

"There's no need, since you killed me," Rider told him.

"Let's talk more indoors," Aragorn said.

"I know the place to meet, but it's a short walk from this town," Balion said.

"Then show it to us," Aragorn said, nodding his approval.

"This way," Balion said, taking the lead towards the woodland road.

Tavern, Eregion to the Prancing Pony inn, Bree-land, Middle-earth – The Past

Balion sat down in front of a stool. The tavern in Eregion reminded him of the dimly lit tavern in the Lone Lands. Oh, how he wished he were that close to Bree-land again, to see his leader. Strider. If only…

"You know, that drink is going to go to waste," said an uncanny fellow. Taking a seat next to Balion, the man introduced himself. "Forgive me for the intrusion. I am Hades. And you I have just the thing."

"I'm not interested in what you have," Balion said, serious. "Last time you swindled me for a pig. I am making no other deals with you."

"Well, this deal I have is up to you to decide. Unless you wish to be killed by a green-skinned witch named Zelena. She's not so bad once you get to know her," Hades told him.

"Whatever you have, I am not taking. I won't betray Aragorn in the same way you did," Balion told him.

"You see, that's who I wanted to speak to you about. If you break our deal, then you won't see your Ranger friend again, not for a long time," Hades told him.

"Well, I'm not interested in your deals. You can leave at any time." Balion took another swig of his drink.

"I really don't want to do this, but…" In a puff of blue flames, Hades teleported himself and Balion inside the Prancing Pony inn.

"The Prancing Pony. Why…" Balion followed his gaze to Aragorn. The Ranger was choking. No. Balion rushed forward and helped Aragorn out. Just as he was about to help him, something froze his legs and feet. He couldn't move, and yet… Aragorn was well. But how… then he saw it, white lights. Of course. Someone was there to help his leader. The freezing action stopped. He was back in the tavern at Eregion with Hades.

"I told you not to attempt to save him," Hades said.

"Something else did save him. Fairies maybe, the Valar." Balion said, "Aragorn'll be all right."

"But you won't," Hades said. "I'll see you later, and this time you won't back down from our deal." He vanished in a puff of blue flames, leaving Balion wondering what just happened.

* * *

Abandoned Apartment, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

The second they entered the apartment, Aragorn had the sense that someone was already living there. He searched through the rummage until he found a gangly creature. It was Gollum. Aragorn wondered how he got there.

"Gollum. So you are here," Aragorn told him.

"Must not hurt the precious," Gollum whimpered. "Precious came to Underworld shortly after Smeagol. Gollum, Gollum! But Precious no longer has life. We feels so helpless." He whimpered, breaking down into tears.

"He's been that way, ever since I found this place." Balion told them. "He won't hurt us. He's too upset over his precious Ring. Must be a gift from Sauron."

"Shh! Do not say that name here," Gandalf told them.

"Why did you kill me?" Rider asked the wizard. "I was giving those dwarves peace. I was lending them aide. You killed me because you failed to understand what I've been through."

"You didn't give me the impression that you were caring, Rider," Gandalf told him.

"What's it like in the world above? I miss everything there ever was. I bet those dwarves miss me. They need me, Gandalf. Surely a wizard such as you would know that," Rider told him. "So how are Alatar and Pallando? I heard they're in Storybrooke, right above the ceiling here."

"That's enough words out of you." Gandalf paused. "Maybe it was better that they didn't train you."

"Maybe, but we both know I've got to come back. Or move on. All you have to do is forgive me as I forgive you," Rider told him.

"And what is your unfinished business?" the white robed wizard asked him.

"To be free and to seek your forgiveness. Please give me that," Rider told him.

"Are you truly a good wizard, as they say you are?" Gandalf told him.

"Do you forgive me? I'll be able to move on then," Rider insisted.

"Yes. I am sorry between our fight and that you are down here, but I do forgive you," Gandalf said.

"Then I'll be on my way," Rider answered.

Aragorn turned to his two Ranger friends, asking them, "And what is your unfinished business."

"To see you again," Halbarad said. "And now I know you have a wife and son that love you. Well, my unfinished business is complete."

"Balion? Is there something you're keeping from us?" Aragorn said, turning to the Ranger.

"Hades, more times than I can count, offered me deals, so I could see my maiden. I refused, but now I ask your permission to move on. So I can leave this place, too."

"Yes. I will help you out," Aragorn said.

"I feel like I can move on now," Balion said, smiling in delight.

"Then we had better get moving. Now, where is this cave you speak of," Aragorn asked the two Rangers in earnest.

* * *

The Prancing Pony inn, Bree-land, Middle-earth – The Past

Aragorn sat peacefully in the corner spot of the dining hall. There were so many travelers in the Prancing Pony. Many who feared the Rangers. But what was so scary about the Rangers, when all they were doing was protecting the people of foul creatures. Today, he almost lost his life, until these white lights came and rescued him. He wondered if they were the Valar who protected him, or his fore-fathers. Either way…

His thoughts were distracted by a grey robed elderly man. Aragorn recognized this man as Gandalf. They were good friends, but then so were his fellow Rangers, who didn't want to see him lose his life, but keep it.

"Gandalf, I entrust things go well in the places you have seen," Aragorn said.

"They have indeed." Gandalf pointed out, "One of your Rangers was here. I saw him. He was attempting to save you today."

"He was following an oath, to protect each other. To protect the Rangers." Aragorn said. "Gandalf, what Balion did in the past can be forgiven, can't it?"

"I'm afraid, after losing his true love, Balion hasn't been the same. He's saved Rangers lives more times than I can count. And yet we lose him on a whim to a man with blue flames for hair," Gandalf explained.

"Then we find a way to stop him," Aragorn said.

"Even that will not be an easy task." Gandalf said, hesitant, "I only hope the Rangers can stay true to their word, same with the Istari. The wizards should be lucky to find peace in this world, if only evil did not stretch its hands in things where they don't belong."

"Then we'll find a way to save Balion and restore the Istari their rightful places," Aragorn said.

"One can hope, Strider," the wizard replied.

Yes, they would wait. But even Aragorn had to know was when would be the right time to save Balion? But then, even he did not know where that road would take them.

* * *

Fiery Cave, Hades' Lair, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

The cavernous room, complete with the sea of lava and the gateway to Mount Olympus, was already starting to help people move on from the Underworld. And now, Aragorn knew – with what Gandalf knew more – that this was the place, where it was time, to say farewell to Rider, Balion and Halbarad, so they could move on.

Halbarad and Balion shook hands, even embracing Aragorn, before the two traveled up the stone steps and to the land with the bright, beautiful, peaceful light. As for Rider, he wasn't yet finished with Gandalf.

"Thank you, for giving me permission to move on," Rider said, calm but a little tense.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened," Gandalf said. "It's in the past."

"Yeah, it is." Rider smiled, "Now I get to go home, I expect."

"Take care of yourself, Rider," Aragorn said, extending a hand.

"And you, Ranger. Aragorn," Rider said. He moved up the stone steps, only to enter a blue light. When he came out of it, he was back in Storybrooke, in the land above.

Gandalf knew it to be true. "It looks like Rider's been given a second chance."

"How?" Aragorn asked, confused.

"Because this is his time to correct his mistakes." Gandalf stared at the blue light, before it faded. "As we hope he will do so."

-.-.-

Blanchard Loft, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Frodo sat at the table with his friends. Even with Merry and Henry's help, it was a wonder how Frodo and his three hobbit friends ended up in the storybooks. Merry wasn't so pleased.

"Even when I found the pen, these pictures just appeared," Merry told them.

"Merry, we're doing the best we can," Pippin said.

"I know, Pippin. I know. It's just hard to –" Merry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. To his delight, it was Aragorn and Gandalf. The two were welcomed by hugs from the four hobbits. Merry gestured Fatty and Mindy to come over as well. They released a moment later.

"Ah, there's the author, the one writing a…" Gandalf let his voice fade. Mindy shook her head in silence. Gandalf understood. "Well, we're glad to have her here."

"And now, we've got a bigger problem. There's a wizard who was down here, that is now in Storybrooke," Aragorn said.

"Good or bad?" Merry asked.

"Neither, Merry, but I fear this issue requires all our help. We must head back," Gandalf said.

"Well, Hades did something bad," Mindy told them.

"Yeah. My name, Sam's, Merry and Pippin's names are on tombstones. Hades wants us to stay here, unless we find a loophole," Frodo explained.

"Then we must waste no time and get you four free," Aragorn said.

"But how? We don't know where to begin," Merry said.

"Then that is what we shall find out," Aragorn said.

"Yes, and this wizard named Rider, whose former name is Robin, is unpredictable. I don't know which side he is on," Gandalf said.

"So we've got a problem," Emma said, listening more than talking.

"So, what can we do?" Frodo asked, curious.

"We'll find a way. We always do," David said.

"I guess there is hope for all of us," Frodo said, looking at each one in the Charmings' loft apartment.

-.-.-

Main Street, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Zelena met up with Hades on the downtown area of Storybrooke. Hades, in spite of trying to help Zelena see that they were meant to be together, that the Storybrooke he built was meant for them, that it would give them what they wanted. However, Zelena couldn't accept him. Only then did Hades tell her that they would meet again and know what her decision was going to be. Hades then disappeared, leaving Zelena alone in the Storybrooke Underworld that evening.

* * *

 **I must be getting through these chapters quickly. Also this chapter, it was a friendship chapter between Halbarad, Balion, Aragorn and Gandalf. But it was a rough friendship between Gandalf and Rider | Robin. Thanks for reading. :) We'll see what happens next chapter and where the story goes from there. :)**


	19. 18: A Wizard of Many Colours

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Her Handsome Hero", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **A Wizard of Many Colours**

Isengard, Close to Rohan, Middle-earth – The Past, Eighteen Months before Bilbo and Frodo's Combined Birthday Party

Isengard was a tower built from obsidian and iron. It was here, in these blackened marble halls that Saruman made do with. The white wizard, now with a robe of many colors, with long silver beard and hair sat perched inside his study, observing thick books with tough parchment. He knew just about all there was in the world. What could stop him now?

"Saruman, I've come seeking your help," it was Gandalf the Grey.

"What is that you want, Gandalf?" Saruman spoke in a commanding voice.

"Sauron is long gone. You cannot make contact with him," Gandalf told him.

"As you wish, Gandalf. But my deeds are my own." Saruman stood up, walking into his throne room.

"Yes, but Saruman. There will come a time when we need each other's help. Please, let me assist you. Let me time to discuss…"

"The time is growing near now. And when that day comes, when I need your help, you will know it. Now please, I have studying to do," the wizard with his multi-colored robe said.

"One day, you will seek me out. We are still friends, Saruman. Know that," Gandalf responded.

* * *

The Harbor, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Gandalf sat on a wood bench, watching the crystal blue waves. The sky was so red and grim. For all the white wizard knew, hope was spreading across the land. And not…

"You were expecting me," it was Saruman. He didn't seem crazy, but Gandalf had to be sure.

"You changed, during the time of the War of the Ring," Gandalf told him. "Are you sure you're the wizard I need."

"I am," the wizard of many colors said, sitting on the bench as him. "If you knew me by now, then you know that times have changed."

"And yet, you ended up down here. Why?" Gandalf said.

"Because I died in the Shire, during the scouring," Saruman said. "I doubt there is hope for me."

"There might be for me," Grima Wormtongue said, a man with dark hair and wearing dark clothes.

"If I can help you two, I will." Gandalf said. "Now we need to know how to do it."

* * *

Isengard, Close to Rohan, Middle-earth – The Past, During the War of the Ring

Gríma Wormtongue gazed at the candlestick he was holding. The candle reminded him of a light that was in each of us. With all hope, if there was any, he would be doing the right thing, teaming up with Saruman. If only Saruman wasn't so forceful.

"You know the layout. Tell me more about Rohan, and its citizens," Saruman said.

"If I tell you everything, will you make sure to take some prisoners," Gríma asked.

"Even if I could do that, I couldn't," he said. "No one comes out of that battle alive. The Palantir has shown me thus."

"Kill them all? That's not what I want," he said. "Saruman, you can't possibly…"

"I have a new device that will solve our problems," Saruman told him.

"Yes, but how…"

"I have my ways, and one of them is this explosive device," Saruman said, showing Gríma the weapon of his choice. It was a spiky iron ball, filled with gunpowder.

"How – how is this possible?" Gríma asked, confused.

"You'll see soon enough, Wormtongue," Saruman said, readying the weapon.

* * *

Theoden's House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Gandalf, Grima and Saruman approached the two story thatched house. The horse sculptures reminded Gandalf of Rohan. Approaching the top step of the dark wood porch, Gandalf rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man wearing a fleece shirt and brown pants.

"Well, Gandalf." The middle-aged man nearly backed away upon seeing Saruman, "What's he doing here?"

"They're only here to help," Gandalf said. "I think Gríma's ready to move on."

"Come with me. It just so happens my basement holds – shut the door, will you Gríma?" The middle-aged man told them. Once Gríma closed the door, the man spoke again, "What's your business with the cave that leads to a better place or a worse one?"

"I was hoping to reconcile. I made so many mistakes, and…" Gríma said, "I hope to make amends."

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't want to move on," Saruman replied.

"Saruman," Gandalf said, serious. He turned to the three, telling them, "I know what your unfinished businesses are, and I know there's a way to help you."

"Well, I believe I can move on," Gríma said.

"Then I'll show you to the basement. Follow me," Théoden said, taking his wife and Gríma downstairs.

"How is that possible?" Saruman asked. "That didn't work for me." He admitted, "I know what my unfinished business is. I know we were friends in the past, Gandalf. We can do that again."

"What is your unfinished business, Saruman?" Gandalf asked him.

"Well, I have nothing against the Halfling. He did try to save Gríma, and it looks like you succeeded in helping him to move on. But my work is unfinished," said Saruman, moving towards the basement.

"Saruman, let me assist you. I failed to do so last time. Now I need to know what your unfinished business is," Gandalf asked. "Do you want my help or not?"

"My unfinished business was succeeding in helping the Istari complete their mission. My mission was left unfinished and I failed," Saruman said.

"We all fail at something, but that doesn't mean we can't succeed the next time," Gandalf said.

Saruman nodded. "Then I think it's time for me to go. It's time to move on."

-.-.-

Fiery Cave, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

In the cavernous room, with the burning lake and the heavenly light, Gandalf waited with Frodo as Gríma and Théoden traveled with Théoden's wife up the stone steps, right into the heavenly light. As for Saruman, he approached the stone bridge, which nearly broke off when he was ready to step off. Frodo understood, telling him:

"Are you sure your unfinished business is over?" Frodo asked Saruman.

"I fell because I believe Sauron's words." Saruman said, "But I know I've thought this over so many times. Sauron manipulated me. And thanks to the end of the War of the Ring, with my defeat, I played into Sauron's hands. If there's someone you should be more afraid of, it's Sauron. And I have a warning for you, don't let Sauron trick you in the same way he did me."

"Yes, but now you have a chance at redemption," Frodo said.

"Why do you say that?" Saruman asked him.

"Because Gríma Wormtongue had a second chance and he won that. You have that, too," the gentlehobbit told him. "You know you do. I'm sure Eru will accept you again."

Saruman turned towards the stone bridge, which completed itself, showing the light path. The wizard was happy at this. He turned to the Halfling and Gandalf again, "Thank you. It seems there are those who want redemption. As do I. Don't forget that, friends." He crossed the bridge and climbed up the stone steps. At last, he was back with Eru Ilúvatar, who knew the path he would take next.

As for Frodo and Gandalf, they left the cavernous room, happy they achieved something. They gave hope to someone who needed it.

* * *

Isengard, Close to Rohan, Middle-earth – The Past

The War of the Ring was coming to a close. Saruman could feel it. His master Sauron was gone. Now what was he to do? Stand about like the dark wizard that he became? And what of his fate? And how could a Halfling so small defeat such a large enemy? Wait… that enemy was his ally, or so he thought…

And now there was this… the chance to prove his worth.

No. They were coming. Aragorn and his Host to dispatch of him. He had to do something, anything. Anything to stop any future events from spreading. He knew what he had to do: confront the very enemies who ruined his ally. He would get his revenge on them, or miss out and redeem himself. Which path would he choose now? And how would he go about it?

"Saruman!" There was Gandalf. Now what was he, Saruman the White, Saruman the Many Colours, supposed to do? Surely he would have a plan ready.

Yes, he would. Or he wouldn't be Saruman the Many Colours.

* * *

The Woods, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Following Emma's vision, she, Hook and Snow rushed out into the woods after the monster. Regina came as well, in case they needed her help. And they did, for the monster they found was hardly a monster, but a wolf. And that wolf had a red cloak. Snow knew who it was they were trying to help: Red Riding Hood, who had fallen unconscious during the chase. The only question that remained was how Red got to the Underworld Storybrooke in the first place. Something told Snow they were about to find out.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm doing my best to keep this story non-slash. And I'm still going to do that. So, how am I going to work around the next episode of "Once Upon a Time". Wait and see, readers. We'll wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading. :) There's more chapters to come for this story.**


	20. 19: Brothers

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

Welcome to the 100th Chapter, counting the first Spin-Off Fanfiction Story for this series. :) We finally made it here, and we get a little storybook treatment that we've had in previous stories. And well, here it is. :)

I hope that I haven't shown the Fiery Cave too much in this second half of the story. I've been trying to mix it up, since we're in the same place, but not with the same characters or events. Also, we're getting closer to leaving the Underworld, too. So, let's see what happens. Shall we? :)

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Ruby Slippers" and "Sisters", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Brothers**

 _X-X-X_

 _With Ruby discovered, Snow found out that Dorothy Gale was in danger. Snow agreed to leave the Underworld, but wondered how that was possible, for them to leave, what with Hades ripping out the phone in the phone booth, unable to help families, including Snow and David reaching out to their infant son. It turned out that Hook changed the names on the grave, allowing David to stay and Snow to help Ruby – or Red Riding Hood – to leave the Underworld and search for her friend. However, Belle fell under a sleeping curse, which did not bode well for Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Now how was he to wake her up?_

 _As for the hobbits, their names were still written on the tombstones. The question that now stood was how they were to get back home. If there was any hope for them to do so. But Frodo knew there would be a plan coming up soon enough. But how soon would that plan succeed or fail? He didn't know which would come first._

 _X-X-X_

Hallway, Mount Olympus – The Present

As Saruman wandered down the lonely, bright hallway, a memory flashed before his eyes:

" _Do you think I will be redeemed after this, Gríma?" Saruman asked his new servant._

" _I'm sorry," Gríma asked, quite confused._

" _Oh never mind. It'll be a miracle before I am redeemed," Saruman told him._

"Why have you come here, Maia?" Zeus spoke in a livid voice.

"I was hoping to be redeemed, sir," Saruman told him.

"Saruman, you betrayed the White Council, nearly annihilated Rohan and Helm's Deep," Eru Ilúvatar's voice rang loud and clear.

"And yet, I am here, my lord," Saruman said.

"Yes, you are," Eru moved closer to him. "Which is why I have come. If you wish to go on, you can, but there is no coming back for you, in the same way you told the wizards, and foretold Frodo's pain and illnesses. But if you do go back…" he inhaled. "I will allow you another chance to set things right. But you must be vigilant and good to others. The choice is yours."

"Does this mean I will get healing for all the darkness that is in my heart?" Saruman asked him.

"That is why I told you: you have a long road ahead to recover. Don't squander it," Eru replied.

The next thing Saruman remembered was a sudden white light to a sudden darkness. Where was he? Had he… no. He was in another realm, with a young wizard.

"I see you're up," the boy introduced himself. "I'm Rider, but my real name is Robin."

"Saruman," Saruman used his walking staff to stand up. "We need to find the others."

"Right. Let's go," Rider said, taking the lead.

"Yes," said Saruman, "lead on."

-.-.-

Zelena's Farmhouse, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

When Zelena returned to her home, she was startled to see Regina hanging out with Frodo Baggins and a lion. Wait… were they her little sister's guardians? As if she needed all of that.

"Why are you here, Frodo?" Zelena asked him.

"To assist Regina with her task." Frodo sighed heavily. He admitted, truthful and calmer, "I'll admit, at first I was concerned that Saruman would turn against us. If he's been down here for thirty years, I think maybe his allegiance has changed. Heh heh."

"Oh bravo for the Halfling that took care of a powerful Maia," she said, sarcastic and annoyed.

"Well, I didn't just come here for family drama." He turned to the lion. "Kovu, if you will explain…"

"My supposed father Scar is down here, and my mother." Kovu asked Zelena, "You've hung around Hades long enough. Do you know where they are?"

"If I did, would I be here, wondering why you and Frodo are here," Zelena said.

"Last I recalled, you enslaved me," Frodo was serious. "You separated me from my friends, and quite frankly, held me hostage during the Second Curse. I'm sorry if I sound frazzled, but we need information."

"Precisely," Regina said. "Thank you Frodo."

"This is wonderful, you two working together," Zelena said, near to tears.

"Well, I don't think you need me anymore. Regina," Frodo stood up, grabbing his black leather jacket off the chair and putting it on.

"Oh please. After all this time, you as a hobbit wearing leather jackets." Zelena was distraught. "Should I know the wardrobe change."

"Well, when I was cursed I wore leather jackets. What's stopping me now?" Frodo turned to Kovu, asking him, "Kovu, are you coming?"

"I might as well, unless Scar finds me," Kovu said, following the gentlehobbit out the door.

"See you later, Regina," Frodo said, heading outside. With hope, he would find Bingo Bolger-Baggins, but he doubted the hobbit would take him seriously. Then there was Kovu, who most likely had a story to tell.

* * *

The Pridelands – The Past, Seven Months Before Cara's Arrival in the Pridelands

Kovu returned from his first hunt in the Pridelands. Already, he hunted well and zebra was his best choice for his and Kiara's anniversary. He would spend it well with her. And so, he moved with the herd of zebras. They were full grown and ready for a lion to snatch one. He raced and flurried until he sunk his teeth into the neck of one, making it tumble. He finished his kill when Kiara approached.

"You caught one!" Kiara called out to him.

"So I did," Kovu said. He gestured to his wife, "Come on. Let's eat."

…

Several minutes passed before Kovu and Kiara were finished eating the zebra carcass. Afterwards, and a drink from the watering hole, the couple chose a spot to watch the stars. It was a beautiful night. Kovu looked over Kiara's shoulder, where Simba and Nala watched over them from a hill.

"Your father cares about you, Kiara," Kovu added, "and your mother."

"They know what's best," Kiara said. "As they always do." She asked, "You said Zira knew your father. Not your adopted father, Scar, but your real family."

"That's a story for another time," Kovu said, serious.

"Tell me anyway," she asked.

"My parents were caught in a rock slide. They didn't make it. It was Zira who raised me. Scar was there for my training when I was a little cub. Zira took over after Scar's sudden death." Kovu sighed. "Scar wasn't my father, but he's still a part of me. As I've told you."

"Kovu, I'm sure there was a reason," she said.

"Scar cornered my parents. To be honest, I'm a better lion than he was." He sighed. "I don't wish to speak to him."

"Well, maybe one day another story will be told," Kiara said.

"It's not that simple." Kovu sat up. "I don't know what else to do. Ever since Scar made that connection with me, I haven't felt the same."

"Kovu, we'll find a way to get you separated from him," Kiara said.

"I hope there's a way. If not…"

"Shush! Kovu, you will find a way. I know you will," she said.

"I hope you're right, Kiara." Kovu looked on at the tall green grass. It was so livid, and yet he needed to find a way to stop Scar, before his next advance on the realms, including their own. But how? How was he to accomplish this task?

* * *

Downtown Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Kovu followed Frodo's car down Main Street. Then, Kovu did the unexpected and darted off, straight towards the alleyway that would take him to the Underworld's version of Pride Rock. The last thing he told Frodo was, "I'm going to Pride Rock. It's here."

"Kovu wait! What if it's…" Frodo was cut off by another car, similar to Frodo's, but it wasn't. It was… "Bingo. Bingo Bolger-Baggins." He watched the hobbit man that looked similar to him, almost like his twin. "What brings you here? I thought you were…"

"I'm only here on temporary business." Bingo told him in a fluid, livid voice. "And then I head back to the Land of Untold Stories. My story is untold. You see, I was in concepts for your story. You took that from me." He asked, confused, "And since when does Frodo Baggins wear leather?"

"I've learned a thing or two since being in Storybrooke," Frodo answered.

"Not this Storybrooke. Wait… you're not dead. Well, neither am I." Bingo spoke up, jokingly. "We're both very much alive."

"Yes, we are, it seems." Frodo tossed a sword to Bingo. "I know you've been waiting to find me. If we duel, it'll be somewhere else, not the Underworld."

"I don't wish to fight you," Bingo said.

"Well, you got my attention when you lunged at my new friend." Frodo said.

"Only to get your attention." He said, tossing the sword back on the ground towards Frodo's feet. "So, let's have a conversation. My house."

"Lead the way," Frodo said, restoring the sword in the backseat of his car. Shortly after Bingo nodded, Frodo stepped back inside his car. Starting up the engine, Frodo followed Bingo's car to a rural part of the Underworld's Storybrooke.

-.-.-

Pride Rock, Storybrooke's Heritage Park, the Underworld – The Present

Kovu climbed up the stone ramp. Surely Simba would be in the Lion's Den… no. He remembered: Simba wasn't in the Underworld. Then why was he… a few invisible tugs stretched forth, dragging him up to the Promontory and right into the Lion's Den. To his surprise, there was Scar, Zira and Nuka. They were all here.

"You three. Why are you in the Underworld, Nuka? How?" Kovu asked.

"He sure asks a lot of questions, doesn't he Ma?" Nuka asked, smiling at Zira. Kovu growled. His brother was supposed to… "Oh yes. Hades put your name and your friends' names on tombstones. You're trapped, Kovu."

"I'm what?" Kovu asked. No. It couldn't be true.

"I'm afraid he's right, Kovu." Scar said, "And I think it's time we had a heart to heart, so you may be separated from me and earn your freedom from the Underworld."

"It seems I have no choice," he said.

"Everyone has a choice, Kovu." Zira asked, "Just choose the right path."

* * *

The Larger Cavern of Despair, The Pridelands – The Past

Kovu's footsteps echoed in the dark cavern. The Cave of Despair certainly lived up to his name. And then there was Scar. He didn't know why… what was he doing inside the cave?

"Don't look at me like that, Kovu. You knew you came to see me," Scar told him.

"Why are you here?" Kovu asked. "What difference does it make? You wanted your brother's kingdom, and you expect me to bow down to you. I will never do that."

"I wasn't asking to be king, Kovu. I've already won that in your heart. And your heart remembers what you don't," Scar said.

"And what is that exactly?" he asked, serious. "Scar, I want this bond, this connection between us… look, I'm done helping you."

"Either way, we're connected," he said. "And that isn't about to change."

"Then help me to change it. Help me see whatever it is that you're keeping." Kovu snarled, "Today was my anniversary."

"To Kiara. Yes, I know all about her. You did something I failed at," Scar said, impressed.

"Kiara's my mate. I won't betray her," Kovu said.

"Oh, but you'll thank me when I'm done with you. And once again, you won't remember our meeting," he said.

Kovu felt a wave of darkness overwhelm him. He hardly remembered what happened next or where Scar had gone. Everything seemed so peaceful, and quiet…

* * *

Pride Rock Den, Storybrooke's Heritage Park, the Underworld – The Present

"This is the last time. Why did you bring me to Underworld, Scar?" Kovu asked, demanding answers.

"Oh Kovu. You followed me, and ever since you've been down here, you have wondered why I abandoned you, and why your real parents weren't around to watch you grow up," Scar said. He turned to the mirror on the wall. He looked at Kovu again, "Take a look. This is your past and the pasts of your parents. The truth may not be so easy to keep, but it is there."

"All right. I'll do as you wish. But then I go home," Kovu approached the mirror. The second Zira waved her paws, a wave of light struck him. He witnessed the events as they unfolded:

" _Zira, he's beautiful," Scar said, "What shall we call him?"_

" _Kovu," Zira said. "We name him Kovu."_

 _The image changed to the day Scar tracked down the lion couple snatching up Zira's baby. Scar gave chase to the lions and lionesses who fell into exile. Only Scar knew the truth: Sultan and Ujima took his child. They knew what his plan was, but Scar wouldn't have it. And yet, he restored to Zira her son, Kovu._

 _The image changed again, revealing Kovu with his family, before Simba exiled them to the Outlands. Scar looked after him, but then Simba also cared about him. No. Scar was… his father. Kovu's father. But how… the images stopped and Kovu was pulled out of the light of the mirror…_

Kovu was back in the present. Now he understood. Tears flooded his eyes, but then another wave of light pulled Scar's soul out of Kovu, back into Scar's, and vice versa. Kovu was whole again, as was Scar. Kovu now felt his other half, Kiara, re-enter the side Scar stole from him.

"You two," Kovu said, to Scar and Zira, "You're my family."

"It seems I've done too much to hide those memories from you." Scar said, encouraging, "Now you have your memories back, it's time for me to go. You are free now from me, Kovu. What you do next you can work on on your own."

"I still have to leave the Underworld," Kovu admitted.

"Look," Zira said, a stone steps leading into the bright lighted land. "It's time." She told Kovu, "Take care of yourself. You know what to do."

"Come on, Mum," Nuka said, charging forward.

"Nuka! I'm sorry you chased after Simba. I didn't mean to…" Kovu asked, as the stone steps finished themselves. "You can stop blaming yourself, thinking that you were below me. That's not what I had hoped you would become."

"I blamed you for a lot of things, Kovu," Nuka admitted, "My unfinished business…" he sighed. "I can't leave yet, can I?"

"Take a look and you will see," Scar said.

"I forgive you," Nuka said, turning to his brother. "But I have been envious for a long time. My unfinished business is you, all of you. My family."

"I forgive you, Nuka," Kovu said. "It looks as if we found each other."

"Thank you," Nuka said, stopping as flames engulfed him. He whimpered, hoping there was a way to change things. No. He wasn't going to…

"Nuka!" Kovu said. "Nuka, you don't have to combat this alone. You need your family." He admitted, "You don't have to be in my shadow. You have your own life. You can move on."

The flames stopped, leaving Nuka in a flash. The skinnier dark furred lion looked up, as well as Scar and Zira. The wall opened, revealing a portal to Mount Olympus. Nuka smiled, charging up the steps and into the light. Scar and Zira followed, looking back at last on Kovu.

"You'll find a way, Kovu," Scar said.

"Never forget who your family is. And it's extended," Zira said.

"Goodbye, for now," Kovu said. He watched as the two lions and the lioness vanished up the stairs and into the bright light. With new hope, he charged out of the Lion's Den. The least he could do was help Frodo and get out of the Underworld, still alive.

-.-.-

Bingo's House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Bingo's house looked like any Victorian style house, only painted yellow on the outside. When Frodo entered Bingo Bolger-Baggins' house, the first instinct was that Bingo loved the sunlight and fresh air.

"Quaint. Very quaint, picturesque…"

"Picturesque," Bingo finished Frodo's thought. "Not exactly what you had in mind."

"True, but why bring me here?" Frodo asked, a second Bingo closed the door.

"Because. This house is filled with light magic. It's quite safe for us here. Do you want some tea?" Bingo asked, grabbing a tea kettle.

"Maybe four glasses." Frodo asked, "But what I don't get is how you're alive and here as well."

"I'd ask you the same question."

"But still, where did you come from before you came here? Why help us now?"

"I'll tell you and your friends anything you'd like, if you'll let me. I'm not a bad hobbit. I just like a good impression," Bingo said, jokingly.

"That doesn't explain why you want to visit the Underworld," Frodo pressed.

"All in good time, Frodo. All in good time," Bingo told him, taking a seat at the table. "What shall we talk about?"

* * *

Pride Rock, the Pridelands – The Past

Kovu awoke inside Pride Rock. Only this time, he hardly remembered his conversations with Scar, let alone what he was supposed to do next. He only remembered Kiara and Simba… what happened to him? He was just… his anniversary. Of course. How could he forget?

"Kovu, you're awake," Kiara said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Kiara, give him time. He needs his rest," Simba said. He rested in front of Kovu. "Kovu, what do you remember about Scar? Anything at all?"

"I just remember going into the Cave of Despair, and meeting Scar. Everything else is a blur." Kovu told him, determination in his eyes. "But I will find a way to stop Scar. That I will guarantee happens to him."

"Then we'd better get moving. With luck, help will come to our aide," Simba said.

"Yes, but how…"

"Kovu, let's go for a walk," Simba said, gesturing towards the opening. Seeing no other options, Kovu stood up and took a walk with the current King of the Pridelands.

Bingo's House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

"You came from a land with untold stories," Kovu inquired. Already, it had been five minutes since he left Scar, Zira and Nuka to their fates. And yet he was surprised Frodo trusted the hobbit…

"I'm telling you, Kovu, I…" Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by Bingo.

"It's the truth. There is a land with untold stories. That's my return trip, but look at these designs." Bingo showed them parchments filled with drawings and sketches. "Any idea that comes up, that hasn't entered a story, also goes to the Land of Untold Stories. I'm just merely a piece that was left out of The Lord of the Rings."

"Can we trust you?" Merry asked.

"Well, you're trusting me now," Bingo said, sipping his tea.

"I'm lost," Kovu asked.

"So is everyone in Neverland and who comes to the Land of Untold Stories." Bingo turned to Merry and Mindy. "You two would know. Aren't you both authors?"

"One of us records events. Mindy's case is different, or so I've been told," Merry said.

"It's not what you think it is," Mindy said, taking a sip of Bingo's tea.

"Then tell us. Please. You can't keep secrets from me," Frodo said.

"This was Mab's decision. Not mine," Mindy said.

"Then I'll ask her what this is about," Frodo told her. "You can trust me."

"Frodo, the first time we met you were a Dark Lord. It was frightening," she informed him.

"Well, I'm just glad we found Kovu," Fredegar said, turning to the dark-furred lion.

"Hotcha glad to see Kovu," the Squijum proclaimed, embracing Kovu.

"All right, stop it," Kovu said.

"Where's Pippin?' Merry asked, looking around.

"I'll find him," Kovu said, heading out the door.

"I've lost him again," Fatty said, annoyed.

"He'll be back, Fatty. I'm sure of it," Frodo said.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I would like to leave the Underworld," Bingo replied.

"Then let's do it. We find the Charmings and then get out of here," Frodo said, agreeing to his concept hobbit friend's plan. "Bilbo, are you -"

"Right here, Frodo," Bilbo said. Frodo sighed in relief.

"Good. For a moment there, I thought you were -"

"No, I'm here, my lad," Bilbo told him.

"That's great. Now where's Pippin?" Merry asked, certain his cousin and friend was in danger.

-.-.-

Outside Granny's Diner to Bingo's House, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Kovu did find Pippin talking with Zelena. However, by the time Kovu caught up to him, Pippin had a sack over his head, no thanks to Sauron. What… wait. Who was Sauron? And how did he know his name? Sauron approached him, dragging Pippin along.

"Tell no one we spoke, until the right time. Goodbye," Sauron said, vanishing a puff of turquoise smoke. Kovu looked around, but he could see no one. In fact, he hardly remembered what happened before and after Sauron's meeting. For all he could see, he was back inside Bingo's house.

"Kovu, tell us what happened." It was Frodo. Did he know what was going on?

"I think he's in a daze." Bilbo said, pouring some water and putting it in front of the dark furred lion.

"What happened to me?" Kovu asked.

"You don't remember." Frodo sighed. Even Kovu knew he didn't know what happened to him, or Pippin. And yet, here they were: one hobbit less than when they first started coming together.

* * *

 **Another long chapter, but one with a lot of details. Thanks for reading. :) We're getting closer to the end of this story. :)**


	21. 20: Ambrosia

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Firebird", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **Ambrosia**

Bag End, Hobbiton, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past, Many Years Ago, Before the Quest to Erebor

To be honest, Bilbo Baggins did not like unexpected visitors. But this lot, these dwarves, were eating his food and rampaging through his furniture and other resources he carried with him. And the bathroom didn't settle too well for him. It was these dwarves that had to be responsible for it.

But now that things were calming down, Bilbo hadn't expected to join in on the dwarves' party. Even Thorin Oakenshield took to the company of dwarves well, and Gandalf the Grey, of all wizards. This could not have been a more unexpected, unwelcome meeting. And yet he had to admit, the dwarves were good singers and poets. It made him want to have adventures.

"What do you think?" Bofur asked him. Bilbo looked up. Had he missed something? It turns out he did, when Bofur announced, "You haven't signed the contract."

"Oh, that's right." Bilbo looked over the contract again. "Will I make it out of the journey alive?"

"That depends," Bofur said, "on whose askin'."

"Look, even if I survive this journey, how will I know where my fate will take me," the gentlehobbit said, nervous.

"Bilbo, don't worry about it. The company will protect you. You're our burglar, once you sign this contract. Do you want to leave on an adventure with us or stay home?" the dwarf told him. "You can't stay cooped up forever. The journey awaits you. A journey we will all face sooner rather than later."

"I hope you right, Bofur," Bilbo said. But even he couldn't hide that fact that he was about to embark on a journey. A journey that would change his life in many ways.

* * *

Main Street, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Three hours passed.

No longer resisting to wait much long, Frodo, Bilbo and their friends left Bingo's house in search of the others. Frodo feared they would miss the Charmings, but it was Bilbo who gave him much needed hope. At last, they found them, but then Frodo hardly expected Bingo to tag along.

"I'm not from the Underworld. So, I'll take the portal with you," Bingo said.

"And so you shall," Frodo said, looking back at him once.

By the time they got there, Hades had arrived. He told the group that Rumplestiltskin now had Zelena, as did Peter Pan. Figuring that they should waste no time, and since Emma was the Savior that she could help save Zelena, in order to get all their names off the tombstones.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time," Bilbo said.

"Well, I'm not leaving here without Bilbo," Frodo said.

"You'll get your chance," Regina said. "We all will."

"Yes, but before we do anything, Frodo, I think this time we wait and see what happens with Emma and Hook," Bilbo answered. Frodo had his attention.

"Uncle, I'm not leaving you here," Frodo said, not understanding.

"If this doesn't work out for Emma and Hook, then we cannot waste time," Bilbo said. "Do you understand?"

"I think I can, but uncle…" Frodo said, his voice hoarse, "what about you coming back with us?"

"We'll find another way," he told him, calmly.

"All right. Let's do this," he said, turning to his friends.

-.-.-

When Hades re-entered Granny's Diner the following morning, he wasn't surprised when Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin appeared with Peter Pan, as well as Zelena, who was kept hostage. But they weren't alone, for Sauron appeared in the diner with Pippin. Only Pippin looked to be in a stupor.

"You promised me, Hades. I'll see this Halfling free if you release my master," Sauron told him.

"That isn't in my powers. I can't get to the Void." Hades told him, "The only one who has the keys to the Void is not in my hands. There are some powers you shouldn't toy with."

"Very well. Then…" Just as Sauron touched Pippin's throat, his spell was repelled by a blast of light magic. How… "You. Last time I attempted to kill you."

"You didn't have leverage then," Frodo told him. "Now release my cousin."

"Fine. He's yours," Sauron said, pushing Pippin towards his cousin. "But I'm not finished yet, and I will find a way to bring Morgoth back."

"Is that all you care about, finding your master," Frodo asked him.

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is?"

"You may think you're out of the woods, but even you still have darkness in you, hobbit. Next time, we may not meet on friendly terms." Sauron said, poofing himself out of the room in a cloud of red smoke.

Frodo watched Hades rip up the contract, just seconds before Emma intervened. But it wasn't the only contract he ripped.

"Sauron had a contract here?" Frodo asked, once Zelena was free, and Rumplestlitskin and Peter Pan fled the scene in a cloud of red smoke.

"He did. He wanted to make sure he had free reign of this realm and any realm he chooses to invade," Hades said.

"Then we must stop him," Frodo said.

"It's not that simple." Hades said. "You see, Sauron is a Maia, but he's not as powerful as those of higher power. He deserves his fate. Now, if you'll excuse me." The second he had Zelena in his arms and kissed her, a blast of rippled light spread across the land. Hades heart beat and with that his banishment was done.

The portal back to Storybrooke, in the Overworld, was open.

* * *

Bamfurlong, the Marish, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Frodo was seventeen when his troubles with Farmer Maggot were settled. And not in the way he expected them to be. On his way to collect carrots and mushrooms, Frodo's head shot up. He bolted but the dogs were quicker than he. He crashed on the damp soil, dirtying his white shirt and his brown breeches. Upon collecting his treats, Frodo looked up into the face that was Farmer Maggot's.

"I knew I'd catch the rascal invading my crops." Maggot said, fuming.

Frodo yelped in pain the second Maggot dragged him by the ear to his house. This was a bad idea, Frodo thought. Surely there must have been a way… he was thrown on the cobbled stone floor, close to Maggot, but not enough to avoid lashing from the farmer. Frodo whimpered until tears came pouring down his cheeks. It was too much! It was… oh, how he missed parents and everyone who he called friends. He wouldn't steal again!

"Boys, sick him. Get him off my land at once!" Maggot screeched to his three dogs.

Frodo didn't need to say or think twice on his current dilemma. He just ran, off of Maggot's land and on the road. But Maggot's dogs gave chase, barking and terrifying the living daylights out of Frodo. If he had to admit one thing this day was that it was the worst day he had. The dogs may have left, but he couldn't stand it. So he ran and ran, right up to the Shirriff.

"Please sir, I can explain…" Maybe he was asking for it.

"You've been in Maggot's land again, haven't you?" The Shirriff in Stock said. "Come on. Let's get you back to Brandy Hall."

Frodo fell silent. He knew now what he did was wrong, but how would this settle with Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda. This wasn't the first time he'd been to Maggot's land. He doubted it would be the last time. Still, he wasn't looking forward to this meeting with his uncle and aunt. At least, he hoped things would work out for the better…

* * *

Cemetery, Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

The moment Frodo and his friends and family arrived on the scene, they saw the top of the clock tower had landed there, with the clock spinning all over the place. By Hades' deal, he cleared the names on the tombstones, allowing Frodo and his friends the chance to leave the Underworld and return to Storybrooke, Maine.

"There's another portal that is opening up, for those heading to other homes." Hades explained. "One of them is at your house, Bingo." He said, truthfully.

"Oh. I know where that is and how I got here. I'll take it," Bingo said.

"So this is where we part then," Frodo said.

"I wasn't planning on staying here. I'm going. And I'm sure there are other portals popping up through the Underworld, all at different times." Bingo looked at Frodo then with renewed hope. "I'll see you again, should you drop by my land, my realm." He darted off.

"I still wish to free Bilbo from this place, if I can," Frodo said, turning to his uncle.

"There's a plant called Ambrosia, which may help you and Hook get safe passage out of this land. It's beneath the library," Hades said, when Emma failed to put her heart into Hook's chest.

"All right. Let's find the plant, use it and get out of here," Bilbo said.

* * *

Brandy Hall, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Frodo rested his head on mattress. He still couldn't understand how things went so horribly wrong. First he was caught for stealing mushrooms… no, he would end his tirade of stealing vegetables off of farmers' lands. But… how else was he to combat losing his parents? Could he handle it? Even per chance he survived the grieving. He hadn't grieved for a long time. But now, it seemed like everything was going wrong…

No. He was better than this. He sat up, wiping some tears off his eyes and cheeks. He didn't know how to respond. Was it okay to cry? He grunted. Of course it was. Even in the bleakest of times, he would have to find another way to pass the time. He turned upon a knock on the bedroom door, to greet his Uncle Saradoc.

"Frodo, are you all right?" Saradoc asked.

"You're going to punish me. Aren't you, uncle?" Frodo asked.

"Well, you're grounded, Frodo," he asked.

"For how long?" he pressed further.

"Two months," Saradoc said. "In the meantime, you'll be doing chores here and babysitting Merry, while you're at it." He shook his head. "Frodo, when are you going to learn about stealing crops from Farmer Maggot's land? He's a respectable hobbit."

"Perhaps you're right, uncle. I made a mistake." Frodo lowered his head in shame. "I don't know what to do or how…" He paused. He was rambling, wasn't he? He sighed. "I truly am sorry."

"Two months, Frodo. If you're good, then I'll lessen your punishment," Saradoc said.

Frodo watched his uncle leave his bedroom. But still, what could be worse than… no. He wouldn't think on it. Even if he wanted to travel to other lands, see elves and dwarves, how was he to do such a thing, such a request? He would wait and find out, one of these days.

* * *

Storybrooke, the Underworld – The Present

Frodo looked up at the sky above. The elevator doors were right there, and from the red light, even he knew he was entering a darker, more dangerous place. He stood close to the rail, but not enough to grab it, and yet he kept his balance. Peering over and in front of him were Emma, Hook, Bilbo and Mindy. They all agreed to come down with him and Emma to free Hook and Bilbo from the Underworld. This was their only way to see it through.

The moment after they were finally on the ground level, Frodo followed his friends over to stone pedestal, complete with gold scales. Before them were doors with iron crosses on the front. As he watched, Emma placed her heart on the pedestal. Seconds passed before Emma collapsed on the floor, heaving in deep breaths. Just as Hook was surrounded by flames, Emma dived in after him, displaying their true love and allowing the doors to be opened for them.

As Emma and Hook entered the chamber, Frodo wondered if it was safe to go in after them. Or use the pedestal. Remembering what to do, Frodo pulled out his heart from his chest and nearly placed it on the pedestal when the ground and walls shook. Planting his own heart back in his chest, and after deep breaths, he followed Bilbo, Mindy, Emma and Hook back to the elevator.

"Time to go," Frodo said. He looked at Emma and Hook, "What happened?"

"The Ambrosia. It's gone. There's nothing left," Emma explained quickly.

"You go on without me," Hook said to Emma.

"Yes. You two go on. Hook and I will find another way up," Bilbo said to Frodo and Mindy.

"What? Bilbo, I'm not leaving without you," he said.

"Yes, I know, cousin. You have to," Bilbo said, leading his cousin and Mindy back to the elevator. Moments passed before Emma and Hook arrived. However, Bilbo stayed with Hook. Perhaps he was right, but… no, Frodo wouldn't abandon his uncle.

"Bilbo, you're coming back with us. You're coming back," Frodo said, bravely fighting off tears as best he could.

"Not yet, my lad. If there's another way out, Hook and me, we'll find it," Bilbo said. "Leave this place, all three of you."

"I'll miss you, uncle," Frodo said, knowing this was a farewell for now. Moving Mindy back, Frodo waited until Emma moved the elevator lever before watching his uncle last. Then he was gone. But that wasn't important at that moment.

-.-.-

Bingo stared out the window. A red sunset was growing near. He couldn't waste any more time. He needed to leave the Underworld. Heading towards the large television, where the red swirling vortex appeared, Bingo stepped through the portal, wondering how Frodo and the others were faring. Well, at least he knew where he was heading. He just hoped the others would also find their way out of the Underworld.

In a flash, he was gone and the portal inside Bingo's house vanished minutes later.

-.-.-

Once Sauron was alone, he journeyed back to the cemetery. No one was around, and yet, there was the portal. But he wasn't the only one taking it, as Rumplestiltskin joined him.

"So, we're heading through the same portal, are we?" Rumplestiltskin admitted. "I thought the last time we worked together, it didn't go so smoothly."

"I was searching for information. You wanted a hostage, too, to rip that contract of yours," Sauron explained.

"So we're even," Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold said. "After you."

"You first, Dark One," Sauron said.

In a manner of moments, the Dark Lord and Dark One passed through the clock tower portal. They were going back to Storybrooke after all.

-.-.-

The second they were back in the entrance room to Storybrooke's library, Emma admitted that Hades must have taken the Ambrosia. But when speaking about them being locked in the library, Frodo had an idea:

"What if the three of us blasted through that door."

"Good suggestion. But I think I should join in," Gandalf said.

"If you four can do it, open the doors," David recommended.

"Ready?" Emma asked Regina, Frodo and Gandalf.

"Ready," Frodo said.

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time," Regina said.

Together, and with a mixture of yellow light in his light magic, Frodo could feel energy flowing through him. As if the magic he had wasn't his own. Combing his light magic to Regina's and Emma's, plus Gandalf's words, the doors burst opened. The four stopped when the doors were opened, prepared to leave the Underworld.

"I'm coming along," Kovu said, joining the others.

Frodo looked back at Merry, who set the Underworld copy of "Once Upon a Time: Middle-earth Edition" down on the same rack as Henry's copy of the Underworld's storybook "Once Upon a Time". Glad to see they were accompanying him, Frodo followed the others to the cemetery. Already, Fatty had gone through the portal with the Squijum. Kovu caught up to them, leaping into the portal next. Following them were the hobbits and the Charmings. After some brief coaxing, Mindy found herself entering the portal, too. Frodo looked back at David and Emma, before he too entered the clock tower portal.

As for Emma, she waited a few moments before following David into the portal. The portal vanished a split second after the Savior of Storybrooke was through. The Underworld, with the exception of Cruella and the Blind Witch, who claimed themselves rulers, was restored to where it could help people find out their unfinished business and move on.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) We're now out of the Underworld and back to Storybrooke in the Overworld or Land of the Living, where things are about to become more interesting. :)**


	22. 21: 'The Land of the Living'

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Last Rites", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". This is also the first time, in a long time, where there aren't any flashbacks in a single chapter or chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

" **The Land of the Living"**

Storybrooke, Maine, Our World

Rosie cradled her infant son. Sam and Rosie's son was named after Frodo Baggins, who they knew well and were friends with. But now, given that Sam had left for the Underworld, it made it all the harder for her to focus. Still, she was glad to have Estella and Diamond for company, to talk about their gentlehobbits. When Arwen joined them, after Aragorn and Gandalf vanished in a portal, she brought Eldarion to Sam and Rosie's house.

But now that she was without her husband, Rosie watched the tulips as they were ready to bloom.

"I'm sure they'll be here, Rosie," Diamond said.

"Yes and…" Estella was cut off by a familiar masculine voice.

"Did you miss me?" It was Merry. Estella was amazed when he picked her up and moved about in circles as they embraced.

"Diamond," Pippin said, approaching the hobbitess in her blue-gray dress. Diamond missed him, but then so did Pippin missing her.

Rosie looked on as the others joined them. However, Fredegar Bolger was outside, speaking with Kovu. Frodo understood his reasons, but he felt as though he failed to bring Bilbo back. He sighed heavily.

"I was glad to see my uncle. It was just hard leaving him there," Frodo said to Rosie.

"He'll find a way to move on. Or come back. Whichever path he chooses." Rosie gazed into his eyes for a moment. "Hey, you did good come back. I'm glad your back."

"Me too," Sam said, pleased and embracing his wife a second later.

"What do you think they're discussing," Mindy asked, staring out the window. Frodo joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you think they'll be fine. Kovu will go home."

"Yes he will," Frodo said, kissing her on the forehead. "We'll find a way to stop Hades. You'll see."

* * *

Granny's Diner, The Underworld

Bilbo waited at the nearest table. He would take Emma's advice to heart. He couldn't wait for Frodo to return. But if there was a way to stop Hades… he heard Hook talking with King Arthur. That could prove vital to their cause.

"Excuse me. Can I join you two on a quest to stop Hades?" Bilbo asked them.

"Ah, so you're willing to move on as well," Hook said, joyous.

"I have my moments," Bilbo answered.

"Good. Then let's get going, and find that Holy Grail," Hook said, heading out of the diner.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine, Our World

Sauron returned to his estate, more keen than ever to find a way to free his master. But how was he to do that? That remained to be seen, but at least now he had a new leverage to use for his own plan: Rumplestiltskin. Whether the Dark One believed him or not didn't matter. What mattered was the course of action he was willing to take. And Sauron knew then what that meant for them:

"Don't worry, Morgoth," Sauron said. "I will find a way to free you. I promise, master." Peering into a small crystal ball, the Dark Lord uncovered that Hades revealed to Zelena a broken Olympian Crystal. He smirked, wondering when he would get his chance to use it. That reminded him… picking up his phone, Sauron spoke into the receiver. "Hades, I need that crystal. We can make a deal here and now."

"You see, I do make deals with you, Dark Lord," Hades spoke on the other end. "Are you alone? Where's your bride to be, Merida?"

"Listen, this is not your kingdom. Now I suggest you make a deal with me before Rumplestiltskin does. As I was banished from Middle-earth, this makes it my kingdom," Sauron explained.

"I'm sorry. Buh bye now," Hades said.

The phone clicked on Sauron's end. The Dark Lord of Mordor was furious. But what would happen if Hades broke, not only his deal, but Rumplestiltskin's as well? He wondered if that was what would happen…

* * *

The Underworld

The boat moved slowly down the river of souls. Bilbo peered over, discovering there were white spirits moving under the water. Where they were headed, he wasn't sure. He hadn't been down the River of Souls before. Still, Hook managed to find the missing pages from Hades' throne, in the God of Death's lair. And yet Bilbo dared ask Hook a question, something that had been on his mind:

"What do you think is happening with Emma? If we help her and Frodo, then maybe, we'll defeat Hades."

"We will defeat Hades. Our best hope that we have is to see to it that we give the pages to Emma. I'm sure Frodo will follow the plan through," Hook said.

"Then I am with you, Hook. We need to move on from here," Bilbo said.

"Exactly my point," Hook replied. "Here we are."

The boat docked. As they crossed the stone dock, the three found the book where the gargoyle was keeping it. In was in that moment that Bilbo had a thought: "Does anyone have a ladder?"

"Or climb the stairs," the pirate captain answered.

"Yes, good idea," Bilbo said, thinking it through how they were to get it down. Just then, one of the spirits worked its way up to the gargoyle and grabbed the book.

"Grab the book!" Hook and Bilbo said in near unison.

As Bilbo rushed towards the book, Hook grabbed it, saving the book from entering the River of Souls. Relieved to have found the book, Hook quickly opened to the back pages, fitting the pages in place and closing the book. Now all they had to do was wait for word, a sign… something worthwhile. Arthur, having nearly been dragged into the River of Souls but saved by Hook and Bilbo in the nick of time, thanks to Hook's quick thinking of getting a torch and shooing the spirit away from the flames, thanked the hobbit and the pirate. At the same time, Bilbo found the second storybook on the floor. As he opened it a wave of rippled light poured through. The pages on Hades were also present. Seizing the moment, Bilbo closed the Middle-earth edition of "Once Upon a Time". Now they were onto something.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine, Our World

Frodo worked in the library alongside Emma. Shyly, Frodo turned his gaze to Tristan and Isolde of the White Hands. They were writing and searching through books, in an effort to help them out.

"Thanks for coming here. We wouldn't…" Frodo was interrupted by a blast of rippled light, from both "Once Upon a Time" books. Frodo opened the Middle-earth edition copy to find pages on Hades' story stitched into the end of the book. He smiled. It seemed Bilbo was working in the Underworld after all.

"Come on, Frodo. We got them," Emma said, holding onto the pages with Hades.

"I'm coming," he said, grabbing the "Once Upon a Time: Middle-earth Edition" storybook with him.

The drive to the Town Hall was quicker than Frodo might have guessed. He looked down at the passenger's seat to find the copy of the storybook still there. He sighed, returning his gaze back to his driving. Soon enough, he stopped behind Emma's yellow slug bug car before Town Hall. Only as he and Emma worked their magic against the protection spell, Zelena showed up. She was distraught.

"What you two doing? Hades is not going to hurt anyone," Zelena told them.

"Zelena," Frodo said, calmly, "I know you think Hades is good, but he trapped us in the Underworld. He didn't want any heroes in Storybrooke."

"What does it matter?" Zelena asked him. "I'm happy with Hades." She pointed to the pages in Emma's hand, and the book in Frodo's hands. "What's that?" She understood, blasting green magic their way. The effort work, for Emma and Frodo were thrown backwards on the grassy ground. She took the pages and looked them over, even checking the storybook in Frodo's hands, as she asked them, "Did my sister agree to this?!"

-.-.-

Returning inside the mayor's office, Zelena discovered Robin Hood was limp and not opening his eyes. Regina was in a mess, warning her that Hades only cared about himself and his need to attack Storybrooke. Zelena, using quick thinking of her own, grabbed the Olympian crystal from Hades' hands. Through her torment, Zelena snapped, stabbing Hades in the chest with the Olympian crystal.

Hades was gone, turned to dust.

With the crisis averted, it didn't stop the fact that Robin Hood wasn't waking up. Now with only each other for comfort, Regina embraced Zelena. They were both in pain, but each knew what this pain felt like. Tears dripped down their cheeks. It was too hard to see their true loves were gone. It was a moment of sadness for the both of them. It was… too sad. Now what could they do? What would they do?

* * *

The Underworld to Mount Olympus

Bilbo sighed. He just knew that Frodo helped complete the task of defeating Hades. Even as Hook said it, Bilbo admitted as much to the two men, "Frodo survives."

"How do you know?" Arthur admitted, "I didn't see you in my kingdom with Emma."

"Sorry about that. Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo said, extending his hand.

"Arthur," Arthur said, shaking the hobbit's hand. "So, your unfinished business was defeating Hades, the both of you."

"Yes, I suppose it was." Bilbo said, as the light shined brightly and welcoming. Before he wandered forward, he spoke to Hook and Arthur, "Are you coming?"

"So it would seem. My unfinished business was also defeating Hades." Hook said. A moment later, he shook Arthur's hand, who decided to rule the Underworld. Bilbo watched the two, before traversing into the white light.

…

The whole area was white and beautiful. Bilbo looked about him. Hook was with him. So, they had moved on, ready for whatever fate had in mind. And while Hook spoke with Zeus, Bilbo was met a more powerful yet good being.

"Bilbo," said the masculine voice. Bilbo recognized him, just by knowing.

"You're Eru Ilúvatar," Bilbo told him, gently.

"Yes, and you have entered Mount Olympus." Eru explained, "My home is in the Timeless Halls, but I came to speak with you." He continued, "You helped take part in defeating Hades, Zeus' brother. For that, if you are ready to move on, we will begin."

"I am ready to move on," Bilbo said, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and serenity.

"Then let's go," Eru said.

For a moment, Bilbo felt Eru's hand on his shoulder. Then the grip left him. He could feel the brightness of the light and the calm breeze. The white light engulfed his vision, making it harder to know where he was heading. But it was a calm light, one that eased his mind and made him feel an overwhelming sense of peace and hope.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine, Our World

Frodo stood before the graves of his parents, Boromir and a new tombstone that had Bilbo's name etched into the stone. It was hard standing before their tombs, wondering if he would see his uncle – cousin ever again. For all he knew, Bilbo, like his parents and Boromir, were in a better place.

"We defeated Hades." Frodo smirked for a brief moment, "Emma and I brought the pages to Zelena. Our efforts were complete." He said, shakily. "I really wish for the best. I miss you and I hope we're reunited again." He choked on tears, but couldn't help it. A single tear fell down his cheek, reaching his chin and dropping on the soil in front of Bilbo's tombstone.

"Frodo," Mindy said, calmly. Frodo looked at her. She looked ready to cry, and she didn't. It was this moment that made Frodo wonder about her strengths. But then, losing Bilbo… he clamped a hand on her shoulders, holding her there in an embrace.

Minutes passed before Frodo and Mindy joined their friends and family over by Robin's coffin. They each placed an arrow with a red rose on Robin's coffin. Once the crowd parted, Frodo returned to the grave of his uncle. He couldn't help but… a strange blast of white light shook him. Frodo, sensing someone was present, jerked his head around, only to come face-to-face with Bilbo. What? He was alive? How… never mind how. Frodo rushed up to him in shock and excitement.

"Bilbo, you're here. How? Are you… You're not…"

"No, I'm alive, Frodo." Bilbo said. He admitted in delight, "Hook was with Zeus and I with Eru Ilúvatar. They must have sent Hook back as well. After we defeated Hades, with my help, Hook and I must have moved on, and came back here. And don't worry, Frodo. I'm alive."

"What… uh…" Frodo embraced Bilbo, releasing him a moment or two later. Somehow, Frodo could not stay calm. He was too happy, too glad, that Bilbo was back in Storybrooke. He released him a moment later, asking, "Where is Hook… oh. Of course, he's with Emma."

"Yes, they are," Bilbo said.

A short distance away, Emma and Hook were caught in an embrace of their own. Emma kissed Hook so many times; although, Hook did his best to keep himself balanced. Frodo chuckled merrily. Good for them, he thought. At least Operation: Firebird was, in a way, successful. Hook was back in Storybrooke as was Bilbo. However, there was one piece of news that crossed Frodo's mind:

"We lost Robin today."

"Yes, I can see that, my lad," Bilbo said. And he could, as Robin Hood's coffin was a short distance away from him, Frodo, Emma and Hook. "Regina must be devastated."

"She is. There was nothing I could do for him," Frodo said. "I feel like I failed again."

"Some plans are more successful than others, Frodo," Bilbo told him.

"I know that now, uncle." Frodo said. Well, his only conclusion was that some plans were more successful than others. But that was about all he could get for that day.

-.-.-

Mr. Gold and Sauron entered Regina's office. Before them was Hades' dust. Kneeling before the dust, the Dark One and Dark Lord pulled out two fragments of the Olympian crystal. While Mr. Gold didn't have the same plan as Sauron, the two knew the best way to get what they wanted could only come from the Olympian crystal fragment. A plan they knew would take skill and a much needed Plan B, which they hoped to accomplish before anyone else found out what they were about to do.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) Next up is the Season 5 finale for "Once Upon a Time", and also the chapter(s) finale for** _ **Strong Intentions: Episode 5 – The Dark Ones**_ **.**


	23. 22: 'What Is This Place'

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Only You", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". The chapter's sub-title is a quote that is Frodo's, from the 2003 live-action movie "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King". I just thought it would work well for this chapter. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

" **What Is This Place?"**

Storybrooke, Maine

Frodo regrouped with the others just as they were about to enter Granny's Diner. It was afternoon and the sun was descending in the sky. He stopped, just as Bilbo moved towards the Charmings and their hobbit friends.

"You," Regina said, stunned. She snapped at Bilbo, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Weren't you in the Underworld?" Snow asked him.

"Eru Ilúvatar brought me back. I know that sounds crazy, but… I helped Frodo find a way to defeat Hades," Bilbo said, truthfully.

"And now you're back," Regina said.

"Come on. Let's go inside and talk," Snow said, leading her family inside the diner.

But Regina wasn't done talking to Frodo. She warned him, in a low murmur, "It isn't fair that Bilbo's alive but Robin isn't. Do you understand how discouraging that is?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Frodo said.

"But you don't. You're a hero and I'm…"

"A hero, too." He paused. "When I lost my parents, I didn't know how to react. I thought stealing mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's land was the best idea I had at the time. He caught me on several occasions. The last time he caught me trespassing on his land, he set his dogs loose on me. I'm afraid of dogs because of that day. Not to mention having to go to the heart of evil and destroy a ring."

He added, serious. "You may know evil, but I was corrupted in mind, body and spirit. That's how powerful that Ring was. That's why, when I became a Dark Lord in order to save you and Emma, I nearly fell into its powers. I was becoming dark and I did dark deeds in the Fairy Realm. Regina, I understand what you're going through. Consider us even."

"You really did turn evil?" Regina asked. Frodo had her attention.

"I fell so many times when I became the Dark Lord. My light, my hope, came from my friends. But if something like that happened to me again, I don't know what I'd do." Frodo said. "If it's all the same, I think we're at a truce. I'm just sorry you had to go through that, become evil. If you need me, I'll listen." He said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Frodo. I'm glad we're on the same page," Regina said, smiling at him.

Frodo grunted, even though he wasn't sure how fine she was at the moment. Hours passed and the reception continued. Bilbo was welcomed back, something which relieved Frodo. Between them, and Regina, they each had an understanding. Each suffered due to evil. And each went through…

Frodo thoughts were interrupted by a large blast, more like a tethering spell. Right away, he followed his friends to the clock tower. What surprised him more was seeing Zelena present to assist them. That was… no, if Regina trusted her then so could he. But Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West. Maybe… no, he couldn't be judgmental. That wasn't right.

"Zelena, I'm sorry you lost Hades, Robin and your mother," Frodo said, calmly.

"Thank you," Zelena said, surprised.

There was a pause in the conversation, at which Frodo joined his friends down the stairs and back in the library part of the building. It was going to be a long night.

*.*.*

Frodo arrived in the Blanchard Loft with his friends. He had made it in time to hear that Henry left his mothers a message, saying that he was going to destroy magic, which he learned from Mr. Gold. It was enough to make everyone worried.

"We have to leave Storybrooke, don't we?" Merry asked.

"We might as well. None of us belongs here," Gandalf said.

"Wait. We can still help Emma, can't we?" Frodo asked.

"No. Frodo, this is Emma and Regina's mission." Aragorn clamped a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We're going home."

"If we have a portal," Sam said.

"You're in luck." Gimli said, delighted.

"When I finally fixed the clock, it'll create a portal for us to leave town. Same with everyone whose from Middle-earth." Aragorn said. "We're going home, before the magic leaves this world."

Gandalf fell silent.

"Gandalf, what is it? What's wrong?" Frodo and Sam said in a close unison.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to move," Gandalf said, leaving the loft.

"That was weird. What did he say?" Snow asked.

"I'll ask." Frodo said, heading out of the loft. He found Gandalf, asking him, "Gandalf, you didn't answer my question."

"Frodo, you'll understand," the wizard wandered down the stairs.

Frodo couldn't believe this. Did Gandalf know about magic? Or maybe there was a way to destroy it? No, that was Henry's way of thinking. But still…

His questions were answered when he arrived on Main Street, wearing his hobbit garb. And there were two portals, with the people of Storybrooke using them to leave town and return to their realms. Frodo reached his friends, delighted to see them. He looked back, only to see Mindy sitting on a bench. Before he could reach her, both portals created a watery resin, which reached him and his three hobbit friends: Sam, Merry and Pippin.

-.-.-

The Land of Untold Stories

For a time, he was caught in a watery void until it threw him and his three friends in a green area. Frodo moved his head up, only to find they were in a castle. No way. Where was he?

"Sam, Merry, Pippin, are you all right?" Frodo asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine cousin," Pippin said, helping Merry to his feet.

"Where are we? It looks like…" Merry stopped, unable to get the words out of his mouth.

"We're at Hogwarts, or what looks like Hogwarts," Frodo said. He watched as a group of robed young men dueled with lightsabers, while another group cast spells using wands. And then there was another group battling with lightsabers and wands.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked, quite confused.

"Well, we don't have lightsabers or wands," Merry said. "We just have Frodo's light magic."

"Where is Gandalf?" Pippin asked. "And Mary Margaret, David, and…" Frodo was blasted back by a powerful spell. He was moments into falling into the darkness, when he heard Pippin say last, "…and Hook. Frodo? Frodo?!"

It was too late. The last thing Frodo remembered was hearing the spray of the sea in the nearby distant shores. It was so soothing, so beautiful…

…

Frodo awoke in a haze. He was lying on a wool rug in the colors maroon and navy. Looking around, he saw a four poster bed with white fluffy covers and pillows, as well as dark oak writing desk on the opposite end of the room, close to the door. A soft breeze touched his neck, causing him to look back at the open arched window, leading onto a wood balcony. He could see the sky. He must have been several feet above the ground, but…

His attention returned to the door, where a server arrived with a tray of bread, cheese and a bottle of red wine. The server bowed and fled out the door before Frodo had the chance to reach it. The hobbit could hear the door being locked from his end of the wood surface. He slammed his fist once against the door, before taking a look at the food. He wondered if he should… no. What if the food and wine were poisoned? He resorted to sitting on the bed, which felt cozy and comfortable. He wanted to sleep, but…

The door opened again, this time revealing a young woman with bushy brown hair and wearing blue jeans, a pink blouse and a lilac wool scarf. The woman stopped upon seeing him.

"Oh, you're awake." The woman introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you hungry?" She admitted. "The food and wine aren't poisoned."

"Where's my friends?" Frodo asked her. Then it dawned on him. "Hermione… you mean from the Harry Potter books."

"Harry has a book series," she was astonished. "I'm sorry. I don't think Harry's written anything."

"They're about him." He changed the subject. "Long story. Are you sure the food isn't poisoned?"

"I just told you. Go on. It's okay," she gestured forward.

"If you're sure," Frodo said, moving over to the table. As he took a bite of the cheese and drank down half a glass of wine, he thought of Mindy. She was still in Storybrooke, wasn't she? He looked up at Hermione, asking her a second time, "Where's my friends?"

"This castle is a lot bigger than you know…"

"But where are my friends?" he repeated, serious.

"In time, I'll tell you." Hermione gave in a moment later, "They're in the training hall, practicing with Luke Skywalker. His father Anakin's the Head of the Lightsaber Commission."

"Commission on lightsabers?" He had to ask, "Is there something about wand training or hand magic?"

"Yes, there is." Hermione told him, "It seems you and your friends have arrived at the right time. People from all over come to this land, waiting for their stories to be told."

"What is this place?" Frodo asked.

"Can you be more specific?"

"I'd like to know what is going on. Where me and my friends are exactly."

"Give it a moment. When you and your friends are reunited, we'll explain everything." With that said, Hermione left Frodo alone.

Frood still had lots of questions, but all he could think about was food. He was starving. And just like that, another tray of food arrived. Was it his doing or… where were they and why was he being treated so nobly? Something was up. Or maybe he was a guest in this castle. Still… he sighed. He needed to find his friends, and treat these people with kindness, show them that there was still light and hope around.

And yet, this room reminded him of the fairytales. Wait… did the Beast – and no, he was not thinking of Rumplestiltskin – live here? It certainly seemed like the Beast from "Beauty and the Beast" film had an untold story. But what that could mean… he didn't know. Just wondered what would happen if Mr. Gold confronted the Beast in person… no. It was a wild thought. But still…

"Thank you," he spoke kindly to the server. In a lot of ways, this really did seem like Beast's castle, or a mixture of Hogwarts and the Jedi Temple… wait. Just where was he?

-.-.-

Training Center, the Land of Untold Stories

As he wandered down the rounded corridor, Frodo couldn't help but notice people staring at him, as if there was something about him that was wrong. Some of the people were Jedi in brown robes and white tunics. Eventually, he reached a room with a white floor and grey walls. The pedestals were thick and very futuristic, with a hint of elegance to them. For a moment, Frodo thought he had ended up in a different room or place. And yet, the outside showed another castle…

His hand whipped around, repelling off a white blast that came his way. Already, there were murmurs whispered in the hall. That stopped when a brown mullet haired Jedi meandered out of the training room. But why did the mullet haired Jedi look so familiar… Frodo's gaze met a blonde-haired Jedi man and a black-haired young wizard. Only this wizard's hair stood out in some places.

"I'm Luke Skywalker," Luke said, introducing himself and the young wizard in his early twenties. "This is Harry Potter. And my father just left the room."

"You and your father aren't the same age, are you?" Frodo asked Luke, confused. He explained, truthfully, "I came from a town called Storybrooke. There's a family there, the Charmings who are the same age as their daughter Emma. I was just asking, wondering if this is a pattern."

"I hadn't noticed that before." Harry admitted, "It seems we came at the proper time."

"There was a shift in the Force that sent me and my father, who were in different time periods, to this land. My father's the same age as me, or close to it," Luke said. He sighed in aggravation. "It's no wonder he seemed so young."

"There's been three curses across the land. Middle-earth was struck by these curses, twice now. I'm not sure about the third time," Frodo said. Even though he didn't like speaking important details on a first meeting, but… he didn't have time for lollygagging. "Can you help me? I'm looking for my friends. Two are like me, but one looks like… well, like what you two look like, even though you're a wizard and a Jedi." He received no response. "Long story. Can you help me?" He repeated.

"Sure. They're right there," Harry said, pointing to a group of hobbits and a sandy-haired man in training. Frodo recognized them immediately.

"No," Frodo cried. He rushed over to his three friends, until Luke grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't help them. Not right now." Luke told him in his ear. "Do you understand?"

"No." Frodo returned his gaze to Luke. He said, distraught, "What did you do to them?"

"It's a long story. I can't tell you in here," the Jedi said.

"Why not?" Frodo approached his friends. As he did, his hand touched a blue force field. It stung, but not enough to make a bruise or bleeding. He asked the Jedi – Luke, "Why can't I reach them?"

"Because they're in a force field," said a Jedi in brown and black robes. Frodo faced him as he spoke his name, "Anakin Skywalker."

"You – did you do this?" Frodo remembered watching the "Star Wars" movies when he was cursed the first time. It dawned on him. "No. You're –"

Anakin gestured to a guard. "Get him out of here and back to his room."

"Wait – no. What about my friends?" Even though he wanted to shout, Frodo let guards take him back to his room. But instead of allowing him to enter the room on his own, he was shoved inside. The door was locked again behind him.

Frodo wanted to scream out to his friends, tell them they weren't in the best place. Not with the possibility that Anakin might turn on them. But if he couldn't get his friends out, who could?

-.-.-

Anakin Skywalker's Study, the Academy, the Land of Untold Stories

Anakin Skywalker checked his research again. The holovids revealed pictures, biography and current events in Frodo Baggins' life, and the lives of his friends. As he sat down on his curved cushioned chair, thoughts of what he had seen and witnessed, as well as his time in the Land of the Untold Stories was a blur: he was helping his friends Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano against Count Dooku. How in the wide world did he end up seeing his son, Luke Skywalker? Had they all ended up in some sort of a time paradox? Or was the Force guiding their actions? And how was he to return to Padme Amidala, his wife? He…

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar figure: his son.

"Luke, I don't have time to hear…" Anakin paused. He realized, "Wait. Are you here about Frodo? Frodo Baggins. I'm sure he introduced himself."

"You already knew who he was?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Ever since the first curse broke, I've been trying to figure out about this Storybrooke." He said, looking at his research on the town. "Then I hear about Frodo Baggins and his deeds. It got me thinking: why don't we head to Storybrooke?"

"Father, we need to return to our own galaxy," he said. "Even if we could travel to Storybrooke, how would they take Jedi? Given our knowledge of the Force, it might scare them."

"True, but I'm up for a challenge." Anakin sighed.

"You know something, don't you?" Luke asked.

"The Dark Side of the Force is there. If there was a way I could speak to Dr. Jekyll and somehow find a way to get to the Light Side of the Force." He sighed again. "Ahsoka would know how to combat the darkness."

"I thought you said Ahsoka Tano is young for her age," he insisted.

"True. She has a fiery spirit, and she's also my padawan." Anakin said, staring at the holovideos. "Look, I need to get this darkness out of me. Perhaps sending Frodo here is the best way to do that."

"I hope you're right, Father," Luke said. Even he could sense danger lay ahead, but what did it hurt to give the hobbits a chance. Maybe there was a darkness in Frodo, too. A darkness he needed to beat for good, like his father Anakin Skywalker. "We'll find a way, Father. I know we will."

* * *

 **I know, what a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. :) We're almost done with this story and onto the next part in this series. :)**


	24. 23: Portal to New York City

**Disclaimers:** See Episode V for more information.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "An Untold Story", from Season 5 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". This is the last chapter for this story, but it is not the end of the series.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **Portal to New York City**

The Academy, the Land of Untold Stories

Frodo sat on his bed, meditating over all that had occurred in his life so far: Emma breaking the curse, going on adventures, seeing his uncle Bilbo Baggins young again, thanks to the Fountain of Youth, to meeting Elsa and Mindy, not in the same place or time. Then there were his friends. It didn't make sense than Sam, Merry and Pippin couldn't see or talk to him. He should have been able to communicate with them…

He stood up when the door opened, allowing Anakin Skywalker inside his room. Okay, now he wondered what the Jedi wanted… if he was a Jedi.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Anakin said. "I'm only here to relay a message, from your friends."

"Where are they? Why couldn't I get through to them?" Frodo asked.

"You couldn't get through because they weren't in this academy. They're in a different academy, in the same realm," Anakin exclaimed. "And there's a portal coming that will take you all out of this land."

"They're not here. How are they not…"

"Shush!" Anakin said in his indoor voice, "Your friends are waiting for you in the entrance hall. When you find the portal, you'll have the chance to leave this realm. And when you do, I have a gift for each of you. Dr. Jekyll was successful in brewing a serum, one that should help us all out." He looked at the hobbit man, telling him. "All right. You may go."

Frodo was surprised. It was too easy. Surely there was a reason for why Anakin would be there, alone, and not with a group of Jedi by his side. At last, after asking directions and heading down corridors and stares, Frodo looked ahead at the entrance hall. There they were! Sam, Merry and Pippin, all in one piece. He met up with them, exchanged embraces and merry laughter, and then walked out of the Academy with a clear head. Frodo looked back once, only to see the Jedi, wizards and witches staring back at him. He looked at them one last time before heading out the front door.

-.-.-

Market, the Land of Untold Stories to New York City, New York, Our World

As he and his friends walked down the street, Frodo noticed the many different smells of foods from all over the realms. There were also people in strange robes and garbs, even a turban that looked like it came from Agrabah, or so he remembered from the movie "Aladdin", during his cursed state of mind.

"Let's be clear," Merry said, getting Frodo's attention and their friends, "I remember Anakin and Luke talking about a world between worlds. This realm, they called it the Land of Untold Stories because everyone has a story left unfinished."

"Reminds me of the Underworld," Pippin said.

"This is different," Frodo and Merry said. Frodo turned to Merry, who let him finish, "Look, everyone in the Underworld was dead. These poor souls are alive and in need to have their stories play out."

"And yet, we all saw Anakin and Luke, and Harry, Ron and Hermione. Right?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't see Ronald Weasley," Frodo admitted.

"Well, I don't mean to sound rash, but if they're here, it means they're stories are unfinished," Sam admitted.

"It makes sense with the fandoms – Star Wars and Harry Potter. Aren't those stories continuing?" Pippin asked, asking a real life question.

"It's possible. It's…" Merry was cut off by a familiar voice.

"You have to hurry," Bingo said, rushing towards the four. "The portal's open. We have to leave. You four need to leave."

"Ah. If it isn't Bingo Bolger-Baggins," Merry said.

"What is it, Bingo?" Frodo asked him.

"Look, you remember the wizards Rider and Saruman? And the lion Nuka?" Bingo asked. Frodo nodded, unsure where this conversation was heading, "They're here and they're not happy with me." A loud cackle sounded in the nearby distance.

"Then come with us, Bingo. Have your story finished," Frodo said.

"You don't understand. I'm a concept character. I can't leave. It'd be preposterous," Bingo admitted, nervous.

"Yes, but you were in the Underworld, weren't you?" Merry admitted.

"The Underworld has a similar rule. I have unfinished business. My story was not complete, and neither was Trotter's." Bingo said, leading them on down into an alleyway. The water portal was still present, "All you need to do is cross that barrier. You'll be back in New York. Cheers!"

"Bingo wait!" Frodo cried. It was too late. Bingo had fled the area. He turned to his friends, saying, "Come on. Let's go." He jumped through the portal first. He looked back once and saw them following… they landed in a fountain in New York City, along with the Charmings, Hook and Zelena. Frodo sighed. They were home again… he smirked. He guessed he could call Earth his second home, next to Middle-earth.

And in his hand was a vial of red liquid, enough for two. Frodo stared at it for a moment, before putting the corked vial inside his jacket pocket and regrouping with Emma, her family and Frodo friends and family.

o-o-o

The Academy, the Land of Untold Stories

Anakin studied the vials with the red liquid. There were so many in the med lab, some many more times when people could be free of their inner darkness. A soft rustling distracted him, making him turn around, only to discover it was Harry.

"Anakin, I'm here to report an attack," Harry said.

"Go on," Anakin crossed his arms, listening intently.

"It's about the portal, the one you sent those heroes through. The fact is, I need to use it," Harry said, desperate.

"You're not Harry Potter. Your friends… they aren't your friends, are they, Sauron?" Anakin asked.

"You're right about that." Harry vanished in a puff of dark grey smoke, revealing the angelic but deadly figure of Sauron. "Did you miss me, Anakin Skywalker? You know, your future still looks bleak, but with this one trade: you'll become Darth Vader. It's already prophesized."

"Not before I use this vial to separate myself from the dark lord that lives inside me," Anakin said, holding a vial of red liquid.

"If Mr. Hyde found out what you're working on…" Sauron grinned wickedly. "Well, I would hate to find out what would happen when the villains get their hands on these vials."

"There would be more violence, more wreckage. I cannot allow that," the Jedi said, standing up. "But if you're willing to make a deal, so am I. But I get to pass around these vials on both sides: good and evil." Anakin crossed his arms, "That's my deal. What's yours?"

"That'll prophesize something else, Anakin," Sauron said. "You can't change fate, Anakin. It's not so easy."

"But why are you here? You came through when the portal did. What do you want?" he asked.

"The only thing I have wanted in a long time. To return to Mordor, start the mountain again, do whatever it takes to rule Middle-earth. Just Middle-earth. The best that will come out of that experience is the heroes are scattered." Sauron set a vial down. "Frodo won't be anywhere near me."

"What do I get out of it?" Anakin asked him.

"You already know the answer to that. And this is your work. I would enjoy seeing more villains, more darkness entering the lands. Do we have a deal?" Sauron extended his hand to him.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Not if you wish to avoid using these vials. Call it a one for one trade." Sauron said, right as Anakin clamped his hand against the table.

"Here's my deal, Dark Lord: I use these vials and do whatever I want. You, on the other hand, are stuck here because this is my realm. Once Hades is gone, I'm opening the portals between realms, including this one and my galaxy. All you can do is sit and watch in the cell." Anakin released him, just as magic shackles were placed on his wrists.

"You're going to regret this, Anakin Skywalker. I will be back," Sauron was dragged out of the room by a few Jedi.

"I highly doubt it, Sauron." Anakin returned his gaze to the vials. "For now, like I said, this is my realm. And no one, not even Hades has that much power to control a town. There are consequences with every action." He examined a chess piece of a figure that looked like Sauron. "And only you and I have an agreement because you know what I will become… again."

o-o-o

Neal's Apartment, New York City, New York, Our World

Frodo stared at the landscape before him. It was night, but the skyline of New York City looked majestic. If only he had the same thoughts. He stood back as Emma, Snow White and Bilbo, who agreed to join Emma and Regina on their quest to find Henry, entered the rooftop, with two needles filled with the red liquid.

"I just received a message from Anakin. He sent us a vial enough for two, to use the serum and get the darkness out of us," Bilbo said, holding the needle, filled with the red liquid. He asked his nephew, cautious, "Are you sure about this? Because I don't have any problems if…"

"Uncle, you don't have to do anything…" Frodo was interrupted by Bilbo.

"And yet I'm doing this because we're family, but even that doesn't help with…" Bilbo's voice carried on.

"I understand. But I've been struggling with darkness for so long. You freely gave up the Ring. Me… I became broken in spirit, which is on the mend. But it seems like nowadays darkness is always coming after me." Frodo looked up at his uncle. "Bilbo, I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, and stay back once you do it. You won't like seeing the Dark Lord side of me," Frodo said, rolling up his white dress shirt sleeve.

"Ready?" Bilbo asked, serious.

Frodo nodded. He winced as Bilbo drew the needle into him, injecting the red liquid in his arm's artery. The second Bilbo released, Frodo's hand shook. He could feel his insides being ripped apart, as if one piece of him was being wretched out of his system. He heaved and choked back breaths of fresh air, until… out from inside his chest was a familiar lookalike of himself with his curly hair tied back. It was Dark Lord Frodo, who continued to push until Frodo and his dark lord self were apart. Dark Lord Frodo had the long black trench coat on, a black tunic and brown breeches. The trench coat's neckline was upright and curved at the ends.

Frodo stared at his dark lord self. They both were hobbitish with the pointed ears and hairy feet. However, given the angry look on Dark Frodo's face, Frodo knew then and there that he was afraid of himself, his dark self.

"You." Dark Frodo told his present self. He hissed, "Even you couldn't keep the One Ring out of your system." He cackled wickedly. "This is my present self. Just look at you. You're still a shy hobbit that can't…"

"Destroy him, Frodo," Snow told the shy hobbit.

Dark Frodo cackled again. "He can't do it. He may have his innocence, but the One Ring went too far. And then at Camelot when you tried to douse the darkness. Evil just grew inside you, Frodo Baggins. At the end of the day, you're not better than your uncle."

"Frodo, do it. Come on," Bilbo encouraged his nephew.

Frodo approached his dark self. He was brave, but still felt timid. But at least he could admit one thing, "You're right. I still have innocence in me, but you…" He apologized, "I'm sorry." He pressed his hand against Dark Frodo's chest. Moving his hand back, Frodo now held Dark Frodo's darkened heart. He looked up again at Dark Frodo, admitting, "But I don't want the darkness anymore." In one tight grip, Frodo turned Dark Frodo's heart to dust. He watched as Dark Frodo vanished in a pile of dust, moving away from the rooftop and into the air.

Frodo sighed. He felt different, more himself. It was as if the darkness was leaving him all at once. And the light returned into his chest at the same time. He returned his gaze to the skyline, glad that he didn't have to hold in the darkness anymore. He was free.

* * *

Pride Rock, the Pridelands

Kovu leapt out of the portal. He was glad he didn't have to see the Land of Untold Stories, but to bring with him the very same wizard Gandalf tried to defeat. It just seemed new to him.

"Now Rider, when we get here, please be on your best behavior," Kovu told him.

"Why? Are you afraid I might do something? I'm a wizard, and I was taught by Alatar and Pallando," Rider admitted.

"Just do us all a favor and keep quiet. Let me do all the talking," Kovu said.

"You know, we can traverse between realms whenever we want," Rider told him.

"That's enough, Rider," said a lion with a red mane and tale. Kovu knew him better as Simba. "Kovu, I see you've made it back safely. Where's Scar?"

"He's moved on. He and Zira, they're in a better place," Kovu explained.

"Then they did find peace after all," Simba said.

"Wait!" It was Nuka. He was back in the Pridelands.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked.

"Wait. I've come back. I've been given a second chance. You've got to believe me," Nuka said, squeamish.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Vitani said.

"Maybe." Simba backed down. "As long as you don't try anything, Nuka."

"I've spent a long time in the Underworld. And I'm willing to change, if you'll accept me back," Nuka said.

"I'll work with him," Rider said.

"That's what I fear," Simba told him, wary.

"Kovu!" Kiara said, rushing up to Kovu and kissing him on the muzzle.

"Ahem," Rider coughed. Kovu released Kiara, admitting to the Pride:

"Everyone, this is Rider. He's a wizard who says the way between worlds is open."

"I thought they were closed off," Vitani, a pale-furred lion asked.

"They were when the curses were around, but now they're open again," Kovu admitted, "I had help discovering this notion."

"Can we talk about this indoors somewhere? It's pretty hot," Rider said, brushing off some sweat from his brow.

"Follow me. I'd like to hear your travels," Simba said.

Kovu waited until Simba and Rider were gone before joining Kiara on a bug hunt with Timon and Pumbaa. If there was one thing the dark-furred lion could admit: he was happy to be home again.

* * *

Springdale, Luster

The Squijum bounded out of the portal and into the springtime part of Luster. He had to find the unicorns… and he did in their meeting. He scurried about the area, wondering and asking where the unicorn Cara was. He stopped upon seeing a woman with flaming red hair. She smiled. Surely the Squijum was dreaming. He rushed up to her and climbed up her, perching on her shoulder.

"Squijum, stop! That tickles," Cara said, laughing.

"Hotcha human again. Hotcha watcha how?" the Squijum asked.

"I can answer that," said a livid young unicorn.

"Lightfoot unicorn hotcha," the Squijum asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. I'm glad to see you back. After the curse wore off, Cara became human. And I'm still a unicorn," Lightfoot told them.

"Hotcha watcha Dimblethum," the Squijum asked his third question.

"That friend, is a long story." The voice belonged to a tall man.

"It's good to see you again, Fallon," Cara told him, sighing.

"Come here, Squijum," Fallon said, stretching his arm out. The Squium slithered down Cara's arm, returning to his original owner. Fallon explained to the squirrel-monkey, "Much has changed in Luster. There is so much you have yet to see.

The Squijum chuckled, giddily, "Squijum excited for adventures!"

"Yes my friend. Yes, you will have adventures," Fallon said, chuckling.

And so it was that more adventures were yet to come for the Squijum – well, not just him. The adventures would continue more for Cara and her family. And that was the way of things in Luster and in other worlds. Their next adventure was about to begin.

* * *

Rohan, Middle-earth

A celebration was had at Edoras, and other places stretched throughout Middle-earth. Aragorn, glad to be back in his kingly tunic, trousers and cloak, accompanied Éomer and Faramir out onto the sight of the party. Everyone was back. Well, almost everyone.

"Where's our hobbits?" Aragorn asked, confused.

"Bilbo is missing, as are Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin," Gandalf explained. "I'm just as curious as you as how our hobbits aren't with us."

"They may not be, but I am," Saruman said in a voice too recognizable to everyone. A silence fell across the room, at which the wizard in the multi-colored robe, pointed out, "I have changed. I am not the same wizard I once was."

"I don't believe that for a second," Éomer said, as Legolas and Aragorn held him back.

"Indeed, I am changed. I've been given a second chance, and I'm willing to start over," he said, with a warm smile.

"If you have changed, then tell us this: where are the hobbits? And I mean, specifically, where are Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, quite confused.

"Well, if you meant the hobbit race, they are safe and back in the Shire, Buckland and Bree-land. If you meant, more specifically, to your five hobbit companions, I'll admit one thing: they aren't here." Saruman told them.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They're back in Storybrooke and meeting some other wizards and Jedi. Yes, they do exist," Saruman told them.

"If I know one thing," Gandalf told his friends, "We need to keep an eye out for Saruman."

"And what of Frodo? Do we just leave him behind?" Gimli asked.

"We shall see if the portal between worlds is open. I have this feeling we're about to meet some new characters, in our tale," Gandalf told him.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine

Bilbo drove his black Chevrolet car through the town of Storybrooke. He parked next to the curb, right behind Mr. Gold's car. Once the engine was turned off, and the doors unlocked, he followed his nephew, his cousins and Sam out of the car, where Frodo was reunited with Mindy. Bilbo was just glad that Frodo found someone who could love him, something he didn't fail to miss.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bilbo gestured forward to the other hobbits, "Come on. Let's head to Granny's." He locked the door when his friends were outside the car.

As Bilbo joined the others, Frodo returned his attention to Mindy. "I know everyone keeps talking about us being fast friends. I'm not sure if you're ready, but after what we went through – and let me finish, please? – I was wondering if you would like to go to Granny's Diner for breakfast."

"Oh. Yes, I'd like that." Mindy asked him, concerned, "Frodo, is there something wrong?"

"Well, I did get the darkness out of me in New York. But ever since I did that, I feel free. Free from burdens, free and me," Frodo answered. "I know that's hard to explain."

"In fact, it's not that hard," said a familiar voice.

"Frodo, who is this?" Mindy asked, turning to the gentlehobbit.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" Frodo asked him.

"Anakin? Anakin Skywalker. But how?" Mindy asked. "I thought he…"

"Died? My story's just beginning and taking a new leaf, Mindy. I'm well aware of your task. What you must do to keep this story in line," Anakin said. "Next to Mr. Hyde, I too have a share of this town." He told Frodo, "Darkness is not as easy to snuff out. Know that much is certain."

"I've been tricked by Sauron before. He takes many forms. How do I know you're not him?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo, I am not Sauron," Anakin said.

"That's exactly what Sauron would say. Who are you really?" Mindy asked, astonished.

"Mindy," Frodo murmured, calmly, "I think he is Sauron."

"I had a run in with him today. And since this town is filled with people wanting to have their stories fulfilled, we're in the same boat." Anakin calmed down, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help. I only hope the darkness that you took out is defeated. If not, we're all in danger."

-.-.-

The Dragon's Shop, New York City, New York

The Dragon's shop continued many herbs and artifacts. However, he did not expect two dust particles to form the Evil Queen and Dark Frodo.

"Ah. I'm afraid you're too late," the Dragon told him.

"Like I care. Frodo should not have let me out." Dark Frodo smirked. "But then, what do you know? You'll be our prisoner soon enough."

"Yes, I know that, Frodo," the Evil Queen told him.

"I'm Dark Frodo. Frodo… is too innocent for his own good," Dark Frodo purred. He watched as the Evil Queen took the Dragon's heart, holding it in her hand. At this, Dark Frodo smirked. "It looks like I was mistaken. Darkness comes so easily." He advanced towards the Dragon. As Dark Frodo spoke, his voice slithered, "And now this dark hobbit comes out to play." He grinned wickedly, knowing what he was about to do was evil. And yet, that was exactly how he wanted this meeting to turn out. It was time to play.

 _End of Episode V_

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the first story to have the ending of the finale episode all in one chapter. So, the teaser chapter for Episode 6 of this series will begin at the first episode of Season 6 of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". I guess that is reason to celebrate. :) For now, this episode in Strong Intentions is done, with things to look forward to.**

 **Thanks goes to ValueMyHeart and the7archangels for reading, following and favoriting this story. Thanks also goes to my readers, who kept going with this series for this long so far. It's much appreciated. :)**

 **Okay, so I guess we wait and find out what happens in Strong Intentions: Episode 6, which I won't start until Season 6 of "Once Upon a Time" starts up. See you in the bonus stories for this series. :)**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
